GHOST FILE
by ucul world
Summary: Sepuluh AGEN RAHASIA yg tergabung dalam GHOST TEAM, mendapat misi khusus yang berkembang jauh dari seharusnya dan menguak berbagai sisi kelam. Kenyataan pahit yang telah meruntuhkan keyakinan mereka pada Konoha. Tekad mereka berubah, tujuan mereka berubah, mereka tidak peduli walau perang menjadi jalan mereka dan kematian menjadi akhir mereka. Berhasilkah mereka merubah semuanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Haiii... aku kembali dengan cerita baru hehe,,,sebelumnya makasih buat respon yang masih saya terima dari cerita SSI (Semenjak saat itu) dan juga Fic Birthday...makasih banyak loh yang udah ninggalin review ^^**

**Hmm,,,pernah ada yg req untuk saya bikin cerita Fic romance action,,sebenernya saya memang pengen bikin cerita genre tersebut cuma wktu itu mood saya memang lagi ngak ada hehhe...**

**maaf klo typo masih ada...dan untuk ch 1 mungkin semua blom jelas hahha,,,dan saya juga ngak bisa update dengan cepat karena ceritanya juga blom ketemu alurnya bagaimana nanti wkwkkwk...  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 : Who are you?**

Hembusan angin di musim gugur membuat rambut panjang berwarna seperti bunga musim semi itu ikut bergoyang seiring arah angin. Beberapa helaian rambutnya sedikit menganggu pandangan mata sang gadis, dengan cekatan tangan kanannya menyingkirkannya ke sisi belakang telinganya.

Kedua kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri jalan Ibu Kota Konoha yang sedikit sunyi, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam apalagi jalan yang dipilih gadis berparas cantik itu memang bukan jalan utama. Dia lebih memilih jalan kecil karena jalan itu lebih mempersingkat waktunya untuk sampai ke rumah kos nya.

Kedua tangannya sudah masuk kedalam saku jaket berwarna coklat, berusaha mencari kehangatan dari terpaan udara malam nan dingin. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya karena sepertinya jalan yang ia lalui telampau terlalu sepi lantaran biasanya pada jam seperti ini masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melewati jalan ini.

Apalagi dengan banyak sekali gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai di kanan jalan semakin membuat suasana malam ini semakin menyeramkan. Gadis itu semakin menambah kecepatan pada kedua kakinya.

Sakura atau Haruno Sakura adalah seorang mahasiswi semester enam jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Konoha. Kedua orang tuanya menyetujui keputusan Sakura untuk hidup mandiri di Konoha karena memang Universitas Konoha sudah sangat terkenal dengan jurusan kedokterannya.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah kaki itu terhenti dengan segera saat kedua bola mata Sakura yang memiliki warna seindah batu emerald menangkap sesuatu sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Kakinya bergerak mendekat ke salah satu gedung kosong yang masih terlihat sangat kokoh walau begitu kesan menyeramkan sangat jelas terlihat.

"Hei... Kau kucing milik nenek disebelah kos ku kan?" Tanya Sakura yang hanya mendapat jawaban khas suara kucing.

Sakura menudukkan tubuhnya dan memegang sebuah kalung yang terdapat di leher kucing sejenis anggora berwana putih yang sudah tercemar oleh debu.

"Ah benar.. Hei Loli kau nakal sekali, Nenek itu selalu mencarimu selama ini." Gumam Sakura yang kini menarik kucing yang bernama Loli itu kedalam dekapannya, salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus bulu-bulu kucing yang sudah terlihat kusam itu.

"Ayo kau harus pulang, lihat kau kotor sekali. Pasti Nenek senang bertemu denganmu Loli" Lanjut Sakura yang kini sudah kembali berdiri dan masih setia mengelus lembut bulu-bulu Loli. Ia memang mengenal baik Nenek pemilik kucing ini, bisa dibilang kucing ini lah yang selalu menemani Nenek itu.

Sudah beberapa minggu kucing ini menghilang bahkan Sakura sempat ikut membantu mencari namun hasilnya nihil, tak disangka kali ini Loli sendiri yang menunjukan dirinya di depan Sakura.

Baru beberapa langkah Sakura meninggalkan Gedung tua itu, Loli semakin keras mengeluarkan suara khas nya, ia semakin bergerak berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat Sakura.

"Hei Loli, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura berusaha menenangkan Loli namun sayang akhirnya Loli berhasil melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju kedalam gedung tua itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura ikut berlari mengejar si Kucing yang sudah jauh berada didepannya, langkah Sakura sempat terhenti saat ia sudah berdiri didepan gerbang gedung tua itu yang sudah banyak diselimuti oleh karat.

Beruntungnya gerbang itu tidak terkunci sama sekali, dengan satu kali dorongan ringan gerbang itu berhasil terbuka, dengan cepat Sakura kembali mengejar Loli yang sudah masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Tak ada satu penerangan pun di dalam gedung tua itu, hanya dengan bantuan sedikit cahaya dari ponselnya Sakura berusaha mencari keberadaan Loli. Sakura memang tidak takut akan kegelapan dan hal-hal yang berbau mistis walau ia juga percaya bahwa makhluk halus itu ada. Sakura yakin jika ia tidak menganggu mereka maka mereka pun tidak akan menganggunya, dan selama ini semua sejalan dengan keyakinannya.

"Loli.." Panggil Sakura kencang dan mendapat balasan suara khas kucing yang sudah Sakura yakini itu pasti milik Loli.

"Lolii.." Kali ini Sakura memperbesar suaranya.

Suara sahutan Loli terdengar semakin dekat dengan Sakura, jarak Sakura dengan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu itu pun sudah lumayan jauh, sepertinya Loli berada di paling ujung dekat dengan pintu keluar yang berada di ujung ruangan itu.

Belum sempat Sakura melangkah lebih jauh, sorotan cahaya itu berhasil menampilkan sosok Loli yang sedang duduk dibalik tumpukan kardus-kardus yang sudah penuh debu, bahkan kardus itu tidak tertumpuk dengan rapih.

"Hei Loli... akhirnya aku menemukanmu, ayo kita keluar dari sini" Sakura kembali menarik Loli kedalam pelukannya, namun kemudian kedua matanya menangkap Loli-Loli kecil tertidur di tumpukan kertas yang sangat usang.

"Itu anak-anakmu? Jadi ini alasannya kau tidak pulang kerumah?" Tanya Sakura yang kembali hanya mendapat suara khas dari binatang itu.

Sakura kemudian mengambil satu kardus yang berukuran kecil dan memasukan anak-anak Loli yang sudah tumbuh sedikit besar itu kedalamnya beserta Loli itu sendiri.

"Tenang, Nenek pasti senang melihat ini" Sakura tersenyum simpul namun kemudian kedua telinganya mendengar ada suara langkah kaki masuk ke dalam gedung itu, dengan cepat Sakura bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kardus yang hanya setinggi punggung badannya.

Benar saja, ada dua orang bertubuh besar masuk dengan menyeret seseorang dan kemudian melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai keramik yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Sakura dapat melihatnya karena ada sedikit celah diantara tumpukan kardus tempat ia bersembunyi sekarang, dan tak beberapa lama ada beberapa orang lagi yang ikut masuk dengan membawa sedikit penerangan walau sepertinya itu tidak banyak membantu.

"Dimana barang itu?" Tanya pria yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan laki-laki yang tersungkur dilantai. Sayangnya Sakura tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah-wajah pria itu. Sepertinya dia adalah pimpinan mereka-menurut Sakura.

Lelaki yang sudah memiliki banyak luka itu hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"Argghhhh.." Jerit pria itu saat kedua kaki orang yang menyeretnya berhasil mengenai perut pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sakura hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya saat ini sedang terjadi, dan sialnya saat ia berada di tempat yang salah.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu, jangan pernah berkhianat padaku" Dan kemudian lelaki itu berjongkok di depan lelaki yang berusaha mengatur deru napasnya sambil satu tangan memegang perutnya.

Ia menjetikkan jarinya membuat salah satu orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya memberikan sebuah pedang pendek kepadanya.

_Oh tidak, kumohon jangan_ batin Sakura yang kini berusaha mengalihkan padangannya, kali ini deru napas Sakura menjadi tidak beraturan dan degup jantungnya semakin membuat dirinya panik. Bayangan-banyangan mengerikan berusaha ia tolak untuk datang kedalam pikirannya. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini.

Bahkan perbincangan yang sedang terjadi saat ini tidak terdengar di telinganya. Ia masih berusaha untuk memikirkan cara agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

Kedua matanya melihat ada satu pintu yang tak jauh dari lokasi Sakura saat ini tapi itu juga tidak menjamin orang-orang yang berada disana melihatnya jika saat ini Sakura langsung pergi begitu saja.

Sakura kembali melihat di antara celah itu, kedua matanya melebar saat salah satu pria berbadan besar itu menarik tangan kanan pria yang kini berusaha berontak untuk melepaskan tangannya yang sudah berhasil digengam.

Sakura kembali menundukan wajahnya. _Bagaimana ini_ batinnya cemas.

Entah mendapat pikiran darimana tiba-tiba saja ia mengambil ponselnya, ia merekam semua kejadian itu dari balik celah tempat ia mencuri-curi lihat adegan menakutkan didepannya.

Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia terus saja memejamkan matanya saat suara erangan pria itu sudah memekakan telinga Sakura, jeritannya sungguh memilukan selain itu ada suara tebasan yang Sakura yakini jika pedang pendek itu berhasil mengenaii bagian tubuh pria itu.

Sakura tak sanggup melihatnya, tangannya yang bergetar hebat tetap ia fokuskan untuk merekam kejadian itu. Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura kedua matanya sudah basah bahkan saat ini Sakura sedang berusaha untuk menahan isak tangisnya.

Dalam hati ia terus berdoa, memohon kepada pemilik jagat raya dan alam semesta agar memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan aman dan selamat. Melanjutkan hidupnya dan berjanji akan selalu menjadi anak yang baik.

Pikirannya kembali terhenti karena suara jeritan pria itu semakin jelas di telinga Sakura. Bahkan kini ia meronta dan memohon agar penderitaan yang ia rasakan saat ini terhenti.

Tak beberapa lama suara jeritan itu akhirnya terhenti membuat Sakura kini mulai membuka kedua matanya dan menatap layar ponselnya yang masih merekam kejadian itu.

"Pembangkang harus mati" Ucap pria yang masih berdiri di depan laki-laki yang sudah terduduk lemas dan kepala yang hanya bisa menatap lantai dibawahnya. Pria itu bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya saat pria didepannya sudah menempelkan pistol didahinya dan menggerakkan kepala pria itu agar menatapnya.

Tepat saat pistol itu melontarkan isi pelurunya Sakura juga menutup kedua matanya kembali dan tanpa sengaja tubuhnya bergerak dan menyentuh kasar kardus yang berada didepannya. Dengan secepat kilat Sakura menarik tangannya yang masih bertugas merekam kejadian itu.

"Kau. Periksa segera" Perintah pria itu entah kepada siapa karena Sakura sendiri tidak melihat kejadiannya. Keringat sudah mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Jantungnya seakan ingin lompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia belum siap untuk mati. Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan pikir Sakura.

Suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekat dan air mata Sakura semakin mengalir deras, Sakura masih berusaha mendapatkan cara agar ia bisa terbebas. Loli yang merasa gadis yang berada di depannya terlihat terancam mulai mengeluarkan suara khas nya dengan kencang dari dalam kardus bersama anak-anaknya yang tertidur dengan lelap.

"Sepertinya hanya seekor kucing" Ucap pria yang kini sudah berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari lokasi Sakura bersembunyi. Ia kembali melangkah, namun suara langkah kakinya terdengar semakin menjauh dari tempat Sakura bersembunyi saat ini.

"Kalian berdua, bereskan sampah ini! Jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak"

"Baik"

Kali ini suara derap langkah yang lebih ramai berjalan semakin menjauh, tak beberapa lama kedua orang yang tersisa disana mulai bergerak menjalankan perintah dari sang pemimpin.

Sakura sedikit lega, namun begitu ia masih tidak sanggup untuk menghela napasnya dengan santai. Lagipula ia belum bisa dikategorikan selamat sepenuhnya, masih ada dua orang yang saat ini masih sibuk menyingkirkan pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Sakura kembali mencuri pandangan untuk melihat kedua pria yang sangat serius melakukan pekerjaannya dan posisi mereka saat ini membelakangi Sakura, inikah kesempatannya untuk pergi, untuk lari dari tempat ini. Menelan ludahnya Sakura kini mengapit kardus berisi Lilo dan anak-anaknya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

Sebisa mungkin Sakura berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kakinya dan kedua mata yang masih menatap kedua pria dan pintu bergantian.

_Sedikit lagi, ayo sedikit lagi_ batin Sakura berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Namun ternyata keberuntungan kali ini tidak mendukungnya, tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak suatu benda sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kencang, tapi suara sekecil itu dapat membuat kedua pria yang sedari tadi bekerja dalam diam kini menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan kearah sumber suara.

Bingo.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura langsung mempercepat gerakan kakinya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu yang terletak sudah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Degup jantungnya bukan hanya karena terpacu oleh kegiatan larinya saat ini namun karena rasa takut yang menghampiri dirinya.

Ia merasa bersyukur ia bukan tipe orang pembenci kegiatan olahraga. Ditengah lelahnya tubuh karena sudah beraktifitas seharian entah mendapat kekuatan darimana ia masih sanggup berlari dengan kencang.

Tapi ia tidak juga merasa tenang karena ternyata kedua pria itu bahkan berlari dengan cepat, jarak diantara mereka kini tidak begitu jauh. Airmata Sakura sudah kembali mengalir, ia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika dirinya akan bernasib sama dengan pria yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"TOOLLLOOOONGGGG!" Teriak Sakura sekuat tenaga,berharap ada seseorang mendengar suaranya.

Tapi masih bisakah ia berharap sedangkan jalan yang ia lalui sama sekali tidak menunjukan adanya manusia disana.

"TTOOLLLOOOONNGGG!" Sakura kembali berteriak, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia harus yakin akan ada yang mendengar suaranya.

Kedua pria itu akhirnya mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya ke tubuh gadis itu, sepertinya gadis itu lumayan susah untuk bisa ditangkap. Sakura yang sempat melihat kebelakang dan ia sadar kali ini ia tidak akan bisa lolos dengan mudah. Kecepatan kakinya pasti dengan mudah tersusul oleh kecepatan peluru itu.

Dor.

Bunyi tembakan terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura, _Apakah aku sudah mati tapi kenapa tidak sakit sama sekali _batin Sakura yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik kencang menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang, sontak Sakura membuka kedua matanya.

Sang emerald menangkap sosok pria berbaju serba hitam dengan model rambut yang mencuat kebelakang dengan salah satu tangannya menarik tangan Sakura dan satu lagi memegang senjata pistol.

Sakura menjerit dalam hati, apakah ia berhasil tertangkap tapi setahu Sakura kedua pria tadi tidak memiliki postur tubuh seperti pria didepannya saat ini. _Lalu siapakah orang ini?_ Batin Sakura.

"Kau berhasil menyelamatkannya?" Tanya sebuah suara dari alat yang berada di telinga kiri pria itu, walau samar Sakura dapat mendengarkanya karena suasana tempat ini yang terlampau sepi.

"_Demon._" Kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih keras, sepertinya ia berteriak.

"Hn. Tembakanmu malah membunuh salah satunya," ucap pria bermata hitam sehitam langit malam ini, Sakura harus jujur pria yang saat ini membawanya bersembunyi memiliki paras yang rupawan, andai saja situasi saat ini tidak membahayakan dirinya ia pasti sudah berusaha untuk mencari perhatian lelaki tampan ini.

"Aku bukan _Satan_. Lagipula kedatangan kita terlambat, saat ini aku masih berusaha mengejarnya."

"Kau harus bisa mendapatkannya hidup-hidup, _Devil" _Perintah pria itu dingin.

Sakura tak mengerti siapa itu, _Demon_, _Satan_ dan juga _Devil_, lalu siapa sebenarnya pria ini dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang kini terus bermunculan dikepala Sakura. Tanpa sadar Sakura terus menatap lekat-lekat pria yang kini berjalan mendekati mayat pria yang mengejarnya dengan sebuah peluru yang sudah bersarang di kepalanya.

Cairan pekat masih mengalir deras disekitar tubuh yang sudah tergeletak tak benyawa diatas aspal jalan. Bau anyir tercium oleh Sakura yang mengikuti pria itu, Sakura menutup hidungnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang sudah tidak membawa kardus berisi Lilo dan anak-anaknya. Kardus itu sudah ia letakan sebelum ia berjalan mengekori pria itu.

"_Shit Demon_, dia tewas" Suara itu kembali terdengar dari alat itu.

"Bodoh!" Teriak pria itu dengan kencang membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pria tampan itu, "_Clearing area_! tahu begini aku meminta _Satan_ di misi ini," lanjut pria itu dengan nada yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Hei... bukan aku yang membunuhnya, lagipula bukan kau yang menentukan personil di misi ini," Protes pria disebrang sana. Ia tidak terima rekan satu tim nya saat ini menyalahkannya atas kematian pria yang melakukan aksi nekat menodongkan sendiri senjatanya ke dahinya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menarik pelatuknya dan membiarkan peluru itu masuk kedalam kepalanya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya nekat melakukan itu, memang harus diakui kedudukan sang _Devil _memang lebih menguntungkan, selain ia memiliki senjata yang lebih baik, keahliannya dalam menembak pun lebih baik daripada pria amatiran yang berlari menghindarinya.

Anehnya saat pria itu semakin terdesak ia malah mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang yang tidak diketahui oleh pria yang dipanggil dengan _Devil_ oleh rekannya.

Saat sang _Devil_ sudah mendekat ia sempat mendengar ucapan pria itu yang mengatakan bahwa "Perempuan itu berambut pink" dan sedetik kemudian aksi bunuh diripun terjadi dan _Devil_ tidak dapat menghentikannya.

Tapi satu hal yang bisa _Devil_ berikan pada salah satu rekannya saat ini, bahwa pria itu memberitahu tentang ciri-ciri gadis yang saat ini bersamanya dan dengan segera dia menginformasikannya kepada rekannya _Demon_.

"Sebelum tewas, pria itu memberikan ciri-ciri perempuan yang kau selamatkan tadi, sepertinya gadis itu tahu sesuatu."

Seketika itu juga bola mata hitam itu menatap tajam kearah Sakura, memadang dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki gadis yang memiliki tinggi hanya 165 cm.

Sakura balas menatap pria yang berada didepannya, pandangannya terpaku menatap wajah yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sedari tadi.

Acara saling pandang terus berlangsung sekitar satu menit hingga salah satu diantara mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau.. Salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya pria itu dengan datar dan tajam.

Kedua mata Sakura sudah melebar sempurna. Ia terkejut dan tak menyangka jika pria yang tadi menolongnya kini menuduh dirinya.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanya, pria itu menodongkan pistolnya kearah Sakura.

"Jawab!" Perintah pria itu. Memaksa. Tajam dan penuh penekanan, menuntut Sakura agar memberinya jawaban saat ini juga. Debaran jantung Sakura kembali mengila akibat todongan senjata dihadapannya.

Baru saja ia lolos dari terkaman singa kini ia akan diterkam oleh macan, yah macan yang sangat tampan.

"_Demon_, _Devil_." Panggil sebuah suara yang kembali terdengar dari alat yang terletak di telinganya.

"_Devil area, clear_." Sahut sebuah suara lain yang Sakura yakini itu pasti dari rekan yang dipanggil _devil_ oleh pria dihadapannya sekarang.

"_Not yet_ _here_."

"Kau terlalu lama _Demon_. Bagaimana dengan misi?"

"F" Jawab suara lain karena saat ini pria yang dipanggil _Demon_ masih menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

"Mengecewakan, ini kegagalan pertama kalian," Ejek suara itu kembali.

"Terakhir..." Potong sang _Devil_ cepat. "Aku menuju lokasimu _Demon_, kali ini kau bekerja lambat"

"Akan ku selesaikan segera" Jawab sang _Demon_ yang masih menatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku paling benci mengulang ucapanku." Kali ini ucapan sang _Demon_ ditujukan kepada Sakura yang masih terkejut oleh tindakan _Demon_.

"A.. aku bukan..." Ucap Sakura panik saat jari telunjuk pria itu bergerak perlahan menarik pelatuknya.

"Tu..tu..tunggu dulu!" Kali ini Sakura berteriak kencang membuat jari telunjuk itu melepas tekanan pada pelatuk pistolnya.

Sakura mengatur napasnya, ia sedikit lega pria itu mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

"A.. aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka, sungguh," Ucap Sakura penuh keyakinan berharap agar pria ini mau mempercayainya. "Aku hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah pada saat itu."

Pria tampan itu masih tidak menurunkan senjatanya, ia masih saja menatap Sakura dengan tajam berusaha mencari kebenaran dari ucapan gadis itu.

"Kenapa mereka mengejarmu? Bukan karena kau mengkhianati mereka?" Tanya sang D_emon_ tegas.

"I.. itu karena aku menyaksikan semua kejadiannya dan juga.." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berada didalam saku jaketnya "...Aku merekam semua kejadian itu," lanjut Sakura sambil menunjukan ponselnya kepada pria itu.

Dengan cepat pria itu mengambil ponsel gadis itu dan kemudian memutar ulang video hasil rekamannya, membuktikan apakah ucapannya benar atau tidak.

"Dia berkata benar, misi ini tidak sepenuhnya gagal, kau dengar itu?" Tanya sang demon melalui alat yang berada di telinganya.

"_Copy that_. Bawa barang bukti itu." Sang _Demon_ langsung memasukan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya tanpa seijin pemiliknya.

"Hey.. itu ponselku, kembalikan!"

"Diam atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan pria itu" Ucap pria itu yang kembali mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Sakura. Sakura terdiam dan tak berkutik oleh gertakan pria itu.

"Kau terlalu galak _Demon_" Ucap suara yang Sakura tau itu adalah suara _Devil_.

_Demon_ hanya bisa mendecih dan kemudian berjalan kembali menuju mayat pria yang masih tergeletak. Ia memeriksa mayat itu apakah ada informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Cepatlah kemari, kali ini kau yang terlalu lama _Devil_."

"Aku masih membersihkan area gedung tua ini, aku menemukan mayat disini jika sudah selesai aku akan kesana. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Setelah selesai memeriksa mayat itu, kini sang _Demon_ mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari salah satu kantung di celananya. Sebuah alat berbentuk kotak kecil yang terbuat seperti dari sejenis logam.

Pria itu meletakan alat itu tepat di dada kiri mayat itu dan kemudian menekan pelan alat itu. Sebuah cahaya merah perlahan muncul di tiap sisi alat itu dan lama kelamaan cahaya merah itu seakan menelan semua logam dan mulai masuk dan membakar tubuh mayat pria itu tanpa membutuhkan api yang besar bahkan tulang-belulang mayat itu hancur lebur menjadi debu.

Disela-sela kegiatan pembersihan jasad, mata kelam pria itu melirik Sakura yang masih takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut pria itu, dan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"_Dia adalah saksi, dan kau tahu kan Demon?"_

Kata-kata itu kembali terputar dikepala pria yang dipanggil _Demon_, menurutnya ini adalah hal yang paling merepotkan untuknya, ia lebih baik membunuh dan melawan beberapa penjahat daripada harus melakukan sebuah negoisasi. Bukan berarti ia tidak pandai melakukan negoisasi atau mungkin memaksa para penjahat untuk membongkar informasi. Ia sering melakukan itu dan selalu berhasil.

Sayangnya kali ini ia harus melakukan negoisasi pada saksi, mungkin kurang tepat dikatakan sebagai negoisasi karena ia harus membawa atau mungkin memaksa saksi untuk melakukan prosedur-prosedur khusus untuk saksi. Entah apa itu, dia sendiripun tidak pernah tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Tatapan mata gadis itu sedikit menunjukan rasa takut pada dirinya, ini karena sudah dua kali ia menodongkan senjatanya kepada warga sipil apalagi bisa terbilang ia seorang gadis. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi dirinya.

"Kau.. Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu datar dengan masih melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu, siapa kau? Apakah kau juga orang jahat? Apa setelah ini kau akan membunuhku juga? Ap..pa..."

Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat dengan cepat pria itu membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, salah satu tangannya sudah ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia benci dari negoisasi untuk saksi, terlalu berisik dan menyusahkan maka dari itu ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan rekannya yang lain yang nanti akan melakukan hal itu.

Sesaat kemudian pria yang dipanggil dengan _Devil_ muncul menghampiri rekan satu tim nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya heran saat melihat gadis merah jambu itu sudah terlelap di pundak rekannya.

"Ini karena kau terlambat datang." Jawab pria itu singkat.

"Tak perlu separah itu _Demon_." Mata berwarna sebiru langit itu kembali melirik gadis yang sudah terlelap secara paksa oleh rekannya. "Kau yang bertanggung jawab membawanya."

Mata kelam itu sempat melebar seakan menolak ucapan rekan satu timnya yang memiliki rambut kuning cerah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri." Ucap sang _Devil_ tegas. Menolak semua protes yang dilakukan oleh rekannya apapun bentuknya walau hanya cuma tatapan mata saja.

Mendegus sebal, sang _Demon _dengan sangat terpaksa membawa perempuan itu dalam gendongannya. Ia tidak bisa berkutik karena memang ini adalah perbuatannya sendiri.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan area gedung tua yang sepi.

Bersambung...

Makasih...klo bisa di review ya hehhe...sampai ketemu di CH2 ^^

Salam ucul seucul-uculnya untuk kalian...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Hanazono yuri : Iya dilanjut kok ^^**

**Mautauaja : Hehe..ini udah dilanjut sampe ngebul(?) hehe**

**Eysha Cherryblossom : Mereka agen beras hehe becanda ini dichapter ini dikasih tau kok... itu aku ngarang sendiri sola alat itu hahha...**

**00 : dilanjut kok,,,jangan lupa lanjut review ya ^^**

**Chi chan : Hai chi chan... ketemu lagi (?) kapan ya hahha... tau nih mood lagi ada jd diketik deh ide nya...nanti lama-lama ngerti kok ^^**

**Yupii : Satan..ummm...nanti juga tahu hehhe dibaca terus ya biar tahu hehee**

**Makasih yang udah review... seneng ada yg nanggepin cerita aku...salam ucul seucul-uculnya untuk kalian...**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo masih ada typo, sebenarnya aku suka banget sama pertarungan tangan kosong, apalagi klo cewe yang berantem,,klo cuma tembak2an doank mah ngak seru hihihi, cuma aku sejujurnya paling ngak bisa bikin deskripsi nya... kdg baca novel aja aku cm baca percakapnnya doank hahha... tapi akan aku usahakan.. harus dicoba, mungkin nanti entah di chapter berapa..**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya,,semoga sih lancar jaya ide nya kaya tadi malem hhehe...**

**Chapter 2 : GHOST TEAM.**

Kedua mata Sakura mulai terbuka perlahan mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Berkedip dengan cepat akhirnya mata itu sudah bisa terbuka lebar menatap ruangan yang kini ditempatinya. Ruangan yang terasa asing untuknya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut panjang yang kini sudah berdiri tepat disamping Sakura. Menatap Sakura dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengubah posisinya.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit." Jawab perempuan itu sambil membantu memberikan bantal sebagai sandaran punggung untuk Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejenak berusaha mengingat alasan mengapa ia bisa terbaring dirumah sakit. Dengan cepat otaknya memutar ulang kejadian saat ia menemukan Loli hingga bertemu dengan laki-laki tampan yang menyeramkan.

_Jadi itu semua bukan mimpi_ batin Sakura.

"Aku masih hidup" Gumam Sakura pelan membuat perempuan yang sudah duduk disampingnya tertawa pelan.

Sakura menatap perempuan itu hingga ia selesai tertawa, "Kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Ah.. Aku sampai lupa mengenalkan diri, Namaku Hinata. Aku ada disini untuk memberikan semacam penjelasan tentang dirimu." Jawab Hinata yang kini mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit serius.

Ia mengambil sebuah ponsel dari dalam laci meja disebelah tempat tidur Sakura dan kemudian menyodorkannya kearah Sakura.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ponsel lamamu karena barang itu kami sita untuk barang bukti. Sebagai gantinya kami memberikan pengantinya yang sama persis dengan milikmu."

Sakura menerima ponsel itu dengan ragu, memang dari merk, tipe bahkan warna semua sama persis dengan ponselnya yang diambil paksa oleh pria yang dipanggil _Demon_. Sakura mulai menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk mengecek isi ponselnya, sebelum sebuah suara keluar dari mulutnya Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Termasuk _sim card_ dan _memory card _mu itu juga kami sita."

"Tidak bisakah hanya file rekaman itu saja yang kalian ambil atau setidaknya biarkan aku menyalin semua nomor kontak di _handphone_ ku dan juga semua foto-fotoku." Pinta Sakura berharap Hinata mau mengabulkannya.

"Maaf" Jawab Hinata singkat.

Sakura menghela napasnya tanda ia sedikit kecewa tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa karena sepertinya Hinata tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Dan karena kau juga menyaksikan kejadian itu maka kau sekarang berstatus sebagai seorang saksi. Aku disini akan memasukan data-datamu untuk mengikuti program perlindungan saksi. Jadi aku harap kau mau bekerja sama dalam hal ini."

Hinata mengambil sebuah map dari dalam tasnya, saat Hinata terlihat akan memulai pekerjaannya Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Tanya Hinata yang sadar arti tatapan yang ditujukan Sakura padanya.

"Siapa kalian? Apa kalian ada dipihak yang benar?"

"Percayalah pada kami, kami termasuk bagian resmi dari pemerintahan." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Termasuk dengan orang yang kau temui sebelum kau terbangun dari tempat tidur ini." Lanjut Hinata yang mengerti jika Sakura pasti akan menanyakan hal itu juga.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Hinata kembali memasang senyum diwajahnya dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

"Nah siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura"

Dan kemudian beberapa pertanyaan lain pun terlontar dari mulut Hinata dan dengan santai Sakura menjawab semua pertanyaan itu

...

Hinata yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya kini berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tempat Sakura beristirahat.

Baru saja ia menutup pintu ruangan itu, dua laki-laki tampan datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya laki-laki yang memiliki mata berwarna biru cerah.

"Dia tidak menyusahkan seperti yang kau ceritakan, Sasuke" Jawab Hinata yang kini menatap kearah pria lain yang sudah bersandar di dinding rumah sakit sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu" Bantah Sasuke, pria yang telah membuat Sakura terlelap secara paksa olehnya atau pria yang dipanggil dengan _Demon_.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, kau hanya tidak mau melakukannya" Kali ini Hinata membantah ucapan Sasuke dengan tegas. Ia sudah sangat mengenal bagaimana sifat sahabatnya ini.

"Sudahlah Hinata, Kau seperti tidak kenal bagaimana Sasuke"

"Jadi kau lebih membela dia daripada aku?" Tanya Hinata kesal.

"Tetap hanya kau yang paling kucintai, Hinata" Rayu Naruto pada perempuan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka memang sudah berjalan sejak lama.

Awalnya mereka hanya berstatus sebagai teman dekat begitupun dengan Sasuke, namun lambat laun perasaan lain mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Mereka bertiga. Sayangnya dengan sifat Sasuke yang tidak pandai untuk berkomunikasi dengan baik sehingga ia hanya bisa memendamnya didalam hati. Menutup rapat semua perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Hinata, satu-satunya wanita yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

Dan dengan besar hati Sasuke menerima kenyataan jika akhirnya Hinata membalas perasaan Naruto, sahabat baiknya yang juga memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Hinata.

"Apa perlu ku ingatkan jika ini rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jadi kau cemburu karena aku tidak mencintaimu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek dan kemudian tertawa kencang.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih kesal. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan sahabat baiknya ini yang mana juga dia adalah rekan satu tim nya dalam misi kali ini, dialah sang _Devil_.

"Jadi itu alasannya sampai sekarang kau tidak punya kekasih?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah penuh keseriusan membuat Naruto semakin tertawa kencang sedang Sasuke kini menatap Hinata tajam.

Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya, kadang Hinata memang terlalu polos dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut jika kekasihmu kurebut?" Jawab Sasuke yang kini mengambil map yang berada di tangan Hinata dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang juga sahabat baiknya. Lebih baik ia segera melaporkannya ke markas mereka daripada harus berdebat tanpa ada akhirnya.

Hinata yang sempat terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke kini mulai kembali sadar dan menatap kesal kepergian punggung Sasuke yang masih belum terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebutnya Sasuke!" Ucap Hinata setengah berteriak. Naruto dengan sigap menutup mulut kekasihnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"I..ini rumah Sakit, Hinata. Lagipula itu semua tidak benar" Ucap Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Hinata. _Karena aku tahu dia menyukaimu_ batin Naruto sambil menatap sendu punggung sahabat baiknya. Ia sadar Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan lebih pada kekasihnya.

"Maaf" Ucap Hinata saat tangan Naruto sudah terlepas dari mulutnya. Semburat merah sudah tergambar diwajahnya, ia malu akan tingkahnya barusan.

Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian membelai pelan kepala Hinata, "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Selamat bertugas." Dan kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata singkat.

Hinata menatap dengan senyum kepergian punggung laki-laki yang sangat spesial baginya. Laki-laki yang sudah mengunci seluruh ruang dihatinya. Laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai.

Hinata tidak bisa ikut bersamanya karena memang ia harus menjalankan tugas yang diberikan padanya. Memantau Saksi yang baru saja ia temui. Melihat perkembangan Sakura sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto harus segera memberikan laporan terkait misi yang telah mereka jalankan.

Kehidupan yang mereka jalani bukan seperti kehidupan layaknya orang pada umumnya. Sedari kecil Hinata sudah mengikuti pelatihan-pelatihan sebagai seorang agen rahasia begitupun Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

Kenapa disebut sebagai rahasia karena keberadaan mereka memang sangat rahasia. Mereka semua tergabung dalam kelompok yang disebut dengan GHOST TEAM. Tim ini resmi berada didalam badan keamanan yang didirikan oleh pemerintahan hanya saja sesuai dengan namanya hanya beberapa petinggi negara yang mengetahui keberadaan tim ini, itulah mengapa tim ini diberi nama GHOST.

GHOST TEAM sendiri beranggotakan sepuluh orang. Tujuh laki-laki dan tiga perempuan dan setiap anggota memilki peran masing-masing, walau terbilang masih muda dengan umur mereka yang baru dua puluh lima tahun tapi level mereka sudah dapat diakui oleh para petinggi-petinggi negara karena memang mereka semua sudah menjalani pelatihan sedari kecil.

Dari lahir mereka sudah dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh negara karena orang tua mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Mereka semua berstatus yatim piatu untuk itulah mereka semakin ringan menyelesaikan semua misi tanpa takut ada ancaman kepada kerabat atau keluarga.

Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki peran sebagai agen lapangan. Level mereka pun cukup tinggi, mereka berada pada kekuasaan level tujuh, Hinata sendiri baru menduduki level lima dan dia memiliki tugas sebagai peneliti bidang biologis. Level ini bukan hanya dimiliki oleh GHOST TEAM tapi pada seluruh angota dibadan keamanan negara Konoha.

Level ini sendiri tidak berpengaruh pada misi yang dijalankan tapi lebih kepada data-data yang mereka bisa akses. Hinata tidak bisa membuka data-data yang terdapat pada level diatasnya, begitupun Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Tapi level ini juga menunjukan tingkat kedudukan orang itu sendiri.

Ada juga beberapa tempat yang hanya bisa didatangi oleh orang yang memiliki level tertentu, termasuk juga dengan ruangan kepemimpinan tertinggi negara tersebut, hanya orang yang memiliki tingkat di level sembilan lah yang bisa memasukinya. Level tertinggi berada pada tingkat sepuluh yaitu pemimpin negara Konoha atau disebut sebagai Hokage dia adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Dan hanya orang yang memiliki level delapan keatas lah yang bisa mengakses data yang dimiliki oleh GHOST TEAM. Itulah mengapa hanya petingi-petinggi negara Konoha yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Map yang berisikan data-data tentang Saksi mata itu Sasuke letakan di meja pemimpin misi mereka kali ini yaitu Hatake Kakashi, pria yang memiliki tingkat pada level delapan. Tak lupa ponsel milik Sakura juga ia letakan tepat disamping map berwarna biru itu.

"Shikamaru" Panggil Kakashi kepada laki-laki yang memiliki model rambut seperti buah nanas yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu langsung mengambil benda yang terletak dengan rapih diatas meja didepan Kakashi. Shikamaru memiliki level yang sama seperti Naruto dan juga Sasuke, mereka bertigalah yang menduduki level tertinggi didalam GHOST TEAM.

Tingkat kecerdasan Shikamaru melebihi semua rekan-rekan timnya, dia sendiri berperan sebagai ahli strategi di dalam tim ini. Keahliannya sering menjadikannya sebagai wakil ketua, memimpin secara langsung seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dengan cepat ia memberikan map itu kepada Kiba yang juga berada di ruangan itu. Kiba yang berada pada level yang sama dengan Hinata langsung duduk dibangku kebanggaannya yang memiliki dua layar komputer berukuran besar dan dengan cepat ia langsung mengakses program perlindungan saksi dan memasukan semua data Sakura pada program itu, termasuk sidik jari dan juga DNA yang sudah diambil oelh Hinata.

Shikamaru sendiri langsung memproses rekaman yang tersimpan di _memory card_ ponsel milik Sakura. Meja yang yang berfungsi seperti layar komputer itu pun mulai membuka semua isi ponsel Sakura, dengan menyentuh pelan meja itu Shikamaru mulai mencari letak dimana rekaman itu tersimpan, setelah berhasil menemukannya, ia kemudian mulai memutar hasil rekaman kejadian itu dengan tampilan yang muncul dari meja seperti layaknya _hologram_ dan bisa terlihat oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Kakashi.

"Hasilnya kurang begitu jelas, tingkat pencahayaan terlalu buruk " Ucap Shikamaru yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Kakashi.

"Kau bisa memperbaikinya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu, tapi aku butuh waktu, setelah semua selesai aku akan segera melaporkannya padamu." Jawab Shikamaru yang mulai mengutak-atik video rekaman milik Sakura. Selain cerdas Shikamaru juga ahli dalam telekomunikasi seperti Kiba, tidak jarang jika Kiba menjalankan misi lapangan, Shikamaru sering menggantikan posisinya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan kembali bergerak setelah melihat isi video rekaman itu. Kalian bisa pergi dan aku harap kegagalan ini tidak terulang lagi, misi ini bukan misi main-main," Ucap Kakashi tegas menatap kedua pria yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kami mengerti" Jawab Sasuke datar karena misi kali ini dia adalah ketua dilapangan.

"_Chip_ yang tertanam pada tubuh Saksi sudah diaktifkan" Lapor Kiba dibalik meja kebanggaannya.

"Hubungi Hinata segera," Perintah Kakashi.

"Baik" Jawab Kiba cepat dan langsung menjalankan perintah dari Kakashi.

...

"Apa aku sudah bisa pergi?" Tanya Sakura saat Hinata sudah masuk kedalam ruangan tempat ia berbaring saat ini.

"Kau bisa pergi setelah aku mendapatkan konfirmasi dari atasanku. Lagipula ini sudah tengah malam kau istirahat saja, besok pagi kau baru pergi," Jawab Hinata yang kini duduk disamping Sakura.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu, karena jujur saja banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Aku akan menjawabnya jika memang bisa ku jawab." Jawab Hinata santai.

Belum sempat sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Sakura, suara ponsel milik Hinata berbunyi mengalihkan pandangan mata Sakura yang kini melirik tangan Hinata yang mengambil ponsel disaku celananya.

"Ya" Sapa Hinata pada sang penelepon yaitu Kiba.

"_Chip_ yang kau masukan sudah aktif"

"Ok" Ucap Hinata singkat dan kemudian menutup panggilan telepon dari Kiba. Memang sewaktu Sakura masih tidak sadarkan diri, Hinata menyuntikan sebuah _Nanochip_ kedalam tubuh Sakura, _chip_ itu sendiri berfungsi seperti sebuah GPS sehingga keberadaan Sakura dapat dipantau dengan mudah. Dimanapun ia bersembunyi pasti dengan mudah Sakura dapat ditemukan.

Dan dengan berita pengaktifan dari Kiba maka selesailah tugas yang diberikan padanya. Semua berjalan dengan sempurna.

"Menunduk" Teriak Hinata yang sudah menarik Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya saat salah satu jendela kamar Sakura pecah berkeping-keping oleh sebuah peluru.

Tangan yang lain kini ia gunakan untuk mengambil senjata yang ia letakan di samping pinggangnya.

"Kau bisa berlari kan?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang masih terlihat kaku dan tak bergeming. Hinata sendiri tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Memang rumah sakit yang ditempati Sakura bukanlah rumah sakit besar dan rumah sakit ini sendiri adalah rumah sakit resmi yang digunakan tim keamanan negara Konoha. Letaknya sendiri berada dipaling belakang area rumah sakit ini, gedungnya pun terpisah dari rumah sakit yang dipakai oleh masyarakat umum.

"Bergeraklah merangkak menuju pintu" Perintah Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura menurutinya, ia berada didepan Hinata bergerak maju menuju satu-satunya pintu yang berada diruangan itu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah pintu ruangan itu sudah terbuka dengan paksa oleh seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan penutup wajah sebatas hidung mereka, dengan cepat Hinata mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang terdapat dibawah tempat tidur.

Hinata sendiri sudah menarik pelatuk senjatanya dan mengarahkannya kedua orang yang kini bersembunyi di masing-masing dinding samping pintu tersebut.

"Balikan tempat tidur itu, cepat!" Perintah Hinata yang masih menembakan pelurunya kearah pintu, memperkecil celah mereka untuk masuk.

Sakura yang mengerti maksud Hinata, sudah menjadikan tempat tidur itu sebagai benteng mereka bersembunyi. Sakura yang sudah pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya mulai terbiasa mendengar deru peluru berterbangan di ruangan ini.

Tangan Hinata yang lain kini sudah bertugas mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi salah satu rekan satu timnya, Kiba.

"Kami diserang, aku tidak bisa memperkirakan bisa mengulur mereka berapa lama," Ucap Hinata tanpa mmeperdulikan balasan dari Kiba, ia kembali menyibukkan diri menembakan peluru miliknya.

"Jika kau melihat celah untuk bisa kabur dari sini, segera lakukan itu. Kau mengerti!" Ucap Hinata tanpa melihat Sakura yang memandang cemas kearah Hinata.

Salah satu penyerang itu sudah berhasil masuk kedalam ruangan Sakura, perang tembakan mulai terjadi lebih hebat dari sebelumnya, dan beruntungnya tembakan Hinata berhasil melukai tangan penyerang yang sudah dekat dengan tempat persembunyian mereka.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada Hinata langsung menarik tangan penyerang dan membantingnya ke lantai, senjata yang berada ditangan penyerang itupun berhasil terlepas dari tangannya dan terlempar jauh darinya.

Dan salah satu tangan Hinata kembali menembak kearah penyerang yang lain yang kini sudah masuk dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura.

Sayangnya penyerang yang berhasil Hinata jatuhkan kini menarik pergelangan kaki Hinata yang berjalan mendekati Sakura. Hinata terjatuh dengan keras dan pecahan kaca yang berserakan dilantai berhasil menggores ringan tangan Hinata, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit itu dengan cepat satu kaki yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk menendang perut penyerang itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Timbul suatu keberanian dalam diri Sakura saat melihat perjuangan Hinata yang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar ia mendorong kuat tempat tidur itu hingga mendorong tubuh penyerang yang berada di sisi lainnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil vas bunga yang terbuat dari keramik yang berada diatas lemari kecil yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur itu sebelumnya. Melempar dengan kencang dan mengarahkannya ke kepala penyerang yang sudah terjatuh tertindih tempat tidur itu.

Tepat Sasaran keramik itu pecah tepat dikepala penyerang itu, Sakura kini memandang kearah Hinata yang masih sibuk bertarung dengan penyerang yang lain.

Hinata sempat melirik Sakura yang kini berjalan cepat kearahnya, ia mengumpat kesal dalam hati mengapa kesempatan ini bukan Sakura gunakan untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"LARI SAKURA... SEKARANG!" Teriak Hinata namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura, yang ada dipikirannya adalah keluar dari tempat ini bersama dengan Hinata.

Ternyata belum sempat ia menolong Hinata penyerang yang berhasil ia lukai sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan kini mengarahkan senjatanya ke Sakura. Hinata yang melihat itu langsung berusaha melepaskan kaki yang masih digengam erat oeh penyerang yang lain.

Peluru itu berhasil lepas dari senjata api dan bergerak menuju Sakura, tepat sebelum itu terjadi Hinata sudah berhasil melepaskan kakinya dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Sakura.

Sakura sudah terbanting dengan keras menabrak lantai ruangannya dengan Hinata yang sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. Anehnya kedua mata Hinata sudah terpejam, tangan Sakura memegang kedua bahu Hinata berusaha membangunkan gadis itu.

Rasa basah dan lengket menyerang telapak kanan tangannya, bau anyir juga sudah menusuk indera penciumannya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat dan menatap telapak tangannya yang sudah tertutup oleh darah.

"Hi..hinata.." Panggil Sakura lemas dan dengan nada bergetar.

Tak ada respon dari gadis yang dipanggilnya, kedua matanya masih saja terpejam. Dengan perlahan ia mengeser tubuh Hinata yang kini sudah berbaring disamping Sakura, ia menatap wajah Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Penyerang yang melepaskan peluru kearah Sakura pun berhasil dilukai oleh Hinata saat ia berlari menuju Sakura, peluru Hinata berhasil mengenai salah satu bagian perutnya.

Sedangkan penyerang yang lain kini mulai bangkit dan mendekati Sakura dengan sebilah pisau karena pistol yang berada ditangan kanannya sudah terlempar jauh. Dengan cepat Sakura menahan pergerakan tangan penyerang yang bergerak menusuk Sakura.

Pisau itu masih tertahan di dekat leher Sakura, jaraknya hanya sekitar 10 cm, walau dengan air mata yang masih mengalir Sakura masih berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga tangan yang memegang pisau itu. Ia mulai mencengkram luka yang Hinata buat saat adu tembak sebelumnnya.

Erangan pelan keluar dari mulut penyerang yang tertutup rapat oleh kain hitam. Sakura semakin menambah tekanan pada cengkramanya karena itu dapat melemahkan tenaga penyerang itu. Tubuh Sakura sendiri tidak dapat bergerak karena penyerang itu sudah berada diatas tubuh Sakura dan mengunci tubuh Sakura.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat menuju ruangan Sakura membuat sang penyerang semakin terlihat panik, penyerang yang lain sudah bangkit dan menembakkan senjatanya kearah satu-satunya pintu yang ada disana.

Terjadi perang peluru kembali, dan itu semakin membuat penyerang yang berada diatas itubuh Sakura semakin menekan pisau itu untuk melukai tubuh Sakura, Sakura mulai mengganti strategi, dengan telapak tangan yang berlumuran darah ia memukul kencang wajah penyerang itu. Tepat dibagian matanya Sakura berhasil memukul kencang dan membuat tangan pria itu sempat goyah, kesempatan itu Sakura gunakan untuk merebut pisau yang sudah berada jauh dari leher Sakura.

Terjadi aksi saling memperebutkan pisau antara Sakura dan penyerang yang masih berada diatasnya. Sakura menangkap arah mata sang penyerang yang melihat senjata Hinata yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Penyerang itu kemudian mulai mengunakan tangan yang lain untuk meraih pistol milik Hinata.

Sakura yang sadar tak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil pisau yang sudah berhasil digengamnya dan dengan cepat ia tusukan ke arah punggung penyerang yang sudah tidak sepenuhnya berada diatas tubuhnya. Luka tusukan itu tepat menusuk ke dalam jantung penyerang yang seketika itu juga jatuh menindih sebagian tubuh Sakura.

Melihat rekannya yang sudah jelas tewas membuat penyerang yang lain kini berlari keluar melalui jendela yang sudah pecah oleh tembakan mereka sebelumnya.

Sakura mengeser tubuh penyerang yang menimpanya dan kemudian bangkit dengan posisi duduk menatap pria yang ia kenal sebagai _Demon_ dan satu pria lagi yang memiliki rambut kuning cerah sudah memeluk tubuh Hinata yang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Hinata... Hinata... bangun!" Panggil pria itu dengan tatapan cemas dan terlampau sangat khawatir. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera mengendong Hinata dan membawanya pergi meinggalkan Sakura dan sang _Demon_ di dalam ruangan yang sudah tak dapat digambarkan lagi seperi apa bentuknya.

Sakura menatap nanar kedua tangannya yang sudah gemetar hebat dan berlumuran dengan darah. Airmatanya terus mengalir namun ia terlalu sesak untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara tangisannya. Ia sendiri tak pernah menyangka jika tangannya mampu melenyapkan sebuah nyawa, ini semua tak sejalan dengan pilihannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

Rasa bersalah terus menghingapinya karena luka yang didapatkan oleh Hinata. Kenapa, apa yang terjadi, apa yang telah ia lakukan semua pertanyaan juga muncul menyerangnya. Semakin membuat ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Membuat kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Sasuke sadar gadis yang ada dihadapannya sedang mengalami pergoncangan batin yang cukup kuat, gadis ini syok dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan dan apa yang telah dialaminya. Sasuke menyamakan posisinya dengan gadis itu dan kemudian memegang tangan Sakura yang masih setia berada didepan pandangan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menurunkan kedua tangan Sakura tapi gadis itu tetap tidak memberikan respon yang berarti, pikirannya sudah tidak berada disana.

"Ini bukan salahmu.." Lanjut Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Sakura sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri, kali ini bukan karena dirinya tapi karena tekanan dikepala Sakura yang tak dapat ia tahan. Kembali Sasuke mengunakan satu tangannya untuk menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh.

Dengan cara yang sama seperti saat Naruto membawa Hinata, kini Sasuke berjalan keluar meninggalkan mayat penyerang yang tewas ditangan Sakura. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah meminta Kiba untuk menyelesaikan sisa nya.

Sasuke sendiri bukan tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, bahkan jantungnya sendiri sudah berdetak tak karuan saat melihat Hinata tergelatak begitu saja dengan darah yang berada ditubuhnya. Ia marah namun ia juga sadar bukan dirinya yang harus membawa Hinata karena ia hanyalah sebatas sahabat baiknya saja.

Lagipula tatapan gadis berambut merah muda itu dan reaksi yang dialami gadis itu mengingatkan pada dirinya dulu. Dirinya beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Entah mengapa ia sendiri tidak bisa mengacuhkannya.

...

Mata kelam milik Sasuke masih terus memandang gadis yang sudah tertidur rapih di tempat tidur namun dilokasi yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Setelah kejadian itu dirinya langsung mendapat perintah untuk menjaga gadis yang menjadi saksi penting yang telah Sasuke ketahui namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bisa menerima dalam diam perintah Kakashi yang masih berada di gedung milik GHOST TEAM semacam markas rahasia mereka, sedang Naruto sendiri masih setia menemani Hinata yang sudah ditangani dengan cepat oleh tim medis rumah sakit ini.

Mereka memang tidak pindah ke rumah sakit lain, hanya saja saat ini Sakura dan Hinata dirawat di gedung yang diperuntukan untuk masyarakat umum dengan ruangan yang saling berhadapan agar lebih mudah dalam pengawasan.

Sasuke sendiri berusaha terus untuk memendam rasa cemas yang melandanya saat ini, walau ada sedikit kelegaan saat tahu Hinata tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Sesekali pandangan mata melirik kearah pintu ruangan itu seakan ikut melihat ruangan Hinata yang berada didepan ruangan ini.

Kini pandanganya kembali menatap Sakura yang terlihat sangat tidak tenang di dalam tidurnya sendiri, jejak-jejak airmata yang sudah mengering masih terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya kadang suara lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut Sakura menandakan ia mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Tak lama akhirnya mata yang sudah sangat sembab itu mulai terbuka perlahan dan sedetik kemudian airmata itu sudah meluncur kembali dari mata Sakura.

Sasuke kini mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping gadis itu, Ia hanya diam menatap Sakura yang kini sudah terisak pelan. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa pada Sakura, setelah hampir sepuluh menit akhirnya tangisan Sakura perlahan mereda dan ia baru menyadari jika ada seseorang disampingnya.

Pandangan emerald yang sayu kini menatap Sasuke, "Aku takut," Ucap Sakura pelan dan gemetar. Terlihat jelas rasa takut tergambar diwajah cantiknya.

"Aku disini, istirahatlah" Perintah Sasuke datar karena wajah Sakura juga terlihat sangat lelah. Luka-luka ringan yang berada ditubuhnya sudah terobati dengan baik tapi Sasuke tau Sakura mengalami trauma ringan saat ini.

Sakura menggerakkan tangan kanannya, "Bisakah aku memegang tanganmu sebagai jaminan agar kau benar-benar disini, menjagaku?" Tanya Sakura sedikit memohon, ia tidak bisa tenang walau pria itu mengatakan jika ia akan ada disini.

Sasuke menatap tangan Sakura yang sudah berada ditepi ranjangnya dan kemudian mata itu kembali menatap mata Sakura yang mamohon padanya. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana seharusnya ia menanggapi permintaan Sakura.

Ada sesuatu perasaan dihatinya yang tidak tega melihat kondisi Sakura entah mengapa seolah pikirannya membayangkan bagaimana jika Hinata yang mengalami hal seperti ini. Akhirnya tangan Sasuke mengengam pelan tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi masih setia menunggunya, seulas senyum tergambar diwajah Sakura, "Terima Kasih," Ucapnya pelan dan kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit putih dan halus milik gadis yang sekarang tertidur dengan lelap. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan dengan mudah wanita menyentuh tubuh nya begitupun sebaliknya, terkecuali Hinata.

Sedari kecil mereka selalu bersama dan kadang Hinata mengandeng tangan Sasuke dan juga Naruto bersamaan memposisikan dirinya berada ditengah kedua lelaki itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dengan begitu mudah ia membiarkan dirinya menuruti permintaan gadis itu. Apakah sebegitu kasihannyakah dia pada gadis ini pikir Sasuke.

Setelah hampir lebih dari satu jam dering ponsel milik Sasuke menghentikan kesunyian yang terjadi diruangan itu, sesaat Sasuke ingin mengambil ponsel miliknya dengan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk mengengam tangan Sakura namun akhirnya niat itu ia urungkan dan menggantinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ya" Sapa Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Bagaimana kondisi disana?" Tanya si penelepon yaitu Shikamaru.

"Masih aman." Jawab Sasuke singkat, "Apakah Kiba sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Bukan Kiba yang aku suruh, melainkan Temari. Kiba masih melacak identitas mayat salah satu penyerang, lagipula aku meneleponmu bukan ingin membahas itu. Apakah kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal disini?"

"Hn. Kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku."

"Ya.. bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mengetahui lokasi Sakura sedangkan hanya kita yang mengetahui tentang misi ini. Tak hanya itu, jika mereka memang mengetahui keberadaan Sakura, kenapa mereka sampai repot-repot mengirim dua orang ahli yang menurutku cukup satu orang selevel pembunuh bayaran biasa bisa melenyapkan Sakura dengan mudah-"

"- Itu karena mereka mengetahui ada seorang ahli yang bersama Sakura," Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Itu yang semakin memperkuat dugaanku, mereka **bahkan** mengetahui ada seorang agen level lima bersama Sakura. Ini baru pemikiranku saja, menurutku data kita terlacak dan kau tahu hanya orang dalam level delapan keatas yang bisa menembus data kita. "

"Ya, ada yang aneh dengan misi ini." Timpal Sasuke.

"Baiklah kita akan bahas hal ini lebih lanjut setelah nanti kalian sudah kembali kesini, begitupun dengan anggota lainnya. Bagaimana kondisi gadis itu?"

"Dia... – Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang tertidur dengan nyaman. "-baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah, aku juga dengar Hinata tidak mengalami luka serius. Saat ini Kakashi sedang menuju kesana."

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke dan kemudian panggilan telepon itu terputus.

Rasa penasaran Sasuke kembali muncul, ia ingin melihat sendiri dengan kedua matanya jika Hinata benar baik-baik saja. Kedua mata kelamnya kembali menatap pintu ruangan itu, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia pergi menemui Hinata atau tidak.

Lima belas menit terlewati akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata agar semua rasa cemas dan khawatirnya benar-benar lenyap. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan gengaman tangannya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Hinata, entah bisa disebut suatu keberuntungan atau tidak karena saat ini Naruto tidak berada diruangan itu.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata dan berdiri tepat disamping Hinata yang tertidur sangat lelap. Tangannya perlahan bergerak mengengam erat tangan Hinata, "Cepatlah sembuh" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Matanya menatap Hinata, memandang wajah tenang Hinata dan Sasuke semakin mengeratkan gengamannya. "Jangan buat aku semakin mencemaskanmu." Kemudian mengangkat dan mengecup pelan punggung tangan Hinata.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari dua bola mata berwarna sebiru langit melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang terjadi diruangan itu, memandang dibalik pintu yang saat ini tidak tertutup dengan rapat, tangan yang sudah memegang gangang pintu itu seketika menghentikan gerakannya saat pandangannya menangkap kejadian yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Naruto sadar dan tahu jika Sasuke memiliki rasa yang spesial untuk Hinata, kekasihnya. Ia sudah menyadari itu sejak lama, memang Sasuke pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya pada semua orang terkecuali dirinya, orang yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak menyadari perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Hanya saja Naruto mengabaikan semua yang ia ketahui tentang perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata, menganggap semua itu tidak ada. Salahkah ia?

Naruto kini melepaskan gengamannya pada gagang pintu ruangan Hinata dan berniat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, sadar jika ia juga tidak sanggup melihat kejadian itu lebih lama lagi.

Baru saja ia memutar tubuhnya kini matanya menatap gadis berambut merah muda berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya. Emeraldnya menatap pintu ruangan Hinata dengan sendu, Sakura sendiri tahu jika Hinatalah yang berada diruangan itu.

Naruto juga mengetahui saat ini Sakura mengalami gejala trauma ringan, ia sadar pasti Sakura sangat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, orang yang terluka karena dirinya.

Kali ini kedua bola mata Sakura membalas tatapan mata Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Sakura pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, Sakura ingat bagaimana ekspresi pria ini saat melihat Hinata tergeletak tak sadarkan diri kala itu, bagaimana panik dan cemasnya pria ini. Itu semua membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ini bukan salahmu, lagipula Hinata baik-baik saja, terima kasih karena kau juga sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga" Ucap Naruto lembut, dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis ini sepenuhnya.

"Terima Kasih." Ada sebuah kelegaan pada ucapan Sakura, ia senang pria dihadapannya tidak menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Naruto mengikuti gerakan mata Sakura yang menggeser bola matanya diikuti oleh gerakan kepala Sakura yang kini menatap pintu ruangan Hinata, dengan memutar tubuhnya kini Naruto juga melihat Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari ruangan Hinata.

Mata Sasuke dan Naruto saling adu pandang, Naruto sendiri sempat terdiam dan bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, sedang Sasuke sendiri tetap diam membisu, apakah Naruto melihat apa yang tadi ia lakukan pikir Sasuke.

Bersambung lagi...

Makasih udah baca...klo bisa di review ya ... makasih

**Jangan anggap Sakura cengeng ya,,, saya sendiri punya trauma kok,, walau bisa move on,, klo inget kejadian itu saya pasti nangis kok..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Gita Zahra : Salam kenal juga... hmm aku disuruh update lama-lama ya?**

**Eagle Onyx Ele : Udah ku add kok.. udah ku kasih tau juga kan nama Fb ku loh ya ^^**

**Hilaeira : Umm... yah ngak banyak kok adegan Sasuhina dijamin banyakan Sasusaku deh hehe,,tenang aku ngak anggep itu flame kok.. ^^ moga ttp suka cerita ini ya**

**HazeKeiko : Iya ya... ada idekah untuk summary nya? aku ngak pandai bikin sih hehe... memang lebih dr 5 deh.. ttp setia baca kan? hehhe**

**Hanazono yuri : Hubungan mereka dimulai semenjak mereka bertemu aihhhh... spesial buat kamu ada kejutan yg kamu minta dulu di cerita SSI hehehe**

**Ersya Cherryblossom : Hmmm.. tiap chapter bakalan terungkap kok... dibaca terus yaaa... aku ngak bs kasih spoiler.. (idenya masih blm komplit)**

**Meme Chua : Haiii... maaf aku ngak bilang ke kamu..Judulnya GHOST FILE karena apa ya? tiba2 kepikiran itu sih pas mau publish..tenang nanti juga berubah kok hehe... mungkin jawaban saya masih sama ngak tau chapter berapa selesainya.. ini ide dikepala masih blm komplit soalnya...semuanya nanti tejawab kok Memem ttp dibaca ya certanya ^^**

**Haruka smile : diusahakan selalu ^^**

**Sasu Mine : Di chapterini terjawab kok... maaf ya klo ngak suka sama adegan sasuhina...tp ttp baca ya**

**Chi chan : Makasih udah dibilang keren,, hehhe**

**Yupii : Di chapter ini terjawab kok hehhe...**

**wah makasih yg masih baca bahkan review.. salam ucul seucul-uculnya buat kalian muah muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo typo masih ada..soalnya buru-buru diketik biar publish hari ini..udah kelamaan ya? apa emang ngak nungguin cerita ini? hahahaa...masih blm bisa janji cpt ya... masih disatuin dulu idenya...**

**Chapter 3 : Something New.**

Tak beberapa lama Kakashi sang pemimpin dalam misi kali ini datang disaat yang tepat. Disaat aura kecanggungan menyelimuti Sasuke dan juga Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian semua berada diluar?" Tanya Kakashi santai, sontak membuat semua mata kini menatap kearahnya tak terkecuali Sakura yang juga berada disana.

"Aku tadi keluar sebentar membeli minuman," Jawab Naruto santai.

"Aku hanya melihat kondisi Hinata," Jawab Sasuke datar dan tenang, mengabaikan lirikan mata dari sahabat baiknya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk melakukannya Sasuke, hanya saja kau tau tugasmu kan?" Tanya Kakashi kembali namun kali ini ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari orang yang ditanyainya. Sasuke sadar ia sedikit telah melanggar tugasnya kali ini.

Kedua bola mata Kakashi berpindah menatap gadis yang juga baru kali ini ia temui pertama kali, gadis yang menjadi saksi dalam misinya kali ini. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya saat mata itu menatap dirinya, namun satu hal yang ia tahu sekarang bahwa nama pria yang ia kenal sebagai _Demon_ adalah Sasuke. Pria yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman.

"Kau Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau baru saja mengalami hal yang berat dan kau pun sendiri pasti tahu alasan dibalik semua yang terjadi padamu, jadi untuk sementara waktu kau tidak bisa menjalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa. Ini semua kami lakukan demi kebaikanmu, kuharap kau mau bersabar hingga kami semua menyelesaikannya. Apa kau bisa menyetujuinya?" Tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" Tanya Sakura cemas, dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain saat ini.

"Kau akan dijaga oleh kepolisian negara Konoha di tempat yang aman-"

"Apakah itu bukan kalian?" Tanya Sakura cepat.

Dan Kakashi menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala, ia juga tidak bisa mengambil resiko jika Sakura akan banyak mengetahui tentang GHOST TEAM.

"Aku tidak mau," Ucap Sakura yang kini mengengam erat pakaiannya, "Bagaimana jika mereka juga orang jahat, bagaimana kalau mereka juga ingin membunuhku, aku tidak mau!"

Semua mata menatap kearah Sakura, melihat betapa takutnya Sakura saat ini bahkan badannya pun sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke kembali mengingat ucapan Shikamaru, memang ada benarnya apa yang diucapkan Sakura, bagaimana jika pihak kepolisian yang menjaga Sakura adalah orang yang ternyata tidak berada dipihak kita.

"Percayalah kau berada ditangan yang aman.' Ucap Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Tidak bisakah aku bersama kalian saja, kumohon." Kali ini Sakura memohon dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir dari wajahnya, dan itu membuat dua pria yang berada tak jauh darinya menatap khawatir pada Sakura.

Kakashi menghela napasnya pelan, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko tentang keberadaan GHOST TEAM pada orang luar, tapi Kakashi sendiri juga menyadari kondisi Sakura yang saat ini tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain dengan mudah, begitu juga tentang kejanggalan yang ia rasakan sama seperti apa yang Shikamaru pikirkan.

Kakashi harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat, ia tidak bisa membiarkan nyawa Sakura terancam bahaya yang menurutnya kali ini ada yang bisa mengakses data milik GHOST TEAM, apalagi dengan _nanochip_ yang berada dalam tubuh Sakura maka ia bisa dengan mudah ditemukan.

"Baiklah, Sasuke kau bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Haruno Sakura dan mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal bersamamu," Perintah Kakashi yang sudah menatap kearah Sasuke, mungkin mempercayakan keselamatan Sakura pada Sasuke adalah jalan keluar untuk sementara.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin sekali menolak perintah yang diberikan padanya, namun ia sadar Kakashi juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya, ia mengerti alasan Kakashi meminta Sakura untuk tinggal bersamanya, salah satunya adalah karena ia merupakan salah satu anggota yang memiliki level tertinggi di GHOST TEAM.

"Apa kau tak keberatan dengan keputusanku, nona Haruno?" Kini pandangan Kakashi berubah arah menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya walau sebelumnya ia sempat menatap Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, saat ini ia hanya bisa mempercayai pemuda tampan yang menurutnya secara tidak langsung pernah menolongnya dari dua pria di gedung tua itu. Lagipula tidak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan aneh di diri Sakura saat ia menatap mata pemuda itu, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya.

...

"Apa kau sudah selesai Temari?" Tanya Kakashi yang kini sudah masuk kedalam ruangan tempat perkara Sakura dan Hinata. Ruangan yang sudah porak poranda, namun sudah tidak ada mayat disana.

"Ah, sudah pak, semua data sudah kukirim ke Kiba, aku juga sudah mengambil sambel darah penyerang yang berhasil lolos." Jawab Temari yang kini berdiri tepat disamping Kakashi dan menunjukan satu tabung kecil berisi darah.

"Karena Hinata masih belum pulih, apa kau bisa melacak identitasnya?"

"Tentu." Jawab Temari cepat dan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi, namun sebelum itu ia terlebih dahulu sudah membersihkan semua jejak yang ada di ruangan itu.

Setelah Temari sudah tidak tampak, ada seseorang berjalan mendekat kearah Kakashi, seorang pria yang memakai seragam lengkap kepolisian Konoha dan kini pria yang seumuran dengan Kakashi itu sudah berdiri dihadapan Kakashi yang berada di depan tempat kejadian perkara.

"Ah, kau juga kesini rupanya?" Tanya Kakashi pada pria itu.

"Harusnya pertanyaan itu aku tanyakan padamu," Jawab pria itu dengan santai. "Kau tahu ini adalah wilayahku, kejadian yang terjadi tentu aku harus menangganinya."

Kakashi tersenyum simpul, "Yah kau benar, sebagai kepala tertinggi di kepolisian Konoha kau memang memiliki hak untuk menanganinya, hanya saja saat ini aku mendapatkan "S Mission" dan kau sendiri tahu jika misi itu memiliki prioritas tertinggi sehingga kali ini kau tdak bisa mendapatkan kasus ini, Obito."

Pria yang bernama Obito hanya bisa menatap kesal lawan bicaranya karena dia sendiri juga mengerti keleluasaan yang didapatkan saat menjalankan "S MISSION" atau bisa disebut juga dengan _spesial mission._

"Jadi kuharap kau mencabut semua anggotamu yang menghalangi anggotaku dan kemudian tutup matalah jika ada kejadian yang terjadi di wilayahmu dimana itu menyangkut dengan misi yang aku kerjakan."

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kaulah pemimpin di "S MISSION."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri butuh waktu lama untuk bisa selevel denganku?"

Obito mendengus sebal melihat Kakashi yang mengucapkan kata itu dengan tenang terlihat seakan meremehkan dirinya. Tidak ada yang berubah, memang seperti itulah gaya bicara Kakashi sedari dulu, selalu tenang dan tak pernah bisa terbaca.

"Yah kau memang selalu berada didepanku, tidak ada yang berubah dengan itu. Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat, sampai hari ini aku belum bisa memaafkanmu atas kematian Rin." Ucap Obito yang memadang tajam Kakashi sahabat lamanya, namun semenjak kematian Rin rekan tim mereka terdahulu hubungan yang terjalin baik antara Kakashi dan Obito mulai merenggang.

"Bukan permintaan maafmu yang aku butuhkan." Kali ini ada penekanan dalam ucapan Kakashi, dengan kedua tangan yang sudah berada didalam saku celananya, Kakashi berjalan melewati Obito.

Tepat saat posisi Kakashi berada disamping Obito ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Sekali lagi kuingatkan, **KAU** tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua." Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Obito Kakashi kembali berjalan meninggalkan Obito ditempat itu.

Obito hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan sembali menutup kedua matanya, "Jika menyangkut tentang Rin, maka ini juga ada hubungannya denganku," gumam Obito pada diri sendiri. Semua yang terjadi pada mereka dahulu telah merubah pilihan dalam hidup mereka.

...

Setelah mendapat tugas dari Kakashi, Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura yang memang tidak memiliki luka serius pergi menuju apartemen tempat ia tinggal selama ini. Letaknya sendiri tidak jauh dari markas GHOST TEAM, hanya butuh lima menit jika menggunakan mobil miliknya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang tinggal di apartemen terbesar di wilayah itu, namun ada anggota lain yang juga tinggal disana, seseorang dengan nama kode lapangan _Belial_.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_ yang akan membawanya menuju lantai enam, tempat dimana apartemen miliknya berada sedang Sakura hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen milikinya hanya kebisuan yang menemani mereka. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa diam walau banyak sekali petanyaan yang berputar dipikirannya.

Delapan digit kode pintu apartemen milikinya telah dia tekan sehingga pintu itu dapat terbuka. Sasuke melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu dan Sakura tetap setia dibelakangnya, apartemen yang dimiliki Sasuke memang terlihat luas apalagi ia hanya tinggal sendirian.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti didepan sebuah pintu ruangan berwarna coklat yang berada di sisi kiri apartemen Sasuke.

"Ini kamarmu," Ucap Sasuke singkat dengan hanya melirikkan matanya kearah Sakura yang sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari lawan bicaranya, Sasuke sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepat diujung sisi kanan apartemen miliknya, ia membuka pintu dan kemudian sosok Sasuke sudah tidak tampak di kedua mata Sakura. Sakura sendiri yakin jika ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Sasuke adalah kamar pribadinya.

Kembali Sakura merasa sendirian ditempat yang asing baginya, entah mengapa ada rasa yang aneh ketika ia sedang sendirian. Ia merasa tidak aman, ia merasa ada mata yang selalu mengawasinya, menunggu dia lengah dan kemudian akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melukai Sakura.

Bayangan buruk sudah tergambar dikepalanya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding bahkan hal itu membuat perut Sakura ikut bereaksi. Sakura memandang cemas ke sekitarnya, sedikit keringat muncul didahinya yang bisa dibilang memiliki ukuran yang lumayan lebar.

Bunyi suara jam dinding terdengar kencang ditelinga Sakura, melantunkan nada yang membuat jantungnya mengikuti irama jarum jam itu. Semakin lama semakin membuat semua terasa mendebarkan. Dengan penuh keberanian Sakura sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Sasuke, tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba pikir Sakura daripada Iia merasa tidak tenang.

Baru saja Sasuke selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan berniat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, suara ketukan pada pintu ruangan kamarnya terdengar ditelinga Sasuke membuat dirinya mau tidak mau membuka pintu tersebut dan menampilkan sosok Sakura yang sudah berdiri sambil menatap cemas kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Mmm.. bolehkan aku tidur dikamarmu?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu, bahkan kedua tangannya sudah meremas kuat ujung baju miliknya.

Sasuke menatap heran gadis yang berada didepannya, memangnya Sakura tidak menanggap jika dirinya adalah seorang perempuan dan Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Mak..maksudku, a.. itu.. tidak satu tempat tidur.. ha.. hanya di dalam satu ruangan, emmm.. " Ucap Sakura panik dan dengan wajah yang sudah merah merona, ia baru sadar jika tadi dia sudah berkata begitu blak-blakan.

Sasuke masih terus menatap Sakura, ia masih mencoba memikirkan maksud dan tujuan Sakura untuk tidur didalam kamarnya. Dari reaksi yang Sakura berikan saat ini Sasuke tahu betul jika Sakura tidak memiliki keberanian berada sendirian disuatu ruangan, apalagi berdasarkan dengan indikasi trauma ringan yang terjadi padanya.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi semakin merepotkan saja untuk Sasuke, dengan sangat terpaksa ia membuka lebar pintu kamarnya tanda ia memperbolehkan Sakura untuk tidur didalam satu ruangan dengannya.

Seulas senyum muncul diwajah cantik Sakura, dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke yang ternyata sangat luas dan sepertinya kamar ini adalah kamar utama maka terdapat kamar kecil di dalam ruangan ini.

Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan kini menatap punggung kecil milik Sakura yang kini terdiam mematung menatap seisi ruangan kamar milikinya. Kakinya terus melangkah mengambil satu bantal dan selimut yang berada di atas kasur miliknya dan kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Kau tidur disofa itu" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap kearah sofa yang terletak disamping kanan tempat tidurnya yang berukuran lumayan besar. Sebenarnya tempat tidur itu bisa ditiduri untuk dua orang hanya saja bagi Sasuke dengan memperbolehkan Sakura untuk bisa tidur satu ruangan dengannya itu sudah merupakan suatu pengecualian terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Sakura masih terdiam menatap Sasuke yang sudah meletakan tubuhnya dikasur miliknya yang terlihat sangat empuk dimata Sakura. Kini hanya punggung Sasuke yang bisa Sakura lihat karena saat ini Sasuke memposisikan dirinya menghadap arah sebaliknya dari sofa yang seharusnya Sakura tiduri.

Entah mengapa kali ini Sasuke mengubah kebiasaan posisi tidurnya, biasanya ia hanya membiarkan badannya menatap lurus kearah atap kamarnya, meluruskan tangan dan kakinya. Jujur saja ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman seandainya Sakura akan tidur menghadap kearahnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja.

Sebagai seorang agen Sasuke memang tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya tidur hingga benar-benar terlelap, bagaimana caranya itu sudah ia latih semenjak kecil. Sedikit suara yang terdengar ketika ia tidur itu bisa membuatnya bangun saat itu juga. Jadi apakah ia pernah bermimpi didalam tidurnya, Ia sendiri tidak mengerti seperti apakah mimpi itu? Apakah ia pernah mengalaminya?

Setelah hampir tiga jam lebih dengan posisi yang tidak berubah, tubuhnya kini mulai terasa kaku, apalagi tangan yang tertindih oleh badannya mulai terasa seakan seribu semut berjalan didalam aliran darahnya. Kedua matanya sudah terbuka lebar dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, ia memang tidak terlelap seutuhnya, salahkan Sakura yang sedari tadi membuat suara saat mengganti posisi tidurnya, saat akhirnya suara itu tidak terdengar lagi mungkin akhirnya Sakura berhasil menemukan posisi tidur yang pas pikir Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke kini merubah posisi tidurnya, merenggangkan semua otot-ototnya, seketika matanya terbuka lebar saat ia menatap sofa miliknya yang kosong. Tidak ada Sakura disana. Secepat kilat ia langsung bergerak menurunkan kedua kakinya dan...

"Akhhh..." Jerit Sakura kencang, sontak membuat Sasuke kembali menaikkan kedua kakinya kembali keatas kasur. Menatap Sakura yang tidur dilantai.

"Ap..pa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahya, karena tanpa sengaja salah satu kakinya menginjak bagian penting milik wanita. Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Sasuke mengalami debaran jantung ringan dan pikirannya sudah ikut membayangkan bentuk "sesuatu" yang ia injak barusan.

Tak beda dengan Sasuke, wajah Sakura bahkan sudah terlihat sangat merah padam. Dengan posisi yang sudah duduk Sakura kini mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Sasuke atas apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ini semua murni ketidaksengajaan.

"A.. aku baru bisa tidur.. jika di dekatmu... a.. aku sendiri juga tidak tahu... kenapa," Jawab Sakura gugup, ia takut jika Sasuke akan berpikiran buruk tentang dirinya. Menganggap dirinya perempuan yang mencuri-curi kesempatan.

Awalnya dia memang sudah tidur di sofa seperti yang diperintahkan Sasuke, namun matanya juga tidak bisa terpejam, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur di lantai didekat tempat Sasuke tidur. Anehnya ia bisa terlelap dengan mudah.

Keheningan masih terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti harus menanggapi hal yang terjadi dengan Sakura seperti apa dan bagaimana, jujur ini bukanlah keahliannya. Ada sedikit rasa sesal ketika ia tidak menolak sedikitpun perintah yang diberikan Kakashi padanya.

"Aku akan pergi, kau tetaplah disini," Ucap Sasuke yang kini beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, namun Sakura dengan sigap ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tidak bisakah aku ikut?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah menarik lengan Sasuke kencang, membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Sasuke menatap tangan Sakura yang memegang tangannya dan kemudian berganti menatap wajah Sakura dengan ekspresi kesal.

Sakura menelan ludahnya pelan dan segera melepas cengkraman tangannya, "Ma.. maaf."

_Benar-benar merepotkan_ batin Sasuke kesal. Tidak pernah terpikirkan jika semua hal tentang perempuan ini akan jadi sangat menyusahkan baginya.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah," Ucap Sasuke yang kini kembali memutar tubuhnya. Secepatnya ia ingin menghindari situasi aneh ini menurutnya.

Namun baru saja ia ingin menggerakan kakinya, kembali ia merasakan gengaman pada tangannya, "Apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak punya pakaian ganti," Jawab Sakura kembali melepaskan gengaman tangannya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya kasar dan kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaian miliknya. "Ini pakai kaos dan celana pendek milikku untuk sementara. Sisanya kau pakai lagi saja dulu." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah menyodorkan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana pendek dengan warna serupa.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menuju ke kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamarnya, segera menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah muncul diwajahnya. Entah kenapa bayangan "sesuatu" itu kembali muncul dipikirannya saat ia memberikan pakaian pada Sakura. Ia pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas keanehan yang muncul dipikirannya.

...

Mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di depan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat seperti rumah biasa dengan taman yang terbilang lumayan cukup luas. Lebih luas dari bangunan rumah itu sendiri.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah turun dari mobilnya, dan berdiri dibelakang Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan pintu rumah itu dan langsung membukanya.

"Tidak dikunci," gumam Sakura pelan dan itu terdengar oleh Sasuke yang berada didepannya, hanya saja Sasuke malas untuk meladeni rasa penasaran Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ketika mobil Sasuke akan memasuki pagar rumah itu, kamera CCTV yang tersembunyi sudah mendeteksi sehingga pintu itu secara otomatis langsung terbuka. Begitupun saat kaki mereka berdiri didepan pintu rumah, sebuah cahaya yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang sudah memeriksa mereka sehingga pintu itu juba bisa langsung terbuka oleh Sasuke.

Sepi, itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ia memasuki rumah itu. Tidak ada satu orang pun berada didalamnya. Kepala Sakura sendiri sudah bergerak memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang memang terlihat seperti rumah biasa, tidak ada sesuatu yang berbeda di rumah yang sekarang ia datangi, _lalu apa sebenarnya yang ingin Sasuke lakukan disini_ batin Sakura.

Tiba-tiba kepala Sakura membentur keras punggung Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan satu pintu yang berada di sudut belakang rumah ini. Seketika itu juga satu tangan Sakura sudah membelai pelan hidungnya yang berbenturan langsung dengan punggung Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirikkan matanya sesaat dan kemudian membuka pintu ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi.

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah, bagaimana bisa ia membuntuti Sasuke yang ternyata ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_ batin Sakura menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kenapa ia selalu saja melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan dirinya.

Tapi sikap yang ditunjukan Sasuke seolah-olah ia merasa tidak keberatan jika Sakura sedari tadi mengikutinya bahkan kini ia sudah berjalan masuk tanpa menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat celah di sela-sela jarinya sehingga dapat menatap Sasuke yang juga menatap Sakura dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya, sangat tipis namun mampu mmebuat hati Sakura berdebar kencang, ada sesuatu perasaan bahagia melihat senyuman yang tergambar diwajah tampan miliknya.

"Ap..apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan menutupi wajahnya yang sangat merah karena tidak bisa dipungkiri dirinya sempat membayangkan.. ah lupakan.

Masih dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya Sasuke berjalan masuk menuju penutup saluran air yang terbuat dari logam itu dan menginjaknya pelan, setelah ia menarik kembali kakinya ia kemudian merentangkan salah satu telapak tangannya menghadap saluran air itu.

Kembali cahaya yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang mendeteksi sidik jari milik Sasuke, dan kemudian dinding kanan kamar mandi itu bergeser hingga menampikan sebuah anak tangga menuju kebawah.

Sakura menatap tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia memang penggemar film-film mengenai agen rahasia dan semacamnya tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika hal seperti itu akan terjadi pada kehidupannya.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau ikut atau tetap berdiri disitu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih berdiri diluar kamar mandi.

Sakura mendengus sebal, bisa-bisanya ia dipermainkan oleh Sasuke, terlihat jelas sebuah seringgai diwajah Sasuke seakan meledeknya. Dengan kesal Sakura kembali berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuruni anak tangga menuju kebawah tapi ia tidak bisa pungkiri wajah Sasuke barusan terlihat semakin tampan dan membuat ia melupakan rasa kesalnya. Sasuke sendiri terlihat sedikit senang saat melihat wajah kesal Sakura, entahlah ia merasa seperti suatu kesenangan sendiri untuknya.

Ternyata ruangan yang kini Sakura datangi lebih luas dibandingkan ruangan rumah diatasnya. Sakura berjalan sambil menatap kagum apa yang dilihatnya kali ini, semua ruangan dibatasi oleh kaca sehingga Sakura dapat dengan jelas melihat ruangan didalamnya.

Ada sebuah ruangan seperti laboratorium dengan alat-alat yang canggih yang kebanyakan Sakura sendiri tidak mengetahui nama benda itu. Di depan ruangan itu juga terdapat ruangan berisikan senjata-senjata lengkap tapi yang Sakura tahu hanyalah senjata api yang biasa Sakura lihat di film-film _action_ miliknya, dari _handgun_ sampai senjata laras panjang berbagai ukuran ada disana.

Disebelahnya sebuah ruangan berisikan berbagai layar komputer dan salah satu dindingnya sendiri terbuat dari layar komputer, disana Sakura dapat melihat seorang laki-laki memiliki tato segitiga merah dikedua pipinya sedang duduk disalah satu kursi didepan layar komputer. Saking seriusnya ia sendiri tidak menyadari jika kini Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke membuat pria itu menatap kaget kearah Sasuke,

"Kau membuatku kaget saja, Shikamaru dan Kakashi ada di dalam. _Satan_ dan _Liliath_ baru saja sampai mereka sedang berada diruang santai. Ah kau Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Kiba penuh antusias pada Sakura.

"Iya, salam kenal," sapa Sakura pada Kiba dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Sakura sudah tidak merasa heran lagi bagaimana pria itu dapat mengenalinya.

"Salam kenal Sakura, Aku Inuzuka Kiba" Sapa Kiba yang juga tersenyum. "Ternyata lebih cantik aslinya."

"Jadi sekarang keahlianmu bertambah satu," Ucap Temari yang sudah masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan sebuah benda seperti tablet ditangannya.

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya," Bantah Kiba menatap kesal Temari.

"Ini rangkaian DNA yang berhasil aku dapatkan, bisa kau cocokkan sampel itu dengan menembus data milik departemen kesehatan," Ucap Temari sambil memberikan tablet itu pada Kiba.

Temari kini duduk disamping Kiba, mengambil alih salah satu komputer milik Kiba, "Aku juga akan melacak sidik jari yang berhasil kudapatkan. Bagaimana kau sudah menemukan identitas mayat penyerang itu?" Tanya Temari

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kedua rekannya yang masih sibuk dengan layar komputer itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya.

"Tentu sudah, dua jam yang lalu sudah kulaporkan pada Shikamaru," Jawab Kiba yang masih terfokus dengan layar dihadapannya.

"Lihat sudah berhasil kutemukan, kau tidak perlu melacak sidik jarinya lagi Temari," Ucap Kiba dengan bangga.

"Wah secepat itu. Kau memang hebat Kiba," Puji Temari yang berpindah menatap ke layar monitor Kiba begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya karena aku sudah mengetahui identitas mayat itu, aku sudah mencurigai satu orang makanya aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencocokan DNA itu, cukup aku samakan dengan orang yang kucurigai saja dan ternyata tebakanku tepat." Kembali Kiba berbicara dengan nada bangga.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke yang menahan tangan Kiba yang beranjak pergi dari kursinya menuju tempat Shikamaru berada.

Dengan cepat Temari melepaskan tangan Sasuke, "Jika kau ingin tahu, kau akan mendengarkannya dari Kakashi nanti, tapi kuingatkan kau jangan bertindak gegabah Sasuke bukan berarti karena dia yang melukai Hinata kau dapat bertindak seenaknya, bukan begitu cara kerja kita."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, dia musuh sudah pasti aku harus menghabisinya" Ucap Sasuke menatap kesal pada Temari. Walau sebenarnya Sasuke tahu apa maksud dibalik ucapan Temari.

"Jangan berpura-pura dihadapanku." Kali ini Temari juga menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hey.. hey.. kenapa kalian bertengkar begini, apa yang dikatakan Temari itu benar Sasuke, kau tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan tanpa perintah Kakashi." Ucap Kiba yang sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti alasan Temari dan Sasuke bertengkar sampai seperti itu.

Sakura sendiri sepertnya sedikit mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan Temari, entah mengapa ada rasa sedih saat mengetahuinya, walau itu semua belum tentu benar tapi Sakura merasa Sasuke memiliki perasaan lebih untuk Hinata. Apakah semua sudah terlambat baginya agar bisa mendapatkan rasa cinta Sasuke. Jujur saja Sakura sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa kami datang malah ribut begini?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang masuk diikuti oleh pria yang berwajah yang memiliki paras mirip seperti Sasuke.

Semua mata menatap perempuan yang kini sudah berdiri didekat sakura, "Kau siapa?" Tanya perempuan yang memiliki kode nama lapangan _Liliath_.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal," Sapa Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Haruno...ahh.. kau Saksi itu ya? Kenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino," Ucap Ino membalas senyuman Sakura, sedang pria yang tadi berjalan mengikuti Ino kini juga menghampiri dirinya,menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah dengan teliti.

Dengan tangan yang sudah menopang dagunya, ia kini menatap Sasuke heran, "Bukankah itu pakaianmu Sasuke?" Tanya pria dengan kode nama lapangan _Satan_.

"Ah iya, aku juga baru menyadarinya." Kali ini Ino menatap serius pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Sakura begitupun dengan Kiba dan juga Temari. Pakaian yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran ditubuh Sakura tapi malah membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka kau-"

"Aa... bu..bukan, aku hanya meminjam pakaiannya saja," Potong Sakura cepat dengan wajah yang sudah merona. Lagi.

"Kau lucu," Ucap Sai singkat dengan senyum yang sudah tergambar diwajahnya, senyum yang menurut Sakura telihat sangat aneh.

"Kalian ini benar-benar." Ucap Temari sembari menggelangkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah dua rekannya yang sedari tadi bersikap berlebihan menurutnya.

"Kenapa kalian malah berkumpul disini?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah keluar dari ruangan tempat biasa mereka mendiskusikan misi atu hal-hal lainnya, dimana letak ruangan itu berada disamping ruangan mereka berada sekarang.

"Karena tadi kami menemukan hal menarik disini, kenapa? kau merindukanku ya?" Tanya Ino sembari tertawa kecil.

Shikmaru hanya menghela napasnya pelan, sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi bahwa Yamanaka Ino memang menyukai dirinya, namun sayang perasaan Shikamaru tidak sama dengan Ino. Shikamaru selama ini menganggap Ino hanya sebatas adik, tidak lebih. Ada wanita lain yang sudah mengisi hati Shikamaru, sayangnya perempuan itu tidak pernah memandangnya.

"Laporan kalian ditunggu oleh Kakashi." Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah memukul kecil kepala Ino dan kemudian menepuk bahu Sai. Dengan terpaksa Ino melangkah pergi memberikan laporan perihal misi yang dijalankan bersama Sai., sedang Sai sempat menatap kesal pada Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan mengikuti Ino.

"Setelah selesai aku butuh bantuanmu Ino," Ucap Sasuke yang hanya mendapatkan acungan jempol dari Ino yang masih melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu, jujur Ino sendiri terkejut mendengar Sasuke meminta bantuannya tapi Ia dan Sai memang harus menyelesaikan terlebih dahulu laporan misi mereka.

Jika biasanya _Demon_ dan _Devil_ sering menjalankan misi berdua, maka _Satan_ dan _Liliath_ juga selalu dipasangkan didalam satu misi. Sai atau _Satan_ memiliki kekuasan level enam sama seperti _Liliath _dan juga rekan lainnya yaitu _Belial_, bedanya Sai dan _Belial_ memiliki keahlian sebagai _Sniper_ dan Ino sangat terkenal sebagai pencari informasi seperti mata-mata atau _spy_.

Sedangkan Temari jarang sekali mendapatkan misi lapangan, ia berada dilevel yang sama dengan Kiba dan juga Hinata, keahliannya adalah penemu, banyak alat-alat canggih yang sering dipakai oleh GHOST TEAM adalah hasil temuannya dengan bantuan peneliti bidang lain, seperti Hinata dan juga _Arioch_ yang juga berada pada level yang sama dengan Temari.

Walaupun Kiba, Temari, Hinata jarang melakukan misi lapangan, keahlian mereka dalam pertarungan juga tidak bisa disepelekan. Mereka tetaplah seorang agen terlatih yang berada pada tingkat level lima. Sedang _Arioch_ sendiri walau ia memiliki kemampuan lebih dalam bidang peneliti ia juga sering dipasangkan oleh _Belial_ untuk menjalankan misi lapangan seperti sekarang.

Kedua mata Shikamaru kini beralih menatap Sakura dan kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke, "Kau membawanya kemari?"

"Ya, dan kurasa kau tahu alasannya Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan misi?"

"Saat ini aku dan Kakashi masih menganalisa semua data setelah semua selesai kalian **semua** pasti akan diberitahu," Jawab Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri disamping Kiba.

Kiba yang mengerti langsung memberikan semua data yang telah ia dan Temari temukan pada Shikamaru.

"Bersabarlah, besok _Belial_ dan _Arioch_ datang begitu juga dengan Hinata," Lanjut Shikamaru sembari menerima data itu.

"Hinata sudah sehat?" Tanya Sakura pelan dengan kedua mata sudah menatap kearah Shikamaru, ada perasaan lega saat mendengar Hinata sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Tentu, luka nya tidak begitu parah lagipula dia terus saja memaksa Naruto untuk membiarkan dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit," Jawab Shikamaru yang sudah berada di depan Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata itu perempuan hebat."

"Naruto memperbolehkan dia pulang?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat mendengar Hinata memaksakan diri untuk bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak perlu mengulangnya kan Sasuke, Naruto tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Hinata, kau tidak perlu cemas berlebihan." Ucap Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tajam, sejujurnya ia sendiri tahu akan perasaan Sasuke untuk Hinata, hanya saja ia bersikap seakan tidak tahu semua itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar saat punggung Shikamaru sudah berlalu dihadapannya, apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru memang benar, ia bahkan terlalu mencemaskan Hinata secara berlebihan tapi itu semua karena ia tidak bisa melihat apalagi menemani Hinata. Tapi ia juga harus sadar bukan ia lah yang dibutuhkan Hinata untuk berada disampingnya dan menemaninya, jadi apakah ia harus segera membuang perasaan berlebihan ini. Haruskah?

Bersambung lagii...

Makasih buat yang baca dan review... sampai ketemu chap depan ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**ersya Cherryblossom : wkwkwk kamu mau? klo gitu nanti aku bikinkan sop iler khusus untukmu hehhe.. iya itu nama-nama iblis berdasarkan mitos :)**

**HazeKeiko : hmmm *mangut2.. aku akan selalu usahakan semoga paling telat itu satu minggu publishnya (semoga) makanya ttp beri aku semangat yaaa**

**hanazono yuri : km pernah req agar Gaara jadi org ketiga.. disini aku kabulkan sebenernya aku pribadi lebih suka Sai but aku ganti deh khusus buatmu wkwkwk**

**Gita zahra : Tentu donk.. tapi ngak secepat itu juga.. hehe.. yah pokoknya diikuti terus ya ceritaku ini hehe**

**Sasu Mine : Di chapter ini terjawab kok.. ehhh yaudah aku kasih spesial adegan ranjang versi ucul (pasti tidak memuaskan) jujur aku ngak bisa mungkin ngak mau bikin agedan XXX.. klo smpe mupeng gmn *tabokin* hahha jadi aku ambil rate T saja ^^**

**HH : next review ya hahhaa.. hmmm aku masih seneng main-main sm sasusaku hahhaa**

**haruka smile : Ini udah update lohhh ^^**

**nada chan : hay salam kenal juga.. sorry.. ngak ada adegan khusus untuk kakasaku..cuma sebatas ya gitu aja sih.. maaf banget... semoga kamu ttp masih mau baca cerita ini y ^^**

**Chi chan : emang ribet ya? hahaa aku sendiri takut kebalik2... mang OOC ya.. ya disini sasuke agak berbeda dengan yang di SSI dan pasti lebih jauh dari sifat yg di canon :) hmmm nanti diusahakan ya ^^**

**Yupii : hahha tp aku ngak terinspirai dari dia loh ya.. nama2 iblis berdasarkan mitos.. ini udah dilanjut ya ^^**

**Makasih udah review.. salam ucul seucul-uculnya untuk kalian muah muah muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Ahhhhhh aku senang sasusaku akhirnya bersama *lapinggus* sayangnya adegan sasusakunya kurang greget deh..aku pengen tau gmn sasuke ngelamar Sakuranya.. mudah2an di the last movie nanti Sasuke akan kembali soalnya dia bilangkan "aku akan menemuimu lagi"..jadi bukan cuma adegan naruhina aja *ngarep***

**tapi aku ngak begitu suka design sasuke udah nikah sama kaya madara.. kemana kegantenganmu selama ini malah ikutin gaya orang sehhhhh *diciumSasuke* (abaikan orang ngak jelas ini)**

**Ceritanya aku buru-buru update untuk meramaikan Sasusaku secara aku ngak bisa bikin cerita canon..otakku gagal fokus kalo mau nulis hahhaa jadi maaf klo typo ya hehhe aku smpe telat berangkat kerja mantengin hp nungguin chapter naruto rilis.. dan merencanakan untuk ikutan publish hari ini hahhaa...  
><strong>

**Aku berharap di cerita ini antara romance and actionnya bisa seimbang.. aku keasikan sendiri pas bagian action, semoga kalian bisa membayangkannya**

**Chapter 4 : Start To Begin**

Setelah Ino menyelesaikan laporan tentang misinya pada Kakashi Sasuke kembali mendatangi nya untuk meminta bantuan yang memang dirasa Sasuke hanya Ino yang bisa melakukannya yaitu membantu untuk menemani Sakura membeli pakaian.

Selain Sasuke sangat malas melakukan hal itu, ia juga ingin menghindari bagian dimana ia harus menemani Sakura untuk membeli keperluan pakaian dalamnya. Sasuke tidak mau kembali membayangkan "Sesuatu" akibat insiden pagi tadi.

Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka didalam mobil dan Sakura bisa aman berbelanja karena ada Ino yang menemaninya, walaupun Ino mengajukan syarat yang cukup membuat Sasuke harus merelakan uang tabungannya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menjamin jika ia juga akan ikut berbelanja.

"Terima Kasih," Ucap Sakura yang sebenarnya entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkannya setelah ia dan Ino selesai berbelanja.

Sasuke yang menaruh kantung belanja dan menekan kode sandi pada pintu apartemennya hanya menanggapi ucapan itu dengan lirikan matanya kearah Sakura.

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke asal sambil mengambil kembali kantung belanjanya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen diikuti oleh Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa besar yang berada di depan televisi layar datar miliknya sedang kantung belanja milik Sakura sudah ia letakan di samping dirinya. Kepala Sasuke juga sudah bersandar di sofa berwarna hitam pekat seperti bola matanya, kepalanya yang mengadah keatas kini bergerak kesamping kanan dimana Sakura masih diam berdiri terpaku menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disana, ini sudah malam dan kau juga sudah punya pakaianmu sendiri kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang kembali menggerakkan kepalanya menatap atap apartemen.

Sakura mengambil isi kantung belanja miliknya dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya lebih menjorok kesisi kanan sebelah ruang televisi itu. Sasuke sendiri sudah mengambil remote dan menghidupkan televisi miliknya.

Ia terus menekan tombol remote mencari-cari siaran yang menurutnya sesuai dengan seleranya hingga tak terasa Sakura sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai piyama sewarna dengan rambutnya, dengan handuk yang sudah ia letakkan ditempatnya ia berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke mengambil kantung belanjaan yang masih berada disampingnya, membawa kedalam kamarnya.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya, Sasuke mematikan televisi dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Membersihkan dirinya yang juga sudah merasa sangat tidak nyaman sedari tadi, rasanya ia lebih memilih untuk berlari sejauh mungkin daripada harus menunggu para wanita berbelanja. Itu sangat menyebalkan.

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar saat Sasuke baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi, kali ini tempo ketukannya semakin cepat, semakin menggebu hingga Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Tidak seperti kemarin, Sasuke langsung membuka lebar pintu kamarnya tanpa perlu penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Kau jangan tidur dibawah lagi, tidurlah dikasurku," Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengambil satu bantal yang berada diatas kasurnya.

"Lalu kau?"

"Menurutmu? Tentu saja aku akan tidur di sofa," Jawab Sasuke yang berjalan menuju sofa miliknya.

"Kau tahu aku hanya tenang jika tidur didekatmu, jadi aku tidak apa-apa tidur dibawah dan kau diatas kasur." Ucap Sakura yang menangkap tangan dan Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang memohon padanya, dan sekali lagi ia merasa tidak bisa menolaknya, ada yang salah dengan dirinya, mengapa ia begitu mudahnya terbujuk oleh perempuan ini, pikir Sasuke.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa." Melihat Sasuke masih tidak memberikan respon, Sakura sekali lagi meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kalah. Sasuke merasa kalah oleh tatapan mata emerald milik Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan yang menahan Sasuke, kemudian ia meletakkan selimut yang akan ia gunakan sebagai alas tidurnya dan satu bantal yang akan menyangga kepalanya.

Sasuke yang sudah berada ditempat tidur tidak juga bisa menutup kedua matanya. Situasi ini terlalu aneh untuknya, bagaimana bisa sebagai laki-laki ia membiarkan seorang perempuan tidur hanya beralaskan selimut tipis sedangkan ia tidur dikasur yang sangat empuk, walau ini adalah permintaan Sakura tapi ini sama saja mencoreng harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

Perasaan itu terus menyerang Sasuke hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap lurus atap apartemennya.

"Hey kau, naiklah ke atas kasur," Ucap Sasuke yang berada ditepi kanan tempat tidurnya tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura.

"A.. apa-"

"Kau akan tidur disisi satu lagi, kau bisa gunakan guling atau apapun sebagai pembatasnya dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam, satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak tertarik padamu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura diam, kata-kata itu sangat menusuk hatinya, dia tahu akan hal itu tapi lebih menyakitkan jika mendengarnya secara langsung seakan kata-kata itu sebagai penegas tentang perasaan Sasuke, perasaan yang sudah ia berikan kepada perempuan lain.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu ada pembatas kan? Aku percaya akan kata-katamu." Sakura sudah bergerak mengambil posisi di ujung tempat tidur yang lain, belum sempat ia merebahkan seluruh tubuhnya Sasuke sudah mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Sakura.

"Dan satu hal lagi," Ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat Sakura yang kini menatap punggung Sasuke. "Kau tidak boleh tidur dengan menghadap kearahku seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini."

Sakura terkejut, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahuinya padahal ia sama sekali tidak melihatnya, apakah ini juga salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh orang seperti mereka pikir Sakura.

"Jika kau tidak melakukannya maka kau akan tidur kembali dikamarmu." Ancaman Sasuke membuat Sakura akhirnya mengubah posisi tidur membelakangi Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin kembali tidur sendirian karena ia masih takut jika tiba-tiba akan ada orang yang menyerangnya lagi.

Sakura menghela napasanya pelan, entah kenapa ini semua terjadi padanya, hidup dengan penuh ancaman. Ia tidak bisa melakukan segala hal yang ia sukai dengan bebas bahkan baru satu hari saja sudah terasa begitu lama untuk Sakura, lalu harus sampai kapan ia menunggu semuanya kembali. Kembali menjalankan kehidupannya seperti dulu, sebagai seorang mahasiswi biasa.

Ia rindu berbincang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, rindu berjalan menikmati sinar matahari, bahkan kini ia juga rindu mendengarkan ocehan dosen yang biasanya tidak ia perdulikan. Ia juga sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya, apakah mereka baik-baik saja, apakah mereka selama ini menghubungi Sakura?

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Sakura ragu, ia takut lawan bicaranya sudah tertidur, saat ingin mengubah posisinya untuk menatap Sasuke sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Hn, dan jangan mengubah posisimu," Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Sakura menelan ludahnya pelan, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahuinya padahal Sasuke tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Apakah orangtuaku menghubungi ponselku? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka tahu jika saat ini aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menghubungi mereka? Apakah mereka tahu apa yang saat ini terjadi padaku?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja," Jawab Sasuke singkat dan itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak puas. Mengapa jawaban Sasuke hanya sependek itu dan itu tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mereka juga diawasi, jadi sekarang kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu," Perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Apa mereka mengetahui keadaanku?"

"Kau mau tidur atau tidak?" Kali ini Sasuke yang memberi pertanyaan untuk Sakura.

"Itu karena jawabanmu tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanku," Jawab Sakura kesal.

"Itu karena pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak."

"Tentu saja karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka, bagaimana jika mereka juga terluka karena diriku" Ucap Sakura pelan, dan Sasuke dapat mendengar ada nada kesedihan disana.

"Karena itu aku bilang mereka baik-baik saja."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam, yang dikatakannya benar tapi mengapa perasaan Sakura tetap saja tidak bisa tenang. Ia sangat takut jika hal yang menimpanya juga akan menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Orang yang sangat berarti dihidupnya.

Hening. Bukan berarti keduanya sudah terbuai oleh mimpi, tanpa mereka ketahui mata mereka tetap terjaga, Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sedang Sasuke memang belum mau menutup kedua matanya.

"Sasuke." Akhirnya suara Sakura memecah keheningan diantaranya mereka.

Tak ada balasan dari Sasuke, sempat terpikir oleh Sakura jika Sasuke sudah terlelap tapi ada sebagian perasaannya mengatakan jika Sasuke masih terjaga.

"Apa kau bisa mengajariku, setidaknya untuk membela diriku sendiri?" Tanya Sakura dan Sasuke masih juga tidak membalasnya.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah mengikuti olahraga beladiri selama lima tahun tapi sudah lama aku tidak mengikutinya lagi. Setidaknya aku sedikit mempunyai ilmu dasarnya kan? Bagaimana, kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

Sakura tidak ingin terlalu menjadi beban untuk semua orang, setidaknya jika ia bisa membela diri ia akan memperkecil kemungkinan jika akan ada orang yang terluka karenanya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi gadis yang lemah, tapi nyatanya lawan bicaranya kali ini tetap terdiam.

"Kau sudah tidur ya?"

Sakura menghela napasnya lagi, sepertinya Sasuke memang benar-benar sudah tertidur. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyerah, besok dia akan membicarakan hal ini kembali pada Sasuke kalau perlu ia akan memohon dan memaksa Sasuke untuk mengajarinya.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya Sakura menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menyerangnya, kedua matanya sudah terpejam, hembusan napasnya sudah teratur. Ia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tidak dengan Sasuke, kedua matanya masih terbuka dengan lebar, ia sengaja tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sakura, bukan karena pertanyaan itu menganggunya, ia ingin membiarkan Sakura terlelap dengan cepat, membiarkan dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Enngghhhh..."

Kedua mata Sasuke yang sudah terpejam akhirnya terbuka kembali, suara pelan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura membuatnya kembali terjaga, ditambah gerakan Sakura yang terlihat tidak tenang. Dua kali Sasuke mendapati Sakura dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sakura masih saja mengalami hal itu didalam mimpinya.

Suara itu masih terus terlantun bahkan isakan kecil juga ikut keluar dari mulut Sakura. Menambah pilu orang yang mendengarnya. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sakura yang sudah gelisah didalam tidurnya, ia teringat kejadian dirumah sakit kala itu, saat ia mengenggam tangan Sakura dan itu bisa membuatnya tidur dengan tenang,

Sasuke mengeser tubuhnya mendekat kearah Sakura, ia mengengam erat satu tangan Sakura yang tegeletak disamping tubuhnya, sedang tangan Sasuke yang lain sudah berada didahinya, kini posisi keduanya sama-sama lurus menatap arah atap apartemen.

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke tidak meleset, lama kelamaan Sakura sudah mulai tenang. Hembusan napasnya sudah kembali teratur, dan itu membuat Sasuke akhirnya juga tertidur dengan tenang. Terasa nyaman bahkan hembusan napas Sakura bagaikan melodi pengantar tidur untuknya.

...

"Bangun." Ucap Sasuke meninggikan sedikit nada bicaranya.

Sakura merentangkan badannya dan secara perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menatap Sasuke yang sudah duduk ditepi ranjang, pandangannya kini beralih menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul lima pagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengusap kedua matanya.

"Ganti bajumu, kita akan lari pagi." Perintah Sasuke yang bergerak menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Lari pagi? Aku juga?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, untuk apa Sasuke harus mengajak Sakura dan menganggu tidurnya yang nyenyak. Yah Sakura sendiri juga tidak menyangka ia akan tidur nyenyak sekali tadi malam. Apakah mungkin karena ia berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke pikir Sakura.

"Jadi kau mau kutinggal?" Tanya Sasuke dan mendapat gelenggan kepala dari Sakura.

"Cepat bersiap atau kau kutinggal." Saat itu juga Sakura beranjak pergi dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengganti piyama bergambar buah kesukaannya.

Udara pagi ini benar-benar menyegarkan membuat rasa kantuk Sakura benar-benar lenyap, rute lari yang diambil Sasuke juga tak jauh dari apartemennya. Mereka berlari pelan menyusuri jalan yang masih belum terlalu ramai, Sakura berusaha untuk mengimbangi langkah Sasuke.

"Kau cepat juga," Ucap Sasuke yang berlari didepan Sakura.

Sebuah senyum tergambar diwajahnya saat untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke memuji dirinya. Semangatnya semakin timbul, ia merasa mampu berlari lebih cepat dari ini. Setelah sudah hampir sepuluh kilometer berlari tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Sakura yang juga berhenti kini menatap Sasuke dengan heran, _apakah ia sudah kelelahan_ batin Sakura.

"Aku akan mengajarimu jika kau bisa sampai di apartemen lebih dulu. Mulai dari sini kita akan berlomba, kau hanya tinggal lurus saja untuk sampai ke apartemen. Dan ingat, Aku tidak akan mengurangi tenagaku."

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut, bukankah malam itu Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Jadi ia belum terlelap sama sekali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau terus saja mengoceh. Sana kau larilah duluan." Perintah Sasuke.

"Kau meremehkanku." Ia tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia akan membuat Sasuke menyesalinya karena menyuruh dirinya untuk berlari lebih dulu.

"_Ladies first._" Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringgai, benar-benar melihat wajah Sakura yang kesal rasanya sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

Dengan wajah kesalnya Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke, ia mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya untuk bisa menang. Ia senang Sasuke sudah berniat akan mengajarinya walau harus dengan sebuah syarat. Bahagia, itulah yang Sakura rasakan, saat Sasuke mulai membiarkan Sakura untuk tidur di dekatnya dan kini mengabulkan permintaannya. Bolehkah ia berharap lebih? Masih bisakah ia mendapatkannya?

Menoleh ke belakang, Sakura masih belum melihat Sasuke menggejarnya. Apakah ia berlari cukup kencang? Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin jika seseorang ahli seperti Sasuke tidak mampu mengejarnya kan.

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya dan tubuhnya menabrak kencang tubuh laki-laki yang berbadan besar dan laki-laki itu kini mencengkram tubuh Sakura dengan kuat. Membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di sisi jalan umum.

"SASUKEEEEEE" Terika Sakura kencang karena laki-laki itu tidak menutup mulut Sakura, ia berusaha memberontak namun kekuatan laki-laki itu lebih besar darinya.

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar, tubuh laki-laki besar seketika tumbang hingga tubuh Sakura juga ikut terjatuh dengan keras. Cairan merah itu sudah mengalir disekitar tubuh pria besar dengan peluru yang juga sudah bersarang dikepalanya, cengkraman pada tangan Sakura pun akhirnya terlepas dan sedikit meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

Sakura mencoba bangkit namun ia tidak bisa melarikan diri karena kini orang-orang berpakaian hitam sudah keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri dirinya. Dia terkepung.

Satu orang sudah berada tak jauh darinya, dengan cepat salah satu kaki Sakura mengait kaki penyerang dengan gerakan sapuan bawahnya. Penyerang itu berhasil terjatuh karena kakinya tidak berada dalam posisi tegap, kondisi dimana ia berlari menghampiri Sakura membuat kakinya dengan mudah ikut terseret oleh sapuan Sakura.

Kaki yang Sakura gunakan untuk menjatuhkan lawan, ia gunakan untuk menendang kepala penyerang dari atas ke bawah dengan sekuat tenaga. Sakura kini menangkap tangan penyerang lain yang berusaha menangkap dirinya, dengan posisi yang masih setengah telentang kini kedua Sakura menarik tangan itu dan menendang bagian perut penyerang yang ikut terbawa hingga penyerang itu terbanting melewati tubuh Sakura seolah terbang diatas tubuh Sakura.

Mata Sakura melebar karena kini sebuah pistol sudah mengarah ke kepalanya, ia melihat dengan jelas tangan penyerang itu sudah menarik pelatuknya. Kedua mata Sakura langsung terpejam, _inikah akhir dari perjalan hidupnya_ batin Sakura.

Suara tembakan itu kembali terdengar bahkan suara perkelahian juga ikut terdengar di telinga Sakura. Apakah Sasuke sudah datang menolongnya pikir Sakura, karena ia sadar peluru itu tidak menembus tubuhnya.

Meleset. Ternyata bukan sosok Sasuke yang ia lihat saat ini, melainkan sosok pemuda berambut merah mendekat kearahnya dan menarik tubuhnya yang masih berbaring di jalanan dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Satu tangan yang memegang senjata, ia terus arahkan ke belakang dimana para penyerang yang lain kini berlari mengejar mereka ditambah kini ada mobil lain yang juga mengejar mereka dari sisi jalan.

"Kau bisa berlari kan?" Tanya pemuda itu yang masih sibuk menghindar dan mengarahkan senjatanya kebelakang.

"Tentu," Jawab Sakura cepat karena pemuda itu berlari sambil mengendong tubuh Sakura dengan tangan yang lainnya. Tepat di tikungan pemuda itu menurunkan tubuh Sakura, kini tangannya beralih menarik tubuh Sakura untuk ikut berlari bersamanya.

Mereka berlari menghindari jalan utama yang mulai ramai dengan penduduk. Berbeda dengan pemuda yang masih terlihat santai, napas Sakura sudah terengah-engah, sesak. Ia terlalu lelah, sedari tadi ia sudah mengeluarkan tenaganya.

Pemuda itu melirikkan matanya, ia sadar Sakura butuh istirahat. Peluh sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Tepat didepan mereka mobil hitam itu sudah berhenti dan mereka tidak bisa menghindar lagi, jalan yang mereka ambil tidak memiliki belokan menuju arah lain, jalan satu-satunya adalah menghabisi atau dihabisi pikir pemuda itu yang memiliki nama lapangan _Belial_.

"Pegang ini dan tetaplah didekatku," Ucap pria itu sembari memberikan Sakura sebuah pistol lain yang ia bawa.

Tangan Sakura sudah bergertar hebat, pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh benda itu sama sekali, walau ia tahu bagaimana menggunakannya ia tidak bisa menjamin apakah ia akan tepat sasaran, bagaimana jika ia meleset, bagaimana jika ia malah melukai pria itu.

Belum sempat _Belial_ bergerak, dari arah belakang gerombolan yang mengejar mereka juga terdengar suara perkelahian. Sasuke menghajar semua yang berada disana, dengan keahlian yang ia punya bahkan ia masih bisa dengan mudah melawan gerombolan musuh yang memegang senjata itu.

Ia merebut dengan mudah senjata penyerang yang saat ini sedang dilawannya dan menjadikan tubuh penyerang itu sebagai pelindung tubuhnya. Matanya sempat melirik Sakura yang berada tak jauh di depannya, ia senang melihat Sakura selamat.

Perasaan takutnya hilang seketika berganti dengan perasaan lega, ia hanya melihat rekan satu timnya yang bernama Gaara sudah membawa tubuh Sakura pergi. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke mengejar mereka, ia merasa bersalah dan begitu bodoh telah membiarkan Sakura untuk berada jauh dari dirinya. Ia melalaikan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi padanya. Tak pernah terpikir jika mereka akan menemukan Sakura bahkan menggunakan pasukan sebanyak ini.

Gaara tersenyum lega karena kini ia hanya tinggal fokus menyerang musuh di sisi yang lain. Ia mulai bergerak mneghajar dan menembakan senjatanya pada musuh yang mulai menyerbu dirinya. Tidak sulit untuk dirinya karena ia hanya satu level dibawah Sasuke.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, tangannya sudah mengarahkan senjata pada orang yang akan mendekatinya. Berusaha akan melontarkan peluru bagi mereka yang akan menyerangnya.

Tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa melakukannya, tangannya terasa kaku saat otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menekan pelatuk senjata itu. Ia tidak sanggup. Bagaimana jika peluru itu malah akan mengenai pria yang sudah menolongnya pikir Sakura.

"Ahhh sial" Teriak Sakura yang kini melempar pistol yang diberikan pria itu ke wajah penyerang yang datang kearahnya. Ia menarik tangan penyerang kemudian membantingnya lalu kakinya ia gunakan untuk menginjak perut penyerang yang sudah jatuh.

Tangan Sakura yang sudah terpegang oleh penyerang yang lain, ia tarik sekuat tenaga untuk awalan dan kemudian menyikut keras dada penyerang sehingga ia mengerang dan menunduk sambil memegangi dadanya, kesempatan itu Sakura gunakan dengan kembali menyikut wajah penyerang itu hingga mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Sakura sedikit bersyukur ia dulu pernah mengikuti latihan beladiri.

Tapi saat itu juga tubuhnya meringkuk karena sebuah pukulan keras mengenai perutnya., saking kerasnya ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, pukulan itu membuat perutnya nyeri dan juga mual yang teramat sangat. Bahkan kedua matanya juga bereaksi mengeluarkan cairan bening akan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Penyerang itu langsung membawa Sakura yang masih meringkuk kesakitan menuju kearah mobil yang sudah terparkir asal dijalan itu. Sakura sudah tidak sanggup untuk melawan lagi.

"Sa .. su .. ke .. " Sakura merintih berusaha memanggil nama pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya. Berharap Sasuke akan mendengarnya dan datang menolongnya.

Bukan hanya Sasuke bahkan Gaara kini juga melihat jika Sakura berhasil dibawa oleh salah satu penyerang.

"Brengsek," umpat Gaara dan kini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, bagaimanapun saat ini posisinya lebih dekat dengan Sakura jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, namun musuh yang menghadangnya lebih banyak daripada yang dilawan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri semakin brutal menghabisi musuh yang menghalangi langkahnya, ia panik dan tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura nantinya. _Kenapa mereka malah menculik Sakura_ batin Sasuke penasaran.

"Bangsat," Teriak Sasuke yang sudah berhasil menghabisi musuh terakhirnya dan kini berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar penyerang yang membawa Sakura.

Sayangnya tidak ada diantara kedua pemuda tampan itu yang berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura, mereka harus rela melihat Sakura sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan dibawa pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Sasuke sendiri masih terus berusaha mengejar mobil yang membawa Sakura.

Tapi semakin lama mobil itu semakin terlihat kecil di mata Sasuke, dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah ia merogoh ponselnya, sedangkan Gaara yang juga telah membereskan musuhnya kini sudah berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, Sakura tertangkap," Ucap Sasuke yang kini berlari menuju apartemennya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," Ucap Shikamaru kesal. Bagaimana mungkin agen selevel Sasuke menjaga seorang saksi saja tidak bisa namun Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Ia sadar ini adalah salahnya.

"Haruno Sakura berhasil ditangkap." Shikamaru melaporkan berita itu kepada Kakashi yang berada di depannya. Tidak ada satu ekspresipun yang tergambar di wajah Kakashi, ia hanya memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Kiba, lacak keberadaan Sakura. Shikamaru hubungi anggota lain yang terdekat dengan lokasi Sasuke." Perintah Kakashi tegas.

"Sambungkan telepon Sasuke dengan penggeras suara, Kiba."

Kiba yang masih setia duduk di depan komputernya mulai melacak Lokasi yang berasal dari _nanochip_ yang tertanam ditubuh Sakura menggunakan satelit setelah terlebih dahulu menghubungkan panggilan telepon Sasuke pada pengeras suara di ruangan itu.

Layar besar yang seukuran dinding ruangan itu juga tersambung dengan layar milik Kiba. Tanda merah kecil yang bergerak perlahan adalah tanda dimana lokasi Sakura sekarang berada.

"Mereka masih belum jauh _Demon_, saat ini kau hanya sendiri?" Tanya Kakashi tegas, dan memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kode lapangan miliknya.

"Tidak, saat ini aku bersama _Belial_, kami bergerak menuju apartemen. Kami butuh kendaraan," Jawab Sasuke yang kini berlari bersama Gaara menuju apartemen mereka.

"Posisi Naruto dan Hinata berada dekat dengan mereka, aku sudah meminta mereka untuk berhenti didepan gang." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Naiklah mobil itu, _Demon_." Perintah Kakashi, dia tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi pada Sasuke karena suara Shikamaru pasti juga terdengar olehnya.

"Hinata masih terluka, aku tidak mau dia akan menjadi beban nantinya."

"Tidak ada waktu jika kau harus menuju apartemenmu lebih dulu, Hinata tetaplah seorang agen _Demon_. Prioritas kita kali ini adalah Haruno Sakura."

Tapi Sasuke tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen miliknya, dengan cepat Gaara menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mendekati mobil Naruto yang berada di depan mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Gaara dengan cara kasar, ia tahu Gaara juga sudah terhubung dengan _line_ pembicaraan mereka. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sakura tapi disisi lain ia tidak mau melibatkan Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Ini sama saja akan membahayakan dirinya lagi.

"Kau dengar perintah Kakashi kan? Apa masalahmu _Demon_?" Tanya Gaara kesal. Bagaimana bisa dalam keadaan genting seperti ini Sasuke malah membantah perintah Kakashi.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara, sebuah suara sudah terdengar ditelinganya.

"Turuti perintahku atau kau keluarkan dari misi ini, _Demon_."

Dengan perasaan yang masih bercampur aduk mau tidak mau Sasuke menuruti perintah Kakashi, ia masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto yang juga sudah memasang alat pendengar di telinga kirinya.

Naruto sempat menatap tajam Sasuke saat ia sudah masuk dan mengambil tempat di samping Naruto, karena sebelumnya Naruto sudah meminta Hinata untuk pindah ke kursi belakang yang kini juga di tempati oleh Gaara.

Mengabaikan tatapan yang diberikan Naruto, Sasuke sudah menatap serius kaca mobil depannya yang sudah menampilkan lokasi Sakura saat ini, kaca mobil itu juga sudah tersambung juga oleh layar komputer milik Kiba.

Hinata sudah membantu Gaara mengambil senjata yang berada didalam mobil Naruto, mereka juga memberikan rompi anti peluru pada Sasuke dan juga Naruto.

"Kiba, ganti semua lampu lalu lintas yang mereka lewati dan Shikamaru berikan rute yang membuat mereka dengan mudah menyusul Sakura." Perintah Kakashi lagi, Kiba sudah mulai berkutat dengan komputer miliknya, Shikamaru sudah mulai mencari rute-rute dan jalan-jalan tikus yang mereka bisa lewati.

Shikamaru menginformasikannya pada tim yang sedang mengejar Sakura saat ini dan Kiba membuat lampu yang tadinya berwarna merah menjadi warna hijau tanda mereka bisa melewatinya dan kemudian Kiba akan kembali merubah warna nya menjadi merah.

Begitupun dengan lampu lalu lintas yang penjahat itu lalui, Kiba merubahnya menjadi merah. Kekacauan lalu lintas memang terjadi tapi Kakashi sendiri tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, keleluasan "S MISSION" yang didapat akan membuat sahabat lamanya Obito tetap akan memperbaiki kekacauan yang ia buat tanpa mempertanyakan padanya kembali.

Kenapa para penjahat itu harus repot-rpot menculik Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu sudah tidak memiliki rekaman video mereka. Apa yang mereka inginkan dari Sakura. Pertanyaan itu yang terus muncul dipikiran Kakashi.

...

Tubuh Sakura sudah tidak bisa bergerak, kedua kaki dan tangannya sudah terikat dengan kencang. Mulutunya juga sudah tertutup rapat oleh kain biru. Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri namun usahanya sia-sia, malahan kedua tangan dan kakinya tergores karena gesekan yang timbul dari gerakan itu.

Mobil yang terus menerobos lampu merah itu kini masuk ke jalan kecil menuju tempat yang sangat sepi. Terlihat hanya pepohonan saja disekitar jalan yang mereka lalui, bahkan hanya mobil-mobil kendaraan besar yang melalui jalan itu dan jumlahnya pun hanya kurang dari sepuluh.

Mobil yang membawa Sakura sudah berhenti dan salah satu dari mereka sudah membawa Sakura diatas pundaknya masuk ke sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tidak memiliki jendela dan pintu.

Tubuh Sakura dibanting dengan keras, menambah sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Kini Sakura menatap seseorang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Jadi kau saksi mata yang melihatku?" Tanya pria sembari berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tubuh Sakura kini ditarik untuk duduk menghadap pria yang sudah berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura.

"Salam kenal Haruno Sakura." Pria itu tersenyum menatap wajah Sakura yang terkejut saat dirinya memanggil namanya.

"Aku bukan hanya tahu namamu, aku tahu semua tentang dirimu bahkan kedua orangtuamu yang berada di Kiri."

Sakura langsung bergerak dan meronta saat mendengar pria itu membicarakan kedua orangtuanya walau hanya erangan keras yang terdengar. Pria itu mengelus pelan rambut Sakura sembari memasang seringgai diwajahnya, "Tenang, mereka **masih **baik-baik saja."

"Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku padamu, aku jadi mengerti jika diriku menjadi incaran dari "S MISSION" pemerintah Konoha. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjamin sampai kapan aku bisa bersabar, karena itu aku ingin kau sampaikan pada mereka dengan mulutmu sendiri, sebenarnya kita memiliki musuh yang sama hanya saja dengan alasan yang berbeda."

Pria yang sekiranya seumuran dengan Kakashi kini tersenyum menatap Sakura yang menatap tajam pada dirinya.

"Kau ingat itu, membawamu kesini adalah salamku untuk GHOST TEAM agar mereka tidak bisa meremahkanku." Tangan pria itu mulai turun membersihkan pipi Sakura yang kotor, mengelusnya pelan dan kembali memasang senyum diwajanhnya sebelum dia memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada kain biru yang menutup bibir Sakura.

"Itu salamku untukmu, sampaikanlah pesanku dan aku tidak akan membunuh kedua orangtuamu asal kau harus rahasiakan tentang diriku." Ucap pria itu yang kemudian berdiri mengabaikan wajah Skaura yang kembali terkejut dengan perlakuan pria itu.

Pria itu menatap kearah luar dimana kendaraan GHOST TEAM sudah sampai. "Secepat ini, bahkan aku belum selesai berbincang mereka sudah menemukan lokasi kita, mereka memang cukup hebat."

Pria itu kembali menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura, "Mereka itu menggangu kesenanganku maka dari itu aku juga akan menghabisi mereka, termasuk dirimu jika mereka hari ini tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Ah ... Aku sangat suka permainan yang seperti ini." Pria itu tertawa kencang dan kemudian pergi secepat mungkin ke sisi lain dari gedung ini, dimana sudah terdapat mobil lain yang akan membawanya keluar dari tempat ini.

"Semoga kita masih berjumpa lagi, Haruno Sakura." Itulah ucapan terakhir dari pria itu sebelum ia akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

Sedangkan orang suruhannya tetap berada disana dan mulai mengarahkan senjata dan bergegas menarik pelatuknya.

(Sebelumnya di dalam mobil Naruto)

"Aku dan Naruto akan membuka jalan, sedangkan Gaara akan mengawal Hinata untuk sampai ke tempat dimana Sakura berada, dan kuingatkan padamu Hinata, tugasmu hanya membawa pergi Sakura dari tempat ini jadi jangan bertindak macam-macam apalagi jika itu membahayakan dirimu Hinata. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam pada Hinata, walau sebenarnya ia sadar ia tidak ingin melibatkan Hinata dalam misi ini tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Hinata tau bagaimana ia harus bertindak Sasuke, aku sendiri percaya padanya." Naruto sedikit memprotes, sejujurnya ia sedikit kesal pada sahabat baiknya atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak suka jika Sasuke terlalu memperhatikan Hinata, kekasihnya.

"Hentikan, jadi inikah yang membuat kalian gagal di misi kalian saat itu? Inikah cara kerja level tujuh? Memalukan. Ingatlah apa tujuan kita kesini, walaupun kita memiliki tugas masing-masing tapi kita juga wajib melindungi rekan tim sendiri, kalau kalian lupa itu."

Gaara yang kini sudah berada diluar kemudian mulai mengarahkan senjatanya dibagian sisi belakang mobil, ia adalah seorang _sniper_ menembak jarak jauh bukan hal yang susah untuknya. Hinata yang tadinya hanya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian kini bergerak turun dan mulai memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Gaara dengan satu tangan yang juga sudah memegang senjata.

Sejujurnya ia merasa aneh akan sikap Sasuke padanya, memang wajar jika dia mencemaskan Hinata tapi kenapa ada sesuatu perasaan lain yang dapat Hinata rasakan. Ada hal lain yang Sasuke berusaha untuk sembunyikan darinya. Hinata tidak ingin jika perkiraannya itu benar terjadi, ia tidak mau.

Tepukan pelan pada bahunya membuat ia sempat terhentak kaget, Naruto kemudian menarik pelan wajah Hinata dan mencium bibirnya kasar, seakan ada rasa marah pada ciumannya kali ini, seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya akan bersikap lembut padanya. Satu tangan yang lain kini Hinata gunakan untuk memegang pipi Naruto dan membelainya disela-sela ciumannya pada Hinata, berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada Naruto.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas Naruto menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hinata, hembusan napas panas pun terasa diwajah mereka.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Bisik Hinata dan kemudian memasang senyum diwajahnya, Naruto masih menatap kedua mata Hinata. Entah kenapa ia begitu marah, kesal, cemas dan pasti Hinata menyadarinya tanpa harus Naruto ucapkan semua itu pada Hinata.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya sembari bersembunyi di sisi depan mobil, memunggungi adegan mesra kedua sahabatnya yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Mata kedua pria itu kini hanya saling melirik kemudian menatap kembali ke depan wilayah musuh yang akan mereka masuki.

Saat mereka mulai bergerak, Naruto berbicara tepat di dekat telinga Sasuke, "Hinata adalah milikku." Tegas, seakan kembali menengaskan pada Sasuke jika Hinata adalah kekasihnya, milikknya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke bertindak lebih jauh.

Apakah bendera perang diantara kedua sahabat baik ini juga akan berkibar?

Bersumbang eh bersambung hahah...

makasih udah baca..klo bisa di review...

hmmm apa kalian tau sapuan? tau ya... aku bingung klo harus mendetail.. klo ngak tau ya disearching deh...


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Meme Chua : Iya kamu ngak review T_T iya.. kan mang hubungannya masih blm ada kemajuan.. hehe gpp ya klo Gaara ^^ iya kayanya masih deh.. ttp mau baca kan? hmmm aku selalu mengusahakannya kok Meme :)**

**HazeKeiko :Km tau pas aku liat kotak review wah reviewmu panjang sekali (aku baru p1 kali dpt review sepanjang ini) dan terlihat sangat antusias.. aku jadi semangat ^^ apalagi kamu bilang jatuh cinta sama fic ini aku lgsg senengnya banget2 yah karena cerita ini kurang mendapat banyak respon sih ^^ tp makasih aku ttp semangat kok.. cm aku ngak bisa kasih bocoran haha biar kamu ttp baca hehe**

**Hanazono yuri : sama2 .. anggap ini permintaan maafku ya waktu itu ^^**

**Esyha Cherryblossom : Hahha... iya aku juga kurang suka sm model rambutnya Gaara jd ngak keliatan garang ahhh... yang di shipuuden deh penampilannya yang paling aku suka... untuk yang nangkap Sakura masih agak lama mungkin terjawabnya hehhe**

**00 : hehe aku tunggu juga loh review mu... ia dia hanya saksi tapi... nah ... liat nanti deh haha**

**Haruka Smile : Hihihi maaf ya untuk jawaban itu kayanya masih agak beberapa chap lagi.. ttp dibaca y ^^**

**Gita Zahra : Kaya kompor ya panas haha.. aduh jangan senpai ya,, yg santai saja misal kaka Ucul atau ucul aja gpp ^^ .. **

**Guest : makasih... but aku seorang perempuan ^^.. lanjutkan review ya ^^**

**Sasu mine : kan adegan ranjang versi ucul wkwkkw .. makasih kamu trs sempetin baca jangn lupa abis itu di review ya haha**

**Yupii : ahahha.. yang nangung mrmang lbh enak (apasih) ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah review... aku jadi tambah semangat.. salam ucul seucul-uculnya buat kalian muah muah muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Sekali lagi maaf klo ada typo.. aku harus publish hari ini karena mungkin besok2 nya aku bakalan ribet (mulaisoksibuknyadeh) hehe.. tp aku akan selalu usahain cpt update nya ... ttp beri aku semangat dengan mereview hahaha  
><strong>

**hmm.. sebenernya aku lebih senang dipanggil kak ucul, atau ucul daripada author atau thor (berasa jd avenger) haha but aku ngak masalahin deh asal jgn senpai.. saya tidak sejago itu ^^**

**Chapter 5 : Please Save me, my love!**

Dengan mengabaikan ucapan Naruto barusan, Sasuke bergerak maju diikuti oleh Naruto dan menembakan peluru menghabisi orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka, dibalik persembunyiannya Gaara terus menembakan pelurunya dan selalu tepat pada sasaran tanpa takut akan mengenai kedua rekannya.

Kali ini giliran Gaara bergerak mengikuti kode yang diberikan oleh Sasuke diikuti oleh Hinata dibelakangnya, posisi Sasuke dan Naruto seakan menjadi tameng untuk Gaara dan Hinata, Gaara terus menembakkan pelurunya ke depan, sedangkan samping kanan dan kiri sudah di lindungi oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hinata sudah masuk kedalam gedung diikuti oleh Gaara sesekali Hinata juga menembakkan pelurunya, melindungi celah kosong pada pertahanan Gaara. Mereka memasuki setiap ruangan yang ada dan memang pasukan yang berjaga lebih banyak berada diluar dimana Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini sekarang yang juga mulai berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam.

Tiba di sebuah tempat, Gaara dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Hinata sedang tubuh Gaara sendiri sudah menabrak keras dinding disampingnya akibat tendangan yang ia terima dari celah dinding disamping sisi lainnya. Hinata langsung menembak musuh yang sudah mengarahkan senjatanya pada Gaara, disaat yang bersamaan Gaara yang masih terduduk dibawah juga menarik pelatuknya pada musuh yang sudah berada dibelakang Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata yang membantu Gaara untuk berdiri.

"Apa menurutmu dinding itu sama seperti kasur," Jawab Gaara santai membuat Hinata terkekeh pelan lagipula ini adalah kali pertama ia dipasangkan oleh Gaara, walau mereka sudah sering bersama sedari kecil tapi saat mulai menjalankan misi mereka mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu bersepuluh.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar ucapan terima kasih dariku?" Lanjut Hinata disela-sela tawanya.

"Boleh saja asalkan nanti _Devil_ tidak akan membunuhku," Jawab Gaara yang sudah berjalan di depan Hinata kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding di pojok ruangan itu, satu-satunya tempat yang masih memiliki daun pintu utuh.

Hinata yang sudah berdiri di sisi pintu yang lain menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda ia siap, dengan sekuat tenaga Gaara menendang pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan Hinata bersiap di belakang Gaara mengarahkan senjatanya pada ruangan yang tidak begitu terang karena tidak ada jendela yang membiarkan sinar matahari meneranginya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata menyadari satu sosok yang duduk dilantai dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat.

"Sakura!" Panggil Hinata setengah berteriak dan kemudian berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Hinata cemas sembari melepas ikatan pada mulut Sakura.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Sakura kemudian berganti menatap Gaara yang berdiri dibelakang Hinata yang juga menatap Sakura, "Terima kasih."

Sedetik kemudian pandangannya beralih pada musuh dibelakang Gaara yang sudah mengarahkan senjatanya kearah mereka.

Gaara yang melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Sakura langsung begerak mendekap kedua gadis itu dan mendorong mereka menabrak lantai ruangan itu. Beruntungnya tembakan itu hanya mengenai rompi anti peluru milik Gaara.

Gaara langsung merubah posisinya, menembakan peluru pada musuh yang menyerang mereka barusan. Peluru itu langsung menembus tepat pada kepala musuh yang kini sudah tumbang dengan darah mengalir cepat dai kepalanya.

"Ayo kita segera keluar dari sini," Perintah Gaara yang sudah berdiri di depan Hinata dan juga Sakura, mereka bergerak untuk menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto yang berlindung di balik dinding gedung tua itu, menjadikan dinding itu sebagai tameng karena diluar sana masih banyak musuh yang menembakan peluru kearah mereka.

"Kami sudah berhasil menemukan Haruno Sakura," Ucap _Belial_ pada alat komunikasi mereka. Melaporkan informasi pada markas dan juga pada kedua rekannya yang lain.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Baik, hanya mengalami luka ringan." Jawab Gaara sambil terus berlari menuju pintu yang pertama kali mereka masuki.

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke menghela napasnya lega. Perasaannya kini sedikit tenang mendengar kabar jika Sakura baik-baik saja, disamping ia juga mencemaskan Hinata ada perasaan lain yang juga mencemaskan kondisi Sakura. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikannya, perasaan ini berbeda dengan perasaan cemas karena rasa bersalah dan Sasuke menyadari itu, rasa cemas ini sama seperti ia mencemaskan Hinata.

Tak beberapa lama, Gaara, Hinata dan juga Sakura sudah berada di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

"Seperti diawal, kami akan membuka jalan terlebih dahulu, bersiaplah." Perintah Sasuke dan kemudian bersama dengan Naruto kembali maju terlebih dahulu dengan Gaara yang kembali membantu mereka dibalik tembok.

Aksi tembak menembak terus terjadi, hingga akhirnya Sasuke memberi tanda pada Sakura dan Hinata untuk keluar, bedanya kali ini Gaara berada di belakang mereka.

Sayangnya salah satu kakinya tertembak, suara erangan Gaara membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Gaara yang sedang menahan sakit pada kakinya.

Sakura yang hendak menghampiri Gaara kini tertahan oleh tangan Hinata, "Itu akan membahayakan kita semua Sakura, kita harus terus maju ke depan."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada waktu Sakura." Hinata sudah menarik tubuh Sakura untuk tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Sakura kembali menatap kebelakang dimana Gaara sendiri sudah mulai kembali bangkit, ia tersenyum melihat sepertinya luka itu bukanlah penghambat bagi Gaara.

Gaara sendiri sudah kembali mengambil posisinya untuk tetap berada dibelakang kedua gadis itu. Melindungi kedua gadis itu.

Jumlah musuh yang semakin sedikit seakan mempermudah langkah mereka untuk menuju kendaraan mereka, tapi sayangnya peluru pada senjata mereka juga sudah habis, _magazen(1)_ yang mereka bawa juga sudah tidak bersisa lagi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menghajar musuh yang sekiranya berada di dekat mereka, sesekali badan musuh pun tak elak menjadi pelindung mereka.

"Terus bergerak!" Perintah Sasuke sembari menendang lawan yang berada di depannya.

Kali ini Gaara tidak bisa mengikuti Sakura dan Hinata karena juga harus menghajar beberapa musuh yang mengikuti mereka.

Tangan Hinata kini sibuk menembakan senjata sedang Sakura tetap terus berlari dibelakang Hinata, dan akhirnya jarak antara mereka dan mobil hitam milik Naruto semakin dekat.

Disela-sela pertarungannya, ketiga pria itu kini melihat salah satu musuh yang sudah terkapar dan penuh luka mengambil granat yang berada di pinggang temannya yang sudah tewas. Ia melemparkan granat itu kearah mobil hitam milik Naruto, Naruto berusaha menghentikan gerakan musuh itu dengan menembakan peluru dari pistol lawan yang ia rebut tapi ternyata gagal. Musuh itu memang segera tewas namun sebelum itu granat sudah meluncur bebas menuju mobil Naruto.

Seketika itu juga ketiga laki-laki itu langsung berlari menuju kearah Hinata dan Sakura yang masih tidak menyadari kejadian tersebut.

"Hinata, berhentiiii! Teriak Naruto sembari terus berusaha berlari mendekati kedua wanita itu, sayangnya posisi ia sebelumnya berada paling jauh diantara Gaara dan Sasuke.

Hinata dan juga Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Naruto sontak menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan, melihat dengan jelas para pria yang sudah berlari menuju kearah mereka.

Gaara yang posisinya berada paling dekat dengan kedua wanita itu masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah mereka mendekati mobil itu karena memang salah satu kakinya terluka sedikit menghambat kecepatannya.

Dan Sasuke sendiri sudah berhasil menyamai posisinya dengan Gaara dan semakin berada dekat dengan kedua perempuan yang menatap mereka dengan wajah terkejut.

Hinata dan Sakura yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya langsung memejamkan kedua matanya saat terjadi ledakan hebat didekat mereka, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sakura merasakan sakit pada bagian tubuhnya tapi tidak pada bagian kepala yang jelas-jelas membentur tanah karena sebuah tangan yang melindungi kepalanya dan satu tangan lagi sudah melingkar di punggung Sakura.

Walaupun sakit, Sakura merasa beruntung dirinya masih hidup. Tapi saat kedua matanya terbuka perasaan sedih dan sakit menyerangnya, apa yang ada dipandangannya sekarang lebih menyakitkan dari segala rasa sakit yang baru saja ia rasakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sakura yang masih terkejut, apalagi jarak diantara mereka kini sangatlah dekat.

Sakura sempat terdiam sebentar, otaknya masih mencerna semua yang terjadi padanya. Ia sempat berharap bahkan sangat berharap jika Sasuke yang akan menolongnya namun ternyata ia harus kembali pada kenyataan jika Hinata memang lebih berarti untuk Sasuke daripada dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Jawab Sakura pelan bahkan sedikit parau, ia masih berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tidak tumpah saat ini juga, apalagi di depan pria yang menolongnya.

Pria itu sempat tersenyum walau sangat samar namun karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat mampu membuat Sakura melihatnya dengan jelas. Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menolehkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke yang saat ini pasti sedang bersama Hinata, tapi rasa keingintahuannya yang besar akhirnya membuat dirinya menoleh.

Semua terlihat dengan jelas, Hinata yang berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke dengan posisi duduk karena tidak seperti Gaara, Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata kearahnya kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga punggung Sasuke yang menjadi perisai mereka berdua.

Tapi saat ini kedua mata hitam milik Sasuke sudah menatap jelas pada mata emerald Sakura. Kedua pandangan itu bertemu sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sakura lah yang mengubah kedua mata emeraldnya untuk menatap Gaara yang kini menolongnya untuk bangkit.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Ucapan pelan Hinata membuat Sasuke dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan bergerak menjauh.

Baru beberapa menit terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke, Naruto sudah menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Sangat erat dengan kepala yang sudah bersandar pada bahu Hinata. Perasaannya kembali bercampur aduk, ia tidak suka melihat Hinata berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, tidak terima dengan Sasuke yang berhasil menyelamatkan kekasihnya, tapi jika bukan karena pertolongan Sasuke tidak mungkin ia bisa melihat Hinata yang masih seperti ini. Masih bisa merasakan debaran jantung Hinata yang sangat terasa didadanya.

Pandangan Sasuke terus menatap lekat pada Sakura yang terlihat berbicara pada Gaara, dirinya bahkan mengabaikan Naruto dan Hinata yang berada didepannya. Sakura sendiri menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sasuke, ia seolah-olah tidak menyadari jika saat ini Sasuke terus saja memandang kearahnya, sesekali pandangan mereka masih bertemu namun saat itu juga Sakura langsung merubah arah pandangnya. Memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Tak beberapa lama sebuah pesawat kecil datang untuk menjemput mereka dengan sang _Arioch_ sebagai pilotnya. Bahkan Sai langsung berlari menghampiri Gaara dan membantunya untuk berjalan menuju kendaraan mereka.

"Sayang pesta nya sudah selesai saat aku baru saja datang." Sai berucap entah pada siapa, Gaara sendiri hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Sai, begitu pun Sakura yang juga sudah berjalan disamping Gaara.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menyusul mereka, diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakang sepasang kekasih itu dengan perang batin yang ia rasakan.

...

Suara pintu terbuka membuat pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi bersantai di atas kasur kecil menatap sosok yang sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya saat ini. Ruangan yang memang dikhususkan sebagai tempat mengobati luka sehabis menjalankan misi. Letaknya pun ada berada di samping ruangan laboratorium yang sempat Sakura lihat, memang di dalam markas GHOST TEAM banyak tempat yang Sakura sendiri belum sempat masuki.

"Kau sudah sehat?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura yang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia bergerak dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Tentu, lukaku sudah diobati oleh Temari," Jawab Sakura sembari memperlihatkan kedua pergelangan tangan yang sudah terbalut rapih oleh kain menutupi luka-lukanya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sakura yang naik ke atas kasur dan duduk disamping Gaara.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, lagipula aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gaara, "Mm ... Terima Kasih-"

"Gaara" Potong Gaara sembari menjulurkan tangannya, "Kau Haruno Sakura kan?"

Sakura sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membalas jabatan tangan Gaara dengan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. "Sepertinya aku sudah tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi,"

"Tapi aku harus memperkenalkan diriku karena aku ingin dikenal olehmu," Ucap Gaara yang masih juga mengenggam tangan Sakura seakan belum mau melepaskannya.

"Eh.." Ucap Sakura kaget, ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Gaara barusan namun sedetik kemudian Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Aku jelas harus mengenal orang yang menyelamatkanku, agar aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena aku bisa hidup hingga saat ini."

Kedua mata Sakura kini menatap wajah Gaara dengan serius, "Jadi, Terima Kasih Gaara." Tak lupa dengan senyum indah yang sudah tergambar diwajahnya dengan tangan mereka yang masih belum juga terlepas.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke ketus dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terlipat di dadanya, bersandar pada pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka.

"Jadi kau menguntit kami sedari tadi?" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Gaara malah balik memberikan pertanyaan sembari melepaskan tangan Sakura dan membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke untuknya.

"Pintu ini tidak terkunci, lagipula aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Kakashi agar Sakura menemuinya di ruang utama." Jawab Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Pesanmu sudah tersampaikan, lalu kau masih mau terus berdiri disitu?" Jujur saja ia kesal karena Sasuke telah merusak suasana diantara dirinya dan juga Sakura, entah kenapa Gaara sudah menyadari jika dia sangat tertarik dengan gadis merah muda itu semenjak pertama kali melihatnya.

"Kau mengharapkan aku pergi? Baiklah ... ayo Sakura kau tidak tahu ruang utama kan."

"Aku bisa mengantarnya."

"Lebih baik istirahatkan kakimu saja." Bukan nada seakan memberi perhatian pada ucapan Sasuke, lebih seperti meremehkan dengan seringgai mengejek yang juga tergambar diwajah Sasuke. Kesal, ia merasa marah pada Gaara yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa sebabnya, apakah itu cemburu? Apakah mungkin? Sasuke sendiri tidak meyakini itu dengan pasti.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi itu tidak perlu."

"Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Sakura menahan tangan Gaara saat ia mulai bergerak untuk berdiri.

"Sudah dengar-" Ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan, dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memegang satu tangannya yang lain, -ayo, kita sudah membuang waktu percuma disini." Menariknya kencang hingga tangan Sakura yang memegang Gaara langsung terlepas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke membawa pergi Sakura meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap kesal kepergian mereka.

Rasa kesal Sasuke bertambah karena sikap Sakura yang menaruh perhatian pada Gaara. Menyebalkan.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, Sakura membiarkan dirinya mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya pergi. Sejujurnya ia sangat malas untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke saat ini, ia masih ingin mengatur segala perasaan kecewa dan sedihnya pada pria yang masih memegang kencang tangannya saat ini.

Pantaskah ia marah pada Sasuke, pantaskah ia memprotes segala perlakuan Sasuke saat itu. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki posisi penting untuk Sasuke. Ia sadar, sangat sadar jika itu adalah hak Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan siapa yang menurutnya penting bagi dirinya, walau itu nyatanya sangat menyakitkan untuk Sakura.

Lagipula ia hanyalah seorang saksi penting untuk misi yang sedang mereka jalani, tidak ada kepentingan lain yang berharga dari dirinya selain kesaksiannya. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak mengharap pada Sasuke, lelaki yang sudah mencuri hatinya, bersikap baik pada dirinya, dan juga menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Sakura sudah membuat keputusan, mulai saat ini ia tidak akan berharap lebih pada Sasuke, mengharapkan agar Sasuke akan memiliki rasa yang sama sepertinya karena Sakura sadar perasaan Sasuke sudah untuk wanita lain, dan sepertinya Sasuke tidak memberikan ia kesempatan sama sekali untuk masuk.

Langkah kakinya ikut terhenti saat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang menurut Sakura adalah ruangan utama dimana Kakashi sudah menunggunya. Gengaman tangan Sasuke pun terlepas dan bergerak membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Kondisimu sudah baik?" Tanya Kakashi saat Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Menatap para penghuni ruangan yang berada disana, ada Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai dan juga laki-laki yang mengendarai pesawat yang Sakura sudah mengetahui namanya adalah Aburame Shino.

"Iya, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku," Ucap Sakura menatap semua pria disana bergantian.

Semua memberikan reaksi yang sama yaitu menganggukan kepalanya saat mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi disana Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi santai, sembari memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Dia mengatakan dengan menculikku itu adalah salam untuk kalian agar GHOST TEAM tidak meremahkan dirinya dan katanya kita memiliki musuh yang sama hanya dengan alasan yang berbeda." Jelas Sakura yang mendapat tatapan serius dari semua yang berada disana, tidak ingin melewati informasi yang berharga dari Sakura.

"Kau bisa jelaskan siapa "Dia", atau bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" Kakashi menyadari sedikit perubahan ekspresi pada Sakura, ia terlihat sedikit berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Maaf ..." Sakura menghentikan sejenak ucapannya dan kemudian merubah pandangan matanya, "Saat itu mataku ditutup sehingga aku tidak melihatnya."

Hening. Kakashi masih menatap Sakura tajam, ia sadar gadis ini menutupi sesuatu sehingga ia harus mengatakan kebohongan padanya.

Sakura merasa tatapan mata Kakashi sangat menusuknya, apakah ia tahu jika saat ini Sakura berbohong padanya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin melakukan hal ini tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan ancaman pria itu. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar akan melukai kedua orangtuanya jika ia menceritakan ciri-ciri dari pria yang menculiknya.

"Baiklah, jika mungkin kau mengingat suatu hal yang penting kau bisa sampaikan itu pada kami nanti."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan perasaan lega, "Tentu," Ucapnya yakin.

"Maaf telah menyusahkanmu, sekarang kau bisa beristirahat kembali. Jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja padaku, tak perlu merasa sungkan."

"Terima kasih," Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

...

Pintu apartemen Sasuke kembali terbuka, kakinya melangkah masuk dan masih diikuti oleh Sakura yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, kamar yang berlainan arah dengan kamar Sasuke. Ia butuh mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah begitu juga dengan hatinya.

Tetapi saat dirinya sudah memegang gagang pintu kamarnya, tangan Sasuke sudah menahannya membuat Sakura kini menatap pria yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sedikit ketus.

"Kau bilang 'kenapa'?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada heran.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Kenapa laki-laki ini malah balik bertanya. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Kau tidur disana?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Tentu, aku harus mulai memberanikan diri dan melawan rasa takutku, bukankah itu bagus?"

"Ya, hanya saja..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, memikirkan kata apa yang pantas ia ucapkan pada Sakura.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menanti kelanjutan ucapan pria didepannya.

Tak juga menemukan kata-kata yang menurutnya pantas dan bisa diterima oleh Sakura, Sasuke malah menarik tangan Sakura kencang dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Rasanya Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura sendirian, itu membuat dirinya tidak tenang dan was-was, entahlah ia sendiri tidak begitu paham.

Ia tetap diam saat Sakura terus saja memberontak, ini memang salah tapi ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya pada Sakura. Ia bukan orang yang mudah mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan dengan mudah.

"Tidurlah disini," Ucap Sasuke sembari melepaskan gengaman tangannya saat mereka sudah berada di daialm kamar Sasuke.

Sakura menatap kesal pada Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan warna merah pada tangannya akibat perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Karena aku harus mengawasimu."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Tidak bisakah kau menuruti perintahku!"

"Tidak!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, kenapa tiba-tiba perempuan ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan, seperti bukan Sakura yang biasanya.

"Tidur! dan jangan banyak tanya atau-"

"Apa? Menyuruhku untuk tidur dikamarku?" Potong Sakura, ia kesal karena ia tidak mengerti akan maksud dari sikap Sasuke saat ini padanya. Apa itu mengawasi terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Sakura.

"Jangan membuatku kesal," Kali ini Sasuke berbicara dengan nada serius, menatap tajam emerald Sakura, menengaskan jika ia benar-benar kesal padanya.

Sedetik kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, menutup dan menguncinya. Tak peduli pada tatapan terkejut Sakura saat ini, yah biasanya mereka membiarkan pintu itu tetap terbuka.

"Tidur atau besok tidak akan kubiarkan kau keluar."

"Apa pedulimu dasar menyebalkan!" Teriak Sakura yang kemudian bergerak menuju sofa Sasuke. Tidak bisa melawan lagi ia lebih memilih untuk menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia sedang malas berbiara dengannya tapi kenapa Sasuke malah mengejaknya berdebat.

"Jangan disana, kau menggangu pandanganku," Ucap Sasuke yang sudah tidur dengan posisi menghadap sofa dimana Sakura sudah berbaring disana.

"Kau bisa merubah posisimu kalau kau mau," Ucap Sakura masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingin mengubah posisiku, kau bisa pindah sekarang!" Perintah Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura dengan senyum menyeringgai.

Sakura menggeram rendah dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mengepal menahan amarah, "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Kau pindah dari situ sekarang juga," Perintah Sasuke dengan pelan.

Mau tidak mau Sakura kembali menuruti perintah Sasuke, mengambil selimut milik Sasuke dan meletakannya dibawah lantai. Sungguh ia sangat kesal dengan Sasuke sekarang, Sangat – sangat kesal.

"asal kau tahu, aku tidak suka kau tidur dilantai. Memangnya kau pikir aku laki-laki macam apa membiarkan seorang wanita tidur dilantai." Protes Sasuke datar.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sesaat, rasanya ia ingin menutup mulut Sasuke dengan selimut miliknya sendiri hingga ia berhenti bicara. Tapi ia urungkan karena ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Lalu aku harus tidur dimana?" Tanya Sakura pasrah, ia sudah sungguh sangat lelah hari ini dan sudah ingin sesegera mungkin mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan laki-laki tak berperasaan ini.

"Seperti kemarin, kau bisa gunakan sisi tempat tidurku yang lain." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Sakura menghela napasnya pelan dan berjalan menuju sisi yang Sasuke maksud. Mengambil sebuah guling kemudian ia letakkan di tengah antara dirinya dan Sasuke, bukan berarti ia tidak percaya dengan Sasuke tapi bagi Sakura sendiri itu adalah tanda bahwa ia ingin membatasi diri dari Sasuke. Membatasi perasaannya untuk Sasuke.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk terlelap dalam mimpi, sedari pagi ia belum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sama sekali ditambah sikap Sasuke yang tidak jelas membuat ia semakin pusing memikirkan segala tentang perasaannya hingga menambah lelah pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyadari Sakura sudah terbuai oleh mimpinya, hembusan napasnya teratur dan menjadi melodi tersendiri untuk Sasuke layaknya kemarin. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan pembicaraan dirinya dan anggota yang lain setelah membiarkan Sakura untuk keluar sesudah Kakashi menanyainya.

**Flash Back On**

"Kalian pasti memikirkan apa yang saat ini aku pikirkan bukan?" Tanya Kakashi saat Sakura sudah menutup pintu itu.

"Salam untuk GHOST TEAM, yah salam yang cukup lumayan." Timpal Kiba sembari mengutak-atik komputernya, sedang Shino hanya melirikkan matanya pada Kiba. Jelas sekali pada nada bicara Kiba jika saat ini ia sedang kesal.

"Dia mengetahui tentang GHOST TEAM, itu cukup mengejutkan untukku." Kali ini Sai yang berbicara tanpa sebuah ekspresi diwajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Musuh yang sama dengan alasan yang berbeda, itu yang membuatku tertarik. Aku juga tak penah mengerti mengapa misi semacam ini masuk kedalam "S MISSION", apa anda punya jawaban tersendiri Kakashi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Memang pada awalnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti saat Kakashi membawa berkas khusus dengan simbol "S MISSION" yang tertulis didepannya. Perintah mengenai pembongkaran, penangkapan dan jika perlu menghabisi ketua dan organisasi pengedar obat-obatan terlarang terbesar di Konoha yang sekarang menambah aksesnya pada penjualan senjata-senjata ilegal.

Perintah yang menurut Shikamaru bisa dilakukan oleh kepolisian Konoha yang mengurusi masalah di dalam negeri Konoha sedangkan Keamanan Anbu bergerak jika sudah menyangkut dengan bagian keamanan Luar Negeri Konoha. Tapi Misi ini diberikan pada GHOST TEAM, tim yang sangat rahasia hingga harus membereskan semuanya secara rahasia tanpa tercium oleh pihak manapun bahkan kepolisian, Anbu dan segala bentuk badan keamanan Konoha sendiri. Mereka harus bekerja tanpa jejak.

"Misi ini diperintahkan langsung oleh Danzo, Kementrian Pertahanan dan Keamanan Negara Konoha. Pimpinan tertinggi selain Hokage yang mengatur langsung segala bentuk pertahanan yang terjadi di Konoha. Dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memasukan misi ini kedalam kategori "S MISSION"." Jelas Kakashi singkat.

"Alasannya?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga mulai menaruh minat pada penjelasan yang diberikan Kakashi, jarang sekali Danzo langsung yang memberi mereka perintah.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya."

"Hokage tahu mengenai hal ini?" Tanya Shikamaru antusias.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yah "S MISSION" yang juga bisa berarti _Secret Mission_ banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui, kalian sendiri juga paham kan tugas kita hanyalah menjalankan perintah tanpa perlu melihat isinya secara menyeluruh."

"Masalahnya kali ini berbeda." Timpal Shino yang sedari tadi mendengarkan secara seksama.

"Yah seperti yang kalian lihat sendiri, awalnya kupikir cukup dengan dua agen level tujuh yang akan menyelesaikannya tapi ternyata terjadi perkembangan misi kearah yang lebih berbahaya, mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan Danzo hingga memasukkannya pada "S MISSION", lawan kita bukan perkara mudah untuk menyelesaikannya."

Semua menatap Kakashi dengan serius bahkan Kiba mengangguk kecil tanda seakan ia juga menyetujui apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kakashi.

"Yang menjadi masalah untukku adalah bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui tentang GHOST TEAM, dan tentang keberadaan Haruno Sakura, apakah-"

"Itu yang akan kita bicarakan lebih lanjut besok dengan semua anggota karena aku menyatakan bahwa semua anggota GHOST TEAM akan turun tangan dalam misi ini, tanpa terkecuali." Potong Kakashi tegas, membuat Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya.

**Flash Back End**.

Lamunannya terhenti saat ia kembali mendengar suara erangan Sakura walau tidak sekeras biasanya. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Sakura tapi ia sedikit kaget karena ternyata Sakura membatasi dirinya dengan sebuah guling. Aneh itu yang terbesit di pikiran Sasuke, bukankah kemarin Sakura tidak memberi pembatas sama sekali.

Sakura kembali tidak tenang, ia bergerak perlahan terkadang suara erangan juga masih terdengar, walau tidak ada lagi isakan pelan yang biasanya juga keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil benda yang berada di depannya saat ini dan menaruhnya di belakang tubuhnya saat Sasuke bergeser mendekati Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke sudah mengengam satu tangan milik Sakura dan tetap membiarkan dirinya menatap Sakura yang sekarang mengganti posisi menghadap dirinya.

Mata kelam Sasuke menatap lekat pada wajah cantik yang tersaji di depannya, semua tercipta dengan indah dan menarik untuk terus dipandang. Seakan terbius, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang berada di dahi Sakura hingga tanpa disadari, Sasuke semakin terhanyut untuk menyentuh lebih wajah cantik itu.

Tangannya perlahan turun membelai pipi nya yang putih, merasakan betapa halusnya kulit wajah Sakura. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak hebat saat melihat wajah Sakura yang kini sudah mulai tenang dan damai begitupula dengan hembusan napas pelan yang dapat Sasuke rasakan menyentuh kulitnya.

Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Pikir Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada rasa senang yang muncul saat ia membelai wajah Sakura.

Memang Ia senang telah menyelamatkan Hinata tapi disisi lain ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura bahkan ia sangat kesal saat melihat Gaara menyelamatkan Sakura, memeluk Sakura dan berada diatas tubuhnya. Ia tidak terima dengan itu. Ia sangat marah bahkan ketika Sakura seakan mengacuhkan dirinya dan tidak memperdulikannya.

Dan bodohnya lagi, ia tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu saat menatap mata Sakura. Karena kali ini Sakura menatapnya penuh amarah dan rasa kecewa padanya. Itu membuat ia semakin tersiksa dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Apakah Sakura merasa kecewa padanya? Apakah dia telah menyakiti Sakura?

"Maaf." Gumam Sasuke pelan sembari terus membelai pelan wajah Sakura. Mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berharap perkataannya dapat tersampaikan walau di alam mimpi Sakura.

Besambung ya ^^

(1) Magazen : alat penyimpanan dan pengisian amunisi untuk info lebih lanjut silahkan buka gugle ^^

makasih udah baca... klo bisa tinggalkan review ya ^^

sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :  
><strong>

**Anonymous : Makasih anony (aku panggil apa ya enaknya hehe) hmm nanti di usahakan ya hehhe**

**Haruka Smile ; Maaf kayanya si TBC bakal nongol trs deh heheh... aku akan selalu mengusahakan update cepet ^^  
><strong>

**Gita Zahra : Hihihi kamu masih kepikiran si kucing (aku ngakak baca ini) kita biarkan saja si Loli hidup tentram dgn keluarganya ya Gita (aku panggil ini gpp kan?) hhehee**

**HH : yeay review saya suka (?) hehhe.. udah lanjut kok ^^**

**HazeKeiko : HUAAAAaaaa.. panjangnya tapi aku ngak keberatan kok,,aku suka kok ^^ aku juga seneng kalo crt ini bikin kamu juga senang,,, di baca terus ya... haduh aku ngak panjang nih bales reviewnya gpp kan? tp aku ttp suka kok**

**Guest : iyaa iyaa.. kamu jg review ya setiap chapnya hehhe**

**00 : sesuatu...syahrini donk hehe..eh aku juga jadi mikirin dia yang kamu maksd itu siapa? hehhe**

**99 : aku memang menarik *salahfokus* *ditabok* hehe**

**Esyha Cherryblossom : hihihi.. aku ketawa ngakak baca "abis mikirin pcr org trs sih" hahha... sasu sasu jgn mikirin aku trs donk *salahfokuslagi* hehhe**

**Uchiharuno Misaki : Apa misaki-chan (panggil ini gpp?) hmm..hmmm *manggut2*.. sippp *dicatet* aku jg ngak suka cewe yg trlalu lembek but memang harus seperti itu tapi lambat laun karakter Sakura berubah karena aslinya dy ngak se cengeng itu, karena dy kan baru ngalamin hal bgini jadi agak sedikit syok lah dan mungkin sasuhina ngak ada lagi...hehhee...**

**Kimura Megumi : Cieh cieh.. sakunya malah ga peduli asikkk... review lagi ^^**

**Rainy de : Iya..banyak yg bilang disangka cerita horor,aku jg blm dapet summary yg pas makanya berubah trs..ada idekah? hehhe... mksh ttp baca ya ^^**

**sakuke : eh aku kira sasuke ^^ Fic ini akan terus berlanjut semoga kamu penasaran mpe chap akhir aku tunggu reviewmu ^^**

**Sasu Mine : Heehhehe... iya iya ini udah ku update loh...makasih udah baca y**

**Yupii : Musuh sebenarnya ayo coba ditebak hehhee...**

**Nada chan : Makasih loh.. tp kakashi nanti akan berperan banyak jg di chap ini kok ^^ iya Gaara akan merebut hati Saku..soalnya sasu sama aku (salah fokus lagi)...^^ dan tebakanmu sudah digugurkan oleh pendapat Sakura nanti ^^  
><strong>

**Huaaa... makasih udah review..aku senang.. makasih ya ... salam ucul seucul-uculnya untuk kalian muah muah muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo si typo masih aja ikutan hehe aku seneng pas buka review tau banyak yang nungguin aku lgsg ngevut ngetiknya dan sampe dpt sedikit chap selanjutnya,,mungkin hari ini mau dilanjut ngetiknya...**

**makasih loh... hmmm aku pernah bilang klo bs antara action dan romance seimbang..semoga aku bs bikin seperti itu ya...banyak yg nanya siapa musuhnya.. aku sdh memberikan clue "bagaimana mereka tau ttg GHOST TEAM dan haruno sakura" dan "Kita memiliki musuh yang sama." hehhee... masih bingung ya hehhe**

**Chapter 6 : S MISSION**

Sedari pagi semua anggota GHOST TEAM sudah berada di markas rahasia mereka begitu juga dengan Sakura, dia sudah berjalan mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang memang belum pernah ia masuki. Seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan jika dirinya ingin membatasi diri dengan Sasuke maka ia lebih memilih untuk tidak terus selalu berada bersamanya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk diam sambil memandang halaman rumput yang berada di belakang gedung rumah. Kaki Sakura berjalan mendekati pria tersebut dan ikut duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Bolehkan jika aku juga duduk disini?" Tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum membuat pemuda itu kini menoleh kearahnya.

"Tentu saja," Jawab pemuda itu yang kini sudah menatap langit pagi ini.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menolongku kemarin, maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang karena kemarin aku melihat kau sedang menemani Hinata mengganti perban." Sakura sudah tahu jika Hinata adalah kekasih dari pria disebelahnya ini, maka dari itu dia tidak ingin menggangu mereka kemarin dan memutuskan akan mengatakannya di lain waktu.

"Ah ... soal itu, kau tidak perlu sungkan." Jawab Naruto yang masih setia menatap warna biru langit saat ini.

"Aku memang akan mengucapkan itu padamu, ah bahkan bukan hanya padamu saja kok." Ucap Sakura yang masih menatap pria disebelahnya namun dari raut wajahnya saat ini Sakura bisa menilai jika ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikiran pemuda itu.

"Apa keberadaanku menggangumu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit merasa tidak enak.

Naruto kembali menatap Sakura, "Entahlah, sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingin sendirian karena aku jadi memikirkan banyak hal tapi aku juga tidak ingin berbicara banyak saat ini."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, masih menatap wajah perempuan di sampingnya, "Bisa dibilang begitu," Jawab Naruto yang kembali menatap langit. Pikirannya terus mengulang kejadian saat Sasuke menolong Hinata, dan sekali lagi itu bukanlah dirinya. Antara rasa kecewa dan perasaan lega karena Hinata selamat , ia jadi merasa bingung bagaimana harus bersikap pada Sasuke.

Mengerti jika pemuda itu tidak mau menceritakan apa yang sedang dipikrannya pada Sakura, ia berhenti untuk bertanya pada pemuda disebelahnya. Sakura ikut diam sembari melihat langit yang sama dengan yang dilihat oleh pemuda itu, tidak ada percakapan hanya keheningan yang tercipta disana. Sesekali Sakura melirik pada pemuda itu. Menatap kebimbangan yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya.

"Hmm ... kau tahu, aku tak pernah menyangka jika aku akan mengalami hal ini dalam hidupku. Bahwa kalian ah maksudku seorang agen rahasia itu benar-benar ada dan aku bersama dengan kalian saat ini, selama ini aku hanya menyaksikannya dari film-film saja dan kau tahu bahkan aku benar-benar memukul dan menghajar orang, tak pernah sama sekali terbayang dipikiranku."

Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap langit kini mulai menatap Sakura yang bercerita tanpa menatapnya. Ia sadar perempuan ini sedang ingin menemaninya, menggisi keheningan yang terjadi.

"Setiap hari aku harus merasakan debaran jantung karena aku was-was apakah aku akan bisa terus hidup dan hal itu membuatku terus berpikir apakah kalian para agen rahasia mengidap penyakit jantung? Karena setiap hari melihat seseorang menodongkan senjatanya pada kalian." Lanjut Sakura yang kini juga menatap pemuda itu.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ocehan panjang Sakura, walau dirasa cerita yang barusan itu tidak lucu sama sekali tapi ia senang karena perempuan ini berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Terima kasih." Dengan tangan yang sudah mengelus kepala Sakura, Naruto merasa beban yang sedari tadi ada dipikirannya sedikit berkurang, dan ada sedikit keinginan kecil darinya untuk membicarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya pada gadis merah muda ini.

Sakura sedikit terkejut namun melihat senyum kelegaan pada pemuda didepannya membuat ia akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya usahanya barusan tidak sia-sia sama sekali.

"Naruto." Mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya membuat ia dan juga Sakura langsung menolehkan kepala mereka bersamaan ke arah belakang.

Hinata menatap sedih dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini sedangkan Naruto dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang berada diatas kepala Sakura dan berdiri menghampiri Hinata.

Tatapan mata Naruto kini beralih memandang Sasuke yang sudah berada di sisi kanan belakang Hinata, dengan kedua tangan berada didalam saku celananya.

Sakura merasa ada aura tidak mengenakan yang keluar dari tiap orang yang berada disini termasuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman antara Naruto dan Hinata atas kejadian yang dilihat oleh Hinata barusan, namun disisi lain ada rasa tidak suka saat melihat Hinata dan Sasuke datang bersama, jadi selama Sakura tidak ada disamping Sasuke ia pergi menemani Hinata, apakah selama ini kehadirannya menganggu Sasuke pikir Sakura.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata sedikit melirik Sakura yang juga sudah berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Hanya mencari udara segar, urusanmu sudah selesai?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya sembari memengang erat tangan Hinata.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya pelan, jujur ia tidak puas mendengar jawaban Naruto. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, salah satunya adalah kenapa Sakura bisa bersama dengannya. Tapi mulutnya seakan terkunci, ia tidak boleh bersikap seakan mencurigai Naruto. Ia harusnya bisa mempercayai kekasihnya, mempercayai hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama delapan tahun bersamanya.

"Kakashi sudah menunggu." Ucap Sasuke dingin dan menatap tajam pada sahabat baiknya saat ini, ia marah melihat apa yang baru saja Naruto lalukan pada Sakura dan ia juga marah melihat wajah sedih Hinata barusan.

Sasuke dan Hinata tidak sengaja bertemu, ia yang sedari tadi juga sibuk mencari keberadaan Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari mereka bersama dengan Hinata. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Naruto dan Sakura ternyata juga sedang bersama bahkan mereka dengan jelas melihat Naruto membelai pelan kepala Sakura sembari tersenyum. Saat itu juga Sasuke ingin mematahkan tangan Naruto dan kekesalannya bertambah saat ia melihat tatapan sedih Hinata.

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto menarik tangan Hinata berjalan menuju ruangan utama tempat Kakashi berada, sejujurnya ia juga tidak senang melihat Hinata datang bersama Sasuke. Sekali lagi ia merasa jadi orang paling egois dimuka bumi ini. Ia benci menjadi seperti ini, tapi ini semua karena ia tidak bisa jika harus kehilangan Hinata dan harus ia tidak bisa jika harus membenci sahabat baik yang sudah seperti saudara baginya.

"Kau juga ikutlah keruang utama, ini perintah Kakashi."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sasuke barusan, berjalan mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah berada jauh dari mereka.

Namun baru saja Sakura melewati Sasuke, ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat ia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Naruto adalah kekasih Hinata." Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung menatap marah pada Sasuke.

"Lalu? Apa masalahmu? Mencoba memperingatkanku? asal kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk merebut Naruto dari Hinata." Inikah yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke, apa sikapnya selama ini membuat Sasuke berpikir jika Sakura adalah seorang perempuan seperti itu. Kesal, marah, kecewa semua sudah melebur menjadi satu di benak Sakura.

Sesak, ini sungguh sesak, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ternyata semua akan sesakit ini.

"Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih Sasuke, kau mencoba memperingatiku."

Sakura merutuki dirinya, kenapa bisa pandangan kedua matanya malah sudah mulai buram. Kenapa kedua mata ini tidak menuruti perintahnya, kenapa. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tepat sebelum air mata itu akan jatuh Sakura sudah membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini. Kenapa bisa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Ia tidak pernah bermaksud menganggap Sakura adalah perempuan seperti itu. Tidak pernah sama sekali. ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksud ia mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura.

Apakah agar Hinata tetap terus bisa bersama Naruto, laki-laki yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan Hinata juga akan bahagia bersamanya atau apakah agar Sakura sadar jika ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan bisa memberikan perasaan itu padanya?

Ia memukul pelan dinding ruangan itu, ada apa dengan perasaannya? Apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Kenapa semua jadi terasa rumit untuknya.

...

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang utama, tempat dimana seluruh anggota GHOST TEAM dan Sakura berkumpul hari ini, membahas lebih lanjut dari kasus yang sedang mereka tangani. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada Sakura yang sudah duduk tepat disamping Gaara.

Sakura sendiri kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat kedua emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam milik Sasuke, ia sudah benar-benar kesal padanya atau lebih tepatnya kecewa.

Sasuke sudah duduk tepat didepan Sakura dengan sebuah meja besar memisahkan mereka. Pandangannya tak lepas dari gadis merah muda itu, bahkan ia mengabaikan Hinata yang duduk dua kursi di sebelah Gaara.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Kakashi yang merasa ada aura lain di ruangan ini.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari anggotanya, ia memberi kode perintah pada Kiba hingga muncul sebuah gambar di layar besar yang berada di dinding tepat dibelakang Kakashi.

Sakura menengang saat melihat gambar itu, tangannya sedikit bergetar mengingat tangan inilah yang telah menewaskan pria itu.

Gaara yang memperhatikan perubahan pada diri Sakura dengan berani mengengam tangan Sakura. Sontak Sakura menoleh namun pandangan Gaara tetap fokus pada layar besar itu. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara padanya, apalagi di depan seluruh anggota GHOST TEAM. Ia tidak ingin orang lain akan berpikiran macam-macam terhadapnya, ia tidak ingin menerima kalimat tuduhan seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padanya barusan.

Tapi genggaman Gaara terlalu erat bahkan ia bersikap tidak peduli ketika Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya.

Sasuke menyaksikan kejadian itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, bagaimana dengan beraninya Gaara mengengam erat tangan Sakura, tangan yang setiap malam ia gengam kini digengam oleh laki-laki lain. Ia tidak terima, tubuhnya seakan terasa terbakar, kesal, marah semua sudah beraduk di dalam benaknya.

Ingin rasanya ia segera melepaskan tangan brengsek yang dengan beraninya menyentuh bahkan mengengam tangan miliknya, tunggu miliknya? Sejak kapan Sasuke menganggap tangan itu miliknya? Sejak kapan ia berani berasumsi demikian, mengklaim bahwa itu adalah miliknya. Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya jadi semakin gila.

Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik, walau setengah mati ia berusaha untuk menatap layar itu tapi persekian menit mata kelam itu akan melirik kembali pada tangan Sakura yang **masih** digengam oleh Gaara. Sampai kapan setan itu akan melepaskan gengaman tanganya pikir Sasuke.

"Dia adalah Hozuki Suigetsu mantan anggota kepolisian laut Konoha level lima, ia secara resmi dikeluarkan lima tahun yang lalu karena diketahui ikut andil dalam penyelundupan barang-barang terlarang di pesisir pantai timur wilayah Kumo. Sempat menjalani hukuman penjara selama tiga tahun." Jelas Kakashi pada gambar pertama yang muncul, gambar yang membuat Sakura kembali memutar ulang bagaimana ketika tangannya telah membuat jantung pria itu berhenti berdetak.

Kemudian gambar pada layar dinding itu berubah menampilkan sosok yang lain.

"Sesuai dengan DNA yang didapat oleh Temari di tempat kejadian saat itu, dia adalah Uzumaki karin mantan tim penyelidik utama Konoha level Lima. Dia dikeluarkan karena kerjasamanya dengan Sugietsu yang juga adalah kekasihnya. Mereka pernah beberapa kali ditempatkan pada misi yang sama tujuh tahun silam."

Semua mata disana menatap layar dengan serius, memperhatikan setiap detail mengenai musuh mereka, mungkin hanya Sasuke yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan seperti yang lainnya.

"Pada saat pergerakan pertama, aku mengutus Sasuke dan juga Naruto untuk menangkap transaksi yang dilakukan oleh organisasi besar Akatsuki. Belum jelas siapakah ketua dari organiasasi tersebut dan berbagai informasi yang kita miliki juga tidak terlalu banyak tentang mereka. Tapi satu hal yang kita ketuahui tujuan mereka adalah bisa menaklukkan dunia dibawah kendali mereka, dan saat ini kita masih belum tahu apakah Sugietsu dan Karin adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki mengingat informasi yang kita dapat dari Sakura jika orang 'itu' mengatakan bahwa kita memiliki musuh yang sama."

"Lalu darimana kita harus memulainya?" Tanya Sai.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus." Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian gambar Karin teleh berubah dan memutar video yang Sakura yakini itu adalah hasil rekamannya.

"Kita harus berterima kasih pada Sakura karena setelah memperbaiki tampilan pada hasil rekamannya kita bisa melihat sesuatu di telapak tangan orang ini." Dan seketika Kiba menghentikan video tersebut dan memperbesar tampilan pada tangan yang sedang memegang sebuah pedang.

"Sebuah tato." Gumam Shino namun masih dapat didengar oleh rekan lainnya.

"Yah, tato bergambar awan merah. Tato ini mengingatkan ku akan sebuah simbol salah satu perusahaan di Konoha."

"S.K.Y itu kan perusahaan yang anda maksud? Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang eskpor dan impor barang." Tanya Ino lantang dan penuh percaya diri. Ia adalah seorang mata-mata, keahliannya dalam mengumpulkan informasi membuat ia mengetahui banyak hal, dan ia ingat pernah melihat lambang dari seorang pegawai yang bekerja disana saat ia mengumpulkan infomasi untuk misi lain.

"Ah, aku ingat misi kita dua tahun yang lalu kan, laki-laki brengsek yang hampir saja kupatahkan tangannya." Lanjut Sai sembari membuka memorinya pada kejadian itu.

"Ya karena itu kau hampir mengagalkannya." Protes Ino.

"Itu karena tangannya ingin menyentuhmu, kau pikir aku hanya diam dan tenang. Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menyetujui caramu." Ucap Sai membela diri.

"Kenapa kau selalu memprotes caraku dan harus selalu menjalankan dengan caramu."

"Ehm."

Sai yang ingin membalas ucapan Ino langsung terdiam dan baru menyadari jika semua mata kini memadangi dirinya dan juga Ino.

"Maaf" Ucap Ino dan Sai bersamaan.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino, namun belum bisa dipastikan ia adalah salah satu karyawan atau mungkin pimpinan perusahaan itu, jadi kita bisa memulainya dari menyusup masuk ke S.K.Y dan aku menugaskan Ino dan Kiba, Kiba akan menembus keamanan data dari dalam gedung S.K.Y lalu Sai dan Shino akan berjaga-jaga disekitar gedung. Kalian mengerti."

"Mengerti." Jawab mereka serempak tapi tidak dengan Sakura, ia tetap diam bahkan pikirannya sudah melayang pergi membuka ingatan saat ia diculik. Ia baru menyadari suara pria pada rekaman itu dan suara pria yang berbicara dengannya tidak sama, bahkan jauh berbeda tapi mengapa ia mengatakan seolah-olah dia lah yang Sakura lihat di gedung tua itu, apalagi Sakura ingat tidak ada tato seperti itu ditangannya. Ini aneh, lalu siapakah pria itu dan mengapa ia bisa tahu tentang Sakura.

"Baiklah, besok akan kita bahas kembali mengenai rencana penyusupan kita. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang" Ucap Kakashi yang setelah ini akan kembali merencanakan dan kemudian mendiskusikannya pada Shikamaru.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara pelan.

"Ah .. Iya, aku tak apa." Jawab Sakura sedikit kaget dan tanpa sengaja kedua emeraldnya kini bertatapan kembali dengan kedua Onyx milik Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat mata Sakura. Sasuke sadar ada suatu hal yang menganggu Sakura hingga membuat Sakura terlihat murung.

Tapi sekali lagi dengan cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

...

"Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini sih." Protes Ino sedari tadi semenjak Kakashi memberinya tugas baru dan berakhir dengan keputusan jika mereka yah termasuk dirinya untuk tinggal di apartemen milik Sasuke. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan apartemen Sasuke, ia sendiri tahu apartemen Sasuke juga merupakan salah satu apartemen mewah yang sudah terbukti kualitasnya.

Yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah, dia dan juga Sakura harus tinggal bersama dengan laki-laki dan bukan hanya satu tapi tiga orang sekaligus, tentu itu membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman. Kesal sudah pasti namun ia tidak bisa memprotes hal itu seperti yang Sasuke lakukan, yah ini memang karena ulah Sasuke. Dialah penyebab semua ini terjadi.

**Flash Back On**

"Untuk Sasuke dan Ino, ada hal lain yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Kakashi saat semua anggota bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan utama. "Termasuk dirimu Sakura," Lanjut Kakashi hingga ketiga orang yang disebut oleh Kakashi kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Mulai hari ini, tanggungjawab Sakura aku serahkan kepada Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa melakukan ini kan Ino?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tunggu, bagaimana jika aku bilang aku tidak terima itu." Belum sempat Ino menjawabnya sebuah protes sudah meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menerima keputusan ini karena itu tandanya Sakura akan tinggal bersama Ino dan bukan dirinya.

"Alasannya?"

"Levelku lebih tinggi daripada Ino."

"Nyatanya kau tidak bisa menjaganya. Dua kali kau melalaikan tugasmu."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu."

"Apa perlu kuingatkan? Pertama dirumah sakit kau meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dan yang kedua sepertinya kau masih mengingatnya dan mungkin bisa kuhitung menjadi tiga jika kemarin Gaara tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura."

Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi, ia telah mengungkit hal yang membuat dirinya merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura.

Ino menyadarinya perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan juga pada Sakura saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Sebenarnya Ino mengetahui jika Sasuke memiliki rasa lebih pada Hinata dan ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, tapi melihat ekspresi sedih dari Sakura membuat Ino juga menyadari jika gadis itu memiliki rasa pada Sasuke.

"Jadi Ino kau bisa menerima tugas ini?" Lanjut Kakashi mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana jika mereka mendapat serangan musuh? Mengingat sudah dua kali Sakura di incar menurutku tidak cukup jika hanya satu orang yang ada bersamanya."

Kakashi menoleh kembali pada Sasuke, "Kau masih belum bisa menerima keputusanku, lalu apa rencanamu?"

Sasuke memasang seringgai diwajahnya, yah inilah yang ia suka dari Kakashi sebagai ketua mereka. Ia masih mau mendengarkan pendapat para anggota dan menimbangnya jika memang dirasa pendapat itu lebih baik.

"Biarkan aku dan Ino yang menjaga Sakura, apartemenku cukup luas."

Kakashi berpikir sejenak karena menurutnya ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya, "Baiklah, kupikir ada benarnya dan aku akan meminta Gaara untuk tinggal di apartemenmu juga, setahuku dia juga tinggal digedung yang sama denganmu kan."

"Tunggu, Aku dan Ino cukup untuk menjaga Sakura. Aku tidak perlu Gaara ikut dalam tugas ini."

"Tapi saat itu diantara Gaara dan Kau, Gaara lah yang menyelamatkan Sakura. Dan perlu kuingatkan akulah yang menentukan siapa saja yang berhak menjalankan tugas."

Kakashi sebenarnya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jika Sasuke akan menyelamatkan Hinata, ia hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada Sasuke karena telah melalaikan tugasnya untuk menjaga Sakura. Membiarkan Sakura berada jauh dengan dirinya sehingga memberikan kesempatan musuh untuk menculik Sakura.

Kakashi juga menyadari jika Sasuke terus saja melirikkan matanya, memandang kesal pada Gaara yang mengengam erat tangan Sakura. Jujur Kakashi tidak perduli tentang perasaan lain yang ada di antara para anggotanya. Baginya keberhasilan misi adalah hal yang sangat penting, namun disudut hatinya yang lain ada perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan dahulu dan itu membuat ia mengingat sosok Rin dan juga Obito.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tapi bukan Gaara."

"Kalau begitu Sai, jadi kau, Ino, Sai dan juga Gaara. Kalau kau masih memprotesnya ku jamin semua anggota GHOST TEAM akan tidur di apartemenmu."

Sasuke sempat mengira Gaara akan digantikan oleh Sai namun nyatanya Kakashi malah menambah anggota lain untuk ikut dalam tugas ini. Sebenarnya Kakashi memasukkan Sai hanya sebagai penengah diantara mereka nanti, karena entah mengapa Kakashi merasa akan sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

**Flash Back End**

Itulah yang membuat Ino geram, ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan protes karena Kakashi yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dan lagi ia harus tinggal bersama dengan Sai, tidak cukupkah dengan sudah memasangkan mereka bersama didalam misi lapangan.

Bukan berarti Ino membencinya, Sai selalu bersikap baik pada Ino. Sangat baik. Hanya saja Ino tidak menyukainya karena ia selalu menatap tidak suka pada Shikamaru jika mereka sedang bersama. Menatap seolah Shikamaru adalah seorang penjahat yang harus dibasmi.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengubris ocehan yang terus keluar dari mulut Ino, ia sendiri sudah kesal setengah mati pada keputusan Kakashi yang membuat ia akhirnya membiarkan setan merah ini memasuki apartemen miliknya.

"Dimana kamarku?" Tanya Ino ketus pada tuan rumah yang sedari tadi mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Tidak masalah jika kita tidur berdua Ino?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tak apa, setidaknya ada yang menemaniku." Jawab Ino santai.

"Jadi kita tidak akan tidur bersama lagi, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke bangga hingga membuat semua orang yang berada disana menatap kearahnya.

"Tunggu, jadi selama ini kalian tidur bersama?" Jiwa penasaran Ino mulai kambuh, ia tidak ingin melewatkan berita langka ini.

"Bu ... bukan begitu." Gugup bahkan wajah Sakura sudah memerah ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan semudah itu mengatakannya.

"Itukah alasannya kau memakai baju Sasuke waktu itu, aku memang sudah mencurigainya." Sai bahkan kembali membuka ingatan saat Sakura datang ke markas GHOST TEAM dengan memakai baju Sasuke.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh. Lagipula waktu itu aku tidur dibawah dan Sasuke diatas kasur." Jelas Sakura dengan suara lantang.

"Tapi belakangan kau tidur satu kasur denganku," Ucap Sasuke menambahi.

"Itu karena kau yang memaksa-"

"Sudahlah, tidur bersama bukan berarti melakukan hal yang aneh kan. Jika hanya tidur dikasur yang sama tanpa melakukan apa-apa kurasa bukan sesuatu hal yang harus diributkan." Potong Gaara datar. Pembicaraan ini membuat dirinya muak ditambah sikap Sasuke yang seakan-akan merasa menang darinya. _Padahal pertandingan saja belum dimulai eh Sasuke_ batin Gaara.

Semua terdiam dan keadaan kembali hening, bahkan Sasuke sudah melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Gaara. Merasa suasana yang canggung akhirnya Ino mengajak Sakura untuk menunjukkan kamar mereka dan Sai memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Kini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Gaara diruangan itu yang kembali saling melempar tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa heh, jangan sok tahu." Suara Sasukelah yang memecah keheningan diantara keduanya, kembali dengan nada bangganya.

"Jadi kau melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura? Pengecut sekali." Ejek Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, kaulah yang bersikap brengsek disini."

Telak. Sasuke tidak bisa membalas, dirinya hampir saja melepaskan pukulannya pada Gaara jika saja Sai tidak keluar dan langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kalian ingin bertengkar? Lakukanlah dan kupastikan pada Kakashi jika Sakura tidak aman bersama kalian."

Tanpa ekspersi ditambah dengan nada yang sangat datar tapi mampu membuat kedua pria itu menahan emosinya mati-matian. Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke hingga ia berniat membuat setan merah ini merasa kalah darinya tapi nyatanya Gaara malah berhasil memancing emosinya.

Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan ia tidak pernah memaksakan sesuatu hal pada Naruto yang jelas-jelas selalu membuat ia cemburu, bahkan ia lebih baik diam dan pergi ketika melihat kemesraan kedua sahabat baiknya. Tapi kini ia sendiri tidak menyangka bisa semarah ini pada Gaara, melihat ia berusaha dekat dengan Sakura membuat ia merasakan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Ditambah dengan sikap Sakura yang kini menjaga jarak darinya, membatasi dirinya dan seakan-akan memperbolehkan seorang Gaara untuk bisa masuk dan malah menghadang Sasuke. Semuanya membuat ia semakin frustasi, sebenarnya perasaan apa ini, ini bukanlah perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan dengan Hinata. Tapi rasanya ia bisa gila.

Gila jika harus kehilangan Sakura.

Bersambung lagiiii..

dan untuk chap depan aku akan menunjukan cara yang dimaksud oleh Sai... dan mungkin akan di dominasi oleh SaIno :) yang suka pairing itu ditunggu chap depan hehhehe...


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ucul Note :**

**FiaaATiasrizqi : Ini udah ku update loh ^^ makasih ya udah mampir **

**Uchiharuno Misaki : Yah kirain suka ceritanya T-t hehe becanda, aku panggil saki saja ya ^^, ini udah ku panjangin loh.. eh jgn panggil senpai ya Saki, biar kita bisa bicara santai gt hehhee... ini udah kilat belom, maaf ya di chap ini didominasi oleh SaIno.**

**Rainy de : Hmm... di chap ini dijelasin sdkt kok siapa yg culik Sakura hehe... dan untuk Obito hmm kita liat nanti deh aku ngak bs kasih tau skrg hahhaa**

**00 : jiaaahhh... kipasin kipasin hehhe**

**HazeKeiko : Iya, kamu inget ya, memang Ino suka shika tp SaIno kan satu team ^^,,, boleh kok jujur kacang ijo kan hahhaa kayanya begitu sih ya, biasanya klo konflik cinta segitiga kan mang bgtu ya, gampang ketebak... aku memang sengaja mendeskripsi secara gamblang perasaan mereka, jujur aja aku mencoba hal ini karena di Fic p1 aku, aku sm sekali kaku dan ngak bisa menggambarkan emosi ... dan aku ngak marah kok ^^jgn tenang saja. **

**Gita Zahra : Hihi Akatsuki kan emang yg di misi mereka, organisasi yang disuruh ancurin..tapi aku ngak pake Orochimaru disini hehhe, makasih gita selalu menunggu cerita ini *terhura***

**uchiha Riri : Hehehe diusahakan untuk update cepet makasih ya**

**Chi Chan : Ditunggu review nya :p**

**de-chan ; iya udah update gantian aku bilang ditunggu reviewnya hehhe**

**Haruka Smile : Sasuke kamu ditanya tuh...*Hn* ehhh itu dy nanya lagi tuh *berisik* (ucul mulai gila) hahha**

**Miyuyuchan : Aduh masa sih saya jadi malu nih *ngumpetdisedotan*masa sih hiks saya jadi terharu bacanya benarkah feelnya berasa saya kalau ngetik biasanya datar2 aja soalnya hehe, dan maaf chap ini SaIno tapi chap depan Sasusaku ada lagi kok ^^**

**Hanazono Yuri : hana kamu kemana aja kmrn, aku smpe ngecek loh apa aku kelewat lagi bales review mu soalnya chap kmrn km ngak review hehe... untung deh kamu nonggol kirain aku salah lagi hehhe**

**esyha Cherryblossom : si bersambung kayanya bakal nonggol terus deh ahhaa.. iya sih bener haha, hmm saran saya sih kamu simpan tenaga buat nampar sasu di chap depan karena... ups liat chap depan nanti deh hahhaha**

**sasu Mine : perhitungan primbon ya wkwkkwk.. kenapa sih drtd si bersambung disebelin mulu kasian dia tau ngak bersalah apa2 hahaha.. makasih aku terharu km nunggu trs hehe**

**Nada Chan : ywd tuh kakashi buat kamu wkwkkw... Musuhnya hmmm kasih tau ngak ya hehhee**

**Yupii : yah aku ngak bisa kasih tau hehhehe.. aku sih pengennya cepet tapi apa daya tubuh perlu istirahat wkwkkw**

**Kimura Megumi : tau nih Sasu,,, tar nyesel loh hahhaha... makasih loh ^^**

**Ahhhh... aku senang baca review kalian makasih loh.. makasih banyak kecup sayang dari aku muah muah muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo typo nya masih ada.. dan WARNING : CHAP INI DI DOMINASI OLEH SAIINO.. seperti yang aku bilang kemarin, maaf karena memang demi berjalannya alur cerita ini, jadi sasusaku saya singkirkan terlebih dahulu tapi jgn khawatir chap depan ada lagi kok dan nanti di akhir saya kasih spoiler chap depan deh hahahhaa**

**Chapter 7 : Satan and Lilith.**

Mengedipkan kedua emeraldnya, Sakura berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya setelah semalaman ia terbangun beberapa kali dari tidurnya. Tidak seperti biasa dimana dia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, yah Sakura bisa menebak sendiri alasan ia tidak bisa tidur nyaman seperti biasanya, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakuinya. Ia bisa tidur nyenyak karena Sasuke berada disampingnya, namun kali ini sosok itu sudah berganti menjadi Ino.

Bahkan di alam bawah sadarnya hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya tenang, benar-benar menyedihkan. Sebegitu hauskah dirinya akan sosok laki-laki itu. Bisakah ia membunuh perasaan ini. Andai saja ia tidak menyaksikan kejadian itu maka ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, berurusan dengannya dan tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Ia sangat ingin kembali, bisakah?

"Kau sudah bangun sepagi ini?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan lamunannya dan saat itu juga kepalanya menoleh menatap Ino yang sudah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Hm, kau sendiri?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karenamu, apa memang setiap malam kau seperti itu?" Tanya Ino yang sudah memiringan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura, "Maksudku, kau selalu gelisah."

"Sepertinya sejak kejadian itu entahlah aku sendiri tidak mengerti." Jawab Sakura yang juga sudah menghadapkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu ... Apa Sasuke juga menyadari ini, maksudku kau beberapa kali tidur dengannya kan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Ino yang terasa memiliki makna lain menurut Sakura, "Bukan tidur dengannya Ino," Protes Sakura.

Mata Ino memincing plus sebuah senyuman mengejek yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya, "Hey ... Kau sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ya." Dan sebuah suara tawa sudah meluncur bebsa dari mulut Ino.

Yang menjadi objek tertawaan Ino hanya bisa menatap kesal padanya dan juga menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri karena juga sempat memikirkan hal-hai lain akibat dari ucapan Ino, tapi itu wajarkan.

"Maaf ... habisnya kau ini, oke jadi bagaimana saat kau tidur di satu ranjang yang sama tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino dan kembali tertawa kencang.

Sakura mendengus sebal melihat Ino yang masih tertawa puas.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," Jawab Sakura singkat masih dengan wajah kesalnya dan merubah posisinya menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tapi, aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aneh ya."

Seketika Ino menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap serius wajah Sakura yang terlihat sendu dimatanya, bahkan nada bicaranya barusan tersirat rasa sedih.

"Kau menyukainya ya? Tak perlu berbohong padaku. Apa kau tahu jika Sasuke menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Ino pelan yang juga mengikuti Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar mereka saat ini. Memandangnya seakan ada hal menarik disana.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sakura pelan.

Ino tidak bermaksud apa-apa, ia hanya ingin memberikan kenyataan yang pasti tentang rasa yang dimiliki Sasuke pada Hinata, lebih baik mengetahuinya kan daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Jangan menyerah, Kau itu masih lebih baik daripada aku. Hinata sudah tidak akan mungkin menyukai Sasuke jadi kau hanya perlu usaha lebih untuk membuat Sasuke menyukaimu, beda denganku."

Ino menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum ia kembali mulai berbicara.

"Aku dari dulu menyukai Shikamaru, sangat suka. Tapi ia hanya menyukai Temari, hanya Temari sedari dulu dan Temari, entahlah sepertinya ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Shikamaru hanya saja karena ia mengetahui jika aku terang-terangan menyukai Shikamaru, Temari selalu menghindarinya."

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya, menghindari tatapan Sakura yang sudah menghadapkan tubuhnya kembali kearahnya.

"Aku bersikap tidak peduli, bersikap seakan aku tidak mengetahuinya. Mungkin Shikamaru menyadari itu tapi aku tetap tidak peduli, salahkan Shikamaru yang selalu menganggapku hanya seperti adiknya saja."

Mata itu sudah terbuka lagi bahkan kini disudut mata itu sudah ada genangan air yang sudah siap meluncur turun membahasi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memilikinya dan ingin ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Bukan rasa sayang terhadap seorang adik. Aku ingin dia melhatku sebagai seorang wanita. Apa menurutmu aku salah? Apa aku sudah sangat jahat?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat melihat Ino yang sudah mulai terisak pelan. Ternyata dibalik riangnya dan kuatnya seorang Ino, dia memiliki kesedihan yang selalu menghantuinya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura pelan.

Ino menatap heran pada Sakura dengan airmata yang sudah turun dari kedua matanya. Selama ini ia hanya bisa memendamnya semua sendirian, mengubur semuanya dalam-dalam. Tapi kali ini melihat Sakura yang juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya membuat ia meluapkan semua perasaannya selama ini.

"Semua itu tergantung bagaimana kau sendiri yang menanggapinya, jujur menurutku kau memang egois, hanya memikirkan semua untukmu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang lain. Tapi menurutku adakalanya seseorang harus melepas sesuatu untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik, ada hal yang memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kau sudah melakukannya, berusaha dan terus mencobanya tapi nyatanya sampai detik ini nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah pada Shikamaru kan." Lanjut Sakura dan kemudian kembali menatap atap putih bersih itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berhenti berusaha dan menyerah. Teruslah berjuang jika kau merasa masih sanggup dan yakin, tapi kau juga harus bisa menatap kenyataan hingga nantinya kau tidak akan jatuh terlalu dalam. Seperti aku, aku sudah melihat bagaimana kenyataannya, bagaimana ia memilih seseorang yang memang berarti untuknya dan saat itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah walau perasaanku masih sangat kuat padanya."

Sama seperti Ino, kedua mata Sakura juga sudah basah oleh airmata. Ia mengingat bagaimana Sasuke lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata dibanding nyawanya, beruntung ada Gaara yang menyelamatkannya. Walau nyawanya selamat tapi ia seperti merasakan mati karena semua seakan berhenti ketika ia tahu kenyataannya. Nyawanya sama sekali tidak berarti untuk Sasuke.

Menyakitkan. Berkali-kali ia memikirkan hal itu maka saat itu juga hatinya bagaikan teriris dan kedua matanya juga akan bereaksi dengan mengalirkan rasa sakit itu.

"Apa sesakit itu rasanya?" Tanya Ino dengan airmata yang semakin deras mengalir, ia seperti ikut merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya kencang, "Rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan, benar-benar sakit."

Kedua gadis itu sudah menanggis tersedu-sedu, sama-sama melampiaskan kesedihan yang selama ini hanya bisa mereka pendam, berusaha mengeluarkan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang mereka rasakan.

Hingga beberapa menit tangisan mereka mulai mereda, hanya isakan yang masih terlantun dari kedua mulut gadis cantik itu. Saling menatap wajah lawan bicaranya dengan mata yang sembab dan nyaris bengkak, hidung yang juga memerah dan cairan yang juga ikut mengalir dari sana.

Secara serempak dan bersamaan mereka tertawa, entah menertawakan bagaimana penampilan mereka atay tertawa karena ada kelegaan pada perasaan mereka sekarang. Yang pasti beban mereka sekarang terasa semakin berkurang.

"Ayo kita sama-sama berjuang mencari kebahagiaan kita." Ucap Ino sembari menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya. "Kebahagiaan dengan cara memperjuangkan atau melepaskan yang pasti kita tak boleh menyerah."

"Tentu dan aku akan mendukungmu." Timpal Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Begitupun denganku, apakah kau keberatan jika aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku?" Tanya Ino yang mendapat anggukan kepala penuh semangat dari Sakura.

Semua hal yang terjadi ternyata tidak selamanya menyebalkan, nyatanya saat ini sebuah ikatan persahabatan sudah terjalin diantara keduanya.

...

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Sai saat membereskan peralatan tempurnya, seperti yang dibicarakan kemarin maka hari ini Ia dan juga anggota lain akan bergerak menyusup untuk mendapatkan informasi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino yang juga sibuk mempersiapkan peralatannya da tidak menatap Sai yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Jelek." Jawab Sai singkat.

"Kau mau benda ini mendarat diwajahmu?" Tanya Ino sembari memperlihatkan sebuah pisau lipat ditangannya.

"Nah lebih baik melihatmu marah daripada diam seperti mayat hidup. Bisa-bisa kode mu berubah menjadi Z_ombie_ bukan _Lilith _lagi." Ledek Sai dengan ekspresi santainya.

Belum sempat Ino membalas ucapan Sai, Temari sudah masuk kedalam ruangan itu. "Apa aku menganggu?" Tanya Temari yang sudah berdiri disamping Ino.

"Tidak." Jawab Ino datar. Memang dari dulu ia selalu bersikap dingin pada Temari bahkan bisa dibilang ia jarang sekali terlihat berbincang santai dengannya.

"Ini aksesoris yang sudah aku buatkan, seperti biasa anting ini berfungsi seperti matamu, kalung ini sebagai komputermu dan cincin ini sebagai alat bantu. Untuk wajah penyamaran sudah disiapkan oleh Shino dan Hinata. Semoga berhasil Ino." Ucap Temari sembari memberikan barang-barang itu pada Ino.

Ino menerimanya tanpa senyum diwajahnya begitupun Temari, ia mengerti kenapa Ino bersikap seperti itu padanya dan Ia tidak ingin bersikap menjadi perempuan menyebalkan yang akan tersenyum manis pada Ino. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyayangi Ino, dia sayang pada semua anggota GHOST TEAM bahkan lebih pada Shikamaru yang selalu memberi perhatian padanya.

Hanya saja karena diantara semua anggota GHOST TEAM dirinya memiliki umur yang lebih tua, walau dengan selisih yang tidak begitu jauh. Ia mengangap semua adalah adiknya dan salah satu adiknya terang-terangan memiliki rasa pada Shikamaru dan ia memilih untuk mengalah padanya. Layaknya seorang kakak mengalah pada adiknya.

Sai hanya melirikkan matanya sembari memasukan beberapa senjata ke dalam tas nya. Bekerja dalam waktu yang lama dengan Ino membuat ia sedikit memahami apa yang Ino rasakan walau Ino tidak perlu mengucapkannya.

"Kau juga Sai, semoga berhasil." Ucap Temari yang kini menatap Sai sembari tersenyum santai.

Sai membalas senyuman Temari, "Tentu saja, kakakku yang cantik."

Sai sendiri sudah menganggap Temari sebagai kakak perempuannya, apalagi karena memang sikap Temari yang sedari kecil selalu membimbingnya dan menggurusnya.

...

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Shikamaru melalui alat yang berada di telinga Sai, Kiba, Shino tapi tidak pada Ino karena alat itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah anting. Selain memiliki kamera kecil pada anting itu juga terpasang alat komunikas yang terhubung dengan markas mereka.

"_Siap."_ Jawab mereka serempak.

Sai memulai aksinya mencari tempat di gedung yang berada disebelah gedung S.K.Y dengan sebuah ransel hitam dipunggungnya.

Ino yang sudah melakukan penyamaran menjadi sekertaris dari pimpinan perusahaan yang sudah dibuat tidur lebih lama di apartemennya juga mulai aksinya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Kiba yang datang dengan sebuah koper ditangannya dengan pakaian yang sangat rapih, sudah duduk manis di dalam ruang tamu perusahaan itu, sedangkan Shino sudah berjaga-jaga di dalam mobil mereka.

"Selamat pagi Shizune." Sapa beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan Ino saat ia berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Ino tanpa takut dicurigai, karena kalung yang ia pakai membuat suaranya berubah menjadi suara Shizune.

"Permisi, dimana aku bisa menggunakan toilet?" Tanya Kiba pada salah satu karyawan yang kebetulan berjalan di depannya.

Dengan santai karyawan itu memberikan arah yang jelas pada Kiba. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Kiba berjalan dengan membawa kopernya ikut serta. Setelah berhasil masuk dengan peralatan lain yang ia bawa ia sudah mengunci ruangan itu dari dalam dan sebelumnya ia sudah menempelkan tanda "Toilet tidak bisa digunakan sementara" di depan pintu Toilet itu.

Kiba mulai membuka koper yang ternyata adalah sebuah komputer. Ia mulai menggerakan jarinya menekan keyboard dan tak lama sambungan komputer miliknya sudah terhubung dengan layar besar pada dinding markas GHOST TEAM.

"_Crocell Ready_," Ucap Kiba sebagai penanda jika mereka sudah bisa memulai misi ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu _Satan_?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"_Ready too_." Jawab Sai tegas dengan sebuah senjata khusus sniper yang sudah berada di tangannya.

Shikamaru segera duduk di meja kebangaan milik Kiba, dengan bantuan Kiba kini Shikamaru juga dapat mengakses langsung pada jaringan perusahaan S.K.Y.

Kakashi sudah siaga mengamati tindakan para anggotanya sesuai dengan rencana yang telah ia persiapkan.

"_Apa-apaan bajumu, jelek. Jangan bilang kau mau memakai caramu."_ Protes Sai yang dapat melihat Ino dari kejauhan. Tugas Sai adalah melindungi Ino yang akan bergerak menyusup ke dalam ruangan presiden direktur S.K.Y.

Dengan rok mini yang sangat ketat, paha putih dan mulus Ino semakin terekspos kala ia duduk di kursinya, ditambah dengan blazer merah terang yang sengaja tidak ia kancingkan hingga membuat kaos ketat berwarna putih semakin membuat bentuk tubuhnya sangat terlihat apalagi dengan belahan dada yang dengan sengaja ia perlihatkan menambah kesan seksi padanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Ino pelan yang terlihat mulai sibuk di meja kerjanya.

"_Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak suka dengan caramu. Kau harusnya memakai caraku."_ Omel Sai dengan nada yang sudah meninggi.

Ino mengabaikan omelan dari rekan satu timnya karena kini sang pimpinan perusahan sudah berjalan kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Pak" Sapa Ino yang sudah berdiri dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya dengan sengaja memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

"_Cepat berdiri tegak, Jelek!"_ Sahut Sai dari alat komunikasi mereka, setelah memperbaharui dan mempecanggih alat buatannya kali ini hanya Ino yang bisa mendengarkannya dan pembicaraan Sai dapat mengatur agar pembicaraan ini tidak dapat didengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Selamat pagi, Shizune. Hari ini kau tampak berbeda." Sapa pimpinan yang berambut putih itu.

"Sesekali tampil beda tidak ada salahnya kan Pak?" Tanya Ino sembari terkekeh pelan dan menutup mulutnya agar terkesan lebih feminin.

"Tentu tidak, malah semakin membuatku jadi betah untuk terus berada di kantor." Rayu pimpinan itu yang sudah Kiba kenali dengan nama Hidan.

"_Memuakkan,"_ Sahut Sai menimpali rayuan yang keluar dari mulut Hidan.

Ino hanya menggerutu dalam hati dengan ocehan Sai yang selalu saja protes dengan segala hal yang ia lihat dan dengar.

Setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan data tentang Shizune dan juga Hidan yang merupakan target dari Ino. Ino sedikit tersenyum senang saat tahu Hidan adalah laki-laki yang suka bermain dengan banyak wanita. Ini semakin telihat mudah bila menggunakan caranya, tapi ia selalu gagal karena rekan satu timnya yang selalu dan selalu saja berusaha mengagalkannya.

Setelah melempar senyuman manisnya pada Ino, Hidan pun masuk ke dalam ruanganya.

Ino sendiri segera memberikan tatapan tajamnya kearah jendela yang ia ketahui pasti dapat dilihat oleh Sai, lalu Ino menggerakkan mulutnya dengan tegas dan jelas untuk berbicara pada Sai tanpa sebuah suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

DI – AM – KA – U – BO – DOH

Sai yang melihat ucapan Ino dari gerakan mulutnya barusan malah tersenyum senang, melihat ekspresi kesal yang baru saja di tampilkan oleh rekan satu timnya jadi terlihat semakin menggemaskan untuk Sai.

Setelah menyampaikan kekesalannya pada Sai, Ino bergerak masuk ke dalam ruangan pimpinan untuk memberikan laporan. Kiba yang paham mulai memasuki komputer milik Shizune untuk medapatkan data-data dan menyampaikannya pada Ino melalui alat komunikasi mereka, tak lupa ia juga mulai mengambil alih semua kamera CCTV milik S.K.Y.

Shikamaru juga sudah memulai aksinya menembus keamanan jaringan data milik perusahan S.K.Y. Membuka semua data yang kira-kira akan memberi petunjuk tambahan tentang organisasi Akatsuki.

Ino mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Hidan dan membukanya setelah mendengar suara persetujuan dari Hidan yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Ino sudah berdiri tepat di depan Hidan walau terhalang oleh meja kayu miliknya. Sekali lagi kedua mata Hidan menatap tubuh indah yang tersaji di depannya tanpa berkedip sekallipun.

"Hari ini anda akan menghadiri rapat penting, lalu setelahnya anda memiliki janji-"

"Oh ayolah, aku baru saja mendaratkan tubuhku di kursi ini, tidak bisa kah kita sedikit bersantai, Shizune? Kau tahu aku sedikit lelah."

Senyuman lebar sudah menghiasi wajah Ino, sepertinya ini akan menjadi sangat mudah untukknya karena sepertinya Hidan sudah masuk kedalam perangkapnya.

"_Aku masih disini jelek. Kalau kau lupa." _Kembali Sai melakukan protes kala melihat senyuman diwajah Ino.

Baru beberapa detik dia memikirkan kesuksesan misinya, suara Sai kembali membuatnya mengingat kehadiran rekan tim yang pasti akan membuatnya kerepotan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ino yang sebenarnya jawabannya itu juga ia tunjukkan pada Sai.

"Mungkinkah kau bisa membantuku, me-rilekskan tubuhku ini?" Goda Hidan sedikit melonggarkan dasi merahnya.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu, Pak?" Tanya Ino juga sudah memasang senyum menggoda miliknya.

"_Jika tangannya menyentuhmu, kupastikan peluru ini akan menembusnya."_ Nada bicara Sai kali ini terdengar tidak main-main. Ada keseriusan pada ucapannya.

"Kemarilah maka akan ku beri tahu bagaimana caranya." Perintah Hidan.

"_Aku serius Lilith. Gunakan caraku,"_ Ancam Sai yang sudah memanggil Ino dengan nama lapangan milikknya. Pertanda ia sudah sangat kesal pada Ino.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersabar?" Tanya Ino dan sekali lagi pertanyaan itu juga ia tunjukkan pada Sai.

"Kau membuatku semakin tertarik padamu, kau memang gadis pintar." Jawab Hidan yang mulai berdiri dan bergerak menghampiri Ino.

"_Aku sudah bersabar sejak melihatmu duduk di sana. Lakukan sekarang juga."_ Jawab Sai ketus walau Ino sendiri tidak tahu pasti bagaimana ekspresinya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Protes Ino dimana tepat pada saat itu tangan Hidan juga sudah bergerak untuk memegang tubuh indah milik Ino. Padahal perkataan itu masih ia tunjukkan untuk Sai.

Hidan menyeringgai puas dan menuruti perkataan Ino dengan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Hidan yang sudah menatap tubuh Ino dengan lapar.

"Kau tahu kan, ini pertama kalinya untukku. Aku sedikit takut." Jawab Ino sembari memasang ekspresi tersipu malu yang membuat Hidan semakin tergoda.

"_Kau menyuruhku menunggu untuk apa? Menunggu sampai dia menyentuhmu?"_ Tanya Sai kembali.

"Kita bisa pelan-pelan, Sayang." Ucap Hidan yang sudah menyentuh pipi Ino dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Aku sudah bilang kan. Ini semua salahmu kalau misi kita gagal."_ Ucap Sai sembari mulai menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Mengarahkannya pada kepala Hidan.

"KU BILANG TUNGGU, BODOH!" Teriak Ino kemudian menarik tangan Hidan yang masih berada diwajahnya, mendorong dan menabrakan tubuh Hidan pada sisi meja. Tangan itu sudah menempel pada punggungnya dengan tangan Ino yang menahannya agar tidak bergerak.

Mau tidak mau Ino harus melakukan ini, jika tidak Sai pasti sudah menembak kepala Hidan tanpa ragu. Ino sendiri terkadang tak mengerti dengan kenekatan Sai, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan misi yang benar-benar akan gagal karena tindakannya. Itu sudah terbukti pada misi mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Sai benar-benar menembak target mereka saat pria itu berusaha memeluk Ino.

Dan alasannya _"Aku tidak suka"_ itulah jawaban Sai saat Ino menanyakannya, bahkan ucapan Sai terkesan datar seolah itu memang bukan suatu masalah besar untuknya.

Terbukti, tidak ada satu peluru pun yang bersarang di tubuh Hidan, menandakan jika Sai membatalkan untuk menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

"Ahh ... Kau suka dengan cara kasar ternyata, aku sedari dulu suka dengan yang seperti ini." Mulut Ino sedikit terbuka lebar, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Hidan malah menganggap perlakuannya ini adalah bagian dari cara untuk menyenangkan Hidan.

Tangan Ino yang masih terbebas mulai mencari apakah ada tato di salah satu tangan milik Hidan. Pertama ia sedikit mengangkat ujung jas milik Hidan pada tangan yang sudah Ino kunci di belakang tubuh Hidan. Sayangnya tidak ada tato apapun di atas punggung tangannya.

Kini Ino mulai melihat tangan Hidan yang satunya, dengan perlahan Ino mulai menarik bagian lengan yang tertutup oleh jas dan sedikit berharap jika dia adalah benar orang yang sedang mereka cari.

Tepat saat ujung jas itu terangkat, tato awan merah tergambar tepat sedikit diatas punggung tangannya. Kiba yang mendapat gambar dari anting milik Ino mulai mencocokannya dengan gambar pada rekaman Sakura.

"_Semuanya cocok, dialah orangnya."_ Ucap Kiba, setelah sebuah tulisan di komputernya menyatakan seratus persen kesamaan, warna, ukuran dan letak posisi tato itu.

"_Gunakan caraku Lilith. Aku serius."_ Sekali lagi Sai menengaskan pada Ino setelah mengetahui jika pria itu adalah benar target mereka. Memaksa Ino untuk menggunakan caranya.

Ino menghela napasnya frustasi, ini yang Ino tidak sukai dari rekan timnya. Sai tidak bisa diajak bernegoisasi dalam hal ini. Semua harus memakai caranya untuk mendapatkan informasi. Caranya yang kasar.

"Baiklah, aku akan lakukan dengan caramu." Ucap Ino yang kemudian mengunakan ikat rambutnya untuk mengikat tangan Hidan. Sekali lagi ikat rambut Ino juga termasuk alat ciptaan para penemu GHOST TEAM.

Hidan yang menyangka jika Ino akan melakukan 'itu' dengan cara yang disukainya, menanggap Ino sudah memulai aksinya.

Diseberang sana Sai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino. Merasa telah memenangkan perdebatan panjang dengan rekan satu timnya itu. Ia tahu Ino pasti akan selalu menuruti perintahnya.

Kiba mulai merubah sistem CCTV pada ruangan milik Hidan dan memunculkannya pada layar dinding ruangan markas mereka. Shino yang juga sudah mendapatkan kabar jika terget telah ditemukan, mulai bergerak masuk kedalam gedung S.K.Y.

...

Semua mata di ruangan markas milik GHOST TEAM menatap serius pada dinding layar yang menampilkan Hidan yang sudah terikat pada kursinya.

Melalui anting milik Ino maka sekarang mereka juga bisa mendengar pembicaraan diantara kedua orang itu.

Begitupun Sakura ia bahkan sangat terkejut saat mengetahui jika bukan pria itu yang menculik dirinya. Semuanya jelas berbeda, Sakura jelas sekali mengingat warna rambut laki-laki itu hampir sewarna dengan rambut milikknya. Lalu siapakah dia sebenarnya? Pikir Sakura.

Perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sakura tertangkap jelas oleh tiga pasang mata disana, Kakashi, Gaara dan juga Sasuke. Mereka menyadari ada sebuah rahasia yang tidak Sakura sampaikan sewaktu Kakashi menanyai perihal ciri-ciri penculik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shizune." Teriak Hidan saat Ino menarik kursi itu menjauh dari tempat seharusnya.

Ia membawa kursi itu hingga berada di tengah ruangan luas milik Hidan.

"Yang kulakukan? Tentu hal yang akan sangat kau sukai." Ucap Ino menyeringai. Perlahan Ino membungkukan badannya bergerak menuju telinga kanan Hidan.

"Aku akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang," Ucap Ino yang kemudian meniup pelan telinga Hidan, "Tapi sebelum itunberitahu aku lebih dulu tentang Akatsuki." Lanjut Ino yang membuat kedua mata Hidan melebar sempurna.

"Kau ... Brengsek." Umpat Hidan setelah Ino menarik kembali wajahnya dan menatap Hidan yang terkejut.

"Salah, aku tidak suka jawaban itu." Ucap Ino kembali menyeringgai puas.

"Kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu." Kali ini Hidan memberi tatapan mengejek pada Ino.

Tapi itu malah membuat Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan Hidan, dan kemudian menatap lurus kearah jendela kaca yang berada di depannya.

"Kau bisa bersenang-senang sekarang. Ini kan cara yang kau suka." Ucap Ino yang pasti ia tujukan pada rekan tim nya yang berada di gedung sebelahnya.

Hidan yang berada disana hanya menatap bingung pada Ino yang ia masih ketahui sebagai Shizune saat ini. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan kata-kata Ino barusan.

"Karena jawaban mu salah maka bukan aku yang akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang." Ucap Ino yang sudah menatap Hidan kembali,. Mengambil sebuah lipstik yang tersimpan di dalam kantung rok nya, Ino memasang seringgainya kembali.

"Bagian mana yang ingin kau ajak bersenang-senang, hmm?" Tanya Ino mengangkat satu alisnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hidan, Ino sudah mengambarkan lingkaran kecil pada bahu kanan Hidan dengan lipstik merahnya.

"Kurasa disitu." Tak lupa dengan senyuman senangnya, Ino kemudian memutar kursi tempat Hidan terikat dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kalau meleset kau harus mentraktirku, ingat itu." Ucap Ino yang sudah bergerak menjauh dari Hidan yang masih berputar dengan cepat.

Hidan tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, permainan apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita brengsek ini pikir Hidan.

Setelah putaran pada kursi itu sudah melambat secara cepat sebuah peluru sudah menembus kaca jendela itu dan bersarang di tubuh Hidan.

"AKHHH" Sebuah jeritan menambah kejelasan jika peluru itu sudah berhasil melukai tubuhnya. Warna merah pekat sudah mengalir dan mengotori pakaian Hidan yang dihasilkan oleh peluru yang sudah bersarang tepat di tanda buatan Ino.

Ino mendecih melihat ketepatan Sai. Memang kemampuannya sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Sayangnya Ino tidak pernah bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sai saat berhasil mengenai sasaran buatan Ino.

"Brengsek kalian!" Teriak Hidan keras dengan ekspresi wajah menahan sakit.

Ino dengan cepat menarik kerah baju milik Hidan menatap wajahnya dengan tajam, "Kalianlah yang brengsek." Umpat Ino kesal, berani-beraninya pria itu menghina dirinya dan juga rekan tim nya.

Dengan cepat Ino menandai lagi bagian kaki kanan Hidan dengan lipstik merahnya dan memutar kembali seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Memberi hukuman karena dia telah berani menghina dirinya.

Satu peluru lagi sudah bersarang di lutut Hidan saat kursi itu sudah kembali melambat dan cairan merah itu sudah mengalir hingga mengotori lantai ruangan itu.

"Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran." Kembali Ino mendecak kagum pada Sai dan mengabaikan jeritan keras yng keluar dari mulut Hidan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang Hidan tunjukan di wajahnya.

"Duet yang mengerikan," Sahut Naruto ketika melihat senyum bangga yang muncul di wajah Ino pada layar dinding itu. Sejujurnya baru kali ini Naruto melihat cara kerja Sai dan Ino, karena selama ini dirinya selalu dipasangkan oleh Sasuke dan mengenal bagaimana sifat Sasuke maka dia tidak mau jika harus bermain-main seperti itu. Mereka selalu mengerjakanya secepat mungkin tanpa membuang-buang waktu.

Tak hanya Naruto, bahkan anggota yang lain juga berpikiran sama seperti dirinya. Mereka seperti melihat Ino yang lain.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Hidan dengan suara yang serak dengan banyak butiran keringat diwajahnya. Dua luka di tubuhnya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ini gila, apalagi wanita itu terlihat sangat menikmatinya seakan tidak memperdulikan informasi yang dia butuhkan. Perkataannya barusan seakan ia berharap jika peluru itu meleset dari tanda yang ia buat.

"Aku meminta kau untuk menjawab bukan bertanya, jangan kau pikir kau tetap akan tewas jika memberitahu informasi mengenai Akatsuki, aku ini masih mau berbaik hati untuk melepaskanmu." Ucap Ino dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Jari telunjuk Ino bergerak menekan dahi Hidan tepat di tengahnya hingga wajah Hidan mendongak ke atas, "Bagaimana? Percayalah aku pasti akan melepaskanmu, kau bisa mempercayai kata-kataku."

Setelah jari itu terlepas, Hidan menatap tajam wanita yang masih menyeringgai puas di depannya. Menimbang apakah semua ucapannya bisa dipercayai. Di satu sisi ia tidak mau mengkhianati Akatsuki dengan membocorkan informasi di sisi lain ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Hm ... baiklah." Gumam Ino memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Tanda lipstik merah itu kembali mendarat di bagian tubuh Hidan tepat di mana sebelumnya ujung jari telunjuk Ino menempel disana.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir, rekanku mengatakan ia akan membantumu untuk memikirkannya." Dan kursi itu kembali berputar kencang, Ino dengan sengaja menambahkan kekuatannya untuk memutar kursi agar kursi itu berputar lebih lama.

Setiap putaran membuat Hidan semakin panik, kali ini tanda itu berada di kepalanya. Itu berarti jika kecepatan kursi ini sudah selesai maka berakhirlah juga hidupnya dan ia tidak menginginkan itu. Persetan dengan kesetiaannya pada Akatsuki, Ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia masih ingin hidup dan bersenang-senang.

"Baik ... Baik ... Aku akan menjawabnya!" Teriak Hidan dengan kedua mata yang sudah terpejam erat, tepat saat kursi itu berhenti berputar sebuah peluru sudah melesat dengan cepat bersarang pada dinding ruangan itu. Bahkan Hidan dapat merasakannya. Merasakan gerakan peluru itu melewatinya.

"Nyaris saja, pilihan tepat di detik terakhir." Senyuman lebar kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya wajah Shizune.

"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" Tanya Hidan sembari mengatur napasnya, karena sebelumnya ia merasa napasnya telah direbut paksa dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Semuanya," Jawab Ino tegas.

"Yang ku tahu, saat ini mereka merencanakan untuk membuat senjata mengerikan yang dapat membunuh banyak orang dengan cepat." Jawab Hidan dengan nada terengah-engah.

"Sebanyak apa dan secepat apa?" Tanya Ino kembali tak sabaran.

"Menghancurkan satu negara secepat kalian mengedipkan mata."

Semua orang termasuk Sakura yang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu langsung terhentak tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

Menghabisi satu negara dalam satu kedipan mata, itu terdengar sangat tak masuk akal, bagaimana caranya seperti apa bentuknya semua pertanyaan itu kini sudah membayangi seluruh benak anggota GHOST TEAM.

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku." Bentak Ino yang masih tidak mempecayai perkataan Hidan.

"Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, hanya saja mereka masih belum bisa membuat senjata tersebut."

"Alasannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, pembicaraan itu yang hanya bisa kudengar dari yang lain. Ketua tidak pernah berbicara langsung pada kami, dia hanya mau berbicara dengan anggota kelas atas Akatsuki. Tugasku hanyalah sebagai wadah yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Membantu segala pengiriman barang mereka dengan bayaran yang sangat luar biasa besar."

"Siapa Ketua Akatsuki?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Siapakah anggota kelas atas akatsuki?"

"Setahuku hanya tiga orang."

"Lalu dimana markas mereka?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kau mau mempermaikanku HAH!" Teriak Ino yang sudah memegang kursi dan kembali ingin memutarnya.

"Percayalah, aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya, aku sungguh mengatakannya yang sejujurnya padamu." Ucap Hidan panik berharap Ino mempercayai ucapannya dan segera membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali memutar kursi itu. Ino kemudian kembali bergeser agar Sai bisa leluasa menatap target mereka.

"Buat aku percaya kata-katamu."

"Besok. Aku akan melakukan transaksi dengan mereka, di pelabuhan utara Konoha. Masuklah ke Bar dan duduklah di kursi tepat di depan bartender akan ada seseorang yang mendekatimu dan mengatakan jika air ini kurang menarik, maka kau harus menjawab karena warnanya tidak semerah darah. Kau bisa membuktikan kata-kataku dengan berada disana besok."

Tepat disaat Hidan menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah peluru sudah bersarang tepat ditanda buatan Ino. Tubuh itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dengan wajah yang masih terkejut Ino memutar tubuhnya menghadap gedung tempat Sai berada, berniat melakukan protes pada satu rekan timnya.

"APA YAN ... G-"

Ucapan Ino terhenti saat sebuah peluru sudah menembus bagian perut kanannya dan cairan merah juga sudah mengalir turun. Matanya sempat menatap bagian perutnya yang terluka dan kemudian secara perlahan Ino mengangkat matanya menatap gedung yang berada di depannya.

"_Sai._" Itulah kata-kata terakhir Ino sebelum tubuhnya mendarat di lantai ruangan milik Hidan dengan kondisi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Keterkejutan pun juga terjadi di markas GHOST TEAM yang melihat dengan jelas tubuh Ino yang sudah tergeletak dengan cairan merah yang sudah mengenang disekitar tubuhnya.

"Tidak, Ino." Gumam Sakura pelan yang kemudian ia merasakan ada seseorang menarik tubuhnya untuk tidak menatap layar besar di depannya. Menatap kejadian yang membuat menitikkan airmatanya saat ini.

"Jangan lihat," Ucap pria yang kini sudah menghadapkan wajah Sakura pada bahu miliknya dengan satu tangan yang juga memegang kepala Sakura. Menuntunnya untuk tetap berada disana. Tanpa perlu Sakura lihat, ia bisa tahu siapa pria itu dari wangi tubuh yang selalu Sakura ingat setiap malam. Selalu terhirup saat Sakura berada di atas kasur miliknya dengan dia yang berada di samping Sakura.

Bersambung lagi hahhaha...

makasih udah baca jgn lupa klo bisa review ya hehhe... sesuai janji ku ini spoiler chap depan ^^

"Dia masih hidup hanya saja ia mulai kehabisan darah. Kita harus bergegas membawanya pergi."

"Yang kubutuhkan hanya melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini."

"Tentu, asal kau harus memanggil namaku saat kau menghadapi bahaya, harus namaku bukan nama orang lain."

"Akan kupastikan kau bahagia bersama denganku."

"Jangan sebut nama itu."

"Jangan katakan."

kebayang ngak? ngak ya wkwkkwkwk... hmm penasarann ngak?

klo penasaran ditunggu chap depan...

klo ngak penasaran sekarang dibuatlah penasaran *maksa* hahhahaha

sampai ketemu chap depan ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**HazeKeiko : Hihihi.. sorry habis mau gmn lagi kan emang harus maju alurnya, hmm iya kan emang ingin memiliki tp itu juga termasuk egois kan karena Ino mengabaikan perasaan Shikamaru pada Temari :) ah.. lagi pula ini hanya dari sudut pandang aku saja kok ^^.. Eh makasih aku jujur juga suka adegan SaIno hehe**

**Uchiharuno Misaki : Hmm ya salah satu diantara mereka lah hehe.. hmm yg nembak Ino blm ketawan siapa disini karena Sai udah terlajur bunuh duluan tuh *Saisihh hehhe.. Aciecieee Gaaranya ngambek dipojokan wkwkw**

**Rainy de : Hahaha.. iya maaf ya ^^, bkn maksudku ngak mau jawab loh karena nanti ada saatnya kok Obito itu nanananana hehhe.. masih lama mungkin...**

**Hanazono Yuri : Sasusaku sih lagi proses bikin adenya sarada.. Gaara lagi nyari jodoh *jiahhh...(Ucul Ngaco)**

**De-chan : Jawabannya ada di chapter ini, tapi masih blm tau jg karna lgsg dibunuh sama Sai sih hehe... klo kamu ngak baca lagi ku bikin Ino mati hehehe becanda kok.. walau udah ngak ada SaIno sering2lah mampir hohoho...**

**Heni Lusiana 39 : Makasih... ini sudah di update ^^**

**FiaaAtiasrizqi : Hmmm... segala rasa penasaran kamu terjawab kok disini, tapi Kita liat aja benar apa engga Sai Ketua Akatsuki atau bukan hehhe**

**Esyha CherryBlossom : Itu.. itu..itu dia yang nembak Ino, iya bakalan ada death chara nanti hehe.. nanti tapi hehe.. bingung ya sm sop ilernya,, kurang garem ya sop ilernya hehhe**

**Yupii : Iya menurutku juga begitu ^^ ini yg nembak Ino ada di chap ini.. hihihi ya pokoknya ada di salah satu pilihanmu tadi lah hehe.. ini dilanjut kok ^^**

**Mira Chaya 1 : Iya Akatsuki lagi, eh emangnya kapan aku pake Akatsuki? Hehhe.. Kenapa kamu curiga sm Danzo? Hihihi blm saatnya yg culik Sakura keluar..Makasih cm kamu yg bilang berasa feel Sasusaku di chap ini hehe**

**Haruka Smile : Ihhh maaf donk kalo gt hehhe.. ini di chap ini muncul kok ^^**

**00 : Hahahhaha... ini udah dilanjut kok.. emang kamu nebak siapa udah bilang meleset aja sih hehe**

**Persephone-Athena : Kaka Ipaarrrrrrr *peluk Itachinya hehhe.. sebenarnya yg tua itu kamu apa itachi sih udah pikun aja hehhee.. tapi makasih banyak loh udh review.. aku selalu inget kok ^^ wktu itu aku udah bls PM mu loh ^^, makasih loh ^^ aku benar-benar terharu hehhe kamu masih mau mampir kesini.**

**Guest : Rasanya itu maknyuss (apasih cul) eh salam kenal juga Gynna ya namanya? Masa sih padahal aku sudah meminimalisir deskripsinya biar ngak terlalu kasar bgt soalnya ini rate T sih hehe**

**Gita Zahra : Hai Gita ^^ tenang aku ngak bosen malah aku seneng kamu review loh.. Maaf ya habis emang harus maju alurnya ^^ semua rasa penasaran kamu bakal terjawa disini termasuk dgn spoiler kmrn hehe.. sesuai permintaan aku update di senin maaf weekend aku rada hmh sibuk (mulai deh sok sibuk)**

**Sasu mine : DI chap ini ketawan kok..hihihi tau aja sih kamu.. hmm sama loh aku jg sebenarnya suka interaksi SaIno hehe.. ini udah ku update loh**

**Chi chan : What! Siapa yg bilang Sai yg nembak Ino hehe hihihi ini ku beri hidayah (apa sih) oke silahkan diterima hehhee**

**CherrySand1 : Ini udah ku lanjut cherry ummm jgn panggil aku senpai ya ^^**

**JF : Udah lanjut nih.. review lg ya**

**Nada-chan : Lah Sai kan ada digedung sebelah lagi sm aku aihhh... ini udah ku update loh nada ^^**

**Guest : wah kayanya bakal panjang nih jwb prtanyaan kamu.. saya terinpirasi banyak hal, karena saya memang suka sekali dgn film action (ngak perlu aku sebutin ya) tp aku suka sm cerita SALT (tau ngak?) karena cewe tokoh utamanya, seneng aja sih pernah aku ntn film DISTRICT 13 (km tau ngak?) tp yng ke dua itu aku sampe ngulang adegan cewe yg rmbutnya dikepang trs ada senjatany karena keren aja hahah..bukan berarti aku ngak suka yg laki2.. aku juga suka apalgi klo ganteng hahhaha..dan kebetulan aku jg suka film detektif..aku ngikutin serial SHERLOCK HOLMES (versi Benedict Cumberbatch ganteng cuy wkwkwk)dan aku jg suka CSI (semua versi) trs LIE TO ME, THE LAW AND THE ORDER (semua versi), NCIS, aduh banyak bgt yak sm aku jg suka MARVEL AGENTS OF SHIELD dll lah kayanya klo aku sebutin bisa 10 rb words lagi (lebay) dan aku sk prtrungan tgn kosong karena mungkin saya jg memiliki basic beladiri hehehe ^^ apakah rs penasaranmu sdh trjawab smua?  
><strong>

**Makasih buat semua yang udah review.. makasih banyak oh ya buat yg nge Fav dan Follow jg makasih.. salam sayang dari aku muah muah muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo masih ada typo dan WARNING : saya minta maaf karena banyak yg kecewa sm CH 7 karena minimnya adegan Sasusaku tapi perlu saya ingatkan dari sekrang jika mungkin chap seperti ini akan ada lagi apalagi menjelang akhir2 cerita (mungkin ya) mungkin nanti ada jg adegan Shikatema gtw deh kalo Naruhina hihihi... jadi saya mohon maaf ini semua demi alur cerita GHOST FILE sendiri.**

**Karena jujur awalnya saya mau bkn cerita GHOST FILE ngak mikirn adegan romance yg banget2 tapi setelah bergelut dgn batin sndiri maka ada deh adegan SasusakuGaa hehe..makanya saya masih berusaha biar imbang (semoga ya)  
><strong>

**Dan memang kmrn chap ini sudah saya ketik makanya bs update cpt cuma untuk chap depan saya sm sekali blm ngetik heheh jd maaf klo agak lama tp saya usahakan semoga ngak lama2 bgt ^^**

**Chapter 8 : Dark side.**

Kedua bola mata Sai juga ikut melebar saat melihat tubuh Ino jatuh menabrak keras lantai ruangan itu. Sebagai seorang agen profesional dia dapat mengetahui lokasi penembak yang sudah berhasil mengambil kelengahan mereka atau mungkin ada sesuatu hingga sekali lagi langkah mereka diketahui.

Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama Sai sudah menarik pelatuknya, menembakan peluru itu menuju target yang sudah terlihat oleh Sai. Begitupun orang yang menjadi target Sai juga sudah melancarkan serangan balasan pada Sai.

Kiba mengambil alih alarm tanda adanya bahaya hingga membuat seluruh karyawan S.K.Y berlarian keluar gedung dan Shino yang segera melesat menuju tempat dimana Ino berada.

Shino yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan Hidan langsung mendapat sambutan peluru yang hampir saja mengenai dirinya.

"Kami diserang." Ucap Shino yang mulai sibuk membalas serangan lawan dibalik dinding samping pintu masuk ruangan Hidan, tempat ia bersembunyi saat ini.

"Berapa banyak musuh disana?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hanya dua. Selebihnya semua mengejar _Satan_," Jawab Shino dengan memperhitungkan arah senjata yang datang menyerangnya.

Sai sendiri mati-matian membalas serangan bertubi-tubi yang datang padanya, tapi sekali lagi matanya tidak akan pernah melepas pria yang sudah melukai Ino. Pria yang sudah mendaratkan pelurunya pada tubuh Ino. Pria yang harus mati ditangannya.

Ia bergerak mendekati gedung dimana penembak Ino berada dengan kondisi masih berusaha terus membalas serangan yang menuju padanya. Sai tidak akan membiarkan pria itu lolos. Tidak akan.

"_Crocell_ kuperintahkan untuk pergi membantu _Arioch_. Misi utama kali ini adalah penyelamatan _Lilith_." Perintah Kakashi tegas, ia tidak menyangka jika kini misi mereka harus berubah seperti yang telah ia perkirakan.

"Baik," Jawab Kiba sembari menekan tombol merah yang berada pada komputernya seketka itu juga komputer itu meledak hingga tak bersisa sehingga tidak mungkin bisa ditemukan oleh pihak lain.

Kiba pun mulai mempersiapkan senjata miliknya yang berada dibalik setelan jasnya dan segera menuju tempat lokasi dimana Ino dan Shino berada.

Shino yang akhirnya berhasil masuk segera mendekati tubuh Ino dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik dinding. Melihat darah yang sudah banyak mengalir keluar dari tubuh Ino, Shino melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan mengikatnya pada perut Ino guna memperhambat peredaran darah Ino.

"Dia masih hidup hanya saja ia mulai kehabisan darah. Kita harus bergegas membawanya pergi." Shino melaporkan kondisi Ino pada Kakashi, Ketua mereka.

"KALAU BEGITU SEGERA KAU BAWA! TUNGGU APA LAGI!" Teriak Sai pada alat komunikasi mereka. Panik dan khawatir jelas ia rasakan, ia bukannya tidak ingin menolong Ino dan membawanya pergi secepat mungkin.

Ia percaya Kiba dan Shino akan datang dimana lokasi mereka lebih dekat dengan Ino lagipula Sai memutuskan akan menghabisi orang yang berani melukai Ino. Tanpa ada ampun.

Sejenak Shino menatap seisi ruangan, memikirkan cara cepat membawa Ino pergi dari tempat ini. Dan jalan tercepat untuk bisa sampai ke kendaraan mereka adalah dari jendela yang telah pecah dimana tepat dibawahnya adalah tempat Shino memarkirkan kendaraannya.

Tapi bagaimana, mengingat ada dua penyerang yang masih mengincar mereka.

Tak beberapa lama Kiba pun masuk dan segera menghampiri Shino. Kiba menatap wajah Ino yang semakin terlihat pucat. Jelas sekali jika Ino sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Kiba dan Shino bertemu pandang sejenak, seakan mengerti satu sama lain tentang apa yang ada dipikiran mereka, Kiba mulai melepaskan setelan jas yang berfungsi hampir sama dengan rompi anti peluru dan memakaikannya pada Ino.

Shino sendiri sudah melepas cincin yang melekat pada jari Ino kemudian ia berjalan mendekati jendela diikuti oleh Ino yang berada dalam gendongan Kiba. Shino menarik hiasan berbentuk seperti batu permata itu hingga keluarlah tali berwarna putih dari dalam cincin itu.

Shino melilitkan tali itu pada kaki lemari hias di depan sofa merah yang berada di tengah ruangan Hidan. Kiba yang sudah memegang cincin itu mulai memakainya di celana tempat biasa ikat pinggang berada karena cincin itu berfungsi sebagai pengait.

"Aku siap." Ucap Kiba cepat, ia sadar mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.

Setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari Shino dengan kembali membawa Ino dalam gendongannya Kiba mulai lompat keluar dari jendela itu tanpa perlu khawatir akan terjatuh karena walau tali itu tidak begitu tebal namun mampu membawa beban yang berat.

Shino sendiri sudah berdiri disamping jendela dan mulai sibuk menembakan senjatanya kembali. Melindungi Kiba dan Ino yang meluncur turun dengan sangat cepat.

Setelah sampai Kiba segera melepas cincin itu karena dengan sendirinya cincin itu akan kembali pada hiasannya seperti sebuah magnet. Kiba segera meletakan tubuh Ino pada kursi belakang kendaraan mereka tanpa mau membuang waktu Kiba langsung melajukan mobil itu secepat mungkin.

Sai yang masih terus memikirkan keadaan Ino tetap berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengejar mangsa-nya. Ia sudah berhasil berpindah keatap gedung dimana penembak itu berada, bahkan mengabaikan satu peluru yang berhasil melukai kakinya akibat aksinya bergerak terjun menuju gedung itu sehingga dengan mudah peluru itu bersarang di salah satu tubuhnya.

Tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Dipikirannya hanya satu penembak itu harus mati ditangannya. Harus. Dengan semua emosi yang sudah mengebu di dalam dirinya ia mampu menggerakkan kakinya mengejar penembak itu, bahkan ia tidak merasakan sakit pada kakinya sama sekali. Sai terus saja menembakkan pelurunya walau berada di dalam gedung dengan banyak warga sipil yang berteriak karena melihat dan mendengar suara tembakan Sai.

Akal sehatnya sudah hilang, ia bahkan tidak lagi memperdulikan segala macam peraturan milik GHOST TEAM yang sudah ia langgar. Tak peduli jika nanti ia akan mendapatkan hukuman atas perbuatannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya membunuh penembak itu. Penembak yang telah melukai Ino, melukai satu-satunya wanita yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Kecepatannya semakin meningkat kala mendengar Kiba yang berbicara dengan Shikamaru melalui alat komunikasi mereka, mengabarkan kondisi Ino dan lokasi mereka yang belum sampai menuju rumah sakit.

Membuat ia semakin menggebu untuk segera membunuh penembak itu.

Akhirnya satu peluru berhasil mengenai kaki musuh hingga membuat ia kesulitan untuk menggerakkan kakinya dan memperlambat gerakan larinya.

Hal itu dimanfaatkan kembali oleh Sai, sekali lagi ia menembakan satu pelurunya menuju satu kaki musuh hingga kini kedua kakinya memiliki luka yang sama akibat peluru Sai.

"Kau harus membayar semuanya," Gumam Sai saat penembak itu sudah terjatuh tak berdaya di belakang area gedung yang untungnya tidak ada satu orang pun disana.

Sai sudah melepas _Headset_ yang berada di telinga kirinya. Baginya ini adalah urusan pribadi antara dirinya dan penembak itu. Sai menendang tubuh penembak hingga menghadap kearahnya dan satu kaki sudah ia letakan di atas dada penembak itu.

"Akan kuberi tahu apapun, tapi jangan bunuh aku." Ucap Pria yang berada di bawah kaki Sai . Memohon meminta pengampunan dari Sai.

"Aku tak butuh informasi darimu." Dengan tatapan tanpa emosi dan seakan terlihat kosong ditambah ekspresinya yang dingin, Sai mulai membidik senjatanya. Membidikkan semua kekesalannya. Membidik semua amarahnya.

Satu tembakan berhasil mengenai telapak tangan penembak itu, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menarik pelatuk hingga mengenai tubuh Ino. Tangan terkutuk yang harus dibasmi. Tangan yang harus ia hancurkan.

Sekali lagi ia menarik pelatuknya hingga peluru itu kini menembus tangan penembak itu lagi. Jarak dari luka pertama dan yang barusan hanya sekitar lima senti meter saja.

Pria itu kembali menjerit, kembali meronta, kembali berteriak memohon pengampunan Sai. Ia berkali-kali mengatakan akan memberitahu semua informasi yang ia miliki.

Tapi ia lupa. Sai bahkan sudah menutup telinganya. Ia seakan tidak pernah mendengar semua ucapan pria itu. Semua renggekan bahkan tangisan atau apapun.

"Yang kubutuhkan hanya melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini." Ucap Sai yang kembali membidikan senjatanya dan segera menarik pelatuknya.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan suara jeritan kesakitan atau jeritan memohon untuk segera membiarkan ia mati dengan cepat. Sai sudah tidak peduli, ia terus menembakkan peluru untuk menembus tangan penembak dengan jarak luka yang tidak begitu jauh. Memberi hukuman pada tangan itu.

Dan setelah semua tangan itu sudah berhiaskan oleh peluru miliknya, Sai menghentikan aksinya. Menatap penembak yang sudah hampir sekarat dibawahnya.

"Kau harus merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, kau akan ku biarkan mati karena kehabisan darah." Masih tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya Sai menatap kembali tubuh penembak yang sudah semakin pucat hingga akhirnya benar-benar tidak bernyawa lagi.

Sai membiarkan sisi liar pada dirinya melakukan hal ini, ia membiarkan semua akal sehatnya tertidur hingga ia bisa melakukan semaunya layaknya seekor binatang. Membiarkan ia memuaskan rasa balas dendamnya. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi _Satan_ sesungguhnya.

...

Dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh penyesalan Sai melihat tubuh Ino yang berbaring lemah dan tak berdaya, satu tangan Sai sudah mengengam erat tangan Ino. Tangan yang putih dan memiliki ukuran lebih kecil dibandingkan tangannya.

"Jelek, kalau kau diam terus seperti ini namamu benar-benar akan berubah nanti." Ucap Sai sembari mengangat tangan Ino yang berada di gengamannya.

"Bangunlah, kau tahu aku paling benci jika kau diam saja."

Walau ia harus merasa lega karena akhirnya Ino berhasil melewati masa kritisnya tapi ia masih tidak bisa jika harus melihat wanita itu seakan tertidur dengan sangat nyaman seperti tidak ingin untuk bangun. Tidak ingin untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Jangan seperti ini, kumohon." Pinta Sai.

Sai yang terkenal dengan pria yang jarang menunjukkan ekpresinya tenyata hampir saja meloloskan satu airmata berharga yang ia punya dan alasannya adalah rasa penyesalan yang ia rasakan. Penyesalan karena tidak mampu melindungi wanita yang di cintainya. Karena kebodohan dirinya maka Ino menjadi seperti ini. Karena dirinya peluru itu menembus tubuh Ino. Ini semua karena dirinya.

Itu semua adalah kesalahannya, ia telah melalaikan tugasnya. Tugas yang diberikan Kakashi untuknya. Tugasnya untuk melindungi Ino.

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Sai parau dengan dahi yang ia letakkan di atas tangan Ino yang masih digengamnya.

"Bangunlah dan marahi aku sepuasmu. Marahi lah semua kebodohanku." Lanjut Sai yang sudah kembali menatap wajah Ino yang masih tertidur dengan tenang.

Selama ini dia selalu melindungi Ino dan selama ini mereka selalu berhasil menjalankan misi apapun, hanya satu kali mengalami kegagalan karena ulah Sai yang marah saat melihat tangan pria itu memeluk tubuh Ino, memeluk tubuh berharga milik wanita yang dicintainya.

Dan selama beberapa minggu Ino selalu saja memarahi dirinya atas kegagalan yang mereka alami. Ino memarahi karena Sai dengan gampangnya mengagalkan misi mereka.

Dan itu lebih baik bagi Sai daripada harus melihat Ino yang lemah tak berdaya seperti ini.

Shikamaru, Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya membatalkan niatannya untuk memeriksa keadaaan Ino saat ini. Secara bersamaan mereka mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sai, memberikan kebebasan Sai untuk meluapkan semua rasa kekecewaan dirinya.

Sakura yang tidak bisa menemui Ino hanya bisa mencemaskannya sembari terus berjalan mengikuti kemana kaki ini ingn melangkah. Ia masih tidak mengerti tentang segala yang terjadi, siapa sesungguhnya laki-laki yang menculiknya, apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Semua membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap suatu ruangan yang membuatnya merasa tertarik untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Kedua emeraldnya menatap serius ruangan yang menurut Sakura adalah tempat yang mereka gunakan untuk latihan menembak, melihat banyaknya target-target dan peralatan latihan lainnya.

Kedua kakinya melangkah menghampiri beberapa senjata yang tersusun rapi disana, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh senjata itu. Pikirannya kembali mengingat saat ia memegang senjata asli yang diberikan oleh Gaara saat berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya.

Dan bodohnya, ia malah melempar senjata itu bukan malah menggunakannya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum mengingat kebodohannya sendiri. Kebodohan yang akhirnya membuat ia berhasil ditangkap, seandainya saja ia bisa mengggunakannya maka ia pasti tidak akan takut untuk menembak musuh yang ada disana. Dan mungkin penculikan itu tidak akan berhasil. Tapi apakah ia bisa? Pikir Sakura.

"Kau disini."

Secepat kilat Sakura menarik tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap seseorang yang mengagetkannya dan membuyarkan semua lamunannya barusan.

"Ya, maaf aku masuk tanpa seizin kalian, pintu ini tidak terkunci jadi aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Gaara sembari tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kupikir kau tidak tertarik dengan senjata-senjata dan lebih memilih menghajar musuh dengan tangan kosong," Ucap Gaara yang sudah berdiri disamping Sakura, "Aku melihat kau melempar senjata yang kuberikan." Senyum seringgai pun muncul diwajah Gaara membuat Sakura sedikit merona mengingat kembali tingkah konyolnya waktu itu.

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa menggunakannya, bagaimana jika nanti tembakanku mengenaimu?" Tanya Sakura membela diri.

"Aku suka alasanmu," Jawab Gaara cepat. Sejujurnya karena keberanian Sakura menghadapi musuh dengan tangan kosong itulah yang membuat seorang Gaara jadi semakin tertarik padanya. Semakin memperhatikannya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Gaara. Menatap Gaara heran.

"Aku tidak akan marah karena kau membuang pemberianku."

"Jadi selama ini kau marah padaku?"

"Apa aku terlihat marah?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, satu tangan Gaara membelai pelan kepala Sakura, "Aku memang tidak pernah marah kau melakukan itu."

Sakura terdiam akan hal yang dilakukan Gaara saat ini, pria yang juga telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Pria yang menurut Sakura bersikap sangat baik padanya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bisa mengajarimu untuk menggunakan senjata. Apalagi aku adalah seorang sniper." Ucap Gaara yang sudah menarik tangannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura penuh antusias, akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang mau mengajarinya. Ia ingat Sasuke juga mau mengajarinya jika saja ia berhasil sampai terlebih sampai dahulu di aprtemen Sasuke, sayangnya semua gagal karena kejadian penculikan dirinya.

"Tentu, asal kau harus memanggil namaku saat kau menghadapi bahaya, harus namaku bukan nama orang lain." Jawab Gaara dengan tatapan serius. Ia mengingat dengan jelas Sakura yang memanggil nama Sasuke saat ia menghadapi bahaya, bahkan dua kali.

"Dan kupastikan aku pasti akan selalu datang menyelamatkanmu." Lanjut Gaara serius. Kali ini Gaara menginginkan Sakura memanggil namanya. Hanya namanya.

Sakura kembali terdiam. Sekali lagi ia tidak mengerti akan ucapan Gaara atau lebih tepatnya seperti permintaan Gaara, seingat Sakura sudah dua kali sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan, Gaara juga mengatakan jika Ia ingin dikenal oleh Sakura.

"Diam berarti kau setuju, nah pertama kau akan mempelajari menggunakan senjata jenis _Handgun_." Ucap Gaara yang menghiraukan tatapan Sakura.

Tangan Gaara bergerak mengambil salah satu senjata Beretta 92FS berkaliber 9x19mm dan kemudian kembali menghampiri Sakura.

Kedua emerald Sakura terus saja menatap sosok pria dihadapannya saat ini, pikirannya sudah melayang memikirkan kenapa bisa Gaara bertingkah sebaik ini padanya. Melihat Gaara yang selalu saja seakan memberinya kehangatan, Sakura jadi merasa ada perasaan lain yang ingin Gaara berikan padanya, Tapi apakah mungkin seorang Gaara menyukainya? menyukai orang seperti dirinya. Pikir Sakura.

Sakura masih terus diam saat Gaara sudah menyodorkan senjata untuk Sakura. Bukannya menerima senjata itu, kedua mata Sakura masih terus saja menatap heran pada Gaara membuat Gaara memecah lamunan Sakura dengan suaranya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah ... Tidak ada apa-apa," Jawab Sakura sembari menampilkan senyum cangungnya dan langsung mengambil senjata yang disodorkan Gaara yang sedari tadi terabaikan oleh Sakura.

"Aku memang menyukaimu." Tanpa basa-basi Gaara langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Kedua mata Sakura langsung melebar menatap Gaara yang kini juga menatap serius dirinya, keteguhan pun terpancar dari kedua mata Gaara membuktikan pada Sakura jika ucapannya tidak main-main.

"Aku serius, kau pasti mempertanyakan segala sikapku selama ini padamu kan barusan, setidaknya di dalam benakmu tadi." Lanjut Gaara yang kini sudah berdirii di hadapan Sakura. Menatap Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan.

Gaara tidak peduli jika Sakura akan merasa lebih cangung atau apapun karena pernyataan tentang perasaannya ini. Menurutnya ini lebih baik agar Sakura juga sadar jika ada seseorang yang kini menaruh hati padanya. Ada seseorang yang mencintainya dan mengharapkan Sakura juga mencintainya.

"Karena itu mulai sekarang lihatlah aku juga, Sakura." Gaara tahu, Sakura memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Sasuke. Dan ia akan menunjukkan jika perasaannya lebih besar dibandingkan Sasuke. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Sakura seperti apa yang Sasuke pernah lakukan.

Satu tangan Gaara mulai menarik ujung rambut merah muda milik Sakura yang masih saja menatapnya, Gaara sedikit memainkan rambut yang memiliki warna yang sangat indah, rambut yang membuat perempuan di depannya terlihat semakin sempurna. Semakin membuatnya terjerat setiap ia menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Akan kupastikan kau bahagia bersama denganku." Lanjut Gaara yang kembali menatap Sakura. Menatap mata hijau indah milik Sakura. Mata yang juga membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sakura bahkan tidak menepis tangan Gaara yang masih setia memegang ujung rambut miliknya, ia masih mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara barusan, mencerna pancaran dari tatapan yang ditujukan Gaara padanya saat ini.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengar segala perbincangan itu dibalik dinding ruangan latihan sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Emosi pada hatinya sudah mengaliri aliran darahnya. Membuat dada nya bergemuruh, tubuhnya panas terasa mendidih.

Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menguntit mereka seperti ini. Mendengar pembicaraan mereka secara diam-diam.

Awalnya memang Sasuke mencari sosok merah muda yang sekarang sering sekali menghilang dari pandangannya. Sosok yang sekarang jarang berada disampingnya. Sosok yang tenyata menjadi kebutuhan untuk kedua matanya.

Saat akhirnya ia menemukan Sakura ternyata setan merah itu sudah berada bersamanya bahkan Sakura terlihat nyaman bersama dengannya, tidak seperti saat dengan dirinya. Sasuke melihat tatapan Sakura pada Gaara dan itu tidak sama saat Sakura menatap dirinya. Kenapa?

Ini tidak benar.

Ini tidak boleh.

...

Karena ada beberapa yang harus dilakukan oleh Gaara maka dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura harus pulang hanya berdua dengan Sasuke ke apartemennya, mengingat Ino yang masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit dan Sai yang tetap setia menemani, maka mau tak mau memang hanya Sasuke yang kembali menjaga Sakura walau Kakashi akhirnya mengutus Kiba untuk mengantikan tugas Sai dan Ino untuk sementara.

Namun karena Kiba juga harus menyelesaikan laporan misi sebelumnya maka ia akan menyusul ke apartemen Sasuke. Maka dari itu Sakura hanya bisa diam menuruti perintah Kakashi karena hari pun sudah semakin larut, lagipula Sakura juga merasa sedikit lelah dengan latihan yang diberikan Gaara seharian ini.

Ah, mengingat nama itu membuat Sakura kembali mengingat kata-kata yang Gaara ucapankan padanya. Kata-kata yang menyuruh Sakura untuk melihat Sosok Gaara, sosok yang selama ini juga telah banyak membantunya, menyelamatkannya.

Dengan penuh keyakinan Gaara mengatakan jika ia pasti bisa membuat dirinya bahagia, benarkah? Benarkah bisa seperti itu? Tapi mengapa tidak ada getaran yang ia rasakan seperti saat bersama dengan Sasuke, mengapa ia tidak merasa gugup ketika menatap kedua bola mata Gaara seperti ketika ia menatap mata kelam milik Sasuke, kenapa?

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan, bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada Gaara walau saat latihan tadi Gaara tetap bersikap seperti biasa hingga membuat Sakura tidak merasa canggung walau sebenarnya ia bingung sekali. Ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan kosong pada Gaara tapi ada secuil pikirannya mengatakan untuk memberikan Gaara kesempatan, membiarkan dirinya membuktikan kebahagiaan yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura hingga mungkin suatu saat nanti Sakura akan bisa menerima Gaara dan melupakan Sasuke.

Tanpa terasa kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di gedung apartemen Sasuke. Masih dengan kebisuan Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan langsung menuju kamarnya saat pintu apartemen itu terbuka.

Namun gengaman yang berubah menjadi tarikan pada lengannya membawa punggung Sakura menabrak pelan dinding samping kamarnya.

Sepasang mata kelam itu sudah menatap tajam Sakura. Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan Sakura dan dengan cepat Sakura menarik tangannya agar gengaman Sasuke terlepas dari tangannya dan membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura ketus namun tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Mengingat kejadian sebelum ini dimana Sasuke menarik paksa dirinya maka tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura bergerak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Langkahnya terhenti saat satu tangan Sasuke sudah menghalangi sisi kiri Sakura, terentang di dekat wajah Sakura. Seketika Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan sisi lainnya, namun kembali tangan Sasuke sudah berada di samping sisi wajah Sakura.

Posisi Sakura kini sudah terkurung oleh kedua tangan Sasuke, mendecih kesal Sakura kini menatap Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

"Apa? Kau harus mengawasiku? Apa harus ku ingatkan jika kini kini tanggung jawabku adalah tugas Ino." Ucap Sakura kesal, ia tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang ingin Sasuke lakukan.

"Diam." Singkat dan dingin, Sasuke tetap menatap tajam kedua bola mata Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan kesal. Mata yang sekarang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh amarah dan rasa kecewa. Mata yang ternyata memiliki keindahan yang mampu membuat Sasuke merasa terhanyut. Mata yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah dan memuja disaat yang bersamaan.

Tapi kenapa mata ini berbeda saat menatap Gaara, kenapa mata ini hanya memancarkan amarah dan kecewa untuk dirinya.

Sakura sendiri kembali merasakan debaran pada jantungnya kala mata kelam itu terus saja menatap dalam padanya. Membuat ia diam tak berkutik. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya untuk larut dalam jeratan pesona sang Uchiha.

"Minggir, aku lelah. Aku butuh istirahat karena seharian berlatih dengan Gaara," Ucap Sakura yang mulai bergerak melepaskan tangan Sasuke tapi dengan secepat kilat kedua tangan Sasuke sudah menahan tangan Sakura. Menyandarkannya pada dinding seperti punggung Sakura dan mencengkramnya erat.

"Jangan sebut nama itu." Tajam dan dingin pada nada ucapan Sasuke. Bahkan tersirat amarah.

"Ada apa denganmu HAH ... Lepas!" Sakura berontak, ia merasa Sasuke seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya. Dari tatapannya, nada bicaranya, bahkan auranya semua membuat Sakura merasa ketakutan.

Gengaman Sasuke kali ini bahkan terasa menyakitkan untuk Sakura, mencengkramnya bertambah kuat agar Sakura bahkan tidak bisa bergerak untuk memberontak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin saat Sakura sudah tidak bisa berkutik.

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti, pertanyaan Sasuke terasa membingungkan untuknya. Apa maksud pertanyaan Sasuke barusan?

Melihat Sakura yang tidak memberikan reaksi, Sasuke malah semakin mencengkram tangan Sakura hingga ia mengeluarkan jeritan kecil atas tindakan Sasuke barusan.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Apa aku menganggumu? Katakan! Jika memang begitu maka biarkan saja aku pergi hingga kau bisa bebas bersama dengan orang yang kau suka-"

"Diam."

Seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura terus saja mengeluarkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam untuk Sasuke. Lagipula sedari tadi Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, membuat ia bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari ini semua. Apa tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya.

"-Dan aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, jika itu yang kau mau! Aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi-"

"DIAM!"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk diam, tapi kau sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, kau selalu membuatku bingung dengan sikapmu, kau itu menyebalkan, menyebalkan-"

"Jangan katakan."

"-Aku sangat memben ... umphhh"

Kedua bola mata Sakura sudah melebar sempurna saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir milik Sasuke, Kasar dan penuh paksaan karena saat ini Sakura memberontak atas perlakuan yang ia terima dari Sasuke.

Tapi bukan hanya menekan, bibir Sasuke terus saja melumat kasar bibir Sakura, memaksa Sakura untuk menyerah dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke untuk memasuki mulutnya. Kedua mata Sakura sempat terpejam berusaha untuk menolak semua yang ia terima dari Sasuke tapi semakin ia memberontak maka Sasuke akan semakin memaksa dan mencengkram erat kedua tangan Sakura.

Kini airmata Sakura juga ikut turun membasahi wajahnya, bukan hal ini yang ia inginkan. Ciuman paksa dan penuh amarah dari seseorang yang sangat ia sukai. Kenapa, sebenarnya apa isi dipikiran Sasuke padanya saat ini.

Merasa sesak dan butuh udara, Sakura semakin mengerang kencang, meronta dan semakin keras berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman Sasuke.

Ciuman itu pun terlepas karena Sasuke juga merasa jika Sakura membutuhkan udara, tepat disaat yang sama dengan cepat Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk menampar kencang pipi kanan Sasuke.

PLAK.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Sakura menatap kesal pria dihadapannya ditambah dengan airmata yang juga sudah mengalir deras di wajah cantiknya. Tanpa ada kata-kata mereka hanya saling menatap.

Tatapan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia kembali menangis bahkan sedikit terisak, banyak kata-kata yang ia ingin keluarkan tapi semua seakan tertelan kembali. Lidahnya seakan kaku untuk bergerak.

Sasuke sendiri memukul kencang dinding yang berada di depannya, dinding dimana ia menyandarkan Sakura. Ia sudah terbungkus oleh emosi, mendengar ucapan Gaara dan melihat bagaimana sikap Sakura padanya membuat ia semakin marah dan saat ia mencoba untuk mengatakannya pada gadis itu, mengatakan segala yang ia rasakan. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

Pikirannya kosong seketika kala ia akan mendengar kata-kata yang tidak ingin ia dengar hampir keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia tidak sanggup, ia tidak bisa mendengar itu.

Dan kini ia sadar sepenuhnya apa yang ia lakukan sangatlah keterlaluan tapi sekali lagi ia tidak menyesal. Ia tidak pernah menyesal mencium bibir mungil milik Sakura, walau pun dengan paksaan. Yang ia sesali hanyalah sikapnya ini membuat Sakura akan semakin marah padanya dan mungkin akan semakin menjauhinya.

Tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekad jika ia tidak akan membiarkan Gaara mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya. Tidak akan pernah. Sakura harus menjadi miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

Bersambung lagiii hehe...

Makasih jgn lupa review ya... dan smpai jumpa chap depan ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ucul note :  
><strong>

**Heni lusiana 39 ; iya di lanjut ^^**

**Ulalala sesion : iya aku memang kawai *cakarucul* hihihi**

**Kazamatsuri de rain : hmmm... sepertinya sih begitu, blom tau kapan apa mungkin berakhir dgn sakuGaa 9cul jgn main2) hahhaa, eh kamu ganti nama toh.. seingetku ini rainy de kan ya hehehe..**

**haruka Smile : Maaf kalo ngak kilat *nangisdipojokan... hehehe ketipu sm sop ilernya ya ^^**

**Uchiharuno misaki : Heeehhh memangnya apa yg telah kulakukan?! hahaha..Sakitnya dimana saki? *nunjukidung* disiniiii... kamu ngak dendam kesumatkan sama sasu?**

**guest : aaaa... iya dilanjut, kamu lanjut review ya ^^ gpp makasih udh ninggalin review, saya hargai daripada cuma sekedar sider aja hihi... hmmm.. di liat aja ya, kalo bisa dikasih nama jadi aku bisa sapa kamu ya ^^**

**Hazekeiko : Kamu ingat kapan aku publish ya *ngaknyangka* dia sudah mulai panas wkwkwk,, ya aku bikin karakter Gaara begitu, tunjep point hehe...hmm kayanya aku pernah nulis bgini "perasaan ini berbeda seperti dengan Hinata, rasanya aku bisa gila, gila jika kehilangan dirinya" (kurang lebih gt ya, aku lupa) point itu nunjukin bahwa aslinya rasa yg ia miliki untuk Sakura jauh berbeda dgn rasa yang ia punya sebelumnya dgn Hinata yg berarti tanpa ia sadari Rasa yng ia punya untuk Sakura jauh lebih besar bahkan sangat besar dibanding untuk hinata ^^ tapi ia ttp sedikit akan bimbang tapi dlm hal lain ^^ (maaf saya ngak menjelaskan di fic secara terang2an)**

**00 : wkwkkwkw aku ngakak ya kalih si obito pake wig (jd ngebayangin deh) dan identitasnya aku bongkar kok disini hehhe... dan maaf itachi tidak muncul dalam cerita ini karena sasu adalah anak tunggal ^^**

**Mantika mochi : heheh tanpa Sasu sadari ia bahkan tidak pernah mengingat hinata lagi hahha ^^**

**Nada-chan : Aku juga suka kalo saku direbutin hahaha... hmm sasu kan mang liar (?) hihi ini udah update nada ^^**

**FiaaAtiarizqi : hihihi iya ngak mungkin lah Sai, dia aja ngak suka Ino disentuh org lain apalgi dia ngelukai Ino hehehe... yosh kita lihat bagaimana perasaan saku akhirnya nanti ^^**

**Uchiha riri ; Lah sakunya kenapa? heheh udah nih ^^**

**Gita zahra : sama2 gita ^^ maaf ya yg ini agak lama dan mungkin chap berikut2nya hehe.. hihih hooh udah mulai panas (kompor kali ya) hihi semoga terus berkenan di hatimu cerita ini ya**

**Esyha cheeryblossom ; humm, dia cuti kuliah terpkasa, sih dicuti kan oleh pihak kepolisian ^^ dan untuk ortu sakura sebenarnya dgn menggunakan sim card milik Sakura yang ditahan oleh pihak GT mereka mengirim pesan bgtu ke ortu sebenarnya nanti akan di ceritakan kok hehe karena nanti ada hubungannya,, nanti ^^**

**hanazono Yuri : ini udah update ^^**

**de-chan : Memang dr awal ngak ku buat mati Ino nya ^^, iya scene merka masih ada kok mereka kan second pair disini ^^ ihhh aku ngak mau kasih tau ah, biar de-chan baca terus hehe kan klo penaaran jadi baca terus hehhe, yah mau gmn lagi saya jg ngak ingin dia nanti death tapi ya harus hahha.. gpp kok panjang jujur aku lebih senang daripada cm bilang lanjut doank hahhaa**

**sasu mine ; hehehe... makasih.. ya masih diusahain buat imbang kok ^^.. dan diusahain jg sih biar updatenya cepet loh hehe salah satunya karena aku tau kamu nunggu hehe makasih**

**Yupii : Kaya lagu donk geregetan hehe aku juga suka sama sai (dia mah suka semuanya) hmm beladiri asli indonesia, wong yg punya indonesia aja keren buat apa ikut yang milik org lain haha (promosi) karena kebetulan beladiri yg aku ikutin jg ngak pake lagu2 aneh dan isian2 ngak jela kok pure beladiri fisik, malah komplit tangan, kaki, tgn kosong bahkan senjata pun dipelajari ^^ karena banyak beladiri cuma fokus sm kaki doank ada tgn doank hehe ngak maksud nyindir loh ^^**

**Fifi : makasih aku memang keren *salahfokus***

**Chi-chan : kalo binggung pegangan aja hahhaa**

**Persephone-Athena : Gimana kalo kamu makan roti isi telor (?) haha (baca ini aku ngakak) malah keren ya sai sadis bgtu (abaikan) eh emang gitu? kayanya lilith lebih cantik deh ngak kaya mbah kunti yng mirip gemb*el hahha ups soryy .. hmm aku pikirkan nanti aku tdnya ngak ada adegan itu sih buat mereka tp akan aku pikirkan kembali.. dr kmrn kan SS molo gantian donk GS (efek episode naruto lgi cerita masa lalu Gaara) haha.. Lipstick Sign by ade ipar paling ucul se dunia hehe**

**Helsydwiyana6 : iya ini udah update loh**

**Kimura megumi : untung aja reviewmu masih kebaca ^^ jadi ini sangat Asap kan hehe... jangan galau di ujan2 bgini ya haha**

**Makasih banyakkkk i loph u pull deh muah muah muah :D**

**Curcul : **

**Maaf ya klo typo masih ada ini ngebut haha untungnya acara malam ini batal karena hujan hahha (heh curcol) jadi aja aku ngetik abis pulang ngayap mana keujanan basah kuyup ngak bawa jas ujan trs sengaja mampir ke indom***t (yah itulah) diliatin emba2nya udah gt beli minuman dingin *cakep* -saya memang suka iseng aja-**

**dan maaf klo ngak bisa update cepat lagi tapi masih saya usahakan kok apalgi negliat banyak yg respon jadi ngak ngerasa gmn gt klo ngak cpt2 dibikin ^^ **

**dan maaf kalo chap ini banyak kekurangannya (saya sendiri ngerasa gmn gt ama chap ini) dan ternyata sulit sekali bikin adegan fightingnya.. ampun degh ternyata saya tidak pandai mencoba mendeskripsikannya padahal di otak saya (pny otak lu cul) itu udah keren bgt deh berantemnya hahha..**

**gagal deh bikin sasuke keliatan keren T_T.. maaf ya sasuke hehhe**

**Chapter 9 : Akatsuki.**

Membuka kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat, Sakura pun mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya yang terasa lemas dan lelah. Lelah menangis semalaman, lelah terjaga karena mengingat apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sakura masih tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sasuke semalam padanya. Memangnya apa yang telah ia perbuat? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu hal yang membuat Sasuke marah? Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak berbicara pada Naruto semenjak terakhir mereka bertemu dan mendapat peringatan dari Sasuke. Lalu apa? Kenapa ia mencium **paksa** Sakura? Ciuman yang terasa sangat meyakitkan.

Dengan gampangnya Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya, selama ini Sasuke mengangap Sakura seperti apa? Apa ia mengangap Sakura sebagai wanita yang bisa ia perlakukan seenaknya, Semaunya. Oh, jangan lupakan Sasuke juga pernah menganggap Sakura berniat merebut Naruto. Merebut kekasih Hinata. Seburuk itukah ia dimata Sasuke?

Sakura menghela napasnya kasar dan mulai meresapi rintik air yang membasahi tubuhnya agar menghapus segala sisa-sisa airmata di wajahnya. Membawa segala lelah itu pergi dan jika bisa ikut menghilang bersama aliran air itu.

Seandainya Ino ada disini, ia pasti bisa menumpahkan segala apa yang ia rasakan. Bisa berbagi segala kesedihan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Melepaskan segala sesak yang ia rasakan.

Ia lelah.

Sampai kapan ini semua akan berakhir? Sampai kapan ia bisa bebas menjalani kehidupannya seperti dulu? Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan ia bisa lepas dari seorang Sasuke?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Gaara saat melihat Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Gaara kembali bertanya setelah menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan menyadari ada sesuatu pada diri Sakura. Merasa ada kesedihan yang coba ia pendam dalam dirinya.

Dan sekali lagi Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala dan sebuah senyuman yang ia paksakan. Jujur ia belum bisa bersikap biasa pada Gaara ditambah perhatian yang ia berikan barusan, Sakura bingung bagaimana ia harus menanggapinya, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak ingin memberi sebuah harapan palsu dan memanfaatkan kebaikan Gaara.

Apalagi setelah kejadian semalam membuat _mood_-nya hilang entah kemana. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang bahkan hanya sekedar berbincang ringan. Sepertinya ini mirip dengan keadaan Naruto saat itu, yah Sakura ingat ketika Naruto tidak ingin berbicara apapun.

"Apa aku telah membuatmu kelelahan?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura bahkan secara jelas ia memperlihatkan kecemasan dari ucapannya, tatapan matanya dan ekspresi wajahnya.

Melihat betapa khawatir dan cemas pada pemuda di depannya membuat ada sedikit perasaan hangat muncul di dalam dadanya hingga Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Gaara khawatir, jelas ini bukanlah salahnya maka tidak seharusnya Sakura bersikap seperti ini pada Gaara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Kali ini sebuah senyuman tulus yang tergambar di wajah Sakura. Senyuman yang ia harap bisa membuat segala kecemasan hilang dari wajah Gaara. Dan itu berhasil karena Gaara yang juga ikut tersenyum walau tipis.

Gaara merasa lega akhirnya Sakura benar-benar tersenyum bukan senyum paksaan seperti tadi.

Entah mendapat dorongan darimana Gaara kembali memegang ujung rambut Sakura yang belum kering sepenuhnya dan tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini ia mengangkat dan menciumnya, menghirup wangi pada rambut terindah baginya.

"Ga-Gaara," Ucap Sakura gugup bahkan kali ini ia sedikit tersipu melihat apa yang Gaara lakukan saat ini. Rasanya ini membuat ia sangat malu.

"Ternyata wanginya sama seperti waktu aku menyelamatkanmu," Ucap Gaara yang sudah melepaskan rambut Sakura walau sedikit enggan.

Sakura sempat menatap Gaara heran, ia tidak menyangka jika Gaara bahkan mengingat hal sekecil itu dan entah kenapa Sakura merasa seperti diperhatikan. Merasa diperdulikan oleh seseorang. Dan itu rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Pagi Sakura, Gaara dan juga Sasuke" Sapa Kiba sembari berjalan mendekati kedua insan yang menurutnya saling bermesraan sedari tadi. Kiba sebenarnya sudah melihat Sakura yang keluar dari kamar tapi ia membatalkan niatnya untuk menyapa karena melihat adegan yang menarik untuk di tonton dan sayang jika harus dilewatkan.

Lagipula ia tidak ingin menggangu dan lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan di depannya hingga mencari kesempatan untuk muncul di saat yang tepat. Disaat kedua orang itu hanya bertatapan tanpa ada satu suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka seperti sekarang.

Mendengar nama Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura menengang, ia tidak bisa bergerak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menengok ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara menyadari itu, ia melihat perubahan pada sikap Sakura yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya seakan ingin bersembunyi dari Sasuke.

Sama seperti Gaara, Sasuke juga menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura dan Ia sadar ini semua karena kesalahannya. Karena sikapnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sudah berada disana sejak Gaara menghampiri Sakura, mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya dan itu membuat Sasuke sangat ingin mematahkan tangan kurang ajar itu.

Sasuke tidak pernah rela jika Sakura di sentuh oleh orang lain walau hanya seujung rambut pun dan Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti ini. Merasa sangat egois. Sasuke merasa jika dirinya lah yang pertama kali menemukan Sakura dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa jika Sakura hanya boleh menjadi miliknya. Dialah yang lebih berhak.

Tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan itu karena melihat Sakura yang tersenyum pada Gaara. Sakura memberikan senyuman indahnya untuk Gaara dan bukan untuk dirinya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan marah dan kecewa dan juga airmata dari gadis merah muda itu? Bukan senyuman indah seperti yang baru saja ia berikan pada Gaara?

Satu hal yang ia sadari sekarang, Gaara dapat membuat Sakura tersenyum tidak seperti dirinya yang telah membuat Sakura menangis karena sikapnya. Membuat Sakura merasa kecewa karena sikapnya.

Dan sekarang ia sudah menemukan jawabannya. Ia hanya bisa menyakiti Sakura.

"Ayo Kiba kita pergi, Shikamaru sudah menunggu." Ucap Sasuke yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang kini menatap kepergiannya dengan heran.

"Eh, iya ... Kita tidak berangkat bersama, Hooyy Sasuke tunggu!" Teriak Kiba yang berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sakura tersenyum miris.

Lihat. Bahkan Sasuke bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka dan jangan lupakan jika ia tidak melihat ke arah Sakura sama sekali jadi inikah Sasuke sesungguhnya, menganggap ia seorang perempuan yang bisa ia mainkan sesuka hati.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya sekuat mungkin, berusaha menahan segala kekesalan dan kekecawaannya pada pria brengsek yang baru saja mengangap dirinya seperti angin. Hanya berlalu begitu saja. Yang mudah hilang begitu saja.

Seperti itukah Sakura di mata Sasuke? Di mata orang yang sialnya Sakura cintai? Menyedihkan sekali.

"Kita pergi?" Tanya Gaara sembari memegang tangan Sakura. Mengengamnya dengan sangat erat seakan ingin memberikan kekuatan pada Sakura yang terlihat hampir meneteskan airmatanya. Berharap Sakura sadar jika akan ada Gaara di setiap Sakura merasa lemah.

Karena Gaara sudah bertekad untuk selalu memberi Sakura rasa bahagia agar ia melihat senyumnya bukan tangisannya. Ia akan menunggu hingga hati Sakura lelah. Lelah untuk mencintai Sasuke.

...

Kedua kaki Naruto terus melangkah menuju satu kursi tepat di depan bertender berada, sesuai dengan informasi yang mereka terima maka hari ini adalah hari dimana transaksi seperti yang diucapkan oleh Hidan dilaksanakan.

Seperti yang telah dibahas sebelumnya, maka kali ini Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Shino bergerak maju untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang organisasi Akatsuki seperti apa yang sudah diperintahkan Kakashi. Organisasi yang telah mendapat tingkat S MISSION pada tugas mereka kali ini.

Dan kali ini Naruto lah yang berperan sebagai umpan sedangkan Sai, Sasuke dan Shino sudah berpencar di dalam ruangan bar. Sasuke sendiri harus menahan sedikit rasa kesalnya saat tahu Gaara tidak ikut serta dalam misi ini dimana berarti Gaara dan Sakura bisa kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama, melakukan latihan khusus diantara mereka berdua. Hanya mereka berdua. Dan itu selalu membuatnya gusar.

Den entah mengapa saat ini Sasuke seakan merasa kalah dari Gaara.

Begitu juga dengan Sai, ia harus memfokuskan dirinya pada misi ini mengingat sampai detik ini Ino juga belum sadar. Tapi atas segala peringatan yang sudah ia terima dari Kakashi mengenai perbuatannya waktu itu, mau tidak mau ia harus ikut terjun pada misi kali ini. Mematuhi perintah yang Kakashi berikan dan tidak boleh melanggar aturan milik GHOST TEAM.

Baru sebentar Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi hitam itu, seseorang yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi wajahnya sudah duduk tepat disamping Naruto dan langsung memesan minuman pada bartender tersebut.

Naruto melirik sebentar melalui ekor matanya sayangnya wajah pria itu tidak terlihat sama sekali. Tudung berwarna hitam itu tidak sedikitpun memberikan celah agar Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana wajahnya.

Tak lama pesanan pria itu pun sudah tersaji dihadapannya, sedikit mengoyangkan gelasnya pria itu kemudian mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk minuman itu ke dalam mulutnya. Meminum hingga volume air itu berkurang dan kemudian meletakkan kembali di tempatnya semula.

"Rasanya tidak seenak bayanganku." Pria itu bergumam entah pada siapa tapi Naruto tetap menolehkan kepalanya menatap pria itu.

Pria yang merasa mendapat tatapan dari Naruto kini kembali memainkan gelasnya, tak lama kemudian ia juga balas menatap Naruto. "Aku baru kali ini mencoba minuman ini ternyata rasanya sangat mengecewakan," Ucapnya lagi sembari mengangkat gelasnya seolah menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan, "Ah ... mencoba hal baru." Balas Naruto.

"Yah ... begitulah, ternyata air ini tidak menarik sama sekali." Kali ini pria itu menatap tajam Naruto sembari memberi sedikit seringgai diwajahnya.

"Mungkin karena warnanya tidak semerah darah seperti biasa yang selalu kau minum." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Hmm, dan kau benar." Pria itu kemudian membuka tudung kepalanya dan memutar kursinya hingga menghadap Naruto, begitu juga Naruto yang juga ikut memutar kursinya menghadap pria itu.

Tanpa diketahui oleh pria itu kalung yang dipakai oleh Naruto saat ini adalah kalung modifikasi buatan Temari, dengan cepat kamera tersembunyi pada kalung itu langsung merekam wajah pria itu. Secepat kilat Kiba langsung melacak gambar yang ia terima untuk mencari identitas target kali ini.

"Kau orang baru? Biasanya aku bertemu Hidan disini." Tanya Pria itu.

"Yeah ... Hidan yang menyuruhku, seperti kau tidak tahu saja kesibukan dia."

Pria itu kembali memutar kursinya menghadap bertender di depannya, tangannya memainkan gelasnya kembali, "Dasar, dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita."

Ia meneguk air itu sekali lagi dan kemudian meletakan gelas itu kembali, pria itu kini menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto, "Orang bodoh itu telalu lemah dengan wanita."

"Jadi kau tidak?" Tanya Naruto menyeringai.

Pria itu memasang senyum lebarnya, "Tergantung bagaimana wanitanya, mungkin jika dia secantik Haruno Sakura aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Seketika tubuh Naruto menengang namun sedetik kemudian dia berusaha mati-matian untuk bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang juga berada disana mendengar semua pembicaraan Naruto dengan pria itu. Ia merasa tubuhnya langsung memanas.

"_Jangan lakukan, Demon!_" Suara Kakashi yang terdengar di telinganya membuat ia menggurungkan niatnya untuk menembak kepala pria itu. Pria yang jelas-jelas telah memancing emosinya keluar. Pria yang dengan santainya menyebut nama wanita yang berharga baginya dengan mulut kotornya.

"Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Bertingkah seakan baru kali ini ia mendengar nama itu.

"Hmm ... perempuan yang pernah diculik atas perintah ketua dan sialnya si Bocah Merah yang mendapatkan perintah itu, mungkin jika aku yang mendapatkannya aku bisa sedikit bermain dengannya." Pria itu tertawa dengan lepas bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang sempat Naruto layangkan padanya walau hanya sedetik.

"_Ku ingatkan sekali lagi Demon, jangan lakukan_!" Ucap Kakashi kembali memperingati Sasuke. Mencoba meredam emosi Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena itu ketua tidak memberikan tugas itu padamu." Ucap Naruto sembari tertawa kecil.

Pria itu kembali tertawa keras dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak kanan Naruto, "Ternyata kau lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan Hidan."

Dan sekali lagi pria itu meneguk semua sisa air yang berada di dalam gelas hingga tak bersisa. Menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya membersihkan sisa-sisa air di sekitar bibirnya.

"Kau benar, maka dari itu ketua menyuruhku untuk menyambutmu, ahh ... mungkin lebih tepat menyambut GHOST TEAM."

Dan seketika semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka dan menatap kearah Naruto. Naruto sempat terjekut namun kembali ia berusaha agar terlihat santai dan tenang.

"Kau terkejut, mungkin jika aku tidak mengetahuinya aku bisa tertipu denganmu. Sayangnya Kami mengetahui kalau kalian sudah menemui Hidan."

"Kau juga pandai memainkan peranmu barusan, Aku akui aku tertipu." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Yah begitulah cara seorang Profesional bekerja bukan."

Naruto menyeringgai, "Jadi kau adalah anggota kelas atas Akatsuki. Anggota kalian kah yang membunuh Hidan?"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku perlu repot-repot menyingkirkan dia, Ketua sudah memperhitungkan jika kalian akan datang menemui Hidan. Bukankah kami sudah menyampaikan pesan bahwa kita memiliki musuh yang sama."

"Jadi menurutmu yang membunuh Hidan adalah musuh yang kalian maksud?" Naruto berusaha memancing informasi dari pria yang sudah ia ketahui identitasnya dari Kiba. Pria itu bernama Kakuzu, Pembunuh berdarah dingin dan kadang alasan ia membunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan hiburan menarik bagi dirinya.

Kakuzu sudah menjadi buronan kepolisian Konoha selama tiga tahun belakang ini. Tapi ia lincah menyembunyikan diri dan jejaknya. Kakashi sendiri tidak menyangka jika Kakuzu adalah salah satu anggota kelas atas Akatsuki.

Pria itu kembali tertawa kencang, "Bukankah jika ku beri tahu permainan ini jadi tidak menarik lagi. Ketua sengaja membuat kalian semua mencari dan menemukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan." Jawab Kakuzu tertawa santai.

"Begitu dan sepertinya kau tidak akan menjawab apakah yang diinggikan oleh Ketua-mu berhubung kau mengatakan jika permainan ini akan menjadi tidak menarik. Benarkan?"

"Kalian memang menarik, untung saja Ketua memberi tugas ini padaku walau aku sebenarnya juga tertarik dengan gadis merah muda itu."

Tatapan Naruto berubah menajam, kedua bola matanya meantap tajam pada Kakuzu, "Perlu ku ingatkan, jika kau menyebut nama perempuan itu lagi aku tidak bisa menjamin kau bisa mati dengan begitu mudah."

"Kenapa? Kau juga tertarik dengannya? Jangan-jangan kau ketagihan dengannya? Sesuai perkiraanku dia pasti memang menyenangkan kan?"

Dengan seringai yang kembali muncul, Kakuzu sudah memancing emosi Naruto. Tapi Naruto sadar pria ini sedang berusaha mempermainkan dirinya, sedang memancing emosinya. Sebisa mungkin Naruto masih berusaha untuk mengikuti alur permainan Kakuzu.

Tapi Sasuke sudah mencapai batasnya untuk meredam segala emosinya sedari tadi, kata-kata pria itu sudah sukses membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan senjatanya hingga membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya langsung meodongkan senjata padanya.

Melihat itu, sontak membuat Naruto dan juga pria itu ikut saling menodongkan senjata mereka. Begitupun dengan semua orang yang berada disana. Semua sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Sejujurnya dia memang cantik hanya saja aku juga sudah punya kekasih yang tak kalah cantik darinya, asal kau tahu aku ini tidak seperti Hidan. Jadi aku hanya cukup dengan satu wanita saja." Jawab Naruto santai sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Kau terlalu kaku."

"Jadi aku mengecewakanmu?"

"Entahlah ... tergantung nanti bagaimana kau mati ditanganku, sejauh mana kau bisa menghiburku." Seringai senang sudah muncul di wajah Kakuzu.

"Ah, jadi alasan kau memberitahuku semua ini karena kau berpikir aku akan mati ditanganmu. Begitu?"

"Tentu saja, aku bukan si bocah merah itu yang menyukai permainan anak-anak begitu. Aku lebih tertarik dengan hiburan."

"Bukankah ini aneh, Ketua-mu ingin kami mencari sesuatu yang diinginkan dirinya tapi mengapa dia menyuruhmu untuk membunuh kami?"

"Dia tidak pernah menyuruh untuk membunuh kalian, saat pertama dia hanya menyuruh Bocah Merah itu menyampaikan pesan agar kalian menyadari siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Ketua. Bagaimana cara agar pesan itu tersampaikan itu terserah dengan keinginan kami dan Ketua memang meminta untuk menculik Haruno Sakura agar kalian sadar, kami bahkan mengetahui saksi mata yang kalian lindungi. Dan sekarang Ketua memberiku tugas untuk menyambut kalian dan menyuruh kalian untuk mencari sesuatu yang dia inginkan, jika kalian mati itu semua karena keinginanku sendiri."

Naruto kemudian menurunkan senjatanya dan meletakkannya tepat diatas meja disampingnya. Melihat apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan membuat Kakuzu tersenyum senang, seakan mengerti apa tujuan Naruto melakukan itu membuat Kakuzu juga meletakkan senjata miliknya.

Anak buah Kakuzu pun ikut menurunkan senjata mereka setelah mendapat kode perintah dari Kakuzu.

"Kau suka hiburan kan? maka acara tembak menembak akan menjadi hal yang membosankan bukan?" Tanya Naruto sembari menyeringai puas.

"Kau memang tahu caranya menyenangkan orang," Ucap Kakuzu dengan wajah senang, baru kali ini ia merasakan kesenangan yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan tenang Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati mereka dengan mata yang sudah menatap marah pada Kakuzu.

"Aku lah yang akan membunuhmu," Ucap Sasuke yamg sudah berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Hey, Kau tidak bisa sembarangan saja merebut kesenangan orang." Protes Naruto yang tidak terima dengan perintah Sasuke. Jujur saja Naruto juga sudah lama tidak merasa sesenang ini.

"Minggir dan jangan ikut campur!" Bentak Sasuke kasar. Ia tidak peduli, pria ini harus menerima ganjarannya karena sudah berani mengucapkan nama Haruno Sakura dengan mulut kotornya.

"Kalian maju saja berdua, aku pasti akan membunuh kalian bersamaan." Ucap Kakuzu senang.

Sasuke melirikkan mata menatap Kakuzu, "Aku saja cukup untuk membunuhmu." Dingin dan penuh percaya diri.

Setelah beradu pandang beberapa menit, Kakuzu dan Sasuke sama-sama bergerak maju. Pukulan depan Kakuzu berhasil ditangkis oleh Sasuke, dengan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menangkis kini bergerak memegang tangan Kakuzu yang masih terjulur ke depan. Sasuke menariknya kencang dan dengan lututnya ia menendang telak pada perut Kakuzu. Menendangnya lebih dari satu kali dan kemudian ia mengantinya dengan pukulan di tempat yang sama.

Kakuzu meringkuk dan Sasuke langsung menyikut punggung Kakuzu dan kemudian melempar tubuh Kakuzu hingga tubuh itu menabrak kencang sala satu meja yang berada disana.

Bukannya mengerang kesakitan, Kakuzu malah terkekeh pelan. Ia kembali bangkit dan berdiri tegak, "Hanya segitu kekuatanmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Anggap saja tadi baru tahap pemanasan." Ucap Sasuke santai. Jadi tadi Kakuzu sengaja menerima serangan Sasuke untuk mengukur seberapa kuatnya tenaga serangan Sasuke. Menyenangkan sekali.

"Kau pilih siapa, _Crocell_?" Tanya Shino melalui alat komunikasi mereka.

"Hm ... susah juga, sepertinya mereka seimbang. Kau siapa?" Tanya Kiba yang melihat kejadian itu dari kalung yang dipakai oleh Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku memilih _Demon_."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku laki-laki buruk rupa itu. Taruhannya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Oke, Aku mau jam tangan barumu. Kau?"

"Sial. Kalau begitu aku berminat dengan game keluaran baru yang baru kau beli kemarin."

"Oke. _Deal_."

"Hey, aku juga ingin ikut!" Seru Naruto yang membuat Kakuzu dan Sasuke menoleh kearahnya bersamaan. Menatap tajam padanya.

"Maaf, silakan kalian lanjutkan." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas nya.

Keduanya mulai kembali mendekat hingga mencapai jarak serang dan mereka mulai saling mengeluarkan serangan. Terkadang beberapa serangan pukulan dan tendangan telak mengenai tubuh mereka. Satu pukulan Sasuke sukses mendarat di di pipi Kakuzu hingga membuat sudut bibirnya robek. Saking kuatnya tenaga Sasuke bagian dalam mulut Kakuzu ikut robek karena gesekan dengan gigi menyebabkan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Cuh.

Kakuzu meludah, mengeluarkan semua darah yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Kakuzu menyeringai senang sesaat setelah ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan lawan yang menurutnya seimbang.

"Dasar, ini seperti bukan Sasuke saja yang senang membuang-buang waktu seperti ini," Gumam Shikamaru dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya, menatap serius pertarungan sahabatnya. Tak berbeda dengan Kakashi yang sebelumnya sempat menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak buahnya. Awalnya Sai dan kini Sasuke, bagaimana nanti ia harus melaporkannya pada Danzo mengenai tingkah anak buahnya saat ini.

"Apa kau masih ingin main-main?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Percaya diri sekali kau?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku akan membunuhmu."

Kakuzu kembali menyerang Sasuke sembari berteriak kencang, melancarkan serangannya. Berbagai pukulan, tendangan, tangkisan, bantingan, sapuan, semua teknik pertarungan mereka keluarkan. Luka dan lebam sudah bersarang di tubuh masing-masing akibat serangan yang tidak bisa mereka hindarkan.

Tapi Luka yang dimiliki Kakuzu lebih banyak dibandingkan Sasuke, bisa dibilang Sasuke kali ini memimpin jalannya pertarungan.

Kakuzu tidak menyangka kali ini lawannya lebih tangguh dari dirinya. Ketua memang mengatakan jika para anggota GHOST TEAM memiliki level yang tinggi. Memang Kakuzu sendiri tidak mengerti banyak tentang tingkat level pada seluruh anggota badan keamanan Konoha.

Dia baru mengetahuinya saat Ketua menceritakan tentang tingkatan level yang menandakan kedudukan dan ukuran kehebatan orang tersebut. Mungkin bukan hanya dirinya yang diberitahu tapi juga dua rekannya yang lain. Akatsuki memang organisasi besar namun Ketua sendiri hanya mengakui tiga orang yang menjadi anggotanya. Yah salah satunya adalah Kakuzu. Dan ketiga orang itu disebut dengan anggota kelas atas Akatsuki.

Satu tendangan telak mengenai wajah Kakuzu masih belum puas saat kaki Sasuke sudah sedikit turun ia gunakan sebagai awalan untuk memutar tubuhnya dan kemudian menendang perut Kakuzu hingga tubuhnya mundur dan menabrak keras meja di depan bartender.

Tubuh Kakuzu merosot, satu tangannya memegang perut yang terkena tendangan Sasuke. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba untuk bangkit yah ini semua karena banyaknya luka yang sudah ia terima. Kedua matanya tetap menatap Sasuke walau ada darah yang menghalangi pengelihatannya, entah karena tendangan atau pukulan yang mengakibatkan robek pada pelipis kanan matanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya serangan mana yang sudah melukai seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau terhibur?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Kakuzu penuh kebencian.

"Yah ... Kau hebat, Apa ini karena perempuan merah muda itu?" Tanya Kakuzu yang sebenarnya sedikit penasaran mengapa malah pria ini yang mengebu-gebu untuk membunuhnya. Padahal dari awal ia hanya memancing kemarahan pria pirang itu.

"Mulutmu memang harus ku robek sepertinya." Ucap Sasuke penuh amarah dan sudah mengepal kencang tangan kanannya yang bahkan sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Kakuzu menyeringai, "Apakah kau sudah bersenang-senang dengannya? Karena dari cerita bocah merah itu, Haruno Sakura sangat menyenangkan."

"Mati Kau!" Teriak Sasuke yang mendekat ke arah Kakuzu. Ia benar-benar akan membuat Kakuzu tidak bisa berbicara lagi hingga ia tidak bisa menyebut nama wanitanya lagi.

Dengan cepat Kakuzu mengambil botol yang berada disana, memecahkannya dan kemudian menjadikannya alat untuk melukai Sasuke. Benda itu berhasil menusuk bagian tangan kanan Sasuke, awalnya Kakuzu mengincar bagian vital yang dapat membuat nyawa Sasuke melayang namun dengan cepat Sasuke menghindarinya hingga akhirnya benda itu hanya menusuk tangannya.

Dengan tangan yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah Sasuke memegang tubuh Kakuzu dan tangan kirinya yang juga merogoh tas kecil dibelakang pinggangnya. Mengambil salah satu alat buatan rekannya dan kemudian begerak untuk menempelkannya pada dada Kakuzu.

Pada saat itu Kakuzu juga sudah menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memukul wajah Sasuke dengan kencang. Dengan telak Sasuke jatuh terlempar hingga menabrak kencang lantai ruangan itu.

Sasuke bergerak untuk bangkit dan segera ia menarik botol yang sudah tertancap pada tangannya. Kakuzu tertawa senang, menurutnya ia telah berhasil membuat pertarungan ini menjadi seimbang.

"Sayang aku tidak mengenai jantungmu." Ucap Kakuzu penuh bangga.

"Jadi kau kurang terhibur?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat pukulan Kakuzu.

"Sangat kurang." Jawab Kakuzu yang memasang wajah kecewanya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang membuat Kakuzu menatapnya heran. Bukannya malah takut kenapa Pria di depannya ini malah terlihat senang.

"Kali ini kau akan benar-benar terhibur. Kau lihat, alat yang sudah tertempel di dadamu."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Kakuzu menatap bagian dadanya dimana sudah ada benda berbentuk kotak yang terbuat dari logam yang sudah terpasang disana. Dia tidak percaya, kapan benda itu terpasang di dadanya bahkan ia tidak merasakannya sama sekali.

"Benda itu adalah benda yang digunakan oleh kami untuk menghancurkan mayat tanpa ada sisa." Jelas Sasuke yang sudah berdiri kembali.

Kedua mata Kakuzu melebar sempurna, tangannya bergerak untuk menarik paksa benda itu agar terlepas dari tubuhnya. Namun suara Sasuke membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Perlu ku ingatkan, jika kau menyentuh bagian depan benda itu maka benda itu akan aktif, bahkan hanya sentuhan kecil dan kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kematianmu kan?"

Seketika tangan Kakuzu terhenti saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menatap kesal pada pria di depannya.

"Jadi jangan biarkan aku menyentuh benda itu jika kau masih ingin hidup. Itupun jika bisa karena sudah pasti aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Sasuke penuh dengan keseriusan. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan menyelesaikan permainan ini.

Sasuke kemudian bergerak menyerang Kakuzu. Kakuzu berusaha mati-matian menghindari serangan Sasuke. Berusaha agar benda itu tidak tersentuh olehnya maupun oleh Kakuzu sendiri.

"Jangan diam saja, bunuh mereka!" Perintah Kakuzu pada seluruh anak buah yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan pertarungan mereka.

Adu tembakan pun terjadi. Kini Naruto, Sai dan Shino ikut bagian dalam pertempuran Sasuke dan Kakuzu. Mereka juga sibuk menghabisi setiap musuh yang ada di depan mata mereka tanpa ampun.

Kakuzu yang memanfaatkan situasi ini bergerak lari menghindari Sasuke, berusaha menjauh agar bisa dengan tenang melepas benda konyol ini. Sayangnya Sasuke sudah menargetkan Kakuzu di matanya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan targetnya lepas begitu saja setelah dengan beraninya menyebut nama wanitanya dengan sembarangan.

Sasuke berhasil mengejar Kakuzu dan dengan cepat ia menendang punggung Kakuzu hingga tersungkur ke depan.

"Kenapa? Apa hiburan ini tidak menyenangkan untukmu?" Tanya Sasuke sembari berjalan mendekati Kakuzu yang juga mulai bangkit.

"Bagaimana sebelum kau mati kau beritahu aku siapa bocah merah itu, anggap saja itu bayaran karena aku sudah memberikan hiburan terbaik untukmu." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Kakuzu.

Kakuzu mendecih sebal. Bagaimana bisa ia kalah dari bocah seperti ini, yah memang ia harus mengakui jika pria di depannya ini lebih unggul darinya dan memang ia telah memberikan hiburan yang menarik selama ini dan sebagai seorang petarung sejati ia harus mengakui kemenangan lawan.

"Baik. Anggap Ini hadiah atas pertarungan terakhir kita. Bocah merah itu adalah Akasuna Sasori, salah satu penjahat paling di cari di Konoha selain aku tentunya. Jadi gadis merah muda itu tidak memberitahumu? Apa kau tidak penasaran mengapa ia menyembunyikannya? Ku beritahu, Bocah merah itu sangat menyukai permainan dan sepertinya Sasori sudah menargetkan Sakura Haruno menjadi mainannya. Aku berani jamin Sasori masih bersabar untuk tidak bermain dengan gadis itu karena Ketua yang memintanya."

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Sasuke geram.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya. Mungkin kau bisa menemuinya jika kalian bisa mendapatkan apa yang Ketua inginkan. Ketua mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang ia inginkan adalah salah satu data rahasia milik kalian."

"Milik Kami?" Untuk apa?"

"Hanya itu saja yang bisa ku beritahu, ingat dia juga bisa mengetahuinya maka dari itu kalian harus mencari tahu sendiri."

"Musuh yang sama maksudmu? Jangan kau pikir kita berada disatu pihak yang sama, kau juga musuh bagi kami."

Kali ini Kakuzu hanya tertawa mengejek mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sayangnya Ketua sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak membongkar segala yang ia ketahui.

"Baiklah ... Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang." Ucap Sasuke yang kini maju menyerang Kakuzu. Bahkan sampai detik-detik terakhir pun Kakuzu masih membalas dan menangkis semua serangan yang Sasuke berikan, Ia masih mengusahakan agar benda itu tidak tersentuh oleh Sasuke.

Tapi takdir tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi, tangan Sasuke berhasil menyentuh pelan benda yang sudah melekat di tubuh Kakuzu. Seketika itu juga alat itu mulai bekerja melenyapkan kulit, otot, daging sampai ke tulang Kakuzu, melahap semuanya. Ia berteriak, menjerit merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat karena secara perlahan tubuhnya hilang tak bersisa.

"_Demon area, clear,_" Lapor Sasuke melalui alat komunikasi mereka karena memang pertarungan Sasuke tidak terlihat di dinding layar markas mereka.

"_Devil area, clear,_"

"_Satan area, clear_"

"_Arioch area, clear _dan _Crocell_ siapkan hadiah taruhanku. "

Setelah memberikan laporan perihal keberhasilan mereka. Ke empat anggota GHOST TEAM meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali menuju ke markas mereka.

Bersambung lagi ^^

makasih udah baca yah kalo bisa di review ya ^^ dan sampai ketemu chap depan ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Azizaanr : Aduh jgn panggil aku senpai ya ^^ panggik Kak atau ucul jg gpp okehhh.. SasuSaku romance hmm.. ini romance ngak ya? kdg aku jg sbnrnya ngak ngerti udh dpt romancenya apa blom ya hahaha**

**Uchiharuno Misaki : Kasian ya Sasu kau disebelin di sini *pelukSAsu* Hmmm oke aku mau tanya donk Saki, kalo kamu jadi Saku disini kamu bakal pilih siapa? (tenang jawabanmu tdk akan mengubah cerita akhir di Fic ini) iseng aja pgn tau.. Maaf klo ngak bisa kilat hiks *ngumpetdikolongmeja* oke makasih udah ingetin kekeliruan aku ya hehe**

**Kazamatsuri de rain : Hehehe aku memang mengingat siapa aja yg review di Fic ku kok ^^ hmm Orochimaru ngak main di Fic ini (nego harga ngak berhasil wkwkwk) dan sebenarnya Akatsuki mah ngak ngincer2 Sakura amat sih, awalnya kan cm biar GT tau aja tp trnyata Sasori malah seneng jadiin Saku mainannya..hooh tau kapan dah perasaan mereka nyambung haha.. masuk kok reviewnya btw mang kamu tinggal dmn? *kepo* hehe.. hihi masa sih banyak yg nungguin aku jd terhura haha**

**FiaaAtiasrizqi : Aduh kasian Saku jadi dikatain bodoh dan lemah gara2 aku hehe yah kan dia cewe biasa jadinya masih bawaannya takut perlu adaptasi lah hehe..kocak itu kalo di tempatku = kotoran cicak (oke abaikan yang ini ya hehe)**

**Heni Lusiana 39 : Ngak ada hubungan apa2 kok, mereka ketemu jg baru sekali aja hehe..ketuanya nanti ya, ada masanya dia akan keluar haha..wah makasih uculnya jg keren kok *abaikan***

**Meme Chua : Wah akhirnya, kamu ngerjain tugas tapi kok main Get rich molo hayooo (maaf becanda) semangat trs ya buat ujiannya.. hmm blom tau nih chap brp blom diketik soalnya, hihi gtw kapan mereka akan akur mungkin bisa jadi engga wkwkkwkw**

**Haruka Smile : Iyah.. dia orangnya..eh masa sih, kamu orang ke seribu yg bilang chap ini pendek hahahaha.. diusahain yah,hmm... ya tergantung bagaimana sikap Sasu nanti hahaha**

**Anime-Khunee-Chan : Lah maunya semana donk hehe... wkwkwk..**

**Gita Zahra : Hehehe yg penasaran memang lbh enak (?) hahaha pengennya sih update cepet tp apa daya hehe.. ya sasu kan juga cemburuan gitu deh.. makanya klo udah menyangkut Sakura dia langsung panas (?) dan iya Saku kok yg obatin hehe..**

**Hanazono Yuri : Hubungan apa? Dia mah cuma sial doank waktu itu jadi aja nasibnya skrg begini haha**

**Lisa Ftrn : Sama2.. salam kenal Lisa ^^ tenang aku itu inget kok siapa aja yg review loh, engga kok Sasu kan baik hati hehehe dan terjawab kok di chap ini..makasih aku jg suka kalo kamu review (apaan sih) haha..**

**Esyha Cherryblossom : Ketua mah ngapain turun tgn lgsg dia masih kipas2an aja di rmhnya hahha.. hihi emang sih kasian ya Saku.. tapi kan Sasori punya ketertarikan sendiri.. jadi ya begitu deh (Nga jelas dah)**

**Kim La so : Iya ini dilanjut ^^**

**Haruchan : Tenang haru aku inget kok kamu yg ngelap ingus di baju aku kan waktu review di SSI hahaha.. Gpp haru aku berterima kasih sangat kamu mau mampir ke cerita ku yg ini juga ^^ tp gpp ya aku balesnya jadi satu aja soalnya udah panjang bgt ternyta haha..awalnya emang bnyk bgt gitu yang nyangka ini cerita hantu wkwkwkw..untuk Kakabito nanti juga diceritain kok, sesuatu yg diinjek Sasu itu loh kepunyaan wanita haha yah kesannya sih bentar ya mereka tinggal bareng tapi kan klo dibikin lama tar panjang bgt crtnya haha..lah kamu ngak paham kasusnya neng nong nanti diakhir mlh kebanyakan bahas kasus loh drpd romancenya .. itu Saku di peluk Sasu dan Ino ngak ditusuk tapi di tembak tauk hehe..haha masa sih pas Sai sadis? klo km ngak kuat baca lambaikan tgn aja ke kamera haha.. aku jg pengen di posisi Saku hahha.. paham lah Cuma kasian aja masa Sasuke odong2..ojek lah yg kerenan dikit wkwkw aduh makasih aku jd malu (emang punya kwkwk) iya makasih buat pembenarannya saya akan berusaha meminimalisir kesalahan hehe **

**Crystal Sheen : Kenapa? Apa salah sasuke? Apa? Apa? Oke maaf kan aku yg terlalu lebai ini hehe**

**Aitara Fuyuharu : Iyah gpp ^^, makasih udah mau ninggalin jejak disini hehe dan salam kenal jg aku panggil apa ya? Ada kok saatnya nanti semua anggota GT beraksi haha**

**De-chan : Iya aku update ^^.. ini SaIno muncul loh hehehe, aku pasti balas kok, iya nanti klo udah tau duluan ngak seru donk emangnya tebakanmu siapa hayo yang bakalan death?**

**Uchiha Riri : Hihihi iya ini udah aku lanjut ^^ jgn gregetan sm aku ya *dicakar**

**HazeKeiko : Namanya sesuatu yg berharga buat dia jadi dia ngak bisa sabar dan Iya ini Ino sudah muncul, kok kamu bisa tau sih chap dpan dia muncul hebat hahhaa.. wkwkwk utara dan selatan ya hmm okehh**

**Nada-chan : Wkwkwk ya sekali2 ada penjahat ganteng jadinya GGJ (ganteng2 Jahat) wkwkw.. hmm wah untuk jawaban itu nanti aja dijawabnya di chapter2 selanjutnya aja ya hehehe maaf ngak bs ku kasih tau dulu dan nada chan jgn panggil senpai ya,, kaka aja okehhh**

**00 : Iya update donk.. hihihi sama aku juga dan maaf untuk itachi aku ngak berhasil nego harganya wkwkkw... hmm klo sasori mah ketertarikannya mengerikan haha**

**Resa : wah makasih loh ^^ aku juga keren kok *abaikan* aduh diusahain cepet dah yak haha**

**Sasu mine : gpp Saku sm Gaara, sasuke kan jadi sm aku (ngaco) hihihi iya Gaara mang keren ya..iya kan kamu klo review slalu bilang gt hehhe.. diusahain kok...sabar ya ^^**

**Persephone Athena : Haduh aku masih mengingat rate soalnya haha lagi jg aku paling suka senjata itu toya (toyo) senjata paporit ^^ kenapa jadi sapi yg malu yak wkwkwk tapi kan itu yg bkin greget kan hohohoho lagi juga sasuke Cuma suka sama aku *tabokin* whot jadi kamu pernah jadi mantannya, dia kok wktu aku casting dy ngak cerita ya wkwkwk..kamu penuh dgn iklan ya brp produk yang sudah kamu tayangkan coba wkwkw.. ckckckck jgn bilang kamu mau ganti suami lagi apa jgn2 itachi selingkuh hahahaa**

**Yupii : hahaha,, gtw tar jadian apa engga hahaha, kamu mau gantiin saku tapi nanti fic ini jd ngak dibaca org hahaha.. musuhnya ya akatsuki hahhaha pokoknya dibaca terus aja deh tar jg muncul kok**

**Crisspy n yummy : Wah Makasih, kan saat di chap 7 (satan and lilith) si hidan kan memberitahu informasi mengenai kode pertemuan dengan anggota akatsuki makanya bicara gitu (masih bingung ngak?) dan belom bisa ngasih tau jadi dibca trs ya biar tau apa yng diinginkan oleh akatsuki okeh..**

**Manda Vvidenarnt : Makasih aku jg keren *ditabok* diusahain ya ^^**

**Chi chan : hehehe sayang si susano lagi ngak diajak sm sasuke hehhe**

**Wahhhh makasih banyak ya, aku jg sempet kaget pas buka review, pokoke i loph u pull deh muah muah muah :D dan makasih yg fav and follow juga ^^  
><strong>

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo banyak typo saya buru2 ngetiknya ngeri sih udah di todong golok sm kusanagi wkwkwk..makasih kalau kalian ternyata nunggu cerita ini *akuterharu*dan aku jadi semangat 2014 ngetiknya dan **maaf ya klo chap depan jg ngak bisa cepet tau nih kepala lagi macet diajak kerjasama hahaha..biasanya kebiasaan jelek mulai kambuh (ada yg tau?)**  
><strong>

**BTW mau nanya donk klo kalian jadi Saku kalian pilih siapa? Tenang jawaban kalian ngak akan merubah jalan cerita yg telah aku siapkan haha pengen tau aja abis banyak yg galau yak.. sejujurnya aku juga suka Sai loh hahahaha, beda kan sm sasu dia mah ngak maksa hahaha..**

**Dan maaf juga kalo ngak panjang padahal aku klo bikin itu diatas 3rb words dan chap kmrn 4500an words (nga termasuk Ucul Note dan Curcul) dan itu masih juga pendek heu.. ngetiknya aja ampe kriting hahaha**

**Pengen bgt bisa cptan ntn the last naruto the movie semoga beneran tayang di indo lah, aku udah maksa ehh ngerayu tmn buat ikutan ntn hahahaha walau dengan syarat harus ceritain dulu (nyiapin mulut dulu sebelum berbusa) haha...**

**Chapter 10 : Arrow.**

"Bisakah kau sedikit lembut melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke saat Sakura mulai membersihkan seluruh luka pada tubuh indah milik Sasuke.

Jangan tanya mengapa ia mau melakukan ini jika bukan karena Kakashi yang meminta bantuan darinya.

Awalnya Sakura sendiri tak mengerti mengapa Kakashi tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan meminta bantuannya untuk mengobati luka yang Sasuke terima akibat pertarungan di misi sebelumnya dan nyatanya Sakura tidak dapat mengelaknya karena Hinata dan Temari sedang menemani sekaligus merawat Ino dan Kakashi tahu jika Sakura adalah mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran setidaknya ia mengerti bagaimana cara memberikan pertolongan pertama pada luka Sasuke. Luka yang paling parah di alami diantara anggota yang lainnya.

Lagipula Sakura senang jika dirinya ternyata bisa berguna bagi tim ini, tim yang sudah sangat banyak membantunya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa hanya Sasuke yang mengalami luka separah ini padahal diantara yang lainnya Sasuke adalah agen dengan tingkat level paling tinggi selain Naruto. Apa musuh yang dilawannya begitu kuat atau emang Sasuke tidak sehebat yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

Ah, kenapa Sakura jadi kembali memikirkan pria menyebalkan ini lagi, ia harus bisa mulai melupakannya. Harus. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan rasa cemasnya saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang diselimuti oleh luka-luka walau ia sadar di dalam hatinya ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

Sakura tetap diam dan tidak menghiraukan protes yang Sasuke lakukan sedari tadi. Ia terus saja membersihkan luka-luka itu dan masih menghindari kedua mata Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

Alasannya jelas, Sakura masih sangat marah pada Sasuke atas perlakuan yang ia terima kemarin. Perlakuan kasar dari Sasuke yang dengan beraninya mencium paksa dirinya bahkan sampai detik ini Sakura pun tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya.

Dan kemudian dengan mudahnya ia telah mengabaikan Sakura.

"Kau mau membunuhku HAH!" Sasuke kembali protes saat Sakura mulai membersihkan luka di tangannya dimana luka itu adalah luka yang paling parah pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Sangat," Jawab Sakura datar dan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada luka Sasuke kemudian ia mulai melilitkan perban untuk menutup luka tersebut.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat mendengar jawaban singkat bahkan sangat dingin dari Sakura, ya dia mengerti Sakura pasti masih sangat kesal padanya. Apakah mungkin Ia sudah mulai membencinya?

Sasuke sangat berharap jika Sakura tidak bersikap seperti ini padanya tapi bukankah ini semua juga karena kesalahannya. Karena semua perlakuannya.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Sasuke sembari memiringkan wajahnya mencoba bertemu pandang dengan Sakura yang masih saja enggan menatapnya.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri," Jawab Sakura yang masih mempertahankan untuk tidak membiarkan kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata kelam milik Sasuke karena sialnya jantung Sakura tetap saja berdetak tak karuan saat ini.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke pelan membuat Sakura sempat menghentikan gerakannya sesaat seakan terhentak mendengar kata maaf terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

"Maaf untuk yang bagian mana?" Tanya Sakura berusaha sedatar mungkin dan kembali mengobati luka Sasuke dan masih tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Semuanya." Jawab Sasuke dengan penuh keseriusan, persetan dengan semua ego yang Sasuke miliki nyatanya lebih baik melepaskan segala ego yang ia punya daripada harus melepaskan gadis yang sekarang sangat ingin sekali ia rengkuh ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis yang sudah mengambil seluruh akal sehatnya, hatinya dan semua rasa cinta yang Sasuke miliki.

Gadis yang berkali-kali ia sakiti.

"Kau pikir semudah itu aku memaafkanmu setelah kau menciumku sesuka hatimu." Sakura tetap mempertahankan ego-nya, baginya kata maaf saja tidak cukup. Ia butuh alasan yang jelas mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Aku meminta maaf karena aku menyesal telah menyakitimu, melukai tanganmu dan sikapku yang kasar padamu. Aku tidak meminta maaf atas ciumanku saat itu karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyesalinya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Apa salahku padamu? Apa sebenarnya aku dimatamu?" Suara Sakura sudah bergetar menahan segala kekesalan, kekecewaan dan semua amarah yang ia berusaha tahan selama ini. Semua yang ia pendam selama ini.

Tapi itu semua tidak dapat bertahan lama karena kini airmata itu akhirnya terjun membasahi wajahnya. Air itu sudah mengalir tanpa bisa Sakura kendalikan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan suara yang lirih sembari menutupi wajahnya agar pria di depannya tidak menatap kelemahannya saat ini dan satu tangannya yang lain sudah bergerak menghapus airmata yang semakin banyak mengalir turun di pipi Sakura.

Sasuke terpaku sesaat melihat airmata itu turun lagi dari kedua mata indah milik Sakura dan itu semua kembali karena dirinya. Separah itukah selama ini dirinya memperlakukan gadis ini?

"Karena aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku sudah sampai pada batasku." Ucap Sasuke menatap sendu pada pemandang di depannya yang paling ia benci. Melihat Sakura menangis.

Kedua alis Sakura mengerut, ia semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke sebenarnya. Apalagi saat ini salah satu tangan Sasuke sudah memegang pipinya dan dengan penuh kelembutan tangan itu bergerak menghapus airmata Sakura yang juga sudah mulai berhenti mengalir.

Akhirnya kini kedua mata itu bertemu dan saling menatap bahkan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mencoba untuk membaca apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan, apa yang mereka ingin sampaikan.

"Aku-"

"Sakura!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil dengan kencang, sontak Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu ruangan mereka begitupun dengan Sasuke yang akhirnya menghentikan ucapannya.

Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menjauh dari pipinya.

Sasuke sendiri sudah memberikan tatapan tajam pada Setan Merah yang sudah merusak suasana antara dirinya dan juga Sakura yang sudah mulai membaik. Bahkan Sasuke hampir saja berhasil mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan pada Sakura tadi dan semuanya gagal karena ulah Setan Merah kurang ajar ini.

"Jadi sekarang kau menguntit kami?" Tanya Sasuke kesal, oke mungkin lebih tepatnya marah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat pintu ini tidak terkunci lagipula aku hanya menyampaikan pesan Kakashi untuk membawa Sakura menemuinya di ruang utama."

Sasuke mendecih. Bukankah ini terasa seperti _deja vu_ hanya saja kali ini keadaanya terbalik. _Sial _batin Sasuke geram.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat ia sedang mengobati lukaku," Protes Sasuke.

"Aku melihatnya dan sekarang sangat terlihat di mataku bahwa semua lukamu sudah selesai diobati." Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Sasuke yang semakin tajam padanya, Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan kemudian memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ayo kita pergi Sakura, kita tidak perlu membuang waktu disini-" Gaara menarik tangan Sakura pelan hingga Sakura kini berdiri disamping Gaara "-Ah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantarnya, lebih baik kau istarahatkan saja tubuhmu itu." Lanjut Gaara yang kemudian membawa Sakura pergi bersamanya. Tak lupa seringgai mengejek sudah ia munculkan di wajahnya saat mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" Ucap Sasuke geram karena Setan merah itu berhasil membalas perlakuannya. Emosi, kesal marah atau apapun itu sudah bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya lawannya ini memang bukan perkara yang mudah untuk dikalahkan bukan.

...

"Maaf seharian ini sepertinya aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu Sakura." Ucap Kakashi saat gadis merah muda itu masuk bersama dengan Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang jika bisa berguna disini." Jawab Sakura yang sudah duduk di samping Temari diikuti Gaara yang mengambil posisi disamping Sakura.

"Baguslah karena kali ini aku juga ingin meminta bantuanmu Sakura. Kali ini tolong jawablah dengan jujur padaku, aku tahu kau selama ini menyembunyikannya pada kami karena kau memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tidak mengatakannya tapi kami sudah mengetahuinya Sakura, siapa orang yang sudah menculikmu saat itu dan aku hanya ingin memastikan saja apakah informasi yang kami dapatkan itu benar adanya." Jelas Kakashi.

Kepala Sakura tertunduk, ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan informasi yang sangat berharga untuk mereka dan dapat membantu mereka untuk segera menyelesaikan misi yang saat ini sedang mereka jalankan, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan penjahat itu melukai kedua orangtua-nya. Orang yan sangat penting bagi Sakura.

Kedua tangan Sakura sudah mengengam erat pakaiannya, "Maaf, aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, percayalah padaku." Potong Gaara yang sudah memegang tangan Sakura dan mengengamnya erat membuat Sakura kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara yang berada disampingnya.

"Percayalah pada kata-kataku Sakura. Kau tidak perlu takut." Ucap Gaara mencoba meyakinkan perasaan Sakura yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk menyetujui permintaan Kakashi.

"Kami pasti juga akan melindungi mereka Sakura." Kali ini Shikamaru yang juga mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura yang kini menatap Shikamaru mulai menimbang-nimbang tentang keputusannya. Ia tahu jika GHOST TEAM adalah agen rahasia yang sangat hebat tapi pria itu buktinya juga berhasil menculik dirinya, bukankah dia juga tidak bisa diremehkan.

Tapi jika ia ingin semua berakhir dengan cepat maka sudah seharusnya ia memberikan informasi yang ia punya.

"Baiklah." Inilah keputusan yang telah Sakura ambil.

Kiba yang mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan Kakashi mulai menampilkan foto sesosok pria berambut hampir sewarna dengan rambut Sakura, ciri yang paling Sakura ingat dari orang yang telah menculik dirinya. Orang yang telah mengancam dirinya.

"Iya, dialah orangnya." Jawab Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan dan berharap semoga mereka bisa menghabisi laki-laki itu sebelum dia berhasil melukai kedua orangtua Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kakashi berusaha menyakinkan informasi yang Sakura berikan.

Dan Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala mantap. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan pria yang mengancam dirinya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sakura." Ucap Kakashi.

...

"_Ino sudah sadar. Saat ini dia sudah bisa di temui._"

Ucapan Hinata terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sai, dengan menggebu-gebu Sai langsung pergi menuju ke Rumah Sakit tenpat Ino dirawat. Rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat Hinata dan Sakura dirawat sebelumnya.

Dengan kasar Sai langsung membuka pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat hingga menampilkan Ino yang kini menoleh kearahnya.

"KAU BODOH!" Teriak Ino kencang saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Sai yang kini berdiri dan juga menatapnya. Suara teriakan Ino membuat Hinata menutup kedua telinganya berusaha menyelamatkan gendang telinganya yang berharga.

Sedikit terengah-engah Sai berjalan menghampiri Ino yang kini menatapnya kesal ditambah satu tangannya sudah bergerak menunjuk kearahnya.

"DASAR BODOH! KAU ADALAH BENAR-BENAR ORANG YANG PALING BODOH DI DUNIA INI!" Ino terus saja berteriak kencang tanpa memperdulikan peringatan yang diberikan oleh Hinata mengenai luka di bagian perutnya.

Seolah tidak mendengar teriakan Ino, Sai malah menampilkan senyuman bahagia pada wajahnya saat ini dan mungkin ini senyuman normal yang baru pertama kali Hinata lihat. Entah mengapa tiba-tba Hinata merasa berada di suatu tempat yang salah saat ini. Ia merasa akan menjadi penganggu bagi kedua manusia ini.

Sadar dengan itu Hinata berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sai yang sudah memegang tangan Ino yang sedari tadi terjulur mengarah padanya. Hinata memilih untuk memberikan keleluasan pada mereka lagipula mereka saja tidak menyadari kepergiannya dari ruangan itu.

"Jangan memasang senyummu Bodoh! Kau tahu saat ini aku sedang memarahimu!" Kedua mata Ino masih menatap Sai dengan kesal bahkan nada ucapannya barusan masih sangat tinggi.

"Aku siap mendengarkannya," Ucap Sai santai tetap dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya. Inilah gadisnya. Inilah Ino-nya. Ia telah kembali dan itu membuat Sai merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia saat ini lagipula ia lebih senang mendengar Ino memarahinya daripada harus melihat Ino terdiam seperti kemarin.

"Kau Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah membunuhnya? Kau kan bisa mendapatkan informasi terlebih dahulu HAH, kemana otakmu! Kenapa kau langsung membunuhnya seperti itu, hiks ... Kau itu bodoh, kau tahu.."

Senyuman Sai seketika hilang dari wajahnya mendengar ada isakan keluar dari mulut Ino bahkan kini satu tanganya yang lain sudah bergerak untuk menghapus airmata yang turun dari wajahnya karena satu tangannya masih di gengam erat oleh Sai.

"Hey .. kenapa kau-"

"Aku bukan menangis Bodoh!" Potong Ino cepat masih berusaha untuk menahan agar airmatanya tidak terus turun.

Sai yang sedari tadi berdiri akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk disamping kiri Ino, duduk diatas kasur tempat dimana Ino kini tidak berbaring seutuhnya karena ada sebuah bantal yang sudah menyangga punggungnya.

Perlahan satu tangan Sai yang lain bergerak untuk ikut menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir di pipi Ino, "Kalau bukan menangis lalu ini apa?"

"Ini karena salahmu, aku pikir itu kau, aku pikir kaulah yang mengkhianati tim ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu dirimu, aku sangat takut. Aku senang ternyata itu bukan dirimu," Jawab Ino tanpa menatap Sai yang berada di depannya.

Kedua alis sai mengerut sesaat sebelum satu tangan yang tadi berada di pipi Ino kini bergerak menunjuk-nunjuk pelan jidat Ino dengan jari telunjuknya, "Otakmu ini sudah sangat keterlaluan karena berani berpikir kalau aku yang melakukannya, jadi kau lah yang sebenarnya bodoh."

"Kau itu yang bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan informasi yang berharga padahal dengan informasi itu mungkin kita akan tahu siapa yang telah menyuruhnya. Memangnya apa yang ada di kepalamu sampai bertindak bodoh begitu HAH!"

"Sudah bisa marah lagi rupanya," Ejek Sai yang sudah menghentikan semua kegiatan tangannya pada Ino.

"Kau itu memang harus dimarahi agar kau mengerti untuk tidak bertindak seenaknya seperti itu!"

"Hmm." Sai bergumam pelan.

"Kau ini dengar atau tidak sih!"

"Aku mendengarkan." Ucap Sai santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bertindak bodoh seperti itu?"

"Karena si brengsek itu sudah berani melukai orang terjelek di muka bumi ini."

"Tck, jawaban macam apa itu. Kau ini memang benar-benar bodoh." Ucap Ino yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan suasana berubah menjadi hening.

Pertama kalinya Ino tidak bisa berbicara santai seperti biasanya pada Sai, jawaban yang Sai berikan barusan membuat ia sedikit merona dan entah mengapa nada bicara Sai bahkan terdengar sangat marah, kesal dan sarat akan emosi saat mengucapkan kata brengsek seakan Sai benar-benar murka karena dirinya terluka.

Inikah rasanya mendapat perhatian dari seseorang.

"Memangnya kau tidak berpikiran sama sepertiku?" Tanya mencoba menghancurkan suasana yang berubah menjadi aneh menurutnya.

"Maksudmu salah satu diantara kita pelakunya?" Bukannya menajwab pertanyaan Ino, Sai malah balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana pergerakan kita seperti selalu terbaca. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sai menghela napasnya ringan memang walau tidak ada yang membicarakan tentang hal ini, Sai yakin jika setiap anggota GHOST TEAM juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya dan Ino, "Aku hanya percaya tidak mungkin pelakunya ada diantara kita."

Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sai, "Aku bahkan tidak mampu membayangkannya jika diantara kita ada yang berkhianat." Bahkan ucapan Ino sedikit bergetar seakan ingin menangis karena ia tidak sanggup jika harus dikhianati oleh teman yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri baginya.

Sai yang menyadari itu langsung menangkat tangannya dan mengelus pelan kepala Ino, "Yang perlu kau khawatirkan sekarang adalah kesembuhanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan informasi yang kita dapat dari Hidan, apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Ino berusaha menghilangkan rasa nyaman atas perlakuan Sai saat ini, entahlah rasanya sedikit aneh melihat Sai yang bersikap sangat manis menurutnya.

"Tentu saja dan kita sudah mendapatkan informasi siapa pelaku penculik Sakura yang menjadi target kita berikutnya ditambah lagi informasi mengenai Ketua Akatsuki menginginkan data rahasia milik kita."

"Milik kita? Apa itu?"

"Sampai saat ini kepala nanas yang selalu ada dipikiranmu itu sedang mencari data kita yang kira-kira berhubungan dengan Akatsuki." Jawab Sai sembari menunjukkan lagi jari telunjuknya ke dahi Ino saat menyebutkan sosok Shikamaru.

Ino hanya menatap sebal Sai sembari mengusap pelan dahi yang telah terbebas dari jari telunjuk Sai, "Apa-apaan itu, kau mau kupukul!" Protes Ino dengan wajah kembali merona.

Sai mendecih pelan karena melihat rona merah itu muncul di wajah Ino, "Baru namanya saja sudah seperti itu, kau harusnya lihat wajahmu jadi semakin jelek."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Ino disertai dengan dengusan kesal, "Lalu Sakura, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino dengan raut wajah yang berubah khawatir.

"Sakura sudah dijaga oleh dua setan mengerikan jadi kau tidak perlu lagi mencemaskannya lebih baik kau pikirkan kesembuhanmu jangan sampai kau kembali lagi kesini karena melihat si Kepala Nanas itu bermesraan dengan wanita lain."

"Biarkan saja." Kali ini Ino berbicara santai seakan itu bukanlah masalah yang besar baginya.

Berbeda dengan Sai, ia malah menatap tak percaya mendengar ucapan Ino barusan. Ini bukan seperti Ino yang ia kenal, Ino yang selalu menggebu jika menyangkut dengan Shikamaru, Ino yang tidak akan membiarkan Temari bisa mendekati Shikamaru dan begitupun sebaliknya ia tidak akan membiarkan Shikamaru mendekati Temari.

Jangan tanya mengapa Sai heran karena Sai bahkan sudah paham dengan sikapnya itu yang sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan untuk Sai.

Tapi Sai sadar, ia menyukai seorang Ino yang ternyata menyukai Shikamaru lalu dia bisa apa selain hanya bisa memendam perasaannya selama ini.

Dan alasan singkat mengapa ia tidak senang jika Shikamaru bersikap baik pada Ino karena ia benci Shikamaru yang tidak mengatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya hingga Ino terus saja membesarkan perasaan di hatinya.

Karena Sai juga tahu, hanya Temari lah yang ada di dalam hati Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino heran karena mendapatkan tatapan dari Sai.

"Apa saat kau jatuh kepalamu terbentur dengan sangat keras?" Kembali jari telunjuk Sai menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Ino, "Sepertinya Hinata tidak memeriksa kepalamu ya?"

Ino mengengam tangan Sai hingga gerakan dari jari telunjuk Sai terhenti karenanya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Bodoh! Memangnya kenapa jika aku bilang seperti itu, tidak ada yang salahkan." Jawab Ino yang menatap kesal pada Sai.

"Baguslah." Ucap Sai sembari tersenyum tipis.

Ino hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan singkat dari Sai. _Apa itu maksudnya?_ Batin Ino.

Suasana kembali hening karena Ino dan Sai sama-sama terhanyut oleh pikiran mereka masing-masing dan sekali lagi Ino benci dengan suasana seperti ini.

...

Kedua kaki Kakashi melangkah membawanya menuju pada suatu ruangan lantai lima di sebuah gedung Departemen Kementrian dan Pertahanan Keamanan Konoha, kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana sebelumnya seorang pengawal membukakan pintu itu terlebih dahulu untuknya.

"Ah akhirnya kau datang," Ucap pria yang duduk tepat di hadapan Kakashi, pria itu kemudian berdiri meninggalkan kursi dan meja yang yang terdapat sebuah papan bertuliskan Danzo diatas mejanya.

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Pak." Ucap Kakashi yang masih setia berdiri di hadapan Danzo.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar perkembangan misi yang kuberikan langsung dari mulutmu, Kakashi." Tanya Danzo yang sudah membalikkan badannya menatap jendela besar yang terdapat di belakang kursi miliknya.

"Kami sudah mengetahui identitas anggota kelas atas Akatsuki yang lain dan itu akan menjadi target kami selanjutnya." Jelas Kakashi tegas.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu Kakashi, kau tahu ini sudah lebih hampir dua bulan dan kau belum menyelesaikan misi ini, kenapa kerja kalian menjadi lambat seperti ini?" Tanya Danzo dengan suara yang tak kalah tegas dari Kakashi.

Bukannya menjawab Kakashi hanya diam semabri terus menatap punggung tegap milik Danzo.

"Apa misi ini terlalu berat untukmu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kakashi mantap

"Lalu apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Danzo memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Kakashi hingga tatapan mereka kini bertemu.

"Apa ada informasi lain yang kalian dapatkan selain tentang anggota Akatsuki?" Tanya Danzo menatap tajam Kakashi yang tetap berdiri santai di depannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya itu informasi yang kami dapatkan sementara ini." Jawab Kakashi masih dengan nada tegasnya.

"Baiklah. Lalu mengenai saksi mata itu, apakah tidak sebaiknya kau serahkan saja pada kepolisian Konoha. Dia sudah tahu terlalu banyak."

"Maaf untuk saat ini saya rasa dia lebih aman bersama dengan GHOST TEAM karena kemungkinan anggota Akatsuki ini akan kembali mengincarnya."

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang dan ingat selesaikan misi dengan segera _Lucifer_!" Perintah Danzo tegas.

"Saya mengerti." Ucap Kakashi sebelum ia keluar meninggalkan Danzo yang masih menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali setelah kepergian Kakashi dari ruangannya.

"Hancurkan Akatsuki sebelum itu menjadi kehancuran untuk yang lain." Ucap Danzo saat sosok Kakashi sudah tidak tampak lagi di kedua matanya.

Bersambung lagiii ...

Makasih udah baca apalgi kalo smpe review uh cakep haha dan sampai ketemu chap depan ya doakan mood saya membaik ^^

maaf klo ngak ada adegan actionnya ya haha


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Manda Vvidenarint : Amin.. amin.. makasih ya buat doanya hehe.. setiap aku mau ngetik ghost file aku baca2 review biar nambah semangat hehehe...wah moment sasusaku...ehm ditunggu aja ya ^^**

**Lovesakura : Makasih.. emang sakura cengeng bgt ya? Sekuat2nya perempuan pasti butuh laki2 haha (kayanya jwbnku ngawur ya) maaf ya... Itachinya lagi liburan dulu hehehe**

**Uchiharuno Misaki : Wah.. aku terharu baca reviewmu hehe km mendalami sekali menjadi sosok sakura hehe.. hihi jgn2 isi reviewmu lebih panjang dari chapterku ini ya heheh tp gpp kok aku senang bacanya ^^ mksh ya **

**Resa : Yah emang kudu di stop dulu hehhe..hmm hayo tebak danzo baik apa engga? Ada lagi kok nanti si Obito tp gtw deh baik apa jahat hehehe..awalnya aku ngak ngerti tsundere apa tra aku nanya adeku dan aku baru tau loh hahhaha...gtw deh sasu tsundere apa engga ya haha**

**Gita Zahra : Iya tuh.. Gaara dateng disaat yang tepat ya hahha,,,ciehh ada getar2 ...jgn2 pengalam pribadi ya cinta pada pandangan pertama aihhhhhh suit suit hihihi...**

**Kazamatsuri de rain : Wkwkwk blom kalah kok dia, Ino ya baru mulai lah mungkin hehe tp yg pasti dia udh nerima klo shika memang bakalan terus suka sm temari gt, waduhh sama saya jg blm pny rumah masih statusnya numpang wkwkkwkw.. ada saatnya dijelasin kok asal usulnya terbentuk GT hehehe...**

**FiaaAtiasrizqi : Ngerti apa coba? Kasih tau aku donk hehhe**

**Meme Chua : Haiii..ya senang banyak yg suka sm cerita ini ^^ dan aku merasa dihargai sekali jadinya hehe...endingnya masih jauh tapi hehhe.. iya tapi klo kamu ngak suka pair Naruhina mending ngak usah ntn,,karena NGAK ADA sama sekali Sasusaku..sasuke keluar juga Cuma beberapa detik aja hahha...Tadi udh ku LINE kan ya aku bkn cerita bru hehe..silakan dibaca ya meme**

**Hanazono yuri : Hahaha perasaan memang suka menipu (apa coba) hehe**

**Heni Lusiana 39 : Aku udah kerja heni (panggil ini ya) Tapi kebanyakan bilang aku masih imut sih kaya anak sekolah (jiaaaahhhh tabokiiinnn).. hmm klo yg itu dibaca trs aja ya,,hehhe coba hayo siapa?**

**Aitara Fuyuharu : Gaara merasa tdk menggangu katanya hehe, Jiahh nanti klo sasori ngak muncul ttp dibaca ya tara hehhehe...**

**Esyha Cherryblossom : Wah wah klo itu mah aku ngak bisa kasih sop iler hehe. Harus dibaca trs hehe**

**De-chan : Haii aku senang kamu muncul hehe..gmn suka sm saino nya? Tp maf ngak bs muncul trs hehe.. hmmm kita liat aja nanti ya siapa yg mati.. wah klo pertanyaan itu jawabannya hanya satu dibaca trus aja hehehe.. iya makasih.. itu dy aku sellau ngusahain biar cpt update **

**Haruka Smile : Hooh pokoknya mah diusahain deh ^^**

**Nada chan : Hmmm begini Sakura itu tinggal di Konoha, ortunya tinggal di Kiri jadi saku itu ngekos emang ngak pulang2 dan GT menggunakan simcard Sakura menghubungi ortu Skura jg gt tapi pakai nama saku seakan2 saku yg sms ortunya gt deh hehe...^^ makasih ya**

**Sasu Mine : Ngak seru ah klo lgsg jadian hahha eh makasih hmmm Kakashi atau bukan silakan dibaca aja ya hahhaa**

**Sofia Siquelle : Makasih.. Fic ini akan terus berlanjut berkat dukungan kamu juga, jujur aku senang kamu memberi review karena saya jadi merasa cerita saya dihargai hehe saya bukan penggila review Cuma saya membuat cerita ini tdk mendapatkan keuntungan apa2 satu hal yang saya senangi adalah ketika adanya orang yg merespon balik dari apa yg sdh saya buat, mungkin kalian senang membaca cerita saya dan saya senang membaca review kalian jujur aja kdg saya suka ketawa2 sendiri bacanya hahha dan makasih banyak loh saya senang kalo kamu suka cerita ini ^^**

**Lisa Ftrn : Kamu lagi uas ya? Haduhhhh kangen ngak ya wkkwkw,,makasih buat semangatnya dan aku tunggu kedatangamu (apa sih) hhaha**

**Yupii : wkwkkwkkw... sayang deh Ino nya mau kok sama Sai hahhaa..hayo ditebak ada apa engga? Hihihi moodnya nempel mulu nih hehhe ngeselin ya si mood jelek ini hahha**

**Haruchan : wkwkwkkw... iya abis itu baju kesayangan aku sih wkkwkwloh udah jadi suami toh? Kok ngak ngundang aku nikahannya wkwkkwkw.. hihihi... aku ngak jago2 amat kok haru..kamu org bogor ya?**

**Crispy n yummy : Makasih ^^ wah kamu juga suka Saino ya hehe... oke ini udah dilanjut**

**Darkcrowds : Hihihi kasian ya Gaara daritadi disalahin trs hehe.. iya ini udh lanjut kok**

**Chi Chan : tuh kan gaara lagi...kasian ya gaara hehehe**

**Wah,, makasih udah review dan terus memberi aku semangat, aku senang sekali... sini dicium dulu muah muah muah :D**

**Curcul :  
><strong>

**Maaf ya klo si typo masih ada juga dan maaf juga aku updatenya lama bgt ya... malah update cerita lain wkwkkw oh ya silakan dibaca kalo berkenan judulnya AM I WRONG? biasa lah aku mencoba genre baru hurt/comfort tapi gtw ya dapet apa engga si upil nya (baca : feel) hahahaha  
><strong>

**Maaf saya jadi promosi yak hahahaha... abisnya di depan laptop malah yg keluar cerita itu, maklum karena feel saya yg saat itu juga mungkin mempengaruhi ^^ dan minggu kemarin dan minggu ini bener2 bikin pusing dn semakin membuat mood saya kaya rollercoaster hahahah biasa ya akhir tahun kerjaan juga nuntut trs jadi untuk kedepannya saya usahakan seminggu sekali (saya usahakan loh ya hehe)**

**Saya mohon maaf klo chap ini tidak memuaskan karena tdk adanya adegan action juga mungkin smpe chap depan blm ada actionnya.. sungguh maaf, smoga kalian ngak kecewa..saya tampung deh kekecewaan kalian di kotak review dan chap ini juga sebagian berisi adegan SHIKATEMA.. maaf klo sasusaku sedikit ya..**

**Chapter 11 : Sign.**

"Akasuna Sasori." Sakura bergumam menyebut nama pria yang sekarang ia ketahui sebagai pelaku penculikannya bahkan sudah hampir lebih dari sepuluh kali nama itu terus keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan karena ia tertarik walau ia tahu pria yang menculiknya memiliki wajah yang masuk dalam kategori tampan tapi mengingat betapa menyeramkannya pria itu maka kata tampan itu langsung lenyap seketika.

Lamunan Sakura terhenti ketika mendengar suara ponselnya berdering, Sakura menatap lekat-lekat ponsel miliknya karena ini adalah kali pertama ada sebuah panggilan pada ponsel yang sudah lama Sakura abaikan keadaannya bahkan mungkin Sakura sendiri tidak ingat jika ia memiliki sebuah benda bernama handphone.

"Hallo.." Sapa Sakura saat dia memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan yang hanya memunculkan deretan angka-angka yang ia tidak kenali.

"Sakura, kau dimana?" Tanya suara di seberang sana yang Sakura yakini itu adalah suara Ino.

"Ino, Apakah ini Ino?" Tanya Sakura sedikit berteriak senang.

Terdengar suara tawa terlantun di seberang sana, "Kau mengingat suaraku ya, aku senang." Ucap Ino yang kini tersenyum walau tidak bisa terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, apa kau sudah sehat? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu disana."

"Aku mengerti Sakura dan aku juga sangat merindukanmu ... Hey kau meremehkanku ya, aku ini perempuan kuat Sakura tentu saja aku sehat." Ucap Ino penuh dengan semangat karena ia mendengar ada sedikit kesedihan pada nada bicara Sakura barusan.

Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ino, "Oh iya, darimana kau mengetahui nomerku?" Tanya Sakura penasaran karena Sakura yakin ia tidak pernah memberikan nomernya yang baru pada siapapun bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak hapal dengan nomer handphonenya saat ini.

"Kau lupa kalau kau masuk ke dalam program perlindungan saksi lagipula saat Hinata memberikanmu ponsel pengganti dia juga memasukkan _sim card_ baru sehingga nomermu ini masih tersimpan di data itu." Jawab Ino.

Sakura terkekeh lagi, "Iya aku baru ingat. Kapan kau kembali? banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu Ino."

"Aku sudah menduganya saat Sai mengatakan ada dua setan yang menjagamu, kau bisa bercerita sepuasnya besok karena aku sudah berhasil memaksa Hinata untuk memperbolehkanku segera keluar dari tempat membosankan ini."

Jawaban yang Ino berikan membuat Sakura tersenyum, Ia senang karena tahu besok Ino akan kembali setidaknya akan ada yang mendengar semua keluh kesahnya.

"Dan Sakura tentang penculikmu itu, aku harap lain kali tidak ada lagi hal yang kau sembunyikan dari kami terlebih dariku. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena ingin melindungi orangtuamu tapi informasi sekecil apapun sangat kami butuhkan agar misi ini dapat terselesaikan secepatnya, Kau tahu kan maksudku? Percayalah orangtuamu masih aman hingga saat ini." Lanjut Ino dengan nada serius, setelah mendengar cerita Sai ada sedikit kekecewaan yang ia rasakan saat tahu Sakura menyembunyikan informasi sepenting ini darinya, jika saja Sakura memberitahu mereka dari awal mungkin mereka sudah bisa menyelesaikan misi ini.

"Bagaimana aku mengetahuinya jika kalian saja tidak membiarkan aku untuk menghubungi mereka dan aku hanya tahu jika mereka juga di awasi oleh pihak kepolisian Konoha, tapi apa itu bisa menjamin?" Tanya Sakura balik dimana ucapannya barusan adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia menyembunyikan informasi itu, apakah mereka benar-benar bisa melindungi kedua orangtuanya sedangkan dirinya saja berhasil diculik oleh Sasori.

Ino terdiam karena sejujurnya ia juga tidak bisa menjamin penuh mengingat betapa sulitnya mengalahkan Akatsuki apalagi ditambah dengan mereka yang sepertinya juga mengetahui apa yang GHOST TEAM ketahui dan satu hal lagi musuh yang sama yang dimaksud oleh Akatsuki, apakah musuh itu juga akan menyerang mereka.

Ino sadar Sakura merasa takut dan tidak mempercayai mereka karena keberhasilan Sasori menculik dirinya dari Sasuke dan Gaara saat itu ditambah Sasori juga mengetahui segala tentang Sakura.

"Percayalah Sakura hingga detik ini mereka masih baik-baik saja, kami juga mengawasi mereka bahkan kami semakin memperketat penjagaan karena kami tahu Akasuna Sasori mengancammu dengan menggunakan keselamatan mereka dan kau pun sudah tahu alasan kau tidak bisa menghubungi mereka-"

"-Keselamatan mereka, ya aku tahu." Potong Sakura cepat.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Ino pelan setelah mendengar nada bicara Sakura barusan.

Sakura menghela napasnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya beberapa detik lebih lama dan membukanya kembali, "Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini lalu untuk apa aku marah, ini semua sudah terjadi Ino dan aku mulai menerimanya hanya saja aku tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku pada mereka, kedua orangtuaku." Jawab Sakura yang sudah mulai tenang kembali.

"Begitu ... aku mencoba memahaminya Sakura tapi ini semua juga demi kebaikanmu." Tak ada yang bisa Ino lakukan, ia tahu ini adalah hal terberat yang dialami oleh sahabatnya dan Ino mencoba memahaminya karena Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang kedua orangtua. Tapi ia sadar sesuatu hal yang terpenting dan ada seseorang yang mencoba menganggunya maka sekuat tenaga akan melindunginya tapi Ino juga yakin apa yang dilakukan Sakura merupakan satu kesalahan, itu sama saja dengan ia membantu menyembunyikan musuh.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih Ino." Sakura menyadari itu, apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah kesalahan dan sekarang saat semuanya sudah terbongkar yang ia bisa harapkan adalah kepercayaannya pada tim ini. Mereka akan bisa melindungi apa yang ingin ia lindungi.

...

Kedua mata Shikamaru terus menatap tajam layar komputer di depannya dan tangan kiri yang terus bergerak menekan _mouse_ dan terus mengerakkannya tanpa henti.

Kedua bola mata itu bergerak cepat membaca file-file misi milik GHOST TEAM secara teliti berharap menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki karena sudah hampir seharian penuh tak ada satu petunjuk pun yang ia temukan.

Kedua matanya sudah lelah tapi rasa penasarannya lebih menggebu sampai tidak bisa ia hentikan jika belum berhasil menemukan data apa yang Akatsuki inginkan dari mereka. Kedua matanya masih terus membaca data tentang misi terbaru yang mereka jalani tapi nyatanya tidak ada juga sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki.

"Sial," Gerutu Shikamaru sambil memukul meja sebagai pelampiasan rasa kecewanya.

Semua usahanya terasa sia-sia karena tidak ada satu hal pun yang ia temukan. Kepalanya menatap keatas dengan bahu yang sudah bersandar di kursinya. Pikirannya masih terus melayang dan mencari hal apa yang kira-kira Akatsuki inginkan dari mereka.

Tapi sekali lagi ia tidak juga bisa menemukannya, apa yang sebenarnya Akatsuki inginkan? Data apa? Apa ini semua tentang rencana mereka? Tapi apa? Apakah masih ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan olehnya.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya kencang, ia butuh seseorang saat ini dan ia tahu siapa orang yang harus ia temui. Seseorang yang akan mendengarkan semua yang ada di dalam kepala Shikamaru yang rasanya perlu ia keluarkan hingga mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin saja luput dari pemikirannya.

Seseorang yang selalu Shikamau butuhkan jika sesuatu di dalam pikirannya terasa rumit dan biasanya setelah melakukan perbincangan dengan orang itu kebanyakan Shikamaru dapat dengan mudah menemukan hal yang ia cari.

Kedua kakinya sudah melangkah mencari sosok yang Shikamaru sudah yakin dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Setelah melewati jalan yang tidak memilki jarak terlalu jauh dengan tempatnya tadi, kedua matanya sudah menangkap sesosok wanita berkuncir empat yang sedang sibuk melakukan hal yang tidak Shikamaru ketahui tapi mampu menghasilkan alat-alat canggih untuk mempermudah misi mereka.

Temari sadar ada seseorang yang mengawasi di balik punggungnya saat ini dan Temari tahu siapa orang itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Temari yang melirikan matanya ke arah pintu dimana Shikamaru sedang bersandar dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celananya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Temari barusan Shikamaru terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Temari yang masih memunggungi-nya.

"Kau sibuk?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah berada di belakang Temari.

Temari menghela napasnya pelan dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Shikamaru yang terlihat buruk saat ini dimatanya. Temari paham apa yang sedang terjadi pada pria di hadapannya saat ini, Shikamaru bukanlah seseorang yang senang mengganggu kesibukan seseorang seperti saat ini dimana Temari sedang meneliti formula untuk senjata baru yang dapat mereka gunakan kelak.

Dan Temari juga sangat paham alasan mengapa Shikamaru akan datang menemuinya karena dengan cepat Shikamaru sudah meletakan kepalanya di bahu kanan milik Temari dengan kedua mata yang sudah terpejam. Seperti biasanya jika pikiran Shikamaru sedang kalut.

"Shika-"

"Sebentar saja, aku janji kali ini tidak akan lama," Potong Shikamaru cepat, ia tahu Temari bukan memprotes perlakuannya saat ini tapi Temari memprotes karena Shikmaru pernah benar-benar tertidur hingga satu jam lamanya dengan posisi seperti ini.

Kembali Temari hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan dan tidak bisa menolak sikap Shikamaru saat ini.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi?" Tanya Temari pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Jawab Shikamaru pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Selalu saja seperti itu." Omel Temari yang tanpa ia ketahui jika Shikamaru tersenyum tipis mendengar ada kecemasan di nada bicara Temari barusan.

"Kau kan bisa meminta bantuan Kiba, kenapa harus mencari semuanya sendirian." Entah kenapa Temari tidak bisa menghentikan rasa cemasnya walau ia selalu berusaha seolah bersikap tidak perduli dengan Shikamaru, nyatanya rasa cemas dan khawatir sudah mengebu-gebu tanpa bisa ia kendalikan lagi jika melihat Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat kelelahan seperti sekarang.

"Yang kubutuhkan bukan bantuan dari Kiba dan kau mengerti itu." Ucap Shikamaru yang mampu membuat Temari mendengus pelan.

Temari hanya bisa diam, ia tahu maksud dari perkataan Shikamaru bahwa yang dibutuhkan Shikamaru tidak lain adalah dirinya. Karena hal ini sudah sering terjadi diantara mereka.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan posisi mereka tetap tidak berubah hingga tak beberapa lama Shikamaru akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan kini menatap Temari yang sudah menatap kesal padanya.

"Lihat wajahmu, kau ini benar-benar!" Omelan kembali keluar dari mulut Temari, "Istirahatlah." Perintahnya.

"Hmm." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru karena ia tidak akan bisa mengikuti keinginan Temari.

Temari mendecak sebal karena ia paham Shikamaru tidak akan menurutinya. Bukan tidak ingin menuruti tapi ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang jika tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari dan Temari sangat tahu itu. Apalagi saat ini Shikamaru sedang berusaha mencari tahu data apa yang diinginkan oleh Akatsuki mengingat Kakuzu mengatakan jika mereka menginginkan data milik GHOST TEAM.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Temari sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya, bagaimanapun ia sangat mengkhawatirkan pria ini.

Bukannya menjawab Shikamaru hanya menatap Temari dan Temari paham arti tatapan Shikamaru saat ini.

"Kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu." Ucap Shikamaru pelan dan sedikit memohon setelah beberapa saat hanya saling bertatapan mata dengan Temari.

"Baik tapi berjanjilah kau akan tidur setelah ini." Tatapan Temari menajam menegaskan ucapannya barusan adalah hal yang harus dituruti oleh Shikamaru.

Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju ke tempat dimana biasanya Shikamru berkutat mencari data-data mereka. Temari tidak bisa menolak permintaan Shikamaru karena ia tidak ingin hal buruk menimpa kesehatan pria yang mengisi hatinya.

Shikamaru tersenyum senang, yah memang ini lah yang sedari tadi ia butuhkan untuk dapat menemukan data yang ia cari setelah seharian penuh membongkar semua data-data mereka dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki.

Temari sudah berdiri di belakang sebuah kursi dimana tepat di depannya terdapat sebuah komputer dengan kondisi masih dalam keadaan menyala serta beberapa berkas-berkas yang terletak tidak beraturan disamping kiri komputer.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya Shikamaru langsung duduk di depan komputer dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Temari yang juga ikut menatap layar komputer.

"Aku sudah mencari semua data misi yang kita jalankan tapi aku tetap tidak menemukan semua yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki bahkan aku mencari data pada misi Ino dan Sai yang mana pernah mendapatkan informasi dari salah satu karyawan S.K.Y seperti yang pernah mereka ceritakan, tapi semua nihil." Jelas Shikamaru sembari memegang beberapa berkas yang berada di dekatnya.

Kemudian dengan kesal ia menghempaskan kertas itu hingga berhamburan bahkan ada beberapa helai yang jatuh ke lantai, "Arghhh.." Ucap Shikamaru kesal.

Temari dengan cepat meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Shikamaru dan kemudian mengelusnya perlahan memberikan ketenangan pada pria yang terlihat frustasi saat ini, "Tenanglah..."

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar ucapan Temari, Shikamaru kemudian menyandarkan badannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya seakan meresapi perlakuan lembut yang tengah dilakukan oleh Temari, menikmatinya hingga membuat pikirannya ikut tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan Akasuna Sasori? Apa ada misi yang berhubungan dengannya?" Tanya Temari.

"Penculik Sakura itu, aku juga sudah mencarinya tapi sepertinya kita tidak pernah mendapatkan misi yang berhubungan dengan dia, Kakuzu dan juga Hidan." Jawab Shikamaru yang sudah terdengar lebih santai.

"Mungkin kau terlalu fokus dengan Akatsuki bukankah kita bisa mengetahui tentang Akatsuki melalui rekaman video milik Sakura, dari sebuah tatto pada tangan pria itu."

"Aku bahkan sudah memutar ulang video itu sampai sepuluh kali tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun."

"Begitu ya," Ucap Temari.

Kedua mata Temari menangkap sebuah kertas hasil coretan tangan Shikamaru. Sebuah bagan yang sudah sangat lusuh. Merasa tertarik Temari kemudian mengambil kertas itu dan ikut duduk disamping Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya melirikkan matanya saat Temari membaca kertas yang sudah berada di tangan kanannya. Kertas yang berupa uraian kejadian dari awal misi ini hingga kejadian melawan Kakuzu.

"Aku membuatnya hanya untuk menjabarkan bagaimana semua itu berawal dari saat pertama Sakura yang menyaksikan kejadian itu kemudian ia diserang oleh dua orang di Rumah Sakit dan kemudian terjadi insiden penculikan yang awalnya kupikir pelakunya adalah orang yang Sakura lihat tapi ternyata orang itu adalah Akasuna Sasori." Jelas Shikamaru yang kini menolehkan kepalanya menatap Temari.

Temari terus mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru tanpa melepaskan kedua matanya dari kertas yang berisi alur kasus buatan Shikamaru.

"Seandainya saja Sakura saat itu memberikan informasi mengenai pria yang menculiknya mungkin kita sudah bisa bergerak jauh sekarang." Ucap Temari yang kini balas menatap Shikamaru.

"Kita tidak juga bisa menyalahkannya karena pria itu mengancam akan membunuh kedua orangtuanya maka dari itu Kakashi tidak ingin memaksa Sakura saat itu."

"Aku mengerti, beruntungnya mereka tidak membunuh Sakura saat itu juga karena sebenarnya Sakura bahkan sudah tidak memiliki peran apa-apa kan."

"Mereka tidak membunuhnya karena Sakura mengatakan bahwa berkat dirinya lah mereka mengetahui jika mereka kini menjadi incaran dari S MISSION pemerinta..."

Belum juga Shikamaru menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia langsung kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar komputer di depannya, menekan _keyboard_nya dengan cepat.

Temari hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat melihat sikap Shikamaru, "Kenapa?" Tanya Temari bingung, "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"S MISSION." Ucap Shikamaru penuh semangat tanpa melepaskan padangannya dari layar di depannya.

Tapi Temari masih saja menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui tentang S MISSION? Kau tahu sendiri tidak pernah ada tingkatan pada misi yang dijalani baik itu untuk GHOST TEAM ataupun pada badan keamanan yang lain tapi bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui tentang S MISSION jika sepengetahuanku S MISSION baru pertama kali ini muncul."

"Bukankah dari awal semua anggota GHOST TEAM juga menyadari adanya informasi yang keluar, entah itu mengenai orang dalam atau hal lainnya jadi kurasa bukan hal yang aneh jika mereka juga mengetahui tentang S MISSION." Ucap Temari santai.

Shikamaru menghentikan gerakannya sesaat dan beralih menatap Temari, "Itu memang benar, jika salah satu dari kita ada yang berkhianat maka mereka pasti mengetahui tentang S MISSION tapi karena ini misi khusus maka data tentang S MISSION hanya dimiliki oleh Danzo atau Hokage bahkan kepala tertinggi kepolisian, Anbu dan badan keamanan yang lain tidak akan mengetahui tentang S MISSION sendiri."

Shikamaru kembali menatap layar di depannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Aku sudah mengugurkan opsi yang pertama karena aku percaya pada tim ini berarti aku hanya perlu mengetahui berbagai kemungkinan pada opsi kedua dan langkah pertama yang aku lakukan adalah aku harus membuka data mengenai S MISSION itu sendiri."

"Kau gila! Kau menuduh Danzo dan juga Hokage?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Secara tidak langsung kau menuduh mereka lagipula bagaimana mungkin Danzo melakukan hal itu jika dia saja menyuruh kita untuk menghabisi Akatsuki dan Hokage, aku rasa juga tidak mungkin."

"Aku bilangkan kemungkinan pada opsi kedua bukan menuduh mereka, menurutku itu hal berbeda."

"Terserah," Ucap Temari kesal dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dengan kasar, "Jadi kau akan menembus data milik Danzo?" Tanya Temari dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Apa menurutmu ada cara lain?" Shikamaru balik bertanya dengan kedua mata masih menatap tajam layar di depannya dan kedua tangan yang juga sudah mulai sibuk bergerak.

"Meminta izin pada Danzo mungkin, tapi sepertinya kau lebih senang jika membobol data itu diam-diam 'kan."

Shikamaru hanya menyeringai senang mendengar ucapan Temari, sepertinya Temari sudah tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru tanpa perlu lagi ia harus menjelaskannya lagipula belum tentu Danzo akan memberikan data itu secara mudah walau ini demi keberhasilan misi.

(di tempat lain)

"Kau terlihat senang hari ini Sakura?" Tanya Kiba yang berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang mengoleskan selai berwarna merah pekat yang kiba yakini itu adalah selai strawberry di atas roti yang terletak rapih di atas sebuah piring putih.

Sedikit peluh membasahi tubuh Kiba setelah beberapa jam ia habiskan untuk berolahraga di pagi hari. Ini memang sudah menjadi jadwal wajib bagi para anggota GHOST TEAM.

"Tentu karena hari ini Ino akan kembali kesini." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum senang dan kemudian menyodorkan roti itu pada Kiba.

Kiba menerimanya sembari memberikan senyuman pada Sakura, "Terima Kasih."

Sakura hanya menggangukan kepalanya dan juga menampilkan senyumannya kembali.

"Pantas saja Sai sudah pergi sedari pagi," Gumam Kiba dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah satu gigitan roti di dalam mulutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali kesini sendiri?" Tanya Sakura yang kembali mengoleskan selai di atas roti yang lain.

"Jadi siapa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Sasuke atau Gaara?" Seringgai muncul di wajah Kiba, menurutnya ini adalah waktu yang sangat pas untuk meledek Sakura karena saat ini dia tidak dijaga oleh dua setan yang selalu mengelilinginya.

Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti dan dengan cepat menatap Kiba dengan wajah sebal, "Jangan meledekku!"

Kiba tertawa senang melihat wajah Sakura yang sebenarnya sangat lucu dimata Kiba, "Aku serius lagipula aku salut padamu karena kau bisa tahan oleh orang seperti mereka. Satu kata yang bisa aku gambarkan tentang mereka berdua yaitu menyeramkan, apalagi jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang dirimu."

Kiba kembali mengigit roti-nya dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya cepat karena membayangkan pertarungan antara Kakuzu dan Sasuke, "Ah, aku jadi kembali mengingatnya, saat Sasuke menghajar habis musuh dengan sangat kejam." Gumam Kiba.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya, seingatnya Sasuke lah yang mendapatkan luka lebih banyak dari yang lainnya, "Apa Sasuke sehebat itu? bahkan diantara yang lainnya hanya dia yang memilki luka begitu banyak."

"Sakura, kau tidak bisa meremehkannya. Kau tahu dia itu berada pada tingkat level tujuh, sekali lagi level tujuh dan itu bukan tingkat level sembarangan. Dia berada dua level diatasku, kau tahu." Jelas Kiba penuh semangat.

Sakura sudah tahu tentang tingkat level yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke, tapi setelah melihat luka yang dialami Sasuke kemarin Sakura jadi sedikit meragukan Sasuke.

"Dan lagi, pertarungan kemarin itu berbeda Sakura. Musuh yang melawan Sasuke itu terlalu licik, dia terlebih dahulu menggunakan senjata padahal pertarungan awal mereka murni benar-benar tanpa bantuan senjata apapun. Memangnya dia tidak menceritakan apapun padamu, dia bertarung mati-matian sampai terluka seperti itu karena dirimu Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kini menatap Kiba dengan heran, "Aku? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura merasa sedikit tidak terima ketika namanya terbawa oleh kasus yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

"Karena pria buruk rupa itu menyebut namamu dan selalu merendahkan dirimu, bahkan Sasuke mengabaikan perintah Kakashi untuk tidak mudah terpancing oleh kata-katanya. Dia tidak terima jika pria itu menghinamu terus."

Jantung Sakura kembali berdebar kencang. Ada perasaan senang yang menjalar dihatinya ketika mendengar ucapan Kiba yang mengatakan betapa marahnya Sasuke dan itu semua karena Sasuke membela dirinya. Kenyataankah? Jadi semua luka itu karena Sasuke membelanya?

Dan pikiran Sakura kembali memutar memori saat Sasuke mengatakan kata maaf padanya. Mengatakan jika ia sudah sampai pada batasnya, batas apa? Lalu apa yang selanjutnya ingin ia sampaikan? Apa yang ingin ia katakan?

Apakah aku masih boleh berharap karena aku tidak ingin terluka lagi.

"Kupikir dia mengatakannya padamu mengingat kau lah yang mengobati semua lukanya," Ucap Kiba yang membuat kesadaran Sakura kembali.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, rasanya ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai semuanya saat ini.

"Tapi aku kesal karena harus kalah taruhan oleh Shino, beruntungnya aku karena Gaara yang akhirnya menanggung semua kekalahanku dan itu berkat dirimu Sakura, jadi secara tidak langsung aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

"Aku lagi? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Gaara meminta nomer ponselmu padaku dan sebagai gantinya aku meminta ia membayar biaya kekalahanku. Memangnya dia belum menghubungimu?" Tanya Kiba yang kembali memasukan roti itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kemarin hanya Ino yang menghubungiku," Jawab Sakura.

"Payah sekali, jujur saja mereka berdua itu sangat payah. Tapi aku penasaran sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai Sakura?" Tanya Kiba dengan seringgai di wajahnya.

Sakura terdiam dan lebih memilih kembali mengoleskan selai diatas rotinya daripada menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Kiba.

Tangan kanan Sakura memegang roti yang sudah diselimuti oleh warna merah, kemudian mengigit dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Hey ... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Protes Kiba.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura dan Kiba secara bersamaan melihat seseorang yang masuk dan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Pria bermata kelam yang menghadiahi Kiba tatapan tajam karena melihat Kiba bersama dengan Sakura.

Kiba bergidik ngeri, ia sedikit ketakutan seakan mata itu akan membunuhnya, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh." Ucap Kiba saat Sasuke sudah berdiri diantara dirinya dan juga Sakura.

Sakura sendiri jadi merasa bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada Sasuke setelah mendengar cerita Kiba barusan. Sakura lebih memilih diam dan kembali memakan roti yang masih berada di gengamannya.

"Kau tidak bersama Gaara?" Tanya Kiba berusaha mengalihkan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku pengasuhnya," Jawab Sasuke datar.

Kiba merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mempertanyakan Gaara pada Sasuke, dirinya lupa jika ada sekarang hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang sensitif untuk Sasuke.

Suasana kembali hening dan Sakura sadar jika Kiba tidak berani untuk membuka pembicaraan lagi karena Sasuke sempat menatapnya kesal karena Kiba bertanya tentang Gaara.

"K-Kau mau ku buatkan roti?" Tanya Sakura sedikit gugup.

Sasuke hanya melirikkan matanya menatap Sakura dan berganti menatap sebuah roti yang berada di dalam gengamannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke bergerak memegang tangan kanan Sakura dan mengangkatnya agar roti itu bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang juga sudah sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Manis," Gumamnya pelan dengan mulut yang bergerak mengunyah roti di dalam mulutnya.

Wajah Sakura merona dan ia masih terdiam karena sedikit kaget dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan barusan.

Kiba mendecih pelan, "Lebih baik aku bersiap daripada aku hanya jadi penganggu yang tidak di harapkan keberadaannya." Gumamnya sembari berjalan meniggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sepertinya juga tidak memperdulikan kepergian dirinya.

"A-a ... i-ini rotiku Sasuke." Sakura meracau dengan wajah yang sudah tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, "Dan sepertinya aku juga harus segera bersiap."

Dengan cepat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke dengan mengikutsertakan roti yang tinggal setengah itu bersamanya.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu kamarnya berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, ini semua karena perkataan Kiba hingga akhirnya dia kembali salah tingkah dan gugup setengah mati berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Sakura, tangan kanannya terangkat dan kedua matanya menatap potongan roti yang sebelumnya telah digigit oleh Sasuke. Bukankah ini seperti ciuman secara tidak langsung dengan Sasuke?

Seketika itu juga senyuman Sakura langsung lenyap dari wajahnya.

Dengan kasar Sakura memasukkan semua sisa roti itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan kesal. Ada apa dengan pikirannya barusan, bodoh sekali memikirkan sesuatu hal layaknya anak kecil.

Ciuman tidak langsung. Cih.

Sakura bahkan sudah pernah merasakan langsung bibir milik Sasuke karena terpaksa. Tolong dicatat karena terpaksa.

Sakura tidak boleh langsung terbuai begitu saja hanya karena cerita Kiba barusan. Tidak boleh. Jangan sampai ia tertipu dan merasakan luka lagi.

Pandangannya langsung beralih menatap ponselnya yang berbunyi seakan memberitahu jika ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas kasur dan langsung membaca isi pesan tersebut.

**From : 08XXXXXX**

Aku merindukanmu, Haruno Sakura.

Kedua alis Sakura mengerut dengan kedua matanya yang masih lekat menatap isi pesan yang sangat singkat namun mampu membuat Sakura kebingungan, pesan yang tidak Sakura ketahui siapa pengirimnya. Apakah ia mengenalnya?

Bersambung ya...

Maaf klo mengecewakan.. terimakasih sudah baca dan saya ttp nunggu review kalian loh hehehe karena saya senang membaca review dr kalian hehehe..sampai ketemu chap depan ^^

Sedikit spoiler di chap depan, data yang akan ditemukan oleh Shikamaru akan menjadi permulaan memanasnya konflik cerita ini.. semua akan berhubungan dengan masa lalu Kakashi dan juga masa lalu Ghost Team sendiri walau ngak langsung terungkap.. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**HazeKeiko : **Hai Keiko :) aku juga seneng kau review hehe makasih udah suka padahal sempet pesimis sih sm adegan sasusakunya hehe hmm kapan ya? Entahlah kapan hub mereka jd jelas hihihi.. lama ya, tp mungkin fase konfilknya sendiri bakal panjang,, musuh mereka kan Akatsuki hihihi thanks for ur review too Keiko.

**Heni Lusia 9 :** Hihihi aku senang klo bs bikin kamu penasaran ***smirkcantik***Hmm kapan ya jadiannya? Pokoknya dibaca terus aja ya.. Iya aku cewe ^^ Oh ya, makasih kamu juga mereview cerita SSI, cerita pertamaku yang amburadul tpi saya senang klo kamu juga suka hehehe maaf saya bilang disini habis mau di PM ngak bisa hehe, oh ya cerita itu ada sequelnya loh (Eaaa dy promosi).

**Nada Chan :** Hmm disini terjawab kok siapa yang sms Saku, Jiaahhh berarti Kakashi donk yg menang hehe Ah, sama2 Nada.. gpp kok, kan malu bertanya sesat di jalan katanya si pepatah hihihi,, aku psti dgn senang hati menjawabnya kok ^^

**Esyha CherryBlossom :** Ceritaku mudah tertebak ya hehehe... waduh kamu tidak sedang terjebak dijalan buntu kehidupan kan (Apa sih cul).. Iya pasti dilanjut ^^

**Manda Vvidenarint :** Hmm disini nih terjawab siapa yg sms Saku.. Hihihi iya dilanjut lagi kok manda (boleh panggil begitu?)

**Ai Masahiro :** Salam kenal Ai (Panggil ini gpp?) hmm jangan panggil senpai ya.. biar kita bisa santai ngobrolnya.. panggil ucul atau Kak ucul jg gpp.. hmm makasih mau review y.. saya juga tunggu review selanjutnya :p

**Resa :** Okeh aku abaikan hehe. Nah disini terjawab kok yg sms Sakura.. oke oke cepetan review lagi ya ^^

**Haruka Smile :** Nah jawabannya di chap ini ^^ hmm baru awal mula sih,, belum terungkap secara langsung, jadi secara perlahan bakalan terungkap masalalunya kok.. jadi dibaca terus ya hehhee

**Kazamatsuri de rain :** Cucok bgt ya Shika.. Psstt laki-laki itu sebenernya bisa manja bgt juga loh klo lagi dlm kondisi tertentu :D (Biasanya lg sakit)... Gubrak! aku juga ngarep bisa suap2an ama sasuke hihihi loh loh kok jadi aku yang tanggung jawab hahaha

**Gita Zahra :** Maaf ya..hiks iya malah nanti makin kesini makin sedikit Sasusaku moments nya.. aku sih akan selalu mengusahakan buat update cepet kok, tapi kadang banyak hal yang harus dilakukan juga selain ngetik FF ^^ ehmm siapa hayo pengkhianatnya? Hmm cieh cieh.. ya klo lagi jatuh cinta emang begitu ya.. aku juga pernah kok jatuh cinta pd pandangan pertama (Aihhhhhh tabokin ucul)

**AtsushiAffan :** Siap deh.. lanjut review juga ya ^^

**Sofia Siquelle :** Uculnya juga menarik kok ***salahfokus*** ini udah dilanjut.. dan makasih buat semangatnya ya ^^

**Axwdgs :** Ini udah dilanjut.. aku juga ngak sabar nunggu review mu lagi :p

**Hanazono yuri :** Iyaaaa ini di updatteeeeee ^^

**Persephone Athena :** AKU PADA SASUKE hehhe (Apa coba) hehe masih bakalan berkutat sama Shikatema kok..aku juga suka pair ini loh (dia mah suka semua sih haha) Ihhh masasih alay? Klo alay mah gini tulisannya **"4kU mEr1nDuK4nMu, H4rUn0 5aKuR4"** gitu kan ya? Wkwkwkwkwkw.. hmm gpp tapi jgn diulangi lagi ya hihihi gmn klo aku yg males ngetik cerita GF hayooooo #Plak (inget utang cul) hihi (Just Kidding ya regina) by Adik Ipar kerend bingits sedunia :D

**FiaaAtiasrizqi :** Jiaahhhhh makanya minum ***sensormerkiklan*** biar ngak cepet lupa heheh.. iya tebakanmu benar horee...

**Uchiharuno Misaki :** Kyaaa uculnya juga Kawai ***kedipcantik***Ihh masa sih Saki? aku selalu diatas 3rb words loh..bahkan chap ini lebih panjang dr yg sebelumnya.. hmm siapa ya yg berkhianat? Coba ditebak hehehe..

**Sasu Mine :** Wah makasih aku senang klo kamu suka,.. Uculnya juga ngegemesin kok (Tabokkkk).. Masalalu kakashi ya ditunggu saja ya hehe..Makasih buat semangatnya.. aduh makasih udh paporitin aku juga..

**Yupii :** Lah kok mintanya sama aku, tanya Sasu mau ngak sm kamu hihihi... Musuhnya kan Akatsuki hehehe...Makasih ya semangatnya ^^

**Kim La so :** Iya dilanjut jangan panggil senpai ya ^^

**DarkCrowds :** Sabar.. nanti ada progressnya kok ^^.. Iya Saku masih sedikit ragu,sedikit sih hehhe.. Gaara akan berpasangan dengan aku hehehe (peluk Gaara) hihihi

**Meme Chua :** Jeng..jeng.. senang kamu muncul ^^ Sakura masih ragu2 hahha iya Gaara blom muncul.. Makasih udah Suka sama Am i Wrongnya.. aku balesnya review yg disana klo udah update aja ya CH2-nya hahhaa

**Anka Chan :** Makasih ^^ aku juga menunggu reviewmu berikutnya ya :p Oh,, makasih juga sudah review di Fic Birthday ^^ maaf aku bilangnya disini gpp ya? Sekali lagi makasih ^^

**Crystal Sheen :** Makasih reviewnya cantiq ^^ hmm saku kan udah direbutin loh dr chap brp ya? Kurang berasa ya berebutannya hehehe

**00 :** Huaaa kamu kemana aja? hehe Sasori hmm yah begitulah dia hahaha... Hooh masih pada ngak jelas (naruto doank sih yg jelas).. Hokage itu Hiruzen Sarutobi (ada kok penjelasannya di chap 2 klo ngak salah ya) hmm.. naruto dan hinata sempet keluar kok di chap sebelumnya ya dan Naruto sendiri udah sadar pas ngeliat Sasuke keukeuh ngelawan Kakuzu karena menjelek2an Sakura, dan dari awal perasaan NAruto pun ngak bnr2 marah sm Sasuke kok (ada di chap Sakura bilang trima kasih sm Naruto).. Kayanya banyak ya adegan Sasu dn Gaara memperebutkan Sakura.. hihi kasian ah klo Sakura di culik terus hehehe...tenang aja gpp kok, masih gratis kok nanya sama aku jadi klo bs ku jawab pasti dijawab ^^

**Chi chan :** Siapa yaaa...wkwkkw di chap ini terjawab kok... eh masa sih.. aku kira ngak dapet loh romance nya hehehe,, iya ttp dilanjut ^^

**Makasih yaa... makasih banyak ya buat respon kalian... seperti biasa aku kasih cium dr aku muah...muah..muahhh :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo si typo masih aja nonggol hehehe.. huft akhirnya chap ini terselesaikan juga hehehe sedikit pesimis sih karena kerjaan tuh lagi unyu2 bgt sekarang, pengen minta dicubit hahaha..jujur saya juga sedikit kecewa sm chapter ini, sadar banyak kekurangannya (sdkt ngak puas) tp yah begitulah..(Ngak jelas luh cul) jadi saya mohon maaf ya... hiks hiks.. chap ini hasil dari ngetik buru2 sih huhuhu  
><strong>

**Jadi,, untuk chap depanpun saya msh blm tahu gmn.. tp akan selalu saya usahakan update cepet.. saya juga ngak suka punya utang bgini hihihi..SEKALI LAGI saya mengingatkan.. semakin kesini mungkin semakin menipis adegan romancenya.. abis mau gmn lagi ya.. mereka semua harus maju untuk berperang jadi pasti kan ngak mikirin cinta dulu ya.. jadi saya mohon maaf,, tp saya usahain deh nyempil2 dikit (itu jg kalo berasa ya romancenya).. saya aja ngak nyangka loh jika adegan suapan roti itu banyak yg suka karena bagi saya mah biasa aja wkwkwk menurut pribadi saya sendiri ya adegan romance itu saat Sasu membelai Saku pas tidur dan bilang maaf.. (chap 5 ya klo ngak salah) yah selera orang berbeda sih ya...**

**Makasih buat adeku.. yg selalu ngasih semangat setiap aku guling2an dikasur sambil jambak rambut gara2 mandek dan kebingungan di depan laptop hahaha... **

**Ahh jadi kepanjangan ya ... habis aku senang sih ngobrol sm kalian ^^  
><strong>

**Chapter 12 : Little Secret.**

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengabaikan isi pesan tersebut dan segera menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk bersiap ke markas GHOST TEAM.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan rasa keingin-tahuannya tentang siapa pengirim pesan tersebut. Apakah dia Gaara? Karena menurut cerita Kiba tadi maka tersangka yang paling kuat adalah Gaara sebab ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa Ino tidak mungkin mengirimkan pesan seperti itu untuknya.

Lamunannya terhenti saat kedua telinga Sakura menangkap suara ponselnya yang berdering dan menampilkan sederatan angka yang Sakura ingat jika angka itu adalah milik pengirim pesan tadi.

"Halo.." Sapa Sakura pelan.

"Haruno Sakura ..."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar sempurna. Suara ini, suara yang sudah sangat ia yakini adalah suara milik Akasuna Sasori. Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa begitu mudah melupakan suara ini. Suara orang yang sudah mengancamnya.

"A-akasuna Sa-sasori." Ucap Sakura gugup mungkin lebih tepatnya ia sedikit merasa takut.

"Ah, aku benar-benar senang karena kau sudah mengetahui namaku. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Satu tangan Sakura mengepal erat, dia tidak boleh menjadi seorang pengecut sekarang, "Tak perlu berbasa-basi, apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura tegas.

"Tentu saja dirimu, bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu jika aku merindukanmu." Jawab Sasori yang terdengar begitu santai.

Sakura mendecih kesal, "Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu."

"Jadi siapa yang kau rindukan? Apakah itu kedua orangtuamu?" Tanya Sasori yang sudah memasang seringai liciknya yang sayangnya tidak dapat Sakura lihat.

"Apa maumu brengsek!"

Sasori tertawa pelan, "Ah, Ayahmu baru saja keluar dari rumah sepertinya ia berangkat menuju ke kantornya. Apakah mereka juga ikut mengawasinya saat dia tidak ada dirumah?"

Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat. Ucapan Sasori membuat suara Sakura seakan tertahan untuk keluar bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan umpatan kekesalan karena tahu bahwa lagi-lagi Sasori menyeret orang yang sangat ia sayangi ke dalam bahaya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak tahu jawabannya? Apa perlu jika aku mencarikan jawabannya untukmu?"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau sentuh kedua orangtuaku!" Ucap Sakura sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Jika aku berani melakukannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasori masih dengan nada yang santai.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang berubah serius. Kali ini ia tidak akan main-main.

Sasori tertawa dengan kencang, "Kau bisa lakukan itu? Apa kau yakin? Kalau begitu buktikan padaku, temui aku maka aku tidak akan menyentuh kedua orangtuamu seujung rambutpun."

"Dimana?" Tantang Sakura.

"Ditempat aku menculikmu, anggap saja kita akan melakukan sebuah reuni tapi kali ini hanya kau sendiri yang harus berada disana. Aku sungguh menanti kedatanganmu jika sampai dalam lima jam kau tidak datang maka kau harus siapkan kata-kata perpisahan yang bagus untuk kedua orangtuamu. Sampai berjumpa lagi Haruno Sakura."

Sakura melempar kesal ponselnya yang kini tergeletak di atas kasurnya saat pembicaraan itu telah berakhir.

Apakah Sakura merasa ketakutan? Maka jawabannya adalah iya. Sakura sadar akan kekuatan dan kemampuannya yang tidak sebanding dengan Akasuna Sasori yang pasti dengan mudah melenyapkan nyawa seseorang. Sakura hanyalah orang biasa yang terjebak dalam kondisi yang menuntutnya harus memiliki jiwa keberanian yang tinggi.

Tapi jika untuk membunuh seseorang Sakura belum punya cukup nyali untuk melakukannya, karena menurutnya sebuah nyawa adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan tidak bisa ditukar dengan apapun di dunia ini.

Dan yang ada dipikiran Sakura sekarang adalah bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya dari orang gila yang siap membunuh mereka kapan saja tanpa adanya rasa penyesalan yang hinggap di hati pria itu.

Apakah dia mampu?

Karena kali ini semuanya berbeda. Kali ini kedua orangtuanya yang terancam bahaya dan Sakura harus siap, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, dia harus bisa menghadapi pria ini, seorang diri, walau itu mungkin harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri nanti.

Inilah pertaruhan hidup dan mati yang harus ia hadapi.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

"Maaf ..." Jawab Sakura pelan, kedua matanya bergerak menghindari tatapan Sasuke, bergerak cepat menatap kearah lain.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang menyadari adanya kegelisahan yang sedang dialami dan mungkin sedang Sakura sembunyikan saat ini darinya.

"Tidak ada." Sakura masih menjawab dengan suara pelan, ia masih memikirkan cara agar ia bisa lolos dari pengawasan Sasuke dan segera pergi menemui Sasori. Kepala Sakura menunduk, ia membuat otaknya bekerja sangat keras saat ini pasalnya ia tidak mengingat lokasi dimana ia diculik oleh Sasori. Ia harus pergi kemana? Menggunakan kendaraan apa?

Belum lagi ia juga butuh senjata untuk berjaga-jaga setidaknya untuk bisa membantu perlawanan nanti dan sepertinya satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan senjata adalah dengan mengambil secara diam-diam dari markas GHOST TEAM, tempat ia biasa berlatih menembak.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sebuah sentuhan di dahinya, sebuah tangan sudah menempel disana.

"Eh." Sakura terkejut saat mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapatkan pandangan mata Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengannya ditambah tangan yang menyentuh dahinya adalah tangan milik Sasuke.

"Badanmu tidak panas," Gumam Sasuke yang sudah menurunkan tangannya ke bagian pipi kanan Sakura, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke cemas walau ia berusaha tidak menampakkannya di depan Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sakura menundukkan kembali wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan dari mata kelam milik Sasuke yang selalu saja berhasil membuat jantung Sakura serasa ingin meledak.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Sakura pelan.

Dengan sedikit enggan Sasuke akhirnya menarik kembali tangan yang berada di pipi Sakura, "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera pergi."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

"Kiba sudah pergi, Temari memintanya untuk segera datang karena Shikamaru sepertinya membutuhkan bantuannya." Jawab Sasuke sembari terus berjalan menuju pintu.

"Lalu Gaara?" Tanya Sakura yang masih setia mengekori Sasuke.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalik badannya menatap Sakura tajam, "Biarkan saja dia pergi sendiri." Bahkan Sasuke tidak mampu menyembunyikan nada kekesalan pada ucapannya barusan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan menariknya, "Ayo, Kau ini terlalu lambat!"

Sakura hanya bisa diam karena kali ini Sasuke mengengam tangannya dengan kuat dan mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang ia rasakan dari tangan Sasuke. Bukan kekerasan dan paksaan seperti kemarin, tapi kali ini penuh dengan perasaan lembut yang dapat Sakura rasakan.

...

Temari menatap bosan pria disampingnya yang masih berkutat dengan komputer miliknya dan sepertinya pria disampingnya ini bahkan melupakan kehadiran dirinya yang sedari tadi diacuhkan bahkan mungkin tidak diperdulikan sama sekali.

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu dengan kebisuan dan keheningan walau Temari tahu jika pria ini sedang memfokuskan diri menjebol keamanan data milik Danzo, dimana level Shikamaru yang hanya berkedudukan di posisi tujuh tidak bisa membuka data milik Danzo yang berlevel sembilan.

Apalagi kegiatan yang sedang Shikamaru lakukan ini termasuk ke dalam pelanggaran peraturan keamanan di Konoha, jika saja Shikamaru benar-benar berhasil melakukannya. Tapi percuma saja jika Temari mengingatkan pria berkepala nanas yang sudah berubah menjadi keras kepala jika sudah sangat penasaran dengan suatu hal, ya Temari sudah hapal dengan sifatnya yang kadang menyebalkan itu karena ia tidak akan bisa dicegah sama sekali.

Perlahan Temari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tertunda karena pria yang berada disebelahnya sekarang tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Tapi belum sempat Temari menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah satu tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Shikamaru sehingga membuat Temari kini menatap kearahnya.

"Tetaplah disini," Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah menggerakkan kedua bola matanya untuk menatap Temari walau hanya sebentar karena kemudian ia kembali menatap layar di depannya dengan tangan yang masih memegang erat tangan Temari.

"Kau masih ingat aku ada disini," Ejak Temari yang kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah melupakanmu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah melepaskan gengamannya pada tangan Temari.

"Setengah jam yang lalu, lebih tepatnya tiga puluh satu menit empat puluh dua detik," Jawab Temari sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, akan kubayar dengan seumur hidupku nanti." Jawab Shikamaru yang masih juga tidak menatap kearah Temari.

Sontak Temari memalingkan wajahnya sembari mendengus sebal, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Kenapa dia bisa menyukai pria yang sangat tidak romantis ini bahkan kata-kata itu bisa dengan mudah meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sayangnya Temari tidak melihat sebuah seringgai senang mengembang di wajah Shikamaru walau kedua matanya tetap terfokus menatap layar di depannya. Shikamaru senang membuat Temari diam tak berkutik karena ucapannya walau juga sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menatap wajah Temari yang merona.

...

Sakura meremas pelan bajunya tepat dibagian dadanya, rasanya jantungnya terus saja berdetak lebih cepat sedari tadi. Apakah lama kelamaan ia bisa mengalami sakit jantung jika Sasuke terus saja memperhatikannya seperti tadi, bahkan Sasuke menanyainya terus menerus saat Sakura berjalan pergi ketika mereka baru saja sampai di markas GHOST TEAM.

"Jika begini terus aku akan mati terlebih dulu sebelum bertemu Sasori." Sakura bergumam pelan sembari berjalan masuk menuju ruangan tempat ia biasa berlatih menembak. Dengan memasang wajah datar Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia ingin berlatih menembak seperti biasa ia menghabiskan waktu di markas mereka hingga akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan Sakura pergi.

Sakura mengambil senjata jenis _handgun_ yang bisa masuk ke dalam tas-nya yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil beberapa peralatan milik Temari.

Lama berada disini membuat Sakura paham beberapa cara kerja alat-alat ciptaan tim peneliti disini dan untung saja ruangan itu sedang kosong karena sepertinya Temari sedang bersama dengan Shikamaru saat ini.

"Selesai," Gumam Sakura setelah memasukan satu _magazen_ ke dalam tas-nya.

"Apanya yang selesai?" Tanya sebuah suara yang Sakura tahu jika itu adalah suara milik Gaara.

"Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah memutar tubuhnya menatap Gaara yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Hmm ... dan aku berangkat sendirian." Jawab Gaara yang sudah berjalan ke tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku tahu Sakura, lalu apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" Tanya Gaara masih dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ah itu ... Aku baru saja selesai latihan." Jawab Sakura yang menampilkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Secepat ini? Ada apa?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal ini saja, saat ini aku ingin mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan Kiba, ah maksudku apakah pekerjaannya sangat rumit atau bagaimana. Aku rasanya ingin tahu saja, begitu." Jawab Sakura yang sudah memasang senyuman canggungnya.

Gaara terus saja memberinya tatapan tajam pada Sakura, Gaara yakin ada sesuatu hal yang sedang Sakura sembunyikan saat ini darinya. Sesuatu yang membuat Gaara jadi berpikir keras sekarang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menggangumu saat ini?" Tanya Gaara penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya sedikit bosan, itu saja." Ucap Sakura penuh dengan keyakinan, berusaha agar pria dihadapannya ini tidak menaruh curiga padanya. Tapi Sakura sadar Gaara maupun Sasuke, kedua-duanya pasti sadar jika saat ini Ia sedang berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

"A-aku akan pergi menemui Kiba." Pamit Sakura yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terus menatapnya penuh curiga. Setidaknya menghindari mereka saat ini itu adalah hal yang tepat dilakukan sekarang.

Sakura menghela napasnya penuh kelegaan saat berhasil meninggalkan Gaara dan berharap semoga saja Gaara tidak mencurigainya walau nampaknya itu percuma saja. Sepertinya suatu saat nanti ia harus benar-benar memeriksa kondisi jantungnya yang sudah bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya hari ini.

"Aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah mengetuk pintu tersebut sebelumnya.

"Ah, tentu saja lagipula aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Bukannya Temari menyuruhmu untuk membantu Shikamaru." Ucap Sakura yang sudah duduk disamping Kiba.

"Ya tapi Shikamaru hanya butuh Temari sekarang, kami semua sudah hapal dengan hal itu. Oh ya, ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kiba yang kini memutar kursinya ke arah Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa pekerjaanmu, tidak boleh?"

"Tumben sekali, kau tidak latihan memangnya? Aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan Gaara." Jawab Kiba memutar kembali tubuhnya menatap Layar yang ada di depannya.

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan Gaara? Sudah kukatakan jangan meledekku Kiba! Mungkin setelah ini aku baru latihan. Aku sedikit bosan saja, aku penasaran kau senang sekali duduk disini, apa jangan-jangan kau senang menonton yang bukan-bukan ya?" Kedua mata Sakura sudah memincing menatap Kiba penuh curiga.

"Hey, pikiranmu itu buruk sekali Sakura. Kebetulan saja hari ini aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun, jadi kira-kira apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Kiba hanya menolehkan kepalanya sesaat untuk menatap Sakura.

"Hmmm ... Jika aku ingin tahu tentang orangtuaku apa bisa?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman manis yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Mata Kiba seketika melotot menatap Sakura membuat senyuman itu luntur seketika berganti dengan cengiran canggung milik Sakura, tanpa perlu menunggu Sakura paham apa jawaban dari Kiba, "Aku hanya bercanda. Apa semua data yang berhubungan denganku tersimpan di dalam program perlindungan saksi?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?" Kali ini Kiba yang berganti menatap Sakura dengan penuh curiga. Kenapa baru kali ini Sakura menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Hanya ingin tahu, apa semua hal sampai makanan favoritku juga masuk ke dalam program itu?"

"Memangnya apa makanan favoritmu? Sasuke atau Gaara? Hahaha ..." Suara tawa keras sudah meluncur bebas dari mulut Kiba.

Sakura yang merasa tidak terima dengan itu sudah menatap Kiba dengan tajam dan penuh kekesalan, "Tidak lucu Kiba!" Teriak Sakura kesal dengan kedua tangan yang memengangi pinggangnya.

"Memangnya untuk apa aku mengetahui makanan favoritmu? Memangnya kau mengharapkan kami memberikan makanan itu padamu." Ucap Kiba yang masih terkekeh pelan.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, jadi seperti apa? Aku ingin lihat."

Seketika tawa Kiba terhenti, kedua mata Kiba kini bahkan sudah menatap Sakura dengan penuh keseriusan, "Aku tidak boleh memperlihatkannya padamu, maaf ya Sakura. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama."

"Haaahh, kau pelit sekali." Ucap Sakura dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya ditambah dengan wajahnya yang menunjukkan kekecewaan pada Kiba. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan agar bisa mendapatkan informasi dimana lokasi penculikan dirinya.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu seperti ini, dia harus segera bisa mendapatkan lokasi tempat itu agar bisa segera menemui Sasori. Kedua matanya meredup, ia tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya jika ia tidak bisa segera menemui Sasori.

Kiba melihatnya, raut kesedihan yang muncul di wajah Sakura. Sebagian dari hatinya merasa luluh dan tidak tega karena telah menolak permintaan Sakura, tapi sebagian lagi tetap memprioritaskan tugas dan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan padanya.

"Begini saja, aku akan memberitahumu hal yang lain selain yang kau minta barusan, bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya seakan menimbang-nimbang tawaran dari Kiba, "Baiklah," Jawab Sakura yang seakan sangat terpaksa menerima tawaran dari Kiba barusan.

"Aku sebenarnya sedikit penasaran. Bagaimana kalian tahu dimana aku berada saat aku berhasil diculik, padahal saat Sasuke dan Gaara tidak berhasil mengejarku kan?"

"Hmm ... aku juga tdak bisa memberitahumu tentang hal itu," Jawab Kiba pelan.

Sakura menatap Kiba kesal, "Kau memang tidak ingin menunjukkan apapun padaku, apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Tanya Sakura kesal dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Tentu saja aku mempercayaimu, hanya saja ..." Kiba menghentikan ucapannya, ia mencari alasan yang tepat agar gadis dihadapannya ini bisa menerima alasan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku, tapi bisakah tunjukkan aku bagaimana caranya kau bisa menemukan lokasiku?"

Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya cepat tanda menyetujui permintaan Sakura kali ini. Kiba sudah menaruh kedua tangannya di atas _keyboard_ dan membuka salah satu software yang menampilkan sebuah peta.

"Ah, bukankah ini mirip seperti aplikasi yang dijual bebas, sepertinya di ponselku juga ada." Ucap Sakura yang ikut menatap layar Kiba.

"Hampir memang, namun milikku lebih komplit, lebih terperinci. Aku bahkan bisa mengetahui _traffic light _yang sedang bekerja jika aku meng-klik salah satu tempat dan bukan hanya itu, lokasi tempat itu pun bisa terlihat karena aplikasi ini akan menyadap kamera yang berada disana, entah itu kamera pengawas yang berada di _traffic light_ maupun CCTV milik perusahaan atau toko bahkan kamera pada mobil." Jelas Kiba sembari menunjukannya pada Sakura. Dengan cepat tangan kanannta terus menggerakkan _mouse_ miliknya.

"Maka dari itu mereka berhasil menyusulmu dengan cepat karena Shikamaru juga mencarikan alternatif jalan lain yang mereka tempuh." Sambung Kiba yang masih menunjukkan jalan yang dilalui oleh GHOST TEAM saat penggejaran Sakura saat itu hingga akhirnya sampai pada lokasi dimana Sakura berhasil diculik.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, merespon ucapan Kiba sebagai tanda jika ia mengerti. Kedua mata Sakura menatap lekat tulisan yang hitam besar yang Sakura yakini sebagai nama daerah atau tempat tersebut.

"Dan tidak hanya itu saja, sebenarnya aku juga bisa mengetahui jadwal pemberangkatan kereta, bus bahkan pesawat sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah memperkirakan tingkat keberhasilan seandainya saat itu kami menyusulmu menggunakan transportasi umum." Jelas Kiba kembali dengan menampilkan jadwal keberangkatan kendaraan yang disebutkan tadi olehnya di layar komputer miliknya, bahkan ketika kursor Kiba menekan gambar bus muncullah sebuah garis merah yang memberitahu jalur yang akan dilewati oleh kendaraan tersebut.

Satu hal yang Sakura lakukan sekarang adalah mengingat dengan baik nama tempat dan juga kendaraan yang bisa Sakura gunakan, serta menghapal jadwal keberangkatan yang sudah muncul di sudut kanan layar komputer milik Kiba.

"Woah, ini sangat keren!" Puji Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Apa aku bisa membeli aplikasi ini?" Tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Sayangnya tidak haha ... lagipula masih banyak kelebihan lainnya tapi aku takut kau malah akan bingung jika mengetahui semuanya." Jawab Kiba dengan bangga.

"Hmm sepertinya kau benar, aku lebih memilih latihan menembak saja pekerjaanmu ini membuatku sangat pusing," Ucap Sakura yang berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang sudah memegang kepalanya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu Gaara," Ledek Kiba yang akhirnya mendapat pukulan ringan dari Sakura ditambah dengan ekspresi kesal yang sudah tergambar di wajahnya.

Kiba hanya tertawa, yah entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan meledek Sakura tapi dengan catatan Sakura harus sendirian, jika tidak maka sudah dipastikan Kiba bisa berbaring lemah di kasurnya dalam beberapa hari jika berani menggoda gadis berambut merah muda itu di depan dua setan penjaganya.

Sakura berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kiba yang masih saja menertawakan dirinya, ia tidak sepenuhnya kesal dengan ejekan Kiba bahkan sekarang ada sebuah senyuman di wajah Sakura. Sakura merasa senang bisa mengetahui dimana lokasi tempat dirinya dan Sasori akan bertemu dan menyelesaikan urusan diantara mereka berdua. Inilah jalan yang harus dihadapinya.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kiba, Sakura segera bergegas menuju keluar markas sebelum Sasuke dan mungkin Gaara akan menemukan dirinya. Sebelum kedua orang itu menyadari semuanya karena Sakura yakin saat ini Sasuke menyangka jika Sakura sedang melakukan latihan menembak seperti biasa dan Gaara menyangka jika Sakura sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama Kiba, dan sebelum mereka menyadarinya maka Sakura harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini.

Sialnya Sakura lupa jika setiap jalan masuk dan keluar markas telah diberi sensor yang bisa memberitahukan mereka jika seseorang ada yang datang dan juga pergi.

"Sial, Sakura!" Gerutu Kiba saat mendapati gambar Sakura yang sudah berlari kencang menuju gerbang hitam yang tertutup dengan sangat rapat.

Kiba melihat Sakura yang membuka tas-nya dan mengambil sebuah alat yang sudah sangat jelas Kiba kenali, salah satu alat buatan milik tim peneliti GHOST TEAM. Benda berbentuk seperti uang logam namun lebih tebal berwarna hitam pekat. Benda yang dengan mudah dapat menempel dan meledak seperti bom, hebatnya ledakan dari benda itu dapat diatur sesuai kebutuhan dari penggunanya.

Dengan panik Kiba langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya, berusaha untuk menangkap Sakura dan membawanya kembali ke markas mereka.

Sakura melempar alat tersebut hingga benda itu menempel pada gerbang besar yang membatasi rumah persembunyian tersebut dengan lingkungan luar. Beberapa detik setelahnya ledakan yang tidak cukup besar pun terjadi.

Lubang yang cukup besar yang tercipta akibat dari ledakan tersebut dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk bisa keluar dan menghilang dari sensor milik GHOST TEAM hingga gambar Sakura pun sudah lenyap dari layar monitor di ruangan Kiba.

Ternyata tak hanya Kiba yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya, hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Gaara dan juga Sasuke. Melihat Kiba yang berlari dengan panik langsung membuat kedua pria itu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi hingga secara serempak kedua pria itu ikut berlari keluar dari markas mereka menyusul Kiba.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat yang ada dipandangan mata mereka hanya kepulan asap yang masih tersisa dan sebuah lubang besar yang digunakan Sakura untuk bisa kabur dari tempat ini.

Haruno Sakura berhasil pergi dari markas GHOST TEAM.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Sasuke kesal yang langsung menarik baju Kiba hingga berkerut dan membuat Kiba tertarik mendekat tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" Bentak Sasuke penuh amarah, bahkan tatapan matanya seakan menatap Kiba dengan aura orang yang siap membunuh kapan saja.

**(Sebelumnya di tempat Shikamaru dan Temari)**

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu dan tetap tidak ada perbincangan kembali dari keduanya. Gerakan tangan Shikamaru sudah semakin cepat dengan punggung yang juga sudah menegak.

"Tiga ... dua ... satu dan ..." Terdengar bunyi _keyboard_ yang ditekan keras oleh Shikamaru hingga membuat Teamri kini ikut menatap layar milik Shikamaru.

"Kau berhasil?" Tanya Temari namun sepertinya ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban Shikamaru karena sekarang ia sudah melihat secara langsung data keamanan milik Danzo yang muncul di layar komputer itu.

"Aku harus cepat menemukan dimana data-data tentang misi yang dijalani oleh seluruh badan keamanan Konoha," gumam Shikamaru yang sudah menggerakkan _mouse_-nya dan kemudian menekan pada tampilan menu yang bertuliskan MISSION di barisan menu milik data Danzo.

Kedua matanya langsung tertuju pada pilihan data misi yang terletak di paling atas, data yang berada pada urutan nomor satu dengan judul yang bertuliskan S MISSION. Data misi yang ternyata berada terpisah dari yang lainnya karena pada urutan nomor kedua hanya bertuliskan tentang badan keamanan Konoha saja seperti GHOST TEAM dan urutan nomor tiga ANBU dan seterusnya.

Shikamaru merasa sangat beruntung karena sepertinya ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari dimana data tentang S MISSION berada. Tangan kanannya menggerakkan kursor _mouse_ dan meng-klik tulisan S MISSION hingga tampilan pada layar komputer itu berubah dan membuat dua orang yang sedang menatap layar komputer itu terkejut.

"Ada dua S MISSION?" Kedua alis Temari sudah berkerut sembari menatap layar di depannya dengan bingung.

"Aku pikir saat ini kita sedang menjalani S MISSION pertama ternyata sudah ada perintah S MISSION dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu," Ucap Shikamaru yang melihat sederetan huruf yang berada diurutan pertama yang bertuliskan sebuah tanggal dan keterangan yang menyatakan berhasilnya misi tersebut, dan di urutan kedua berupa sebuah tulisan yang menyatakan jika misi itu masih dalam proses yang Shikamaru yakini jika diurutan kedua itu adalah S MISSION yang sedang mereka jalani sekarang.

**26 Desember 1992 : SUCCESS.**

Dengan cepat Shikamaru membuka data tersebut hingga layar itu kembali merubah tampilannya menjadi berisi tentang tulisan-tulisan yang membuat kedua mata milik Shikamaru dan Temari bergerak cepat untuk membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana.

_Mission date : 26-12-92 _

_Rate : S MISSION._

_Status : SUCCESS._

_Mission : _

_Membunuh sepuluh orang warga Konoha yang tergabung dalam JUUBI PROJECT karena telah melanggar peraturan dan kode etik milik pemerintah Negara Konoha. _

_Hukuman ini juga berlaku kepada keluarga inti yang telah disetujui oleh Tobirama Senju selaku Hokage karena ditakutkan adanya kemungkinan pembangkangan yang dilakukan oleh pihak keluarga mereka._

_Hukuman ini tidak berlaku pada anak mereka yang masih berusia dibawah lima tahun, keputusan ini diambil berdasarkan kebijakan dari Hokage, mengingat segala jasa yang telah diberikan oleh mereka selama ini._

"Juubi Project, kenapa tidak pernah ada pelajaran yang membahas tentang hal ini sewaktu di akademi?" Tanya Temari yang kini menatap Shikamaru dengan heran, karena seingatnya tidak pernah ada hal yang membahas tentang Juubi Project bahkan Temari masih ingat bahwa tidak pernah ada pembahasan mengenai S MISSION selama ini.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ini data rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Konoha," Jawab Shikamaru yang kembali memfokuskan kedua matanya ke layar itu.

Secara serempak kedua mata milik Shikamaru dan Temari melebar melihat sebuah tulisan yang membuat mereka terkejut melihat sebuah nama yang tertulis disana.

"I-ini tidak mungkin," Ucap Temari yang kemudian menutup kedua mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Ternyata dia mengetahui tentang ini," Ucap Shikamaru geram.

_Leader team :_

_Pein, Tingkat Level : Tujuh._

_Member team : _

_Morino Ibiki, Tingkat Level : Enam._

_Izuna,Tingkat Level : Enam._

_Kotetsu, Tingkat Level : Enam._

_Nohara Rin, Tingkat Level : Lima._

_Saara, Tingkat Level : Lima._

_**Hatake Kakashi, Tingkat Level : Lima.**_

_Akemichi Chouji, Tingkat Level : Empat._

_Uchiha Obito, Tingkat Level : Empat._

Bersambung lagi...

Makasih udah baca.. kalau bs tinggalkan jejak ya di chap yang mengecewakan ini T_T ...

Apa?!

Kalian mau spoiler kaya kemarin?

Aku ga tau... yg pasti Sakura in Action chap depan..

Apalagi?

Aku juga belum tahu... aku belum ketik juga...

Apa sih?

Romance... ya aku jg gtw ada apa engga...tunggu aja ya chap depan.. soain semua lancar.. dr mood smpe kerjaan juga ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

Saya ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk **DE-CHAN** karena melewatkan membalas reviewmu T-T.. saya selalu ingat kok de-chan.. saya ngak pernah melupakan de-chan, ini memang keteledoran akibat terburu-buru, mungkin terdengar alasan saja tapi apapun itu saya minta maaf, semoga de-chan berbesar hati mau memaafkan saya ya T-T (Really sorry)

**Hanazono yuri :** Hm.. akan selalu saya usahakan deh tapi kayanya... sudah saatnya untuk memulai kejelasan hubungan mereka (Sasusaku) hehehehe

**Uchiha Riri :** Maaf klo ngak jelas ya pendeskripsiannya, ini masih kelemahan saya hiks..hiks

**Henilusiana39 :** Ahhh maaf juga salah ketik T-T, maaf ya...hmmm kakashi itu..hmm baca aja ya hihi ngak bisa kasih tau :D.. Makasih udah baca Fic birthday juga ^^.. iya ya sih TBC maunya muncul terus tuh hehhe

**Kim la so :** Ini udah dilanjut.. ^^

**Suket alang alang :** Gpp kok.. maaf sudah membuat Sakura begitu ya ^^.. iya Sakura memang harus berperan seperti itu ^^ hmm pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini ^^

**Gita Zahra :** Wkwkkwkkw aku ngakak negbayangin lagi makan trs nyangkut (itu ngak enak bgt pasti hahha).. iya diusahain nyempil deh hehehe

**Resa :** Masa sih? Aku senang kalo km seneng jg baca nya..hmm yg jahat itu adalah...hihihi sasori ^^

**Manda Vvidenarint :** Tentu saja engga..levelnya udah jauh beda sih.. iya itu kakashi hehehe

**Sofia siquelle :** Masa sih ^^.. S Mission yg bisa berarti secret maka itu akan selalu menjadi suatu rahasia ^^ hmm untuk pertanyaan ke 2 dan 3 akan terjawab di chap jadi ngak bisa ku jawab disini, gpp kan? Wah.. kamu sampe nyimpen datanya? Hihi memang temari, shika dan hinata belum terjun langsung maka namanya pun belum aku keluarkan hahaha jadi... hmm tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ya hehhee

**Esyha Cherryblossom :** Wkwkkwkw...si bersambung masih ngotot mau muncul walau udah kena tampar hahha... hmmm mungkin yaaa.. kita lihat saja nanti

**Haruka Smile :** Hmm ngak bisa jawab dy jahat apa engga..maaf ^^ dan hubungannya ttg juubi project akan terungkap nanti hehehe

**Cherryana24 :** Hore kamu penasaran hihihi iya diusahakan cepat ^^

**Aitara Fuyuharu1 :** Aku jadiin satu bales ripiunya gpp ya tara hehe.. makasih banyak mau nyempatin mampir setelah UAS aku terharu kamu masih ingat fic ini hehe asik ya udah liburan (berharap bisa libur juga).. tujuan sasori...hmmm dibaca aja ya hahhaa...semoga suka saku in actionnya ya ^^

**Ichi-Kuran :** Haii ichi (Kun/chan) wah makasih banyak ^^ dan makasih udah mau ripiu juga ^^

**Persephone-Athena :** Kaka ipar maaf kalo balesan ripiu saya kemarin tidak mengenakkan untukmu.. maaf ya ^^ saya jadi terlihat memaksa maaf... hihihi ini udah ku lanjut ^^

**De-chan :** Hikss... maaf de-chan... maafkan saya.. sebelum baca review darimu saya sudah sadar saya melewatkan membalas reviewmu dan pas saya mau edit chap kmrn saya ngak tahu caranya.. mau kan de-chan maafin saya ^^

**FiaaAtiasrizqi :** Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dichap selanjutnya hahaha... benar sekali... Sakura terlalu ceroboh untuk mendatangi Sasori seorang diri ^^

**Axwdgs :** Ini udah diupdate.. tetep support ya ^^

**Sasu Mine :** Tentu donkkkksss hehe..wah pertanyaanmu tidak bisa ku jawab disini karena akan terjawab di chap seterusnya, gpp ya hehe

**Jungyoo :** Gpp.. makasih sudah menampakkan diri dan memberikan reviewnya...^^ makasih akunya juga keren kok *salahfokus* iya selalu diusahakan cepat kok

**Nada-chan :** Hehehe..salah tebak yaaa...hmm gmn ya? Kita lihat saja yaaaa ngak bs kasih tahu sekarang hehe

**Yupii :** harus TBC lah hehe..hmm ngak bisa dijawab disini..harus dibaca terus loh biar tau jawabannya hehe.. maaf ya bikin saku kaya gt hehe...semoga suka Saku in Actionnya ya ^

**Meme Chua :** Haiiii meme, kamu liburan ke medan ya? Daerah mana? Kebetulan kampung bapakku disana (sok penting amat sih) tenang aku pasti add kan hehe.. maaf buat fic Am I Wrong masih terbengkalai begitu saja,, masih adem ayem di dalam kepala..saya masih fokus di GF..aslinya Fic itu tercipta karena sebagian feel saya yg kehilangan opung waktu itu dan mood saya ngak ketemu di GHOSt FILE makanya seharian bisa dapet chapter itu hehehe..

**DarkCrowds :** Hihihi so sweet ya kata2nya.. hmm sebenarnya aku ngak terlalu apal nama2 yg lain jadi yg bisa ku inget aja..saking buru2nya jg ngak sempet buat cari nama di mbah gugel makanya aku masukin Chouji hahhaha gpp ya.. anggaplah seumuran hihihi

**Chi Chan :** Wkwkkwkwk mang modus ya hahaha ya masa Sasuke sama Gaara malah tidur kan ngak mungkin bgt deh hehehe

**Makasih buat semua yang selalu dukung cerita ini dan memberi tanggapannya, saya selalu senang mambacanya loh dan jadi tmbh semangat juga ^^.. maaf kalau semisal ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau bahkan reviewnya terlewat saya balas (ini sudah keberapa kali coba cul hadehh)..silakan ditegur gpp kok ^^**

**Tanda sayang dariku untuk kalian...Muah...muah...muah :D**

**Curcul :**

**Maaf si typo masih juga muncul, saya buru-buru ngetiknya (masih aja y) ini semua karena saya buru-buru ingin meminta maaf pada DE-CHAN, saya bingung karena nga bisa PM, jadi di minggu ini saya membatalkan semua acara saya (Maaf buat grup Terong Cabe yg bikin hp saya ngak berenti bunyi dr tadi) *ngakelitbgtnamagrupnya*.. dan baru bisa ngetik sore karena ada dua keponakan saya yang datang dan bikin rusuh plus gangguin trs (tenaga mereka ngak pernah abis kayanya)..**

**Hah besok udah kembali senin (tolong bilang besok hari minggu donk) ngak berasa kaya liburan ya hiks..hiks so buat chap depan sekali lagi, saya usahain tapi klo ngak cepet ngak apa ya,, makin dekat sama pergantian tahun dan itu makin ribet deh..tapi saya itu selalu inget sm kalian kok yang nunggu Fic ini makanya pasti kalau ada waktu luang saya sempatin ngetik..**

**Oiya maaf kalo pertarungan Saku-nya penjelasaanya bikin kalian pusing,, gmn ya,, saya memang kurang pandai di bagian itu ah andai ini bisa di bikin dalam bentuk nyata pasti pertarungannya saya buat lebih keren dari ini (saya jamin) haha..pas bikin adegan ini saya membuka memory masa lalu dimana wajah saya juga pernah kena hajar dan berdarah (saya sempet takut gigi saya copot, untungnya bagian dalem doank yg sobek)...*abaikan***

**Ahh kepanjangan lagiiiii... gpp ya hehe, hmm saya juga memancing mood saya pake lagu.. MR.B.I.G pasti (ayang eric martin always in my heart) wkwk lagu SPYAIR, ONE OK ROCK, BREAKING BENJAMIN, SKILLET, AQUA TIMEZ, FLOW, THE SCRIPT ah sama KANA-BOON yg silhouette..banyak lah pokoknya..bener2 lagu yang gedubrak2 (kata emak saya) tapi bikin semangat muncul.. dan terbitlah chap ini hore..hore.. liat jam arghh udah malem aja ya hiks hiks.. waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya...  
><strong>

**Chapter 13 : GAME.**

"Brengsek!" Umpat Sasuke kesal langsung menarik baju Kiba hingga berkerut dan membuat Kiba berjarak dekat dengannya.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" Bentak Sasuke penuh amarah, bahkan tatapan matanya seakan menatap Kiba dengan aura orang yang siap membunuh kapan saja.

Gaara yang juga berada disana segera melepaskan cengkraman kuat Sasuke pada pakaian Kiba, "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bertengkar."

Sasuke hanya melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Gaara sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam markas mereka. Setidaknya ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara ada benarnya, saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah segera menyusul dan membawa Sakura kembali.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kemana tujuan Sakura," Ucap Kiba yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membuat Gaara juga menatap ke arahnya.

"Dan sepertinya ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Akasuna Sasori." Lanjut Kiba dimana ucapannya itu sukses membuat kedua tangan milik pria yang kini menatapnya mengepal kencang. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka jika Akasuna Sasori bisa menghubungi Sakura secara langsung.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, kita bergerak sekarang!" Perintah Sasuke yang segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan senjata mereka, disusul oleh kedua pria yang menyetujui usul Sasuke barusan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengenakan rompi anti peluru dan mengambil berbagai senjata yang dirasa cocok untuknya. Hal itu pun juga dilakukan oleh Gaara dan Kiba namun baru saja Kiba akan mengenakan rompi tersebut sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau tetap disini, lacak posisi Sakura dengan _nano chip_ yang tertanam di tubuhnya serta beritahu kami rute mana yang harus kami lewati karena sepertinya Shikamaru tidak bisa diganggu saat ini." Ucap Sasuke serius bahkan tatapan matanya masih sangat tajam. Sasuke masih berusaha untuk meredam segala perasaannya saat ini, rasa marah, kesal, kecewa dan juga khawatir.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika Sakura mampu melakukan hal sejauh ini.

Kiba menganguk cepat dan langsung berlari menuju singgasana kebanggaannya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku menuruti semua pendapatmu seakan aku menyetujui kau sebagai pemimpin di misi ini." Ucap Gaara sembari memasukan beberapa senjata favoritnya tanpa menatap Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi pemimpin disini, aku hanya mengambil tindakan cepat untuk bisa menyelamatkan Sakura. Aku tidak peduli denganmu dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Balas Sasuke datar yang juga tidak menatap Gaara sedikitpun dan beberapa menit kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Gaara menuju ruangan Kiba.

Gaara hanya mendengus pelan dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke setelah menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya untuk bertempur. Sedikit di dalam hatinya ada rasa sesal karena membiarkan Sakura lepas dari pengawasannya. Dia sudah mencurigai Sakura namun ia tidak ingin terlalu mengekang apalagi sampai memaksa Sakura, maka dari itu dia percaya jika Sakura memang hanya ingin melihat cara kerja Kiba.

"Dia menggunakan transportasi bus dan bus itu baru saja berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu dan akan sampai di halte terdekat dengan lokasi penculikan terdahulu sekitar dua puluh menit lagi." Ucap Kiba saat mendengar suara pintu ruangan itu terbuka tanpa perlu melihatnya Kiba sudah tahu siapa yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu Kiba."

"Apa perlu aku beritahukan pada Naruto, Sai dan juga Shino untuk membantu kalian?" Tanya Kiba yang langsung memutar kursinya menghadap Sasuke dan juga Gaara yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidak perlu, ada Ino yang masih baru kembali dari Rumah Sakit. Mungkin setelah Kakashi tiba disini kau bisa tanyakan pendapatnya nanti." Jawab Sasuke masih tetap datar.

Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya dan memutar kursi hingga menatap layar itu kembali, menyentuh dan menekan _keyboard_ hitam itu dengan cepat, "Layar ini sudah terhubung dengan kendaraanmu,"

Kedua pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka dan beranjak keluar menuju kendaraan milik Sasuke. Tidak ada perbincangan yang terjadi diantara kedua pria itu, hanya ada kebisuan saat mereka sudah pergi mengendarai mobil hitam milik Sasuke.

Keduanya sama-sama sadar keselamatan Sakura adalah yang terpenting saat ini.

**(Ditempat Sakura)**

Dengan cemas dan perasaan kalut Sakura duduk terdiam dengan kedua tangan mengengam erat tas yang sudah berisi berbagai senjata yang berhasil ia bawa atau lebih tepatnya ia ambil diam-diam tanpa seizin pemiliknya

Sejujurnya Sakura tidak ingin melakukan hal ini tapi ia terpaksa harus melakukannya, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sasori dan menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya. Sakura sendiri tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini, bahkan ia telah merusak bangunan markas milik GHOST TEAM, tim yang selama ini sudah melindungi dan menjaganya dan karena itu juga usahanya untuk pergi tanpa diketahui oleh mereka gagal. Sakura melupakan sensor yang terpasang di seluruh rumah itu dan Sakura yakin saat ini mereka pasti sudah mengejar dirinya.

Sakura tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari mereka, setidaknya ia harus bisa menghabisi Sasori sebelum GHOST TEAM berhasil mengejar dirinya. Namun yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah apakah Sakura bisa melakukannya? Apakah akan semudah itu melakukannya?

Helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia sendiri meragukannnya.

Lagipula semua sudah terjadi dan setidaknya Sakura akan tiba lebih dahulu dari mereka dan semoga saja semuanya sudah selesai sebelum mereka tiba. Sakura sedikit bersyukur Hinata juga mengembalikan seluruh barangnya saat ia tersadar di Rumah Sakit sehingga uang yang masih tersimpan rapih di dalam dompetnya bisa ia gunakan sekarang.

Tak lama bus itu berhenti di tempat yang Sakura tuju dengan cepat Sakura langsung beranjak turun dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan halte tersebut.

Kaki sakura berjalan mendekat sebuah bangunan yang telihat semakin rusak parah sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Dinding yang sudah tidak utuh lagi itu pun juga banyak memiliki lubang yang Sakura yakini adalah bekas aksi tembak-menembak terdahulu.

Ingatannya memutar kembali kejadian yang pernah ia alami di tempat ini hingga dimana ia harus melihat orang yang ia cintai menyelamatkan Hinata dari ledakan bom yang berada di dekat mereka.

Perasaan sakit menyerang dirinya, tapi sekali lagi tidak ada yang perlu ia sesali dari kejadian itu. Ia juga harus bersyukur karena nyawanya masih ada berkat seorang pria yang menyelamatkan dirinya, pria baik hati yang selalu ada disisinya. Selalu memberi perhatiannya pada Sakura tapi ternyata rasa hangat yang Sakura rasakan hanya bisa Sakura dapatkan dari semua sikap yang Sasuke berikan.

Sakura sudah berusaha untuk menolak semuanya, berusaha untuk tidak pernah memperdulikannya tapi nyatanya hatinya tetap tidak bisa ia bohongi. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk mempersilakan sosok Gaara masuk ke dalam hatinya nyatanya tempat itu sudah tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.

Sasuke sudah berada disana dan terlalu sulit untuk ia keluarkan lagi.

Bahkan semakin ia berusaha untuk membunuh perasaan itu maka Sasuke semakin dalam masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Dan bodohnya Sakura sendiri tidak sanggup untuk menyakiti Gaara. Sudah berapa kali Sakura menolak, Gaara semakin bersikap lebih padanya. Berapa kali Sakura abaikan pun Gaara semakin memperhatikannya. Semakin Sakura berusaha untuk tidak muncul di hadapannya maka semakin Gaara memperlihatkan jika dirinya selalu ada disamping Sakura.

Gaara terlalu baik untuk disakiti, tapi Sakura hanya bisa mencintai satu pria saja dan pria itu adalah Sasuke.

Jadi harus bagaimana lagi Sakura membuat Gaara untuk mengerti.

Lagipula setelah ini apakah ia masih bisa hidup? Masih bisa merasakan udara yang berhembus? Masih melihat semua warna yang ada?

Masih bisa melihat orang yang ia sayangi?

Masih bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia sangat cintai?

Masih bisakah?

Karena ia sendiri masih meragukkannya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang hampir serupa dengan dirinya sudah menyunggingkan senyum dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

Satu-satunya laki-laki yang saat ini ingin ia lenyapkan dari dunia ini.

Sakura tersenyum miris, apakah ia sudah berubah menjadi sesosok setan yang mengerikan saat ini?

"Kau lebih cepat dari yang kuduga," Ucap Sasori dengan suara lantang karena jarak dirinya dan Sakura yang memang tidak terlalu dekat.

"Jangan berbasa-basi." Tak kalah dengan Sasori, Sakura juga mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lantang walau ia berusaha setengah mati untuk mengendalikan detak jantung dan keringat yang sudah muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Bahkan ia sudah mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak bisa mengedalikan tangannya yang bergetar karena rasa takut yang muncul.

_Sial._

Sasori tertawa kencang, "Kau sungguh sangat menarik, aku sudah lama ingin bermain denganmu. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku ingin memainkanmu."

Tangan kanan Sadori terangkat dan jentikan jarinya memunculkan lima sosok pria tinggi besar keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri di depan Sasori.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang melihatmu saat itu, bergerak melawan pria yang akan menangkapmu. Gerakanmu, teriakanmu bahkan ekspresi yang kau keluarkan saat itu membuat jantungku terasa berdetak secara menggebu, membuatku merasa sangat bahagia, semua yang kau lakukan saat itu membuatku merasa bergairah." Jelas Sasori dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan mata yang sudah berbinar-binar.

Satu kata yang muncul di kepala Sakura saat ini adalah Orang Gila. Pria di depannya ini ternyata memang tidak waras dan sialnya Sakura sekarang harus meladeni permainan gilanya.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkan mereka aku akan melepaskan kedua orangtuamu. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku cantik, tenang saja mereka semua tidak memiliki senjata apapun tapi kau juga tidak bisa meremahkan mereka. Bertahanlah hidup sayang dan buat aku senang."

Setelah itu kelima orang itu bergerak mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sakura memundurkan kakinya satu langkah, tangannya semakin bergetar kencang. Perkiraannya selama ini salah, ternyata Sasori menggunakan orang lain untuk melenyapkannya dan parahnya itu lebih dari satu.

_Dasar pengecut_, batin Sakura kesal pasalnya ia juga sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Satu orang sudah maju mendekati Sakura, satu pukulan datang dari pria tersebut dengan cepat Sakura menundukkan badannya menghindari serangan itu dan kemudian memukul wajah pria itu dari bawah. Posisinya yang sudah setengah berdiri ia manfaatkan untuk memegang tangan pria yang masih terjulur itu dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan Sakura yang lain melancarkan pukulannya lagi pada pipi pria tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sakura merubah posisi badannya yang kini memunggungi pria tersebut dan dengan cepat tangan kanannya ikut memegang tangan pria yang sebelumnya masih digengam erat oleh tangan kirinya lalu kedua tangan Sakura bergegas menarik tubuh pria itu dan membantingnya dengan cepat.

Bunyi jatuhan itu pun terdengar sangat kencang menandakan betapa kerasnya bantingan tersebut.

Pria kedua sudah berlari mendekati Sakura bersiap menangkap dirinya dan satu pria lain yang juga sudah siap menyerang Sakura. Dengan cepat kaki Sakura bergerak memberikan tendangan yang mengarah ke perut pria itu tapi sayangnya kaki Sakura berhasil tertangkap, Sakura langsung menarik sedikit kakinya yang tertangkap dan menganyunkan tubuhnya sebagai awalan agar dirinya bisa mengangkat seluruh badan Sakura, menggerakan kakinya yang lain untuk menendang dada pria itu dengan lututnya lalu dengan cepat kedua tangan Sakura memegang pundak pria itu dan tak lupa dengan satu tangan yang ia gerakkan untuk memukul kepala pria itu hingga akhirnya kedua tangan pria itu melepaskan kaki kanan Sakura.

Sayangnya pria ketiga sudah menangkap tubuh Sakura, satu tangannya yang besar sudah mengalung di leher Sakura dan memberikan tekanan pada leher tersebut hingga membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk bernapas. Sakura meronta berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, sedikit erangan sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Pria itu berpikir jika Sakura sedang berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang masih menekan kencang leher Sakura, ia tidak menyadari jika Sakura sedang melilitkan sebuah benang tipis namun sangat kuat dari cincin milik GHOST TEAM yang sudah terpasang dijari manisnya.

Sakura melilitkan benang itu pada Ibu jari lawannya dan kemudian ia menarik tangan kanannya hingga ibu jari milik pria itu ikut tertarik ke belakang. Pria itu menjerit saat ibu jarinya terus bergerak kebelakang hingga akhirnya tangan itu terlepas, tidak mau melewati kesempatan itu Sakura langsung menyikut perut pria itu kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya sehingga benang tipis itu melilit tubuh pria itu dari atas kepala lawan hingga ujung kakinya barulah Sakura melepaskan cincin itu dari tangannya.

Kepala Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara tepukan tangan kencang yang berasal dari Sasori. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan senyum lebar di wajahnya ia terus saja, menepuk kedua tangannya tanpa henti dan anehnya pria suruhan Sasori tidak bergerak untuk menyerangnya "Kau benar-benar mainan yang sangat bagus, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia sayang."

"Tapi aku jadi sedikit bosan karena mainanku masih sangat bagus, bagaimana kalau orangnya aku tambah saja ya? Lalu mereka semua harus menyerangmu secara bersamaan sekarang." Lanjut Sasori yang mengabaikan tatapan benci yang Sakura berikan, Sasori kembali menjetikkan jarinya dan seketika muncullah lagi tiga orang pria besar yang berjalan mendekati Sakura bahkan dua orang yang sudah terkena serangan Sakura kini juga ikut bangkit.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, ini benar-benar gila. Sakura harus melawan tujuh orang sekaligus dan sekali lagi hal ini belum pernah ia lakukan di dalam hidupnya, tapi bukankah ia tetap harus bisa menghadapinya karena ini adalah jalan yang sudah dipilihnya dan Sakura sudah tidak bisa untuk mundur lagi walau rasa takut sudah mengongong di dalam benaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera lari dari tempat ini.

Terdengar seperti seorang pemberani yang hebat memang namun nyatanya Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis nekat yang sudah menyiapkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terpaksa harus ia terima nantinya.

Segala resiko yang siap ia terima asalkan bisa menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya.

Dengan cepat Sakura merogoh tas-nya mengambil sebuah tongkat besi berukuran lima belas sentimeter, Sakura menekan tombol merah yang berada ditengahnya hingga tongkat itu memanjang dengan cepat hingga hampir sepanjang seratus tiga puluh sentimeter.

Sakura tidak bisa menggunakan _handgun_-nya sekarang karena ia masih merasa yakin ada beberapa orang yang bersembunyi, lagipula isi pelurunya tidak banyak jadi untuk sementara ia harus bertahan sebelum bisa mendekati Sasori, hingga Sasori lengah maka ia akan gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menembak Sasori.

"Wah senjata yang bagus sekali," Gumam Sasori dengan senyuman lebar yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Sakura mengayunkan tongkat besi-nya ke depan hingga membuat ke tujuh pria itu mundur secara bersamaan. Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri pria yang berada paling dekat dengannya, tongkat itu mengayun dari samping dengan bagian atasnya yang mengincar kepala lawan namun pria itu bisa menahan serangan Sakura dengan tangannya tapi disaat yang bersamaan Sakura juga sudah menggerakan kakinya menendang perut lawan, Sakura kembali mengayunkan tongkat itu pada dua musuh yang sudah berada didekatnya namun musuh itu berhasi mengelaknya, dan Sakura harus rela menerima tendangan dari satu pria lain di belakangnya.

Dengan bantuan tongkatnya Sakura menahan badannya agar tidak tersungkur dan langsung memberikan serangan balasan dengan menggerakan tongkat itu dari bawah ke atas -seperti menungkik-yang tepat mengenai perut lawan dan Sakura memberi dorongan kuat hingga tubuh pria itu tedorong jatuh ke belakang.

Tangan kanan Sakura langsung melepas gengaman pada tongkat yang tepat berada di perut itu hingga tangan kiri Sakura bergerak ke arah kiri dengan gerakan setengah lingkaran hingga tongkat itu memukul pria yang siap menerjang dari arah kiri Sakura.

Sayangnya dua pria yang lain sudah memberikan pukulan dan tendangan yang berhasil mendarat di tubuh Sakura hingga Sakura terlempar beberapa langkah kebelakang dan tubuhnya jatuh mencium tanah.

Serangan yang ia terima memberikan perubahan warna pada tubuh yang terkena serangan tersebut. Biru keunguan yang langsung tercetak jelas membuat rasa ngilu dan sakit yang teramat sangat menyerangnya saat ia mencoba menggerakan kaki dan tangannya.

"Ukkhhh..." Sakura menggerang pelan, lebam pada tulang keringnya terasa sangat menyakitkan, serasa memberi beban berat pada kakinya.

Kesempatan itu digunakan musuh Sakura untuk memberikan serangan lain pada Sakura, namun dengan cepat Sakura kembaLi mengayunkan lagi tongkat itu hingga dua pria terjatuh tapi sayangnya satu pria yang lain sudah mengangkat kakinya dan mendaratkannya pada pipi kanan Sakura hingga badan Sakura ikut terpental dan berguling dua kali di atas tanah.

"Hooekk ... Cuh." Sakura mengeluarkan sebagian darah yang berkumpul di dalam mulutnya, walau masih ada sebagian lagi yang terjun mengalir dari sisi mulutnya yang sedikit robek akibat tendangan keras yang ia terima.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana rasanya karena untuk mengerakkan mulutnya saja sudah sangat menyakitkan, bahkan dengan cepat pipi kanannya sudah membengkak dengan warna merah keunguan yang mulai terlihat jelas. Rasa sakitnya ini lebih menyakitkan dari kaki dan tangannya. Rasa anyir di dalam mulutnya semakin terasa karena darah itu masih belum menghilang sepenuhnya.

Sakura berusaha mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dan mencoba kembali bangkit karena sudah ada dua pria yang kembali mendekat dan menyerang dirinya.

Ini bukan saatnya untuk menyerah dan mengalah.

Ada dua nyawa yang bergantung pada dirinya saat ini, dua nyawa yang tidak mungkin Sakura biarkan untuk pergi meninggalkan raganya karena kegagalan dirinya.

"HAAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak kencang untuk sebagai tanda penyemangat dirinya, sembari kembali menganyunkan tongkatnya sekuat tenaga mengarahkannya pada kepala lawan yang sudah berada di depannya.

Sayangnya lawan itu menghindar dengan membungkukan badannya tapi kesempatan itu Sakura gunakan untuk berguling diatas punggung lawan dan terus melangkah maju mendekat kearah Sasori, yah Sakura lebih memilih untuk maju menyerang Sasori daripada harus meladeni permainan gila Sasori.

Masih ada dua pria yang kini menghadangnya dengan satu pria yang juga menggunakan tongkat untuk menyerang Sakura, tangan Sakura bergerak menekan tombol hitam pada bagian tengah tongkat tersebut sehingga tongkat tersebut memendek beberapa sentimeter dan kedua tangan Sakura bergerak memutar bagian tengah tongkat tersebut kemudian menariknya dengan arah yang berlawanan hingga muncul rantai pemisah ditengah bagian kedua tongkat tersebut.

Tongkat tersebut berubah menjadi senjata yang disebut _double stick_. Sakura menahan serangan tongkat itu dengan senjata miliknya, tangan Sakura yang terentang ke atas menahan sekuat tenaga hingga tongkat lawan itu terdiam, Sakura langsung melepas gengaman pada bagian besi sebelah kiri hingga tangan kanannya mengayun senjata itu kearah kepala musuh dimana saat yang bersamaan tangan kirinya juga sudah memegang tongkat lawan dan menariknya agar terlepas.

Suara bentrokan benda itu terdengar keras dan cairan merah itu sudah mengalir dari kepala lawan. Pria yang lainnya sudah melayangkan serangan kearah Sakura, dengan cepat Sakura menghentakkan senjata miliknya mengarah pada perut lawan, sayanganya pria itu berhasil mengelak dan melayangkan tendangannya dan kali ini Sakura berhasil menangkisnya dengan menghentakkan kembali tongkat itu mengarahkannya pada tulang kering lawan.

Sayangnya sebuah tendangan keras mendarat di bagian perut Sakura tanpa bisa Sakura hindari hingga membuat tubuhnya terlempar jauh dan senjata itu terlepas dari tangannya. Sakura tidak melihat ada pria lain yang juga menyerangnya.

Sakura meringkuk dengan satu tangan memegang perutnya yang kesakitan bahkan ia merasa semua isi-nya ingin meluncur keluar. Nyeri, perih, ngilu, mual dan sakit yang teramat sangat semakin terasa menyiksa seluruh tubuhnya bahkan napasnya terasa semakin sulit keluar dari hidungnya, embusan napas kasar sudah meluncur dari mulutnya yang juga terasa seperti terbakar dan panas pada bagian sudut bibirnya.

Ia lelah, tenaganya sudah banyak yang terkuras namun musuh yang masih bertahan untuk menyerangnya masih sangat banyak. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengalahkan semua pria itu? Bagaimana ia bisa mengalahkan pria gila yang masih memandangnya dengan memasang senyum bahagia di wajahnya itu? Bagaimana?

Apakah ia bisa melakukannya? Apakah ia bisa menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya?

Tanpa sadar dikedua sudut mata Sakura sudah ada segumpal air yang siap meluncur turun membasahi wajahnya. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja tapi untuk berdiri saja rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, tubuhnya seakan remuk, semua tulangnya seakan lepas dan tidak bisa menyangga tubuhnya lagi.

Satu pria besar sudah berdiri di dekat Sakura, pria itu mengangkat kaki kanannya dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menurunkan kakinya menuju target serangannya yaitu bagian kepala milik Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya dan kedua mata yang ikut terpejam erat.

_Ibu ... Ayah_ batin Sakura sedih.

DOR!

Sebelum kaki itu berhasil mendarat pada wajah Sakura, tubuh pria itu sudah tumbang dengan posisi menatap langit dengan darah yang sudah mengalir cepat dari kepalanya.

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar dan menumbangkan pria lain dengan meninggalkan luka yang sama, sebuah peluru yang sudah bersarang di kepalanya.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari kepalanya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat, mencari siapa yang sudah menembakkan peluru tersebut dan menyelamatkan dirinya.

Kedua bola matanya berhasil menangkap dua sosok pria yang berjalan cepat mendekatinya dari arah belakang. Pria berambut hitam dan merah itu berjalan sembari mengarahkan senjatanya pada Sasori.

"Kalian ini benar-benar menganggu saja," Ucap Sasori dengan penuh kekecewaan yang sudah tergambar jelas pada raut wajahnya.

Dua pria itu kini sudah berdiri di depan Sakura hingga sosok Sasori tidak tampak lagi di kedua bola mata Sakura.

"Kau ini laki-laki tapi senang bermain dengan perempuan. Pengecut sekali." Ejek Sasuke yang masih berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk segera menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Menahan keinginan membunuh yang sudah kuat mendorongnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba permainan baru, Sakura harusnya merasa bangga karena menjadi wanita pertama yang menjadi mainanku. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat tertarik olehnya dan rasanya benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan mainanku yang lainnya, mungkin karena ia juga sangat cantik, bukan begitu sayang?" Tanya Sasori menyeringgai bahagia.

"Tutup mulutmu bajingan!" Teriak Sasuke marah.

Mata Sasori menajam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, aura dingin dan kejam ikut menguar dari tubuhnya, ia memadang benci pada dua pria dihadapannya kini. Tangan Sasori bergerak memberi kode hingga semua orang muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya, beberapa orang sudah berdiri di sekitar Sasori lengkap dengan senjata api ditangan mereka.

"Kalian ini hanya anjing-anjing Konoha, mulut kalian tidak pantas untuk menghinaku." Ucap Sasori dingin.

"Cih. Bahkan kau lebih rendah dari anjing, bangsat!" Umpat Gaara yang merasa tidak terima. Bahkan ia sudah berusaha agar tidak mudah meledak seperti Sasuke namun nyatanya Ia juga tidak bisa menahan emosi itu untuk tidak keluar.

Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kalian ini sungguh menyedihkan. Memangnya kalian tahu apa berani mengatakan jika aku lebih rendah, asal kalian tahu hidup kalian memang hanya dijadikan pesuruh oleh majikan kalian bernama Konoha, menuruti dan menjalankan setiap perintah yang diberikan oleh pemerintah yang selama ini sudah menipu kalian mentah-mentah. Bahkan sampai kasihannya aku pada kalian, aku saja tidak ingin menjadikan kalian itu mainanku." Jelas Sasori yang menampilkan senyuman mengejek di wajahnya.

"Berisik!" Teriak Sasuke yang sudah menarik pelatuknya namun Sasori dengan cepat menghindari peluru tersebut.

"Kalian harus berterima kasih pada Haruno Sakura karena dirinya lah aku mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk berurusan dengan kalian, hanya Sakuralah alasanku untuk memainkan permainan ini dari awal. Musuh yang sama dengan alasan yang berbeda, menyenangkan bukan?"

**(Sebelumnya di tempat Shikamaru)**

Shikamaru segera berlari keluar diikuti oleh Temari, ia harus memberitahukan semua informasi yang ia dapatkan pada semua rekannya namun yang bisa ia temukan hanya Kiba yang menatap serius layar yang sedang menampilkan gambar Sasori dan beberapa orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya.

Sasuke dan Gaara sama-sama memakai sebuah pin kecil yang terpasang di baju mereka hingga kamera kecil di pin itu bisa menampilkan gambar yang sudah terhubung pada layar besar markas GHOST TEAM.

"Akasuna Sasori?!" Ucap Shikamaru yang antara terkejut dan juga bingung menatap layar di depannya. Apakah sudah banyak kejadian yang terlewatkan olehnya.

"Shika-"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sebuah suara memotong ucapan Kiba yang juga terkejut mendengar suara Shikamaru.

Naruto beserta anggota lainnya sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu juga terkejut melihat tampilan gambar dilayar itu. Bahkan sebelumnya mereka juga terkejut saat melihat gerbang hitam yang sudah hancur.

"Akasuna Sasori sudah muncul, sepertinya ia berhasil menghubungi Sakura dan meminta Sakura untuk menemui dirinya. Saat ini Sasuke dan Gaara yang menghadapinya," Jawab Kiba membuat semua yang berada disana menatapnya tak percaya.

Ya, satu pertanyaan yang sama-sama muncul di benak mereka adalah bagaimana cara Sasori bisa menghubungi Sakura?

Apakah itu berarti data mereka benar-benar terbaca.

Jika itu benar maka siapakah pelaku dibalik ini semua?

"Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino cemas dan sedikit kesal karena sekali lagi Sakura kembali merahasiakan hal ini dari Ino. Bukankah Sakura sudah berjanji akan selalu memberitahunya, kenapa?

"Entahlah, sosoknya belum terlihat hingga sekarang." Jawab Kiba pelan.

"Sai dan Shino pergilah menyusul Sasuke dan Gaara." Perintah Shikamaru yang langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari kedua pria itu dan langsung bergegas melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan Shikamaru.

Baru saja Naruto ingin mengeluarkan sebuah protes dari mulutnya karena Shikamaru hanya mengirim Sai dan Shino, ucapan Shikamaru langsung membuatnya terdiam, "Kau tetap disini Naruto, aku membutuhkan level tertinggi untuk berjaga-jaga nanti."

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto cemas, begitupun dengan Ino, Hinata dan Kiba yang juga menatap heran pada Shikamaru.

**(Sebelumnya di tempat Kakashi)**

"Urusan penting apa kau datang menemuiku?" Tanya Kakashi yang mempersilahkan seseorang masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya walau ia sedikit enggan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung kemari?" Tanya Obito yang berjalan tepat di belakang Kakashi. Mengikutinya menuju sofa putih yang terletak di bagian tengah apartemen itu.

"Sejak kapan kau mau menemuiku? Bukankah kau sudah muak melihat wajahku?" Ucap Kakashi yang sudah duduk di sofa putih miliknya. Matanya menatap tajam Obito yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan malas melakukan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dirimu dan karena itu pula lah kita memilih jalan yang berbeda. Aku tak perduli saat kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari jalur kepolisian dan menghilang tanpa kabar selama dua tahun, mengambil misi luar Konoha yang melambungkan namamu karena kesuksesan misi itu. Entah kau melakukan itu karena merasa bersalah padaku atau tidak, tapi hal itu tetap tidak pernah membuatku untuk bisa memaafkanmu." Ucap Obito tegas, kedua matanya menangkap sebuah foto kecil yang terpajang rapih di samping televisi milik Kakashi. Foto yang sama persis dengan miliknya yang juga tersimpan rapih disudut kamarnya, bedanya foto Kakashi masih lengkap dan utuh, sedangkan milik Obito sudah tersobek dibagian sampingnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya langsung padamu, aku tidak pernah butuh permintaan maaf darimu. Segala yang telah aku lakukan adalah jalan yang aku inginkan, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu sama sekali." Kakasih sempat mengikuti arah pandangan Obito yang melirikkan matanya menatap foto mereka dulu. Foto mereka dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu. Foto sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

Kejadian yang telah membuat mereka melupakan status mereka sebagai teman. **Mungkin.**

"Katakan saja urusanmu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Ucapan Kakashi membuat Obito menghentikan lamunannya. Matanya bergerak menatap Kakashi ditambah dengan seringgai di wajahnya.

"Sekarang kau akan punya banyak waktu luang Kakashi, Danzo baru saja menghubungiku dan mangatakan jika S MISSION menjadi tanggung jawab milik kepolisian Konoha, semua informasi yang telah kau dapatkan dan kau laoprkan pada Danzo telah masuk ke database kami sehingga mulai detik ini juga, Kau dan juga tim-mu yang tidak kami ketahui itu harus mundur dari segala kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan S MISSION ini."

Kakashi sempat terhentak sesaat saat mendengar ucapan Obito namun sebisa mungkin ekspresi itu bisa tidak terlihat oleh Obito.

"Semua? Aku rasa tidak. Aku beritahu saja tidak semua informasi akan kau dapatkan. Informasi yang kau dapatkan hanya membunuh Akasuna Sasori salah satu anggota Akatsuki dan sisanya hanya berisi perintah untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki. Benarkan?" Tanya Kakashi santai.

Obito sempat menegang sesaat karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi tidak meleset sama sekali. Semua yang diucapkan sama persis dengan apa yang baru saja ia terima.

"Tak perlu heran, aku sudah paham bagaimana cara kerja Danzo. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari masa lalu, S MISSION selamanya akan menjadi sebuah rahasia. Apa yang diperintahkan selalu menjadi abu-abu bagi yang melaksanakan, entah apa itu adalah sesuatu yang salah atau sesuatu yang benar. Kita tidak pernah akan mengetahuinya bukan."

Seketika pandangan tajam Kakashi berubah, ada sesuatu rasa yang menyakitkan muncul pada pancaran matanya. Kenyataan pahit yang selalu ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya.

Perasaan menyesal dan rasa bersalah yang tertangkap jelas oleh kedua mata Obito, walau sepertinya Kakashi berusaha untuk menutupi itu semua.

Dan inilah yang Obito benci dari seorang Kakashi.

Obito segera bangkit dan memunggungi Kakashi, "Alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu adalah karena dirimu yang selalu terjebak pada perasaan penyesalan yang mendalam. Perasaanmu tetap berada pada dua puluh dua tahun lalu, kau bersikap seakan ini semua adalah salahmu."

Obito melangkahkan kakinya pergi mengabaikan Kakashi yang masih terdiam menundukkan kepalanya, "Rin tidak pernah akan menyukai hal seperti ini." Satu tangannya bergerak memegang gagang pintu apartemen Kakashi.

"Karena sampai kapanpun semua yang terjadi tidak akan bisa kembali lagi Kakashi."

Bersambung lagi deh..

Makasih udah baca... jika berkenan tinggalkan lah sebuah jejak hehe...maaf kalau banyak kekurangan ya ^^

Maaf ngak bisa kasih spoiler hehehe tapi chap depan adalah Sasu melawan Sasori hahahaha ^^

Sampai ketemu chap depan ya ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto Selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Uchiharuka : **Iya ini udah dilanjut kata emak yang nangung emang lebih enak (Apaan sih cul heuh) ^^

**Kim la So :** Wah makasih banyak ^^

**Suket alang-alang :** Hmm kan Sakura punya basic beladiri selama 5 thn dan kurasa waktu segitu menjadikan dia pemegang sabuk hitam, klo di beladiriku sih senjata toya adalah senjata dasar, dan double stick sudah dipelajari sebelum menyandang sabuk hitam jadi ya pasti bisa ^^, pengennya sih pake Shannaro biar cepet tewas musuhnya hahahaha.. eh kamu ganti nama lagi ya? Aku baru ngeh(?) loh hehhe

**Aitara Fuyuharu 1 :** Hihihi iya maunya sih bikin lebih kejam tapi masih mengingat rating hahaha.. iya gpp kok pas bikin adegan Saku berantem aku juga udah mikir pasti banyak yang ngak bisa bayanginnya hehe.. ada apa dengan rin? Kaya judul pelem yak haha..ya nanti terungkap kok, iya hiks libur sih tanggal merah doank (ambil spidol merah trs ganti warna kalender) wkwkkw.. wah semoga nanti hasil rapor nya memuaskan ya tara... amin ^^

**Hanazono yuri :** Iya pasti diupdate lagi ^^

**Resa :** Iya udahan dulu para pemainya minta istirahat (apaan coba y) Eh engga semua kok, uculnya mah baik hati, ramah tamah, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, rajin jajan kuaci juga hahahha.. iya.. ini udah diupdate kan hehe

**Alexandrakeith77 :** Iya ini udah dilanjut.. gpp makasih loh udah review ^^

**D Oktaviani :** iyaaa makasih ya ^^

**Haruka smile :** Wah makasih, kan enak yang nangung2 kan hehe... iya Saku emang keren, aku suka pas dy lawan Sasori di shippuden misi nyelamatin Gaara.. keren bingits (eeeaaaa dy curcol) Makasih loh semangatnya ^^

**Sofia Siquelle :** Iya ini dilanjut loh hehehe ^^

**Esyha Cherryblossom :** Hehehe... gitu ya... ywd nanti juga lama-lama kebuka (?)

**Gita Zahra :** Hehehe iya nih lagi cepet updatenya hahaha.. engga Cuma Gita aja kok, yang lainnya juga banyak yang belum bisa nebak siapa, jadi tenang aja hehe.. iya nanti misterinya akan terbuka dan abis itu penyelesaian konflik deh ahahaha.. iya ya, sabar aja deh buat sasu hihihi..

**Septi :** Hihihi ini sudah saya update ^^

**Nada Chan :** Iya Saso jahat (Kerjaan siapa coba) hihi.. masa sih nada, malah pendekkan chapter ini loh daripada chapter kemarin hehe jadi sepertinya itu hanya perasaan dek nada saja hehehe

**Axwdgs :** Iya si TBC mau ikutan eksis katanya hehhe.. info mengenai Juubi Project pastinya hehe oh ya makasih ya udah mampir di cerita SSI dan meninggalkan jejak disana hehe oh ya cerita itu ada sekuelnya loh (promosi always) hihihi... iya pengennya juga cepet tamat nih ceritanya hehe

**DarkCrowds :** Wkwkwkwkwk si emak ngak suka ntn GGS kan (Ganteng-ganteng Sasuke) hehhe.. iya nih udah dilanjut kok hehe...

**Uchihagremory :** Iya udah dilanjut ^^

**De-chan :** Wah makasih ya de-chan, aku beneran ngak enak sm de-chan juga. De-chan padahal suka pair SaIno tapi masih mau rutin ngasih review dan semangat buat aku ngelanjutin Fic ini, jadi tentu saja aku beanr2 peduli hehe dan jg ngak merasa kerepotan kok ^^. Hehe emang aku ngak akan lupa kok apalagi sm yang selalu ngasih semangat sm aku hihihi... ah buat Saino maaf harus bersabar banget kayanya.. sekarang aku lagi fokus sm konflik biar ceritanya cepet selesai juga (mood udah semakin memburuk) hehehhe sekali lagi makasih de-chan ^^

**Sasu Mine :** Heheh si bersambung mau ikutan juga katanya, nanti ada kok chap membahas masa lalu jd tetap ditunggu ya hehhe...

**Anka Chan :** Makasih udah mau nungguin chapter selanjutnya hehe ^^

**Henilusiana39 :** Makasih udah maafin aku hehe.. iya ini udah ku update Heni chan ^^

**Yupii :** Makasih hehhe hmm ngak bisa ngasih tahu dia jahat apa engga hehehe dan makasih buat semangatnya ya ^^

**Meme Chua :** Hihih aku bingung kalo mau kasih spoiler belom diketik soalnya hehe maaf ya ^^ Kan Sakura terpaksa demi ortunya sih dan gpp kok ngak panjang, ini aja aku senang meme masih mau review hehe, iya liburnya Cuma dikit lagipula aku jarang sih ke medan terakhir tahun 2012 kesana, iya jauh sih ya jd ngak bisa ketemu eh btw aku blom pernah liat gambar wajah Meme loh di Profil Pict LINE nya, ya kalo ngak keberatan sih tapi aku ngak mau maksa kok ^^

**Chi Chan :** Jiah Cheat udah kaya game aja sih hahaha wah banyak yang minta spoiler hmm aku pikirkan dulu ya hahha...

**00 :** Untungnya kamu sudah tidak tersesat lagi dan tidak berakhir menjadi butiran debu (apaaah coba) hmm nanti ada pembahasan khusus kok mengenai Juubi Project dan otomatis akan membuka masalalu Kakashi dan Obito juga hehe,..hmm itu nanti akan tejawab kok heheh.. aku tahu itu popeye the sailormoon kan eh Sailorman deng hehe,, ini udah dilanjut dan aku senang kok dengan review gaje mu hehe ^^

**Ahhh makasih banyak... aku benar-benar senang baca respon kalian..sini aku cium lagi ya much..muah...muah :D Oh iya aku juga mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah fave and follow cerita ini hehe maap lupa mulu ya...lebih senang lagi klo kalian juga memberi tanggapan dikotak review yang telah disediakan, tenang tidak dipungut biaya hahhaha...**

**Chapter 14 : GIVE ME A SIGN.**

"Kalian harus berterima kasih pada Haruno Sakura karena dirinya lah aku mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk berurusan dengan kalian, hanya Sakuralah alasanku untuk memainkan permainan ini dari awal. Musuh yang sama dengan alasan yang berbeda, menyenangkan bukan?"

Dengan susah payah Sakura bangkit dan mengambil senjata yang sedari tadi tersimpan rapi di dalam tas-nya, gerakannya itu membuat dua pria di depannya melirik Sakura yang sudah berdiri dan juga bersiap dengan senjatanya.

Ada perasaan sakit yang mereka rasakan saat melihat kondisi tubuh Sakura. Mereka berdua menyesali kebodohan yang telah mereka lakukan, membiarkan Sakura tidak berada disisi mereka. Menjaga dan melindunginya.

Kedua mata milik dua pria itu kini bergerak menghitung jumlah musuh yang sudah mengelilingi mereka.

"Lumayan banyak." Sahut Gaara yang telah selesai menghitung dan juga menghapal posisi musuhnya.

"Itu bagianmu, Orang gila di depanku ini bagianku." Kali ini Sasuke berucap sembari mengambil sebuah kacamata dari dalam tas kecil yang berada dipinggangnya.

Gaara mendecih tapi satu tangannya juga melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan Sassuke yaitu mengambil kacamata dan mengenakannya. Dan kelihatannya Gaara pun menyetujui ide tersebut, entah kenapa sepertinya mereka bisa saling mengerti dan bersikap kerjasama sekarang.

Bukan hanya Sakura, Sasori juga menatap heran pada kedua pria yang sudah mengenakan kacamata secara bersamaan, terihat lucu memang tapi dari ekspersi wajah mereka sepertinya ada sebuah rencana yang telah mereka siapkan dan itu membuat Sasori harus tetap bersikap siaga.

Dia tidak bisa meremehkan kedua pria itu karena Sasori sudah tahu tingkat level yang dimiliki oleh mereka.

Tangan Sasuke menarik Sakura agar berdiri disampingnya, Gaara sempat menoleh sesaat dan menatap penuh kesedihan saat harus merelakan Sakura berada di tangan Sasuke, ia bukan mengalah.

Ini bukanlah waktunya untuk bertengkar siapa yang pantas menjaga Sakura dan melindunginya. Mereka berdua sadar, saat ini yang terpenting adalah mereka berhasil membunuh Sasori tanpa ada siapapun dari mereka yang harus gugur di medan peperangan ini.

Jika mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Akatsuki maka itu adalah sebuah bonus tambahan yang mereka dapatkan.

Dan saat ini yang terpenting untuk Gaara adalah menghabisi musuh dengan cepat dan bisa sesegera mungkin menyusul Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

"Aku percayakan Sakura padamu." Ucap Gaara tepat sebelum Sasuke melempar bom cahaya yang mempu membutakan pengelihatan orang yang berada disekitarnya selama lima menit. Melumpuhkan indra pengelihatan mereka sementara.

Waktu yang sangat singkat itu Gaara gunakan untuk menembakkan senjatanya pada musuh dengan kecepatan maksimalnya. Berkat bantuan kacamata yang mereka gunakan, Gaara dan Sasuke dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa saat ini.

Selama Gaara masih berusaha menghabisi musuh yang memejamkan mata mereka, menghindari cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dan menggangu pengelihatan mereka. Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Sakura untuk bergerak mengejar Sasori yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi saat Sasuke melempar bom tersebut. Sasori sudah berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam gedung tua itu.

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya pergi karena Sakura tidak dapat melihat apapun sekarang. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, semuanya akan sangat menyakitkan jika ia tetap membiarkan kedua matanya terbuka.

Sasuke segera membuang kacamata hitam itu setelah dia dan Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam gedung tua tempat Sasori bersembunyi. Sasuke segera membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam satu ruangan yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk gedung tua itu.

"Kau tetaplah disini, tunggu beberapa menit dan pergilah dari sini bersama Gaara jika ia masuk ke dalam gedung ini. Ingat, jangan ragu menembak musuh yang mendekatimu, kau mengerti." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian melepaskan gengaman tangannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, Sakura dengan cepat memegang tangan Sasuke dan menahannya, "Aku ikut!" Ucapnya disaat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura.

"Ini bukan latihan Sakura!" Bentak Sasuke sebagai penolakan atas permintaan Sakura barusan.

"Aku tahu dan aku sudah merasakannya."

"Karena itu aku katakan padamu untuk tetap disini!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sakura "Kau hanya akan menghambat diriku!"

"Aku memang tidak sehebat dirimu tapi kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku!" Protes Sakura kesal, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah benar tapi bukan berarti semua yang ia lakukan harus mendapat persetujuan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menatap kedua mata Sakura yang memancarkan kemarahan, "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya, berubah sedikit lembut.

"Tidak!"

"Jangan membuatku kesal Sakura!" Sasuke kembali membentak kencang, kenapa gadis dihadapannya ini selalu saja tdak bisa langsung menyetujui ucapannya.

"Maka dari itu percayalah padaku, Aku bisa melakukan ini!" Kali ini Sakura berucap penuh keyakinan bukan nada marah seperti sebelumnya.

Keduanya hanya terdiam dan saling menatap, mencoba saling membaca keinginan masing-masing, mencoba menyelami apa yang mereka rasakan yang selalu tidak bisa mereka sampaikan dengan kata-kata.

Satu tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh pipi Sakura yang sudah sedikit bengkak dan mengelusnya pelan, "Ini bukan masalah aku percaya padamu atau tidak." Tatapan mata Sasuke berubah sendu ditambah nada ucapanya yang seakan merasa sangat sakit. Semua yang ada dipandangan matanya sekarang membuat hatinya teriris perih, dan ini semua karena kebodohannya. Ia membiarkan Sakura mendapatkan luka seperti ini.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Tangan yang semula berada di pipi Sakura kini sudah berpindah mengelus kepala Sakura dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati seakan Sakura bisa terluka dan hancur jika sentuhan itu telalu kasar dan kencang.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu terluka lagi, tidakkah kau mengerti itu." Ucap Sasuke tepat disamping telinga Sakura, walau pelan tapi ada kelembutan disana yang mampu Sakura rasakan. Ada sebuah rasa sayang dan sesal yang mendalam di setiap ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Emosi Sakura seketika menguap berganti dengan perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Perlakuan lembut yang pertama kali ia rasakan, kehangatan Sasuke yang selalu ia impikan kini terasa sangat nyata.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang jika tidak melihat secara langsung kematian Akasuna Sasori, Aku harus memastikan dengan mataku sendiri bahwa kedua orangtuaku aman. Percayalah padaku Sasuke." Ucap Sakura yang masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan pria yang masih memeluknya hangat.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tetap akan memaksamu dan kita hanya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat disini."

Helaan napas meluncur dari mulut Sasuke yang membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik merasakan terpaan udara mengelitik telinganya, "Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah untuk berada di dekatku, kau mengerti."

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Sakura walau membuat pipinya terasa sakit, karena kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengalah padanya. Sakura menganguk pelan hingga hidungnya bergesekan dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Pangeran datang menyelamatkan sang putri sepertinya permainan itu juga sangat bagus ya. Bagaimana sayang kau suka tidak?" Tanya Sasori yang sudah berdiri di depan ruangan Sasuke dan Sakura hingga membuat kedua orang itu terkejut.

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik Sakura kebelakang tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wanitanya dari laki-laki gila yang membuatnya hingga terluka parah. Laki-laki yang harus mendapatkan balasannya lebih dari apa yang Sakura rasakan.

Sasuke melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sasori, rasa benci sudah mengaliri setiap aliran darahnya. Rasa panas itu semakin membakar semangatnya untuk menghabisi laki-laki di depannya.

"Haruno Sakura, kemarilah." Perintah Sasori tegas.

"Maaf saja, tapi gadis ini milikku." Ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Sakura berusaha menahan bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke berusan. Oh ayolah ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebar-debar dan merasa berbunga-bunga hingga kedua tangan Sakura serasa ingin memeluk pinggang pria yang sekarang bersikap sangat melindunginya.

Tapi sikap dan ucapan Sasuke barusan tidak bisa begitu saja Sakura abaikan. Sikap dan ucapan itu sudah sangat Sakura nantikan selama ini. Sayangnya situasi yang sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini.

Sakura merutuki pikiran bodoh serta semua anggota tubuhnya yang sudah bereaksi secara berlebihan. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke, "Aku tidak berbicara padamu. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"Segala yang berhubungan dengan gadis ini, maka itu juga akan menjadi urusanku."

Sasuke langsung bergerak menarik pelatuk senjatanya mengarah pada Sasori yang langsung bergerak menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik dinding sebelah kiri.

"Kau memang tidak sabaran, tidak menarik untuk dijadikan mainan." Ucap Sasori dibalik dinding yang juga membalas serangan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari dinding dimana Sasuke sudah melemparkan bom peledak seperti alat yang Sakura gunakan untuk meledakkan gerbang hitam markas GHOST TEAM.

Ledakan yang tidak terlalu besar terjadi, dinding pemisah antara Sasuke dan Sasori hancur. Sasori yang tidak mengetahui hal itu akhirnya terlambat untuk menghindar hingga tubuh bagian kiri Sasori mendapatkan luka-luka, bagian kepala yang sudah mengeluarkan darah namun luka yang kebih parah dialami oleh tangan kiri yang Sasori gunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya.

Beberapa serpihan dinding yang hancur masih menempel bahkan mengoyak lengan dan kaki Sasori saat menghindari ledakan itu.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya memeluk tubuh Sakura saat ledakan terjadi, melindunginya agar tidak terkena serpihan yang juga datang kearah mereka kini kembali menarik pelatuknya pada Sasori.

Sasuke tidak akan memberikan kesempatan Sasori untuk menyerang mereka. Sasori berlari menjauh dengan tangan kanannya yang juga menarik pelatuk senjatanya, membalas serangan Sasuke.

Aksi tembak menembak terjadi diantara kedua pria itu, namun serangan lebih di dominasi oleh Sasuke sedang Sasori hanya membalas serangan beberapa kali sembari berlari mencari tempat persembunyian lain.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Teriak Sasori yang sudah berhasil bersembunyi di balik tembok yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"TEMBAK PRA ITU JIKA TIDAK, MAKA ORANGTUAMU AKAN MATI!" Perintah Sasori yang masih berteriak kencang. Menuntut Sakura menuruti ucapannya.

Tubuh Sakura menengang, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Kata-kata perintah dari Sasori barusan membuat semuanya seakan terhenti. Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Dan perintah itu menjadi pilihan hidup yang paling ia benci saat ini.

Tapi siapa Sasori? Seorang pria brengsek yang sakit jiwa dan tidak memilki perasaan dengan berani memberikan pilihan padanya saat ini. Pilihan yang tidak bisa Sakura abaikan karena ini menyangkut kedua orangtuanya.

Sakura benci menjadi lemah seperti ini. Menjadi orang yang tidak berdaya tapi apakah ada anak yang tega ketika dua nyawa berharga milik kedua orangtuanya diusik. Diancam? Dan yang mengancam bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap entang untuk dillawan.

Maka tidak mungkin Sakura tidak memikirkan perintah Sasori barusan.

Tapi pria yang kini harus dilukainya adalah pria yang sangat ia cintai. Nyawanya juga sama berharganya, juga sama berartinya bagi Sakura.

Muak. Sakura muak dengan ini. Muak dengan takdir yang menimpanya saat ini.

Dia benci.

Bahkan dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi hidup itu memang harus memilihkan?

"Sakura jang-"

Ucapan itu terhenti begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang kini sudah menodongkan senjata mengarah pada dirinya.

Kedua tangan Sakura gemetar namun sekuat mungkin Sakura berusaha menahannya. Bibirnya yang ia gigit sekuat tenaga guna mengurangi rasa kecewa dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke ... " Gumam Sakura pelan sebelum akhirnya suara letusan senjata tu terdengar sampai pada telinga Sasori.

Membuat sebuah senyuman bahagia tergambar di wajah Sasori. Dia puas. Dia senang. Dia bahagia. Sebuah mainan memang harus menuruti suruhan dari pemainnya kan. Mengikuti apa yang diinginkan pemainnya.

**(Di tempat Kakashi)**

"_Kau kenapa Obito?" Gadis berambut sebahu itu sudah duduk disamping Obito yang memasang wajah sedihnya. Matanya menatap cemas pada pria disampingnya yang masih terdiam._

_Kakashi yang datang bersama dengan gadis itu juga ikut duduk di sisi lain Obito. Matanya melirik sesaat wajah Obito yang kini menatap ke arah gadis disampingnya yang bernama Rin._

"_Maaf." Gumamnya pelan yang kembali menundukkan wajahnya._

"_Ada apa? Kenapa meminta maaf?" Tanya Rin cemas dengan wajah yang berusaha menatap mata Obito._

_Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Obito._

"_Kalian sudah berhasil menaikkan level diatasku, tapi aku masih saja..." Obito menghentikan ucapannya, rasanya kata-kata itu enggan keluar dari mulutnya. Terasa berat untuk ia ucapkan mungkin karena ia merasa malu jika mengatakannya._

"_Jika hanya menangis seperti ini sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyamai kami."Ucap Kakashi tanpa menatap Obito, sebuah senyumanpun tergambar di wajah Rin saat mendengar ucapannya._

"_Orang sombong sepertimu mana mengerti apa yang aku rasakan!"_

"_Lebih baik menjadi sombong sepertiku daripada menjadi orang yang mudah menyerah sepertimu."_

"_Aku tidak menyerah, bocah sombong!" Protes Obito yang kini menatap kesal pada Kakashi._

"_Kalau begitu buktikan. Ayo Rin, kita harus segera menghadap ketua." Ucap Kakashi yang langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Obito yang sudah ingin memukul wajah Kakashi yang sangat datar dan tidak bereksperi itu._

_Namun ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya, tangan lembut dan halus milik Rin sudah mengengam tangannya, "Aku yakin kau bisa Obito, Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Rin menatap penuh keyakinan pada Obito. _

"_Terima kasih Rin, maaf aku tidak bisa menjalankan misi bersama kalian, tapi aku pastikan kita akan segera menjalankan misi bersama lagi." _

_Rin mengangguk cepat ditambah sebuah senyum tergambar di wajah Rin, "Kami selalu menunggumu, kami selalu berharap kita bisa kembali menjalankan misi denganmu Obito, jadi teruslah berjuang."_

_Kali ini Obito yang menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Rin!" Panggil Kakashi yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depan mereka._

"_Ah ... iya, aku pergi dulu ya Obito." Pamit Rin yang segera berlari menyusul Kakashi dan berdiri tepat disampingnya._

"_Huh ... Dasar, memonopoli Rin seenaknya." Gumam Obito kesal._

"_Jangan selalu memanjakan dia seperti itu Rin." Protes Kakashi tanpa menatap Rin yang sudah berjalan disampingnya._

"_Hmm jadi kau cemburu karena aku tidak memanjakanmu, Tuan Serius?" Rin terkekeh senang sedang Kakashi hanya diam dan mengabaikan tatapan jahil yang diberikan oleh Rin, rekan setimnya._

"_Lihatkan, kau ini tidak bisa diajak bergurau. Kau ini selalu serius saat menjalan misi atau tidak, harusnya kau bisa membedakannya Kakashi." Gerutu Rin kesal._

"_Kita harus selalu menjalani semuanya dengan baik dan benar Rin. Jika tidak kau akan menghadapi bahaya nantinya."_

"_Aku tidak takut karena aku punya rekan tim yang selalu melindungiku, Tuan Serius yang selalu menyelamatkanku."_

_Kakashi memukul pelan kepala Rin, "Jadi itu alasannya? Kalau begitu aku akan mengajukan untuk bertukar rekan tim saja."_

"_Kau serius?!" Tanya Rin namun tidak mendapat respon dari Kakashi. Kakashi terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Rin._

" _Ah ... Kakashi tunggu ..."_

Tangan Kakashi mengenggam erat foto yang berada di tangannya, sepenggal kenangan kembali berputar setelah Obito pergi meninggalkannya dengan sebuah ucapan yang menusuk telak pada perasaannya.

Obito benar, semua yang terjadi tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Tidak akan pernah terulang kembali, yang ada hanya meninggalkan sebuah penyesalan.

Walau Kakashi berusaha memusnahkannya tapi mimpi itu selalu menghantui disetiap Kakashi memejamkan mata, bayangan mengerikan yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang sampai kapanpun. Sekeras apapun dirinya mencoba semua ingatan itu sudah melekat dan tidak bisa lepas dan selalu menghantuinya.

Bayangan akan kebodohan dirinya hingga membuat Rin pergi untuk selamanya.

Pergi meninggalkan Obito. Meninggalkan dirinya. Pergi meninggalkan luka yang mendalam untuk Kakashi.

"_Aku tidak takut karena aku punya rekan tim yang selalu melindungiku, Tuan Serius yang selalu menyelamatkanku."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali dan mampu membuat hati Kakashi berdenyut perih, membuat rasa penyesalan itu tumbuh semakin kuat berakar hingga di dalam hatinya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat berusaha mengusir rasa sesak yang berkumpul di dalam dadanya. Mengenyahkan perasaan sakit yang selalu mengirisnya.

Penyesalan seumur hidupnya. Tak akan bisa hilang.

Karena pada kenyataannya, dialah yang dilindungi.

_Kakashi, maaf..._

"Rin.." Gumam Kakashi pelan, berharap pemilik nama itu mendengarnya. Panggilan lirih dari sosok laki-laki yang terlihat rapuh dan kosong.

Lirihan kesedihan yang selalu menghantui hidupnya hingga membuat ia terlihat seperti laki-laki lemah yang meneteskan airmatanya. Selalu. Setiap bayangan itu muncul.

Kesedihan dan kelemahan yang selalu ia sembunyikan saat kedua kakinya melangkah keluar dari apartemennya, menghadapi dunia yang dianggap kejam olehnya. Menghadapi rasa penyesalan yang lain yang juga telah menggerogoti perasaanya setiap melihat mata dan wajah yang mirip dengan kejadian kelam masa lalu miliknya.

...

Kakashi menatap heran pada apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, pintu gerbang markas mereka yang sudah hancur ditambah keadaan disekitarnya yang terlampau sepi. Seingatnya tidak ada misi yang sedang dijalankan oleh anak buahnya terlebih saat ini Ino sudah bisa kembali dari rumah Sakit setidaknya semua anggota GHOST TEAM sudah lengkap kembali.

Tapi yang ada dihadapannya sekarang malah membuat kecurigaannya muncul, ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat ia tidak ada disini.

Kakinya sudah berjalan menuju ruangan utama tempat ia biasa berada disana. Kedua matanya menatap sekitar markas mereka terlampau sepi seperti tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali, membuat Kakashi bersikap waspada sekarang. Satu senjata sudah berada ditangan kanannya, senjata yang selalu tersimpan rapi di dalam kendaraannya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Pertanyaan itu berputar di dalam benaknya sedari tadi pasalnya seluruh anak buahnya bukanlah orang-orang lemah. Mereka semua memiliki level yang tidak bisa diremehkan sehingga tidak akan semudah mengedipkan mata untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Kakashi merasa ada keganjilan. Semua terasa aneh untuknya karena tidak ada kerusakan yang terjadi di dalam markas mereka dan itu berarti hanya gerbang depan saja yang mengalami kerusakan. Tapi mengapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang berada disini?

Kemana semua anggotanya?

Kakashi sudah bersiaga di depan pintu ruang utama, tangan kirinya sudah memegang gagang pintu dan tangan kanannya yang juga sudah memengang senjata. Dengan cepat tangan kirinya bergerak membuka pintu dan tangan kanan yang juga terjulur ke depan bersiap menembak jika ada musuh yang terlihat di mata Kakashi.

Sayangnya ruangan itu juga kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Kakashi terhentak saat merasakan dinginnya besi yang menempel di belakang kepalanya. Benda yang Kakashi yakini adalah sebuah pistol. Kakashi lengah karena tidak mendengar adanya langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Buang senjatamu." Ucap sebuah suara yang sudah Kakashi yakini adalah suara milik salah satu anggotanya, suara seseorang yang sering menggantikan posisinya. Suara milik Shikamaru.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kakashi yang mengabaikan perintah Shikamaru.

"Turuti perintahku Kakashi." Ucap Shikmaru penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama Ketua tim mereka.

Tangan kanan Kakashi bergerak perlahan melepaskan senjata yang digenggamnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai saat mata Shikamaru terpaku melihat tangan kanan Kakashi disaat yang bersamaan Kakashi bergerak mengeser tubuhnya dan memegang tangan Shikamaru dengan tangan kirinya dan membuat senjata itu terlepas dari tangan Shikamaru.

Gerakan itu terlampau sangat cepat hingga Shikamaru tidak sempat untuk menghindar.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pukulan yang datang dari arah kiri Kakashi tapi dengan cepat tangan kiri Kakashi bergerak menangkis pukulan yang dilayangkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari persembunyiannya. Shikamaru langsung mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menyerang Kakashi.

Kakashi bergerak menghindar mengambil langkah mundur menjauh dari kedua anggotanya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi bingung.

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang ia terima dari kedua pria yang sudah kembali bergerak menyerangnya dan sekuat tenaga Kakashi berusaha menghindari serangan mereka.

Sebisa mungkin Kakashi hanya menangkis dan menghindari serangan mereka tanpa mencoba untuk membalasnya walau sepertinya itu membuat dirinya sedikit kewalahan. Kedua anak buahnya ini hanya berada satu level dibawahnya dan kekuatan serangan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan.

Ruang utama sudah berubah layaknya kapal hancur tertabrak karang, semua benda sudah tak berada pada tempat seharusnya. Aksi perebutan senjata pun terjadi, sebisa mungkin Naruto dan Shikamaru menghalangi Kakashi untuk mendapatkan senjarta yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Bentak Kakashi disela-sela pertarungan mereka. Tangan kirinya berhasil menangkap pukulan Naruto. Masih tidak mengubrisnya Naruto sudah melayangkan tendangannya namun masih berhasil dihindari oleh Kakashi dan dengan cepat Kakashi menyerang balik pada Naruto.

Shikamaru menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bisa mengambil senjata yang menjadi rebutan oleh mereka dan langsung menodongkannya pada Kakashi.

"Berhenti Kakashi!" Perintah Shikamaru.

Pertarungan antara Kakashi dan Naruto langsung terhenti seketika. Sadar akan posisinya yang sudah terdesak mau tidak mau Kakashi menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh anak buah kesayangannya ini.

Naruto yang paham dengan situasi sekarang langsung menarik tubuh Kakashi untuk duduk di kursi dan kemudian mengikat kedua tangan Kakashi dengan simpul yang sangat kuat.

"Jika sedari tadi kau sudah menuruti perintahku, kita tidak akan perlu membuang-buang tenaga seperti ini." Gerutu Shikamaru kesal.

"Seandainya dari awal kau menjelaskan semuanya, aku mungkin tidak akan melawan."

"Alasannya sederhana, kau datang dengan senjata ditanganmu."

"Itu hanya sikap waspadaku melihat gerbang yang hancur. Apa ada yang bisa memberitahuku apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Akan kuberitahu jika kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku, Kau sebenarnya tahu data apa yang diinginkan oleh Akatsuki, benarkan?" Tanya Shikamaru menatap Kakashi tajam.

Kakashi terdiam sesaat sembari menatap balik Shikamaru yang masih menodongkan senjata kearahnya. Tatapan mata yang penuh dengan keyakinan bukan hasrat untuk membunuh. Sepertinya anak buahnya ini sudah mengetahui sesuatu.

"Ya atau tidak?" Tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi.

"Kakashi." Lanjut Shikamaru penuh penekanan karena Kakashi yang masih saja tidak menjawabnya.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sesaat. Berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang akan mengubah semuanya.

"Ya."

Shikamaru menatap marah pada Kakashi tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang juga sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi. Mereka merasa tertipu sekarang, walau belum mendengar alasannya tapi semuanya sudah jelas. Mereka merasa dipermainkan.

Begitupula Kiba, Temari, Hinata dan juga Ino yang melihat dan mendengarkannya dari tempat lain, tatapan mereka berubah sendu. Setengah batinnya masih berusaha menolak kenyataan pada ucapan Kakashi barusan.

Timbul pertanyaan dibenak mereka sekarang. Pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantui mereka. Menyerang kepercayaan mereka selama ini.

Apakah Kakashi pengkhianat di tim ini?

Apakah dia orangnya?

"Juubi project. Benarkan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang masih enggan menurunkan senjatanya.

"Kau memang pintar, sama persis seperti Ayahmu." Jawab Kakashi datar.

Bersambung lagi ya ^^

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo typo juga masih aja hinggap (?) libur yeaayyy yah walau ngak banyak tapi tetap harus disyukurin ya, alhamdulilah. Fiuh abis ntn film bareng tmn2 (action tetep) aku jd ngebayangin ahh coba adegan brantem dicrt ini bisa di buat nyata (ngayal tingkat dewa), sory ya baru publish skrg, habis pulang, aku lgsg sempetin buat ngetik dan publish chap ini buat kalian semuaaa... semoga suka, selamat berlibur ya dan jangan lupa oleh2 buat aku *abaikan* dan maaf klo pendek ya, ini udah nyempil2in waktu...pokoknya aku ngak pernah lupa sama kalian kok ^^**

**Saya selalu mau ucapin makasih buat ade ku yg bener2 slalu ngasih semangat setiap aku udah didepan laptop, dan selalu mengembalikanku kejalan yang benar, Baca:suruh ngetik lagi, kalo aku udah sibuk ngelakuin hal lain hahhaha... dan tentunya buat kalian juga ^^**

**Ah dan kali ini curculnya aku taro dibawah, iseng aja ganti suasana hahha...Nah itu udah kuselipin ingatan masa lalu Kakashi hihihi..**

**Dan untuk spoiler chap depan apa ya.. hmm..aku bingung... gtw mau bilang apa..heu.. maaf ya.. aku bingung hahahaha...**

**Ah makasih buat baca.. maaf masih banyak kekurangannya juga.. see you in next chap ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto Selamanya Milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Prida :** Thanks ya.. maaf bales ripiunya di chap ini hehe^^

**Manda Vvidenarint :** Uapaahhh...Nanti Sasukenya marah loh kalo kamu cinta aku *ups(dia mulai gila haha) diusahain ya manda hmmm ngak macem2 kok malah si sasunya tuh macem2 mulu ama saku hahha

**Uchiharuka :** iya si TBC masih mau eksis hehe.. nah jawabannya dichap ini ya ^^

**Lullaby Cherry :** Itu suara pistol Sakura ^^ hmm penjelasannya ada dibawah (?) ya hihihi

**Sakura Uchiha Stivani :** Iya dilanjut kok ^^

**Gita Zahra :** Ah sama2 gita, masih mau mampir disini hehe.. tadinya sih mau dibikin mendetail kaya Saku VS Saso Cuma takut kepanjangan dan kelamaan jd dibuat singkat aja hehe.. Kakashi hmmm blom bisa dijawab hehehe.. dibaca aja ya hihihi biar penasaran trs ^^

**De-Chan :** Wah... kok Cuma baik hati sm rajin menabung doank sih, imut cantik lucu dsb nya blom***maruk*** Tabokin si ucul hahaha.. tapi SaIno blom muncul berdua nih hihih gpp ya,, ^^ hmm Kakashi ya... emang ada penjelasan dia mengakui sebagai pengkhianat?

**Suket Alang-alang :** Ohh gt toh..wkwkwk Saku maafin aku yah *pelukSaku* hmm masa sih? Tapi iya sih panjangan chap ini sih... hehehe gpp dirumah juga menyenangkan kok klo ngelakuin hal yang bikin kita seneng hehehe..aduh ini udah kilat belom nih? Jadi aku tetep keren kan *alispunbergoyang* hihihi...

**Bubblee :** Iya.. diusahain biar cepet updatenya hehehe

**Hanazono yuri :** kok nangis? Ini udah lanjut..

**Bubblee Granger :** iyaa kamu sm ngak sama si bubblee? Hihihii

**D oktavani :** Haii okta (eh panggilnya apa donk ya?) hmm blom tau tp kayanya sih nyampe 20 chap hehe

**Henilusiana39 :** Hihihihi marahlah pada rumput yg bergoyang hehe..jawabannya ada dichap ini heni.. Orotsuna itu siapa yah? Hihi aku ngak tau deh haha

**Haruka Smile :** Iyah dilanjut hmm blom bisa kasih tau ya hihihi

**Septi :** Makasih ^^ini jawabannya ada di chap ini loh hehe wah makasih septi udah dukung aku ^^

**Darkcrowds :** Hmm ada dichap ini loh jawabannya ^^

**Kim la so :** hihihi ngak bisa jawab nanti ketawan kok dia pengkhianat atau bukan.. dibaca trs ya ^^

**Ersyha Cherryblossom :** Makjang! Si TBC aja deh yg disantet hehe hmm member GT cm 10 aja dan yg ngawasin ortu Sakura org kepolisian biasa, inget kan awalnya Sakura aja mau dijaga sm kepolisian tp Sakuranya nolak. Dan org kepolisiannya juga dpt perintah tnp tau apa2 gitu.. hmm diancam apa engga hmm ngak kasih tau ahhhhhh hihihi

**Alexandrakeith77 :** Iyaaa dilanjuttttt hehe

**Resa :** Iya harus udahan dulu, ini masih diposting kok..ah makasih loh,, selamat tahun baru juga ya.. hmm jadi inget kata tmnku yg selalu bilang gini "bisa ngak klo males itu diilangin" setiap aku bilang males ahh jdi curcol wkwkkw...

**Aitara Fuyuharu1 :** Wkwkwk abis ini ada apa dgn siapa lagi hehe..hmm ada yg bilangkah kakashi berkhianat disni?nanti ada kok penjelasannya.. hihihi klo kelamaan pelukan tar mati ditembak saso haha..

**Uchiha Ryuuzaki : **Hihi Sakura ngak jahat kok.. nah jawabannya ada dichap ini ^^

**Sofia Squielle :** Bagaikan lagi ngebut eh tau2 angkot didepan berenti tiba2.. ngeselin bgt ya hehehhe ***apaahini***

**Ai Masahiro** : Gpp Ai.. seneng ai masih mau berpartisipasi di cerita ini loh ^^,, masih inget sm aku.. dan makasih udah suka juga hehe ^^

**Sasu Mine :** Hihi.. ini jawabannya di chap ini loh.. hmm nanti ada kok kayanya chap depan akan ku bongkar masa lalu nya hehe

**FiaaAtiarisqi :** Hehe ini jawabannya dichap ini ^^

**Guest :** Makasih.. terima kasih banyak, hmm saya memang tidak pandai mungkin tidak bisa bikin adegan itu cuma bagaimanapun saya salut dan sangat menghargai setiap karya yg sudah terpublish di FFN.. ^^ tapi saya sungguh terima kasih.

**Guest 123 :** Makasih saya benar-benar makasih *ngelapingusdulu* makasih buat semangatnyaa.. hehe.. sama2 hmm aduh... mereka memang pasangan luar biasa kok hehe

**Nada-chan :** wkwkw.. nanti jgn syok ya dgn apa yg diucapkan kakashi wkwkkw

**Yupii :** Iya harus lah hehe kakashi hmm liat aja nanti ya hehe

**00 :** Kasian bgt TBC disalahin trs ya hehe hmm masih inget kok dan memang miris skrg film anime udh jrg di TV.. iya makasih buat semangatnya yaaaa ^^

**Nopi Shafira :** Haii nopi ^^ selamat di GHOST FILE hehhe.. makasih ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Makasih ya buat semuanyaa ^^ sini aku cium lagi ya muah..muah..muah :D. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian semua ^^**

**Chapter 15 : Ikatan Takdir Yang Tidak Dapat Dihindari.**

Gaara hanya sendiri menghadapi lebih dari dua puluh orang yang secara bersamaan menyerang dirinya. Mengepung dan menyudutkan dirinya. Dua puluh yang tidak berhasil ia lumpuhkan saat menggunakan bom cahaya beberapa menit yang lalu dan entah hitungannya itu tepat atau tidak, karena ia hanya menghitungnya secara sekilas.

Kedua matanya sudah sibuk menargetkan musuh bahkan dengan dua tangan yang sama-sama memegang senjata. Sesekali matanya masih berusaha mencari tempat persembunyiaan, mencari tempat berpindah hingga semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada lokasi musuh.

Ia tidak bisa langsung segera masuk ke dalam gedung untuk menyusul Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia lebih memfokuskan untuk menghabisi musuh yang berada disini hingga Sasori memang hanya sendiri disana dan ia percaya, seorang Sasuke sudah cukup untuk menghabisinya.

Napasnya terenggah, keringat sudah membasahi dirinya. Sepertinya saat ini situasi tidak mendukungnya karena sudah lebih dari tujuh orang mengepung dirinya. Gaara memperhitungkan kecepatan tembakan dan peluru yang bisa menumbangkan lawan dengan kecepatan balik dari para penyerang yang mengepungnya

Sepertinya ia hanya memiliki kemungkinan kecil. Ia mendecih kesal, Ia sedikit berharap ada keberuntungan yang datang padanya, seperti sebuah bantuan misalnya.

Dor!

Sebuah peluru sudah menumbangkan satu orang yang sudah mengepungnya dan suara letusan peluru itu kembali terdengar hingga membuat beberapa lawan yang mengepung dirinya tewas seketika, dengan peluru yang langsung menembus kepala mereka.

Gaara sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Apakah permintaannya baru saja terpenuhi.

Gaara menoleh pada asal suara senjata itu dan sebuah senyuman tipis kini tercetak diwajahnya saat melihat dua wajah yang sudah tidak asing baginya, apalagi salah satu wajah pria itu adalah rekan satu timnya yang memiliki kode lapangan _Arioch_.

"Kau merindukanku, _Belial_?" Tanya Shino sedikit berteriak dan bersembunyi di tempat lain yang berada di belakang lokasi Gaara bersembunyi.

"Hm sedikit, setidaknya lebih menyenangkan bersamamu dibanding dengan dia." Jawab Gaara yang sedikit senang saat mengetahui ada bala bantuan yang datang dan itu membuat semangatnya kembali berkobar.

Dan tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, Shino dan Sai pun sadar siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Gaara.

"Maaf aku menganggu reuni kalian, tapi apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai yang juga sudah membidik dan menumbangkan beberapa musuh dibalik pohon yang berada tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian Gaara dan Shino.

"Dengan memar yang parah di seluruh tubuhnya, dia masih bisa berdiri bahkan berlari." Jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh pada Sai dan lebih memilih menatap musuh di depannya dan kembali menyerang mereka.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak bergerak menatap Gaara, "Jawabanmu membuatku bingung."

Mengetahui Sakura memiliki memar yang sudah dikategorikan parah oleh Gaara maka luka itu sudah sangat serius dan itu bukan keadaan yang bisa disebut baik-baik saja, tapi kata terakhir yang mengatakan ia masih bisa berdiri dan berlari maka kondisinya masih bisa dikategorikan kuat dan baik-baik saja. Jadi sebenarnya bagaimana keadaan Sakura sesungguhnya?

"Mungkin itu bisa dikatakan baik, menurutku." Shino menimpali dengan masih menembakkan beberapa musuh yang berada didekatnya.

Sai berpindah menatap Shino sebelum akhirnya kembali membidik musuh di depannya, "Baiklah, sepertinya jawaban itu bisa mengurangi tingkat kecerewatannya yang sudah menggangu konsentrasiku sedari tadi."

Dan kedua pria itu paham siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Sai saat ini, terlebih Shino yang melihat secara langsung kekhawatiran Ino saat Kiba belum memberikan jawaban mengenai kondisi Sakura.

Karena sedari mereka berangkat untuk menyusul Gaara, Sasuke dan juga Sakura, Ino selalu saja mengatakan pada Sai untuk memberinya kabar mengenai keadaan Sakura. Pertanyaan yang terus saja berulang setiap sepuluh menit (menurut perhitungan Sai).

...

Dengan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan Sasori melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya, berjalan mendekat pada mainan kesayangannya yang baru saja menuruti perintahnya. Menuruti segala permainannya.

Dengan langkah santai Sasori berjalan mendekati lokasi Sakura dan Sasuke, lirikan matanya berhasil menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya. Sebuah seringgai muncul di wajahnya dan rasa bahagia itu semakin membesar dan terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba suara letusan senjata kembali terdengar, melesatkan sebuah peluru yang datang kearah Sasori. Kedua matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang ternyata penyebab peluru itu menyerangnya. Sasori yang terkejut belum sempat menghindar sepenuhnya hingga peluru itu berhasil bersarang di sudut atas tangan kanannya, membuat cairan merah terjun membasahi pakaiannya.

Sasori mendecih kesal dan menatap penuh amarah pada Sakura yang sudah mengarahkan senjata itu kembali padanya.

"Mainan brengsek!" Umpat Sasori penuh kebencian sembari menarik pelatuknya. Membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan Sakura barusan.

Sakura berhasil menghindari serangan Sasori dan terus bergerak maju mendekati Sasori, terus mengarahkan senjatanya pada Sasori. Tidak mau kalah, Sasori pun juga kembali mengarahkan senjatanya, bersiap untuk memberikan hukuman pada mainannya yang berani memberontak, tapi sebelum tangan itu berhasil menarik pelatuknya Sasori harus kembali terkejut saat senjata itu harus rela terlepas dari gengamanya akibat sebuah tendangan yang ia terima.

Matanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang tadi terlihat terbujur kaku di atas tanah, kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya bahkan sekarang Sasori melihat tidak ada satu luka pun pada tubuhnya. Tidak ada satu peluru yang bersarang pada tubuhnya.

Belum selesai terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sasori sudah kembali mendapat serangan dari perempuan yang ia sudah jadikan sebagai mainannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Kenyataan dirinya yang tidak bisa mengelak serangan mendadak itu, membuat dirinya tumbang menghantam tanah dengan kencang. Terjatuh dengan kerasnya akibat tendangan yang ia terima pada kepalanya.

Matanya terbelalak, saat sasori merasakan dinginnya besi dibagian kepalanya. Sebuah senjata yang sudah menempel di dahinya.

"Terkejut?" Ucap Sasuke yang menyeringai senang dengan tangan yang sudah menekan sejatanya pada kepala Sasori.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh menuruti keinginanmu begitu saja," Sahut Sakura yang sudah mengambil senjata milik Sasori yang terlempar beberapa meter darinya.

**Flash Back**

"Sasuke ..." Sakura bergumam dan kemudian mengerakkan mulutnya dengan jelas tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Memberi perintah pada Sasuke untuk mengikuti permainnya. Mengikuti idenya yang memanfaatkan kelalaian Sasori.

Peluru itu akhirnya Sakura lepaskan dan Sasuke berpura-pura jatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras. Membiarkan Sasori mendengar dan berpikir jika peluru itu berhasil menembus tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit berharap Sasori akan terjebak pada permainan buatannya, salahkan kebodohan Sasori yang menyuruh Sakura tanpa melihat secara langsung adegan tersebut dengan kedua matanya dan memilih bersembunyi di balik dinding layaknya seorang pengecut.

Dan saat mendengar langkah Sasori yang keluar dari persembunyiannya Sakura langsung bergerak melancarkan serangannya. Tidak membiarkan Sasori untuk bisa lolos kali ini.

**Flash Back End.**

"Sekarang kau lah mainanku, brengsek." Ucap Sakura yang langsung menginjak tangan kiri Sasori yang memiliki luka terparah pada tubuhnya.

Sasori menjerit kesakitan dan Sakura semakin memberikan tekanan pada kakinya. Melampiaskan segala emosinya, setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Sakura menarik kakinya kembali dan menembak kedua kaki Sasori agar tidak bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah. Anehnya bukan sebuah jeritan yang terdengar Sasori malah mengeluarkan suara tawanya. Ia tertawa layaknya seseorang yang sangat bahagia.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ... Kau benar-benar menyenangkan, aku benar-benar menyukaimu sayang." Ucap Sasori yang kembali tertawa tapi berbeda dengan pemuda di depannya yang menatap marah pada Sasori. Sasuke mengerakkan pistolnya untuk menghantam kepala Sasori hingga membuat luka baru di bagian kepala Sasori.

"BRENGSEK KAU ANJING! Kau tak pantas menyentuhku," Sasori mengumpat kesal, kedua matanya menatap marah pada Sasuke.

Senyuman mengejek tergambar di wajah Sasuke, "Diambang kematianmu, kau masih berani untuk menghinaku. Aku salut padamu."

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, kau hanya anjing Konoha yang mudah untuk dibodohi." Kembali sebuah tawa terdengar dari mulut Sasori.

"Kau tahu apa tentang aku, tentang kami. Bukankah kau juga sama seperti anjing yang menuruti perintah ketuamu."

"Kali ini kau yang berbicara seperti tahu siapa kami, siapa aku. Kami punya kejelasan pada tujuan kami dan kuberitahu satu hal, permainan ini adalah ideku, untuk membimbing kalian pada kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Kenyataan yang disembunyikan rapat-rapat dari kalian, dari semua penduduk Konoha. Kau dan seluruh timmu harusnya berterima kasih padaku, pada kami Akatsuki."

"Aku tidak akan termakan ucapan busukmu itu, untuk apa aku mempercayaimu."

"Itu semua terserah padamu, kalian ini memang anjing yang sangat setia pada Tuannya. Kau bisa tanyakan kebenarannya pada ketua timmu, Hatake Kakashi. Apakah ucapanku ini meleset atau tidak, Konoha lah yang memerintahkan untuk membunuh keluargamu."

"Tidak, orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan." Bantah Sasuke yakin.

"Yah, itu yang dikatakan mereka padamu, Anjing Bodoh! Memberikan semua bukti agar kalian percaya begitu saja."

"Sasuke ... " Sakura bergumam memanggil Sasuke yang masih menatap tak percaya pada Sasori, Sakura sadar ada keraguan pada keyakinan Sasuke sekarang yang terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran siapakah Ayahmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasori yang masih belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Sasuke, ia sekarang merasa memegang kendali permainan ini.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu, Ah ini benar-benar menyenangkan sekarang." Lanjut Sasori dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia masih menatap dalam pada mata Sasori, mencoba untuk membaca kejujuran dari ucapan Sasori yang sialnya sepertinya penuh dengan kebenaran kali ini, "Beritahu aku," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apa untungnya aku memberitahumu?" Tanya Sasori menyeringai senang.

"Kalau begitu ucapan tadi adalah kata-kata terakhirmu." Jawab Sasuke yang mulai menggerakkan jari telunjuknya karena ia tidak ingin terjebak pada permainan Sasori.

"Kau yakin membunuhku? Aku bahkan bisa memberitahu siapa pembunuh Ayahmu." Sasori masih menyeringgai saat merasakan sepersekian detik gerakan Sasuke yang sempat terhenti akibat ucapan yang ia lontarkan barusan.

"Aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri."

"Tak akan ada yang tahu bahkan Kakashi sekalipun." Dan kali ini ucapan Sasori berhasil membuat Sasuke benar-benar menghentikan jari telunjuknya. Sebagian dari perasaannya kini sangat menginginkan informasi yang ditawarkan oleh Sasori.

Karena selama ini ia tidak benar-benar mengetahui siapa Ayahnya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, "Kalau begitu apa maumu?"

Sebuah senyum mengembang diwajah Sasori, "Salam. Aku ingin Haruno Sakura memberi salam untukku seperti aku memberi salam pada pertemuan pertama kami. Kau masih ingatkan Sayang?" Kali ini kedua mata Sasori bergerak menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Jangan berani macam-macam, sudah kubilang gadis ini milikku." Kedua mata Sasuke menajam, jika sudah menyangkut tentang Sakura ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasori untuk menyentuhnya lagi.

"Terserah saja, jika kau masih ingin kuberitahu. Lagipula ini hanya sebuah salam, bukan begitu sayang?"

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu atau aku benar-benar akan menembakmu." Tapi ucapan itu terdengar hanya sebuah ancaman saja di mata Sakura, hanya luapan emosi saja karena Sakura yakin rasa keingintahuan Sasuke sangat besar sekarang.

Sakura mengerti perasaan itu, perasaan yang menyangkut tentang orangtua. Sakura paham, di dalam hati kecil nya Sasuke pasti ingin mengetahui seperti apa sosok Ayahnya.

Sakura memegang bahu Sasuke pelan dan kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke, "Aku akan melakukannya," ucap Sakura yakin.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia takut jika Sasori akan kembali melukai Sakura tapi disisi lain ia tidak bisa membohongi rasa keingintahuannya yang kini semakin memaksanya.

Setengah enggan Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak membantah ucapan Sakura sebagai tanda persetujuannya. Lagipula hanya sebuah salam mungkin tidak akan membahayakan Sakura dan jika Sasori berani melukai Sakura maka Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya.

Sasuke memindahkan arah senjatanya pada bagian jantung Sasori.

Tangan kiri Sakura kini memegang lantai dan kemudian secara perlahan Sakura menurunkan kepalanya agar semakin mendekat dengan Sasori sedangan tangan kanannya sudah terkepal erat di depan dadanya, berusaha menahan rasa kesal, marah dan jijik pada pria yang kini tersenyum menatap dirinya.

Belum sempat bibir Sakura menyentuh bibir Sasori sebuah tangan sudah membekap mulutnya, Sasuke sudah melingkarkan tangan kirinya dibalik bahu Sakura dan kemudian telapak tangannya menutup mulut Sakura dan menarik tubuhnya hingga menabrak keras dada kiri Sasuke,

"Apa yang kau lakukan HAH!"

"Mmmm ... mmm ... mmmm," ucapan Sakura tidak terdengar jelas karena tangan Sasuke masih menutup mulutnya kencang, yang bisa terlihat jelas adalah kedua mata Sakura yang menatap marah pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang sedang ingin kau lakukan tadi!" Sasuke masih membentak keras Sakura.

Sasori yang melihat kelengahan Sasuke langsung mengerakan tangannya untuk melepaskan senjata yang masih setia menempel di tubuhnya tak pula kakinya yang juga ia gerakan untuk menendang keras tubuh Sasuke. Senjata itu berhasil direbut oleh Sasori yang langsung menembakannya mengarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, melindunginya dari tembakan Sasori yang mengenai punggung Sasuke yang terlindungi oleh rompi anti peluru yang dipakainya.

Dengan susah payah Sasori berusaha berjalan cepat secepat yang ia bisa untuk menemukan lokasi persembunyian disaat Sasuke yang juga sudah mulai membalas serangannya. Ia mengutuk Sakura yang sudah memberikan luka pada kakinya sehingga ia kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk berjalan.

Bukannya mengejar Sasori yang sudah menjauh darinya, Sasuke kini malah menatap Sakura dengan penuh amarah dimana tangannya masih menutup mulut Sakura.

"Apa yang barusan ingin kau lakukan? Kau mau menciumnya?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

Sakura sendiri sekarang menarik tangan Sasuke agar membebaskan mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan itu tapi jika tidak begitu dia tidak akan memberitahumu kan!" Balas Sakura dengan nada yang sama kerasnya dengan Sasuke, bukannya berterima kasih Sasuke malah membentak dirinya, "Lagipula kau tidak melarang."

"Jika aku tahu seperti itu aku pasti tidak akan menyetujuinya," Ucap Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura yang menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain.

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke barusan, ia malah berdiri dan bersiap mengejar Sasori. Menurutnya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berdebat hal yang tidak penting tapi sebelum kakinya melangkah pergi sebuah tangan sudah mengengam tangan Sakura kencang.

"Tunggu, jadi waktu itu dia menciummu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini juga sudah berdiri di depan Sakura.

Bola mata Sakura bergerak menghindar dari tatapan tajam Sasuke, "Ti-tidak juga, menurutku itu tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai ciuman," jawab Sakura ragu tapi kemudian ia menepis tangan Sasuke hingga terlepas.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "Kau membiarkan dia menciummu begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak, jika tangan dan kakiku tidak diikat aku pasti sudah menghajarnya. Lagipula apa bedanya denganmu, kau dan dia sama-sama menciumku dengan paksa."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan punggungnya yang menabrak kasarnya dinding ruangan itu, Sakura menjerit kecil merasakan sakit yang menyerangnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat kedua mata Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Menatap Sakura dengan penuh amarah.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia. Aku tidak suka." Ucap Sasuke tegas dan tajam.

"Sa-Sasuke ... " Sakura gugup mungkin lebih tepatnya takut. Apalagi saat ini Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram bahunya erat tapi percuma saja karena tenaga Sasuke lebih besar darinya.

"Aku tidak suka ada pria lain yang menyentuhmu bukan seperti dia yang berani menyakitimu."

Napas Sakura tertahan saat ia merasakan dengan jelas embusan napas Sasuke yang semakin terasa menyentuh kulitnya, terasa sangat dekat.

"Aku dan dia mempunyai ketertarikan yang berbeda padamu jadi jangan pernah kau samakan." Setelah itu Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Hanya menempel beberapa saat lalu dengan pelan bibir itu bergerak mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku benar-benar menginginkamu."

Ucapan itu sangat pelan namun mampu mengelitik Sakura karena sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan pada bibir Sakura saat mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada penuh keseriusan dan napasnya yang berat. Sasuke tepat mengucapkannya di depan bibir Sakura bahkan hidung mereka yang bersentuhan membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk Sakura yang tidak dapat Sakura jabarkan seperti apa perasaannya saat ini.

Sakura sangat yakin jika saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat memerah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan lagi sama seperti detak jantungnya yang sudah terasa ingin meledak, Sakura bahkan yakin jika Sasuke sendiri dapat mendengarnya karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat sekarang.

Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku bersandar pada dinding itu. Semua yang Sasuke lakukan membuat ia benar-benar melayang jauh, rasa yang sudah ia tekadkan untuk ia bunuh kini semakin membesar sangat cepat tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

Sakura sendiri masih meragukan apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan tapi Sakura masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan kelembutan bibir Sasuke tidak seperti saat pertama Sasuke menciumnya dengan paksa, kali ini penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Suara tembakan membuat ia kembali sadar jika saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu, Sakura harus menyelesaikan tujuannya untuk menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya. Dia harus bisa memfokuskan diri.

Sakura langsung berlari mencari asal suara tersebut karena Sasuke ternyata sudah tidak ada lagi diruangan ini.

Sakura bersembuyi di balik tembok saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah mendekat ke tempat persembunyian Sasori. Sasuke terus menembakan peluru untuk membalas serangan Sasori dan kini Sasori sudah terdesak, kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk bisa menghindari serangan Sasuke yang terlampau cepat dan sangat gesit.

Sasuke langsung menerjang tubuh Sasori dengan tendangannya hingga senjata Sasori kembali terlepas dari tangannya dan Sasuke kembali memberikan serangan pada Sasori yang langsung terjatuh menghantam lantai dengan keras.

Sasuke melemparkan senjatanya ke sembarangan arah, kini tangannya terkepal dan menghantam keras wajah Sasori. Seperti janji sebelumnya, Sasuke akan membuat Sasori merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan bahkan lebih.

Cairan pekat merah meluncur dari hidung dan bibir Sasori karena beberapa pukulan yang sudah Sasuke daratkan diwajahnya.

"Jika aku mati, kau tidak akan mengetahui siapa pembunuh Ayahmu." Ucap Sasori disela-sela serangan Sasuke.

"Kau memang akan mati dan kini aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua, dia sudah mengabaikanku. Tujuanku sekarang adalah menghabisi Akatsuki."

"Perlu berapa kali kuberitahu, dia tidak pernah mengabaikanmu. Harusnya kau marah pada Konoha yang sudah melenyapkan kedua Orangtuamu!"

"Untuk apa aku mempercayai semua omong kosongmu."

"Juubi Project, itulah yang kami inginkan. Data rahasia yang simpan oleh Konoha selama ini dan Ayahmu adalah pemimpin Juubi Project. Fugaku Uchiha, itulah nama yang Ketua sebutkan saat ia menceritakannya pada kami. Pria yang telah ia renggut nyawamya saat itu, Seorang pemimpin yang mati ditangan seorang pemimpin."

"Juubi Project, aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Berapa kali kubilang, mereka merahasiakan ini dari kalian. Akan ku beritahu kebenarannya padamu."

...

Shikamaru terkejut mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Ayahnya. Apakah Kakashi mengenalnya? Apakah dia pernah bertemu dengannya?

Shikamaru bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana wajah kedua orangtuanya, mungkin bukan hanya Shikamaru tapi seluruh anggota GHOST TEAM. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak mengetahui banyak perihal keluarga mereka.

Yang mereka ketahui adalah mereka yang dicampakkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka, Orangtua yang tega meningalkan mereka di panti asuhan, membuang mereka begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, maka dari itu Shikamaru dan mungkin semua anggota GHOST TEAM tidak pernah berniat untuk tahu atau mencari tahu tentang orangtua mereka.

Ditambah saat mereka diambil dan diasuh oleh negara Konoha, dilatih dan dididik menjadi seorang agen rahasia, mereka semakin mengubur rasa ingin tahu mereka. Melenyapkan keingintahuan mereka.

Mereka semua lebih memilih melupakan masa lalu dan segala tentang asal usul mereka dan lebih memilih untuk mengabdi pada negara yang telah merawat mereka secara tidak langsung. Memberi penghidupan yang layak, pendidikan dan kenyamanan.

Tapi kini Shikamaru tidak pernah menyangka jika Kakashi yang selama beberapa tahun ini menjadi pemimpin misi mereka, mengatakan ucapan yang membuat Shikamaru kembali mempertanyakan orangtuanya.

Seorang Ayah.

Yang ternyata dikenal oleh Kakashi dan mengapa Kakashi tidak pernah memberitahunya selama ini, kenapa?

Temari yang sadar akan keterkejutan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Shikamaru langsung berlari keluar menuju ruang utama. Ada sebagian pada perasaannya mengatakan akan adanya hal yang tidak menyenangkan nantinya.

Sesuatu yang entah apa itu, namun Temari sangat yakin pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik terutama untuk Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Ucap Naruto yang mengambil alih pembicaraan sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan, bukankah kalian sendiri sudah mengetahui tentang Juubi Project?" Tanya Kakashi yang berpindah menatap Naruto.

"Aku hanya menebak." Sahut Shikamaru, "Tak ada data apapun mengenai apa itu Juubi Project, aku hanya berpikir pasti data ini adalah data yang dimaksud oleh Akatsuki. Data milik kami, kami yang dimaksud adalah Pemerintah Konoha. Data yang disembunyikan, benar begitu kan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah menurunkan senjatanya.

"Kau benar." Jawab Kakashi datar yang kini kembali menatap Shikamaru.

"Jadi selama ini kau mengetahuinya dan kau menyembunyikannya dari kami HAH!" Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya langsung menarik kerah baju milik Kakashi. Melemparkan tatapan penuh marah pada ketua tim yang sudah sangat ia percayai.

Hinata yang menyadari itu, juga langsung berlari keluar menyusul Temari yanng baru saja sampai di ruang utama. Hinata tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto meracau dan mengamuk disana. Mengacaukan segalanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kembali dengan nada kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang tidak dapat ia tutupi lagi.

Kakashi hanya diam, tidak menjawab dan tidak melakukan perlawanan membuat Naruto semakin geram.

"Katakan padaku, Kau kan yang mengkhianati kami? Katakan padaku Kakashi! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Bentak Naruto yang sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Kakashi.

Tepat disaat itu Hinata datang dan segera menahan tangan Naruto, "Hentikan Naruto!" Teriak Hinata yang masih sekuat tenaga menahan tangan Naruto dalam dekapannya. Hinata bukan ingin melindungi Kakashi, ia hanya takut Naruto akan lupa diri dan malah menghajar Kakashi dengan membabi buta.

Secara perlahan Naruto menurunkan tangannya, seiring dengan itu emosinya pun ikut berkurang. Setelah mengatur deru napasnya yang sudah menggebu kini Naruto melangkah mundur mengikuti tarikan pelan dan lembut milik Hinata yang membimbingnya sedikit menjauh dari tempat Kakashi.

"Aku sadar hari ini pasti akan tiba, cepat atau lambat. Takdir sudah mempertemukanku dengan kalian terutama denganmu Shikamaru, apa yang telah aku sembunyikan selama ini akhirnya akan terungkap. Kesalahanku dimasa lalu yang menjadi salah satu penyesalan terbesarku. Kata yang selalu ingin ku ucapkan setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu," Ucapan Kakashi terhenti dan sesaat menatap penuh keseriusan pada Shikamaru yang berada di depannya yang juga kini menatap Kakashi.

"Maaf..."

Satu kata terucap membuat semua yang mendengarnya menatap heran pada Kakashi terutama Shikamaru.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku lah yang membunuh Ayahmu, Shikamaru." Ucap Kakashi yang sudah menundukkan wajahnya dengan nada penyesalan yang terdengar jelas pada ucapannya.

Temari yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Kakashi langsung berlari menghampiri Shikamaru dan segera mengambil senjata yang ada di gengaman tangan Shikamaru.

"Jangan lakukan..." Bisik Temari yang sudah memeluk tubuh Shikamaru yang masih terdiam bagaikan sebuah patung.

Ino yang menatap dari balik layar hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, masih tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Ino, Kiba juga sudah melebarkan kedua matanya menatap layar didepannya.

Kenapa bisa Kakashi membunuh Ayah Shikamaru, semua pertanyaan itu kini muncul dibenak semua anggota GHOSt TEAM yang berada disana. Sekali lagi apakah ini semua nyata?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Shikamaru bukan dengan bentakan tapi dengan nada penuh kebimbangan dan rasa sakit.

Apa ini sebuah kenyataan. Ada apa dengan semua ini.

"Apa-apaan dengan ucapanmu barusan? bukankah Orangtuaku mati karena kecelakaan besar yang terjadi saat itu. Apa kau mau mencoba menipuku?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit ragu bahkan Shikamaru tidak membalas pelukan Temari namun juga tidak melepaskannya.

"Apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku, dari kami!" Kali ini Shikamaru berteriak kencang, melampiaskan semua kemarahannya.

"Akan aku ceritakan pada kalian, rahasia kelam Konoha yang mereka coba sembunyikan dari seluruh masyarakat Konoha selama ini, bahkan dariku dan terutama dari kalian."

Bersambung lagi deh ^^

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo si typo masih aja suka nonggol.. Oh ya selamat Tahun Baru ya.. semoga tahun depan menjadi lebih baik dari tahun ini ^^, maaf klo kecepetan aku takut besok ngak sempet dan sekalian mau kasih tahu klo chap depan mungkin aga lama ^^ hmm ingin menikmati liburan soale, aku masih masuk loh hikss hiksss (siapa peduli).. dan ini adalah chap nyicil tiap malem hehe..**

**Oh ya chap depan mungkin penjelasan tentang JUUBI PROJECT hehe.. jadi ngak ada anggota GHOST TEAM nya.. makanya di chap ini aku kasih adegan ehmkissehm sasusaku hehe soalnya besok itu cuma flashback aja..dan hmm lama juga ya ngak tamat2 nih cerita hahaha..**

**Makasih udah baca... maaf klo banyak kekurangannya ya ^^ sampai ketemu di chap depan ditahun yang baru.. ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Chi Chan : **Wkwk sejak kapan dirimu jadi Temari heu... ^^

**Suket alang-alang :** Hehehe skrg masih keren ngak? Hihihi ngak apa-apa donk bermesaraan sebelumm...*ups hahaha lagi juga kan memang disana ngak ada siapa2 jd ngak bakal ketembak sasorinya kan ngumpet hehehe.. Itachi ngak ikutan di cerita ini, hmm jahat ngak ya hahaha .. mungkin yg dipikirkan Sasuke itu salam seperti salaman mungkin hahaha gtw deng.. nanti aku tanyain ke Sasukenya ya hahhaa.. Ini chap ini udah kupanjaaaaaanggiinnnn loh hehee...tp maaf baru bs updet skrg ^^

**Axwdgs :** Sekuelnya SSI itu yg judulnya Birthday ^^

**Resa :** Hayo siapa yg jahat? Udah bisa ketebak belom? Ini ngak kelamaan kan? Ngak kan? Ngak lama kan?*bawagolok* hahhaa

**Call me Jane :** Iyaa iya udah dilanjut lohh... makasih jane udah mampir hehehe

**Meme Chua :** Ini udah ku panjangin loh meme, Iya mungkin review chap kemarin ngak masuk.. ehm maaf ya masih belom sempet diketik juga tapi nanti klo waktunya udah bisa longgar banyak pasti aku selesaikan deh, gpp ya meme hehe

**Hanazono yuri :** Hihihi yah dy kan emang jahat upss (digebuk Sasori)

**Nada Chan :** Iya terungkap kok dichap ini *kedip2balik hehehe... Anggaplah sebagai ciuman penambah tenaga (?) hmm kayanya sih 20 chap nyampe gtw lebih nya... mksh ^^

**Manda Vvidenarint :** Eaaa aku juga mau klo itu mah *naboksasu* hmm maunya Sasori koit apa engga nigh? Hehe

**Bubble Granger :** Ohhh kirin kamu kembar *eaaaaa hehe hiks maaf nih ngak kilat aku updatenya

**Guest :** Makasih selalu nunggu ya ^^

**Luluchai10 :** Wah makasih dan selamat datang di GHOST FILE ^^

**Eysha Cherryblossom :** Hehehe ini dijelasin kok apa itu JUUBI dan siapa pembunuh ayahnya Sasuke, hayo siapa coba?

**Ai Masahiro :** Kyaaaaa, emangnya apa yg dikatakan Sasuke? *gubrak* ini dijelasin kok biar Ai ngak bingung lagi hehhee

**Gita zahra :** Eh aku ngak pernah bosen kok, malah ini yg paling menyenangkan selain membaca isi review kalian ^^ hihihi iya ttg hubungan mereka itu masih lama kok hahhaha *ketawajahat* iya ini full scene Kakashi dan Rin, tenang aja gita aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa tersinggung, bagian aku baca review mau disantet gara2 bersambung aja aku ketawa ngakak.. kalian masih mereview dengan bahasa yg sopan jadi untuk apa saya tersinggung ^^

**Septi :** Hihi kamu mau mati ngak si Sasorinya? Ini loh sudah dijelaskan secara tidak langsung hehe dan bukan Ghost File tapi Ghost Team loh septi ^^ aduhh aku tidak akan bosan kok balas review kalian dan makasih banyak ya septi ^^

**Jungyoo :** Hihihi yaudin diseriusin lagi ya bacanya udah panjang loh chap ini ^^

**Apya Blossoms :** Ya gpp apya dan selamat datang di Ghost File ^^ hmm Sasusaku ya,, makin mendekati akhir cerita mugkin tidak bisa terlalu banyak tapi nanti diusahain ya ^^.. Aku ngak bosan kok apya ^^ dan aku blom tau juga nih chapter berapa mungkin 20-an deh gpp ya sabar menanti dan tetap setia baca^^ dan makasih banyak apya ^^

**Michiko :** Dua kata untuk mu Terima Kasih hehehe ^^

**Haruka Smile :** Iya dilanjut nih... ini udah kupanjangin juga loh hehe ^^

**Anka :** Ya yang pasti menuju akhir lah hehe ^^

**00 :** hihihi sengaja biar penasarannya dilanjut juga hahaha.. eaaaaa aku nya juga kali ^^ kamu mah ngak mau jujur dah haha ^^ Maafkan aku Sasori, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya hahaha kamu minta sama uhmm siapa ya? Dan ini dia chap JUUBI nya.. smoga suka ^^

Sofia Siquelle : Hmm aku tidak mngerti apa maksud nya hehehe ... maaf loh ^^

FiaaAtiarisqi : Ahhh si Sasuke belom ketemu Kakashi yang sabar ya ini udah dilanjut hehe ^^

Guest : Wah makasih ^^ ini udah dilanjutin dan makasih semangatnya ya ^^

Cherry sand : Iyaaaa ini udah dilanjut ^^

Dark Crowds : Eaaaaaaa awas jangan nyium sembarangan wkwkw...

De-chan : Sesuatu.. syahrini kamsudnya? Ngak ada dia mah disini haha (apa sih) aduhhh tolong tangkap aku sebelum aku terbang wkwkwk kamu juga cantik Binggo kok ^^ hmm ngak tau Kakashi pengkhianat atau bukan Cuma dia kan belum buat pernyataan apa2 kan hehhee

Heni Lusiana 39 : Tau tuh si bersambung ganggu mulu ayo kita iket aja hehe ^^ gpp kok makasih udah mau baca dan ripiu ohhh alah aku baru tau tuh *membayangkan* emangnya mereka cucok ya?

Guest 123 : Klo ini lama ngak update nya? Tenang klo soal ide sih cerita ini sudah smpe tamat kok Cuma blom diketik aja sih hehe makasih yaaaa ^^

Sasu Mine : Makasih ^^ Wah tu bantal udah terkerna pirus tuh ahhaa loh!loh! Kenapa jadi kamu yg malu coba hehhee aduhh ngak terbuai kok... liburan juga cm beberapa hari aja hahaa

D Oktavani : Iya gpp kok, aku senang ^^ Makasih banyak loh buat semangatnya

Nopi Shafira : Hmm blom tau sih yg pasti nyampe 20-an deh gpp ya..,,, ^^

Afra Onyx : hmm aku emang pengen bisa dibuat gitu, berantemnya biar ajib hihih eh makasih udah di fave loh ^^ ini udah ku lanjut dan Gaara iya dia gangu ya.. kalo gitu aku iket aja ya hihih

Aitara Fuyuharu : untung bukan alamat palsu hahhaa.. maish aja tuh ada apa nonggol wkwkkwk... hahaha kata sasu sah2 aja kok hahaha.. kalau kata orang itu disebut dengan Galau haha.. iya kuraaanggg panjaaangggg hahaha.. sebenernya bukan kurang sih hmm...

Yupii : Hmm kayanya masih mengantung gitu aja sih statusnya hehehe.. hmmm siapa ya, danzo bukan ya hmm hihihi aku jg ngak nyangka loh Kakashi pelakunya #LOH! Oh ya makasih ya ^^

Cwesim : OKE ^^

Wuaaahhhh buanyak bgt *terharu* *nangisbombay* makasih banyak ya, sepertinya ini reveiw terbanyak dalam sejarah FF ku hahahahaha.. sekali lagi makasih seperti biasa kuberikan kecupan mautku muah ... muah ... muah :D

**Curcul :**

**Haaiiii manteman ^^ ada yg kangen sama aku kah? *Tabokin ucul* hehehe. Maaf klo si typo masih aja ikut2an dan entah kenapa smpe ada 3 org yang bilang aku jgn bosan2 balas ripiu, tenang aja, aku ngak bakalan bosan kok cius deh, apa karena kmrn aku balesnya singkat2 y? Begini loh sebenarnya aku waktu itu lagi kurang enak badan, dan pas pulang kerja lgsg buka laptop buat nyelesain chap 15 dan daripada backsound lagu ngedubrak2 ku berubah jadi suara bawelan emak saya, makanya diburu2 biar cepet ke publish ^^ (gitu kilas baliknya hahaha) maaf ya bikin kalian khawatir *siapaygpeduli* (ini anak udah kepedean bingit) *tabokkkkkinnn uculll***

**Dan Maaf juga updatenya lama *ngumpetdibalikbatu* mau aku ceritain juga ngak sejarahnya? Ceritain aja ya *maksa*! maaf klo aku bilang kmrn ingin menikmati liburan, kesannya kaya bikin FF berasa beban ya, padahal ngak gitu kok ^^. Aku turing beberapa hari makanya mang bnr2 ngak bisa nyentuh FF sama sekali ^^ (susah sinyal pula) trs 2 hari brturut2 plg kerja lgsg tepar hahaha.. makanya kemarin malem aku semedi nyari pangsit buat nyelesain chap ini hahahaha dan sebagai permintaan maaf ku panjangin (?) lohhhhh hahaha ^^**

**Maaf klo banyak kekurangannya,, maaf juga aku bawel bgt tapi ini kan kolom curcul (Curahan ucul) gpp kan ya ^^ bisa kalian lewatkan kok... aku ngak bakalan marah ^^**

**Chapter 16 : JUUBI PROJECT.**

**26 Desember 1992, pukul 16:04.**

"Satu-satunya cara adalah kita harus menghentikan semuanya sebelum terlambat," Ucap Danzo yang sedang berdiri tepat dihadapan Hokage, Tobirama senju dan para Penasehat Negara Konoha.

"Apakah _project_ itu sudah terselesaikan?" Tanya pria yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi di Negara Konoha itu.

"Formulanya sudah sempurna namun dalam prakteknya belum pernah dilakukan tapi dalam percobaan skala berbanding sepuluh juta mereka berhasil melakukannya."

"Bagaimana dengan para ilmuwan dan peneliti yang tergabung di dalamnya?" Tanya Penasihat Negara Konoha, Homura Mitokado. Orang yang juga memiliki peran penting di Negara Konoha.

"Mereka belum sepenuhnya menyadari jika Kepala Departemen Pertahanan dan Kemanan Konoha saat ini sedang berusaha merebut formula itu. Zetsu sudah mempersiapkan segala penyerangan untuk bisa mendapatkan formula tersebut dan melelangnya dengan harga tinggi."

"Kau yakin dengan ini Danzo?" Tanya Tobirama kembali.

"Aku sudah mematai-matainya sejak awal pertama kali project ini dibuat, bahkan aku sudah memastikan buktinya bahwa dia benar-benar akan menyerang saat mengetahui bahwa formula alat pembunuh itu telah selesai." Jawab Danzo penuh keyakinan pada ucapan dan tatapan matanya.

Semua yang berada disana terdiam sejenak memikirkan jalan keluar yang tepat untuk masalah ini. Ekspresi cemas sudah tercetak jelas di wajah mereka, membayangkan perang kecil yang akan terjadi di Konoha akibat perebutan senjata pembunuh massal atau yang disebut dengan JUUBI.

"Aku akan pikirkan jalan keluarnya. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Sahut Tobirama yang kini duduk dikursinya dan memasang wajah serius.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk lancang tapi formula itu baru saja selesai maka dipastikan Zetsu akan segera bergerak melancarkan rencananya, Anda harus bisa memutuskan ini secepatnya sebelum senjata itu berhasil jatuh pada pihak yang salah." Usul Danzo yang sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jika kau mengatakan ini, aku yakin kau memiliki sebuah gagasan bukan?" Tanya Mitokado lagi.

Danzo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Menurutku lebih baik dengan membunuh semua ilmuwan dan peneliti yang terlibat dalam penggerjaan JUUBI PROJECT-

"Apa maksudmu!" Protes Hokage dengan suara lantang memotong ucapan Danzo dengan penuh emosi.

"Maaf, tapi secara tidak langsung formula itu tersimpan baik di dalam kepala mereka jika kita hanya menghancurkan data yang tersimpan di dalam database maka itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia saja. Bagaimana jika mereka dipaksa dan diancam? Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka tergiur akan uang dan kekuasaan hingga mau membuat kembali formula tersebut? Semua terlalu beresiko, dengan membunuh mereka maka semua terselamatkan." Usul Danzo kembali yang kini menatap Hokage penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Ini tidak masuk akal, pasti ada jalan lain!" Tobirama masih tidak menyetujui ide Danzo barusan, baginya masih ada cara selain dari membunuh kesepuluh orang yang selama ini sudah mengabdi penuh pada negara Konoha.

"Tapi apa yang diucapkan oleh Danzo ada benarnya, lebih baik mengorbankan sepuluh nyawa daripada harus membiarkan berjuta-juta nyawa tewas begitu saja. Kita bukan hanya menyelamatkan Konoha sekarang." Usul Koharu Utatane yang juga merupakan Penasihat Negara Konoha, yang juga menyutujui ide Danzo barusan.

"Tapi mereka tidak bersalah sama sekali, mereka punya hak untuk hidup. Kita tidak bisa begitu saja melenyapkan mereka ketika mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Negara ini." Tobirama masih mempertahankan penolakan ide Danzo, ia yakin pasti ada jalan lain, harus ada!

"Lagipula tidak mungkin mereka akan mengkhianati Konoha, itu tidak mungkin." Lanjut Tobirama yakin. Tobirama bukannya baru kali ini mengenal mereka, semuanya adalah sahabat baiknya bahkan sebelum dirinya menjabat sebagai Hokage.

Ditambah dengan semua alat ciptaan mereka yang telah digunakan oleh Badan Keamanan Konoha. Pengabdian mereka sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi seharusnya.

"Kau terlalu munafik, seseorang itu dapat berubah, Tobi. Bukankah saat ini sudah ada contohnya di depan matamu sendiri." Bantah Utatane yang sama yakinnya dengan sang Hokage dan Tobirama mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Utatane barusan. Contoh hasil kegagalannya saat ini.

Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu anggotanya. Zetsu yang sudah menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Pertahanan dan Keamanan Konoha selama beberapa tahun, dan itu bukanlah jabatan kecil.

Dia telah menghasut banyak orang hingga mengikuti jejaknya untuk menyerang Konoha, merebut secara paksa senjata yang menjadi incaran banyak Negara. Mengambil keuntungan dari senjata pembunuh tersebut, berusaha untuk menguasai dunia.

"Sekarang kondisi memaksamu harus mengambil keputusan ini, ada banyak nyawa yang lebih dipertaruhkan disini." Mitokado juga semakin memaksa Tobirama untuk membuat keputusan secepat mungkin. Mereka tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk berdebat sekarang, yang harus dilakukan adalah mengambil langkah prioritas untuk kehidupan banyak orang.

"Pasti ada cara lain! Kita tidak bisa langsung membunuh mereka begitu saja, setidaknya hal ini bisa dibicarakan terlebih dahulu dengan mereka."

"Cara Apa?! Saat ini Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu dan lagi terlalu berbahaya jika mereka menyadari ini, mereka bisa memberontak dan itu akan menyulitkan kita untuk menghabisi mereka." Kali ini Mitokado berucap dengan suara lantang.

"Danzo lakukan saja idemu barusan!" Perintah Mitokado mengabaikan tatapan mata Tobirama yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Dia harus mengambil keputusan secepatnya, sekali lagi banyak nyawa yang dipertaruhkan saat ini.

"Aku belum menyetujuinya!" Tobirama memukul keras meja yang berada di depannya. Keputusan ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya.

"Walau kau seorang Hokage tapi saat ini kau kalah suara dengan kami, kami tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu percuma sementara Zetsu sudah menyiapkan pasukannya untuk mengambil formula itu. Ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik saat ini." Ucap Utatane berusaha menyakinkan Tobirama kembali.

"Danzo, sekarang kau adalah ketua di misi ini, kau bisa bebas memilih anggota yang menurutmu pantas untuk melakukannya tapi ingat tidak ada selain kau yang boleh mengetahui tentang ini termasuk dengan anggotamu nanti." Perintah Mitokado tegas.

"Saya mengerti tapi jika anggota saya tidak mengetahui tentang ini semua, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya?"

"Itu benar, pikirkan juga bagaimana media massa akan memberitakan hal ini." Usul Utatane yang menyetujui kembali ide Danzo.

"Kita ubah skenario yang terjadi disini, kita buat mereka telah melanggar kode etik pemerintah Konoha dengan mengatakan jika mereka berniat menjual senjata-senjata pada Zetsu. Mengkhianati kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh Konoha pada mereka semua termasuk Zetsu. Pengkhianatan!" Usul Mitokado.

"Jika begitu bunuh juga seluruh keluarga mereka dan lenyapkan semua bukti yang ada, jangan sampai ada yang menemukannya." Utatane menambahkan.

Dan ucapan itu membuat Tobirama semakin terbakar oleh emosi, membunuh kesepuluh orang itu saja dia tidak bisa menerimanya kali ini ditambahkan dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Itu terlalu kejam.

"Tunggu, aku menolaknya!" Protes Tobirama yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

Kedua penasihat negara itu kini menolehkan kepalanya menatap Tobirama begitupun dengan Danzo.

"Mereka juga bisa menjadi ancaman suatu hari nanti, jika kita ingin menyelesaikan ini harus sampai ke akarnya. Benar-benar menutupinya tanpa ada celah yang bisa terlihat." Ucap Utatane memperkuat alasan mengapa ia mengusulkan hal tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku masih memiliki kedudukan tertinggi disini, setidaknya biarkan anak-anak mereka merasakan kehidupan. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui hal ini, mereka tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi."

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat mereka mengetahui hal ini? Itu sama saja dengan membahayakan negara ini!" Ucap Mitokado menentang kembali ide Tobirama.

"Ini keputusan terakhirku, sebagai penghormatan dan tanda terima kasih dari Negara Konoha atas segala jasa mereka selama ini maka biarlah anak-anak itu menjadi urusanku kelak!"

Suasana berubah hening, kedua penasihat Konoha masih memikirkan ucapan Tobirama. Ini terlalu beresiko tapi sebagian dari perasaan mereka menyetujui usul Danzo. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang tidak mengerti apapun.

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini misi ini diberi nama S MISSION, 's' yang berarti _secret_ dan mulai detik ini maka tidak akan ada diantara kita yang membongkarnya jika itu terjadi maka hukumannya adalah kematian. Dan kau sebagai Kepala Tertinggi Kepolisian Konoha adalah ketua dari S MISSION ini"

"Saya mengerti." Jawab Danzo cepat.

"Kami serahkan semua padamu, Danzo." Ucap Utatane yang mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Danzo.

Kedua kaki Danzo segera melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan milik Hokage diikuti oleh kedua Penasihat Konoha. Suasana tegang itu berubah seketika menjadi keheningan, Tobirama bergerak menghadap jendela besar yang terletak dibelakang kursinya, menatap langit siang yang terasa sangat terik.

Perang batin sedang terjadi pada dirinya, setengah pada dirinya tidak menyetujui usul tersebut apalagi ketua tim JUUBI PROJECT adalah salah satu sahabat baiknya, Uchiha Fugaku. Dia menyesal telah mengambil keputusan untuk membuat suatu project yang menciptakan formula senjata mengerikan yang mana senjata tersebut akan digunakan untuk pertahanan negara Konoha. Mengatasi perebutan kekuasan wilayah yang masih gencar terjadi sekarang.

Bocornya informasi yang ternyata berasal dari bawahannya sendiri membuat ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang pemimpin. Semua kini bergerak menginginkan formula tersebut dan berniat menyerbu Konoha, inikah yang dinamakan senjata makan tuan? Tapi mengapa mereka yang harus jadi korbannya. Mereka yang harus menangung rasa haus orang-orang yang kelaparan akan kekuasaan.

Mereka yang sudah bersusah payah untuk melindungi Konoha, merelakan sebagian waktunya untuk terjun mengabdi pada Negara, meninggalkan Istri dan Anak yang membutuhkan kehadirannya. Haruskah sekejam ini keputusan yang harus dijalankan. Bukankah mereka juga berhak untuk merasakan kehidupan.

Tobirama segera memanggil pengawalnya yang berjaga di depan ruangannya untuk memanggil istrinya agar menghadap dirinya. Setidaknya ia akan menyelamatkan nyawa anak-anak mereka. Buah hati mereka, menyampaikan pesan ini melalui istri dan juga menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada mereka karena akan mencurigakan jika dirinya tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan ruangannya saat ini.

Tobirama tahu para Penasihat Konoha tidak mungkin diam begitu saja.

...

**26 Desember 1992, pukul 17:20.**

"Riiinnn..." Teriak Obito yang berlari mengejar Rin yang berjalan dengan Kakashi disampingnya.

"Obito, ada apa?" Tanya Rin yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Kakashi saat mendengar suara Obito memanggil nama perempuan disampingnya.

Obito mengatur napasnya sesaat sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Akhirnya aku bisa menjalani misi denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Rin senang.

"Ah, resiko misi ini akan gagal semakin bertambah." Sahut Kakashi yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hey, jaga ucapanmu Kakashi, karena ada aku misi ini pasti akan cepat terselesaikan." Balas Obito sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan juga menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Rin dan Juga Kakashi.

"Pikirkan saja agar kau tidak gugur dalam misi ini."

"Hey ... hey aku masih disini." Rin langsung mengangkat salah satu tangannya disertai dengan kepala yang sudah menoleh kearah Kakashi dan kemudian berpindah kearah Obito. Dia memprotes pertengkaran yang sedang terjadi karena saat ini dirinya berada diantara Kakashi dan juga Obito.

"Maaf Rin," Gumam Obito pelan yang mendapat balasan senyuman dari satu-satunya perempuan disana, sedangkan Kakashi hanya mendengus sembari menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain.

"Tidak apa lagipula aku senang akhirnya kita bisa menjalankan misi denganmu Obito, tapi dari yang kudengar misi kali ini adalah misi yang sangat spesial."

Obito mengangguk cepat, "Itu juga yang kudengar barusan makanya misi kali ini mendapat nama khusus yaitu S MISSION. S dari kata spesial."

"Kau harus pintar menjaga mulutmu Obito, misi ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain." Ucap Kakashi.

"Tak usah sok menasehatiku, aku sudah tahu."

"Baguslah, mulutmu itu kadang suka melantur."

"STOP! Kalau kalian masih ingin bertengkar lebih baik aku pergi sendiri menghadap Danzo." Sahut Rin yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Obito dan Kakashi begitu saja dengan tampang kesal.

"Riiinnn!" Teriak Obito namun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh sang pemilik nama.

"Hah, kau ini memang bisanya menggangu saja." Ucap Kakashi yang mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Obito.

"Apa-apaan itu, memangnya Rin milikmu!" Protes Obito yang kembali diabaikan oleh sahabat peraknya.

...

**26 Desember 1992, pukul 20:02.**

"Kalian sudah siap? Misi ini tidak boleh gagal walau aku ketua pada misi ini namun aku sendiri yang akan menghadapi Zetsu, maka segala pergerakan kalian aku serahkan semua pada Pein selaku ketua tim ini. Kalian mengerti." Jelas Danzo di depan barisan anggotanya yang sudah terbagi dalam dua kubu.

"Siap Pak!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Lima menit lagi ketika Konoha sudah mulai terlelap, maka itulah saatnya kita bergerak sesuai dengan perintah yang telah diberikan. Aku tidak ingin mendengar adanya kegagalan, lakukan misi ini secepat mungkin. Kita berpisah disini." Lanjut Danzo tegas.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Danzo dan beberapa bawahannya sudah pergi menghadapi Zetsu yang bersiap melakukan penyerangan pada Konoha, sedangkan tim yang dipimpin oleh Pein bergerak menuju markas peneliti yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul saat ini.

Semua orang yang sudah terpilih sama-sama mengenakan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan atribut senjata yang melekat ditubuh mereka. Ekspersi siap dan sedikit tegang sudah tergambar jelas diwajah mereka.

Mereka kini terbagi dalam dua grup, grup pertama adalah grup penyerang di markas para ilmuwan dan grup kedua adalah penyerang pada keluarga inti kesepuluh orang tersebut. Rin, Kakashi dan Obito masuk ke dalam tim pertama, mereka ditambah tiga anggota lainnya dimana salah satunya adalah Pein selaku ketua lapangan yang sudah bergerak menyusup masuk ke dalam markas para peneliti JUUBI PROJECT.

Sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya bergerak terpisah untuk menghabisi keluarga inti mereka.

Pein memberi arahan pada anggotanya untuk menyebar mencari disegala ruangan yang terlihat sangat sepi sekarang, sepertinya kesepuluh orang ini sudah mengetahui rencana S MISSION. Mereka memang bukan seorang prajurit tapi kecerdasan otak mereka tidak bisa diragukan, ditambah banyaknya alat ciptaan mereka yang belum diketahui dan digunakan oleh badan keamanan Konoha membuat Pein dan anggotanya tidak bisa menganggap remeh mereka.

Rin memegang erat senjatanya yang sudah dipasangkan _Silencer_ atau peredam suara agar suara tembakan tidak terdengar hingga keluar area markas peneliti ini.

Penyergapan ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh pihak manapun.

Satu tangan Rin sudah bersiap untuk membuka pintu berwarna hitam yang tertutup rapat. Rin membuka perlahan dengan satu tangan yang bersenjata sudah terjulur ke depan tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu tertarik kencang hingga tubuh Rin ikut tertarik masuk ke dalam ruangan itu karena tangannya masih memegang erat gagang pintu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba mulut Rin dibungkam kencang oleh sebuah tangan yang Rin yakini adalah tangan seorang pria dan parahnya lagi tangan Rin yang memegang senjata sudah terarah pada pelipisnya. Tangannya berhasil dikendalikan oleh pria yanng sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau memberi waktu untukku sepuluh menit saja, setelah itu kau bisa membunuhku tanpa perlawanan," Ucap seorang pria tepat ditelinga Rin.

Rin masih terdiam, dirinya masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rin masih terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Pria ini malah meminta waktu padanya bukan menghabisinya.

"Juubi Project." Pria itu berucap kembali tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Aku membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit lagi untuk menguncinya. Kami terlambat mendapatkan berita penyergapan ini sehingga aku tidak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk menghapusnya, kode untuk penghancuran data itu aku buat sangat rumit sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang sangat banyak." Lanjut Pria itu sembari memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar komputer yang menyala di depan mereka saat ini.

"Bisakah?" Tanya Pria itu dengan nada memohon. Rin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujuinya dan perlahan pria itu melepaskan tangannya yang berada di depan mulut Rin.

Serelah beberapa saat hanya diam akhirnya pria itu juga melepaskan tangannya yang mengengam erat tangan Rin yang memegang kendali senjata. Pria itu kini berjalan menuju komputer yang ia biarkan menyala sedari tadi.

Entah mengapa Rin merasa sangat mempercayai ucapan pria ini hingga Rin mau menuruti permintaan Pria tersebut.

"Juubi Project, apa itu?" Tanya Rin yang kini menatap Pria di depannya.

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Rin, "Tak heran jika kau tidak mengetahuinya, JUUBI adalah alat penghancur massal yang sangat mematikan."

"Kau ingin menghancurkan data itu? Tapi bukankah kalian berniat menjualnya dan berkhianat pada Konoha?"

"Itukah yang mereka katakan?" Pria itu balik bertanya dan menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat untuk kembali menatap Rin.

Rin dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan apakah kau mempercayainya?" Pria itu kembali melempar pertanyaan.

Rin tidak langsung menjawabnya, kedua matanya kini masih saling berpandangan dengan Pria di depannya, "Tentu saja." Jawab Rin pelan.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau meragukan jawabanmu sendiri." Dan kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan komputer miliknya.

Rin tidak menyangkalnya sama sekali, pasalnya apa yang diperintahkan dengan yang ia lihat sekarang semuanya bertolak belakang. Pria itu sama sekali tidak membunuhnya padahal ia memiliki kesempatan dan sekarang pria itu ingin menghapus data yang senjata yang dikabarkan akan mereka jual.

Jika memang mereka berniat untuk berkhianat pada Konoha harusnya semua adalah kebalikannya dari apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Mereka tidak tahu jika data ini tidak mudah untuk dihancurkan begitu saja, sehingga aku hanya bisa mengunci data ini." Ucap pria itu sambil terus mengerakan sepuluh jarinya dengan cepat.

"Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku, tolong simpan baik-baik formula ini. Aku tahu ini hal yang sangat berbahaya tapi jika data ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah maka dunia akan hancur dengan mudah."

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Rin heran.

"Aku mempercayaimu," Jawab pria itu sembari tersenyum. "Bisakah? ini bukan hanya demi Konoha."

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menjualnya?" Tanya Rin berusaha menyakinkan dirinya kembali, benarkah jika pria ini benar-benar tidak berniat menjualnya seperti apa yang ia dengar.

"Untuk apa? Tujuan kami membuat ini adalah untuk pertahanan Konoha sendiri, untuk melindungi Konoha."

"Lalu kenapa perintah yang kami dapatkan-"

"-Berbeda, benar begitu?" Tanya Pria yang hanya mendapat anggukan kepala dari Rin.

"Mereka hanya ingin melindungi Konoha dari berbagai ancaman yang ada dan merahasiakan ini semua agar tidak ada orang yang mengetahui tentang JUUBi PROJECT. Sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui jika mereka tidak bisa dengan mudah menghapus data tersebut. Untuk itu tolong jaga data ini dari pemerintah Konoha, sekalipun itu adalah Hokage. Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"

Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah USB kearah Rin, USB yang Rin yakini sebagai formula dari JUUBI yang telah dijelaskan oleh pria itu. Senjata pembunuh massal yang sekarang menyebabkan sebuah perang kecil di Konaha dan memungkinkan terciptanya perang besar suatu saat nanti.

Perlahan Rin berjalan mendekati pria itu yang masih tersenyum menatap Rin. Dengan sedikit ragu Rin menggerakkan tangannya yang tidak memegang senjata untuk mengambil USB tersebut dan menyimpan benda itu di dalam tas miliknya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Pria itu yang masih memperhatikan gerakan tangan Rin yang menutup tasnya.

"Rin, Nohara Rin, Anda?" Rin bertanya balik.

"Aku Nara Shikaku. Terima Kasih Rin dan sekarang kau bisa membunuhku sesuai dengan janjiku padamu sebelumnya." Jawab Shikaku yang mengelus pelan kepala Rin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya tak kuasa menatap pancaran keteduhan dari kedua mata Shikaku, Rin sadar ini semua tidak benar maka kini keraguan mulai meracuni perasaannya, "A-aku, aku.."

Pria itu memasang senyumnya kembali, tangan yang semula berada di kepala Rin sudah turun memengang bahu Rin yang sedikit bergetar, "Lakukan perintah yang mereka berikan padamu jika tidak maka kau yang akan terbunuh oleh mereka, lakukan saja tidak usah ragu." Ucap Shikaku berusaha meyakinkan Rin.

Rin mengigit bibirnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sesal karena tindakan yang akan ia lakukan. Perlahan tangan Rin bergerak mengarahkan senjatanya pada Pria yang sudah berada di depannya yang sekarang masih tersenyum menatap Rin.

Rin ragu. Tangannya seolah tertahan saat ingin menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Ini semua salah. Tidak mungkin ia tega untuk membunuh orang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Tidak mungkin.

"A-aku ... Aku tidak sanggup!" Ucap Rin setengah berteriak dengan kedua matanya yang sudah terpejam.

Dan seketika sebuah peluru sudah melesat menembus dada pria itu yang membuatnya terjatuh dari kursinya. Rin yang mendengar sebuah suara itu segera membuka lebar kedua matanya. Pria itu sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan darah yang sudah mengalir deras keluar dari tubuhnya.

Rin yang terkejut langsung menghampiri tubuh pria yang sudah diambang maut. Kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menghentikan darah yang masih mengalir dengan deras. Berusaha menyelamatkan Shikaku dari kematian.

Tapi sebuah tangan menarik tangan Rin yang sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahan Shikaku. Kakashi menarik tangan Rin yang sudah berlumuran dengan darah, "Apa yang kau lakukan Rin?" Tanya Kakashi bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Melihat Rin berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa target mereka.

Rin mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi dan memilih tetap memfokuskan diri untuk menyelamatkan Shikaku.

"Rin!" Panggil Kakashi dengan keras.

Tapi sekali lagi Rin masih tidak memperdulikan Kakashi yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Rin! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah memutar tubuh Rin agar menatap dirinya, "Dan apa maksudnya dengan kau tidak sanggup? Dia adalah musuh, kau lupa!"

"Tapi Kakashi, ini semua tidak-"

Ucapan Rin terhenti saat tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Shikaku sehingga membuat Rin seketika meoleh kearahnya. Dengan susah payah Shikaku mengelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda agar Rin tidak mengatakan apapun. Rin yang mengerti arti dari gerakan tubuh dan mata Shikaku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan mengigit bibir bawahnya saat akhirnya Shikaku mengembuskan napas terakhir di depan matanya.

Rin berusaha mati-matian agar airmatanya tidak tumpah sekarang. Sekuat tenaga ia menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat ini. Menyembunyikannya dari Kakashi.

"Ma-maaf Kakashi.." Gumam Rin pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kakashi yang kini menarik tangan Rin agar berdiri menjauh dari pria yang sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan saat ini?" Kini Kakashi menatap cemas pada Rin yang tertunduk lesu dihadapannya. Ada rasa sakit yang coba Rin sembunyikan dari Kakashi dan sayangnya Kakashi mengetahui itu.

Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Rin hanya berupa gelengan kepala lemah dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata Kakashi yang seakan mencoba membaca emosinya.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir Rin, katakan saja padaku. Apa kau tidak sanggup untuk menjalani misi ini?" Tanya Kakashi.

Rin mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas menatap mata Kakashi yang terlihat sangat cemas. Akhirnya airmata yang sudah mati-matian ia tahan kini sudah membahasi kedua pipinya. Kesedihan, kebimbangan, semua perasaan kini sudah mengaduk emosi yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia tidak mengerti harus bagaimana menghadapi ini semua.

"Maaf, Kakashi.." Ucap Rin yang kini menghapus airmatanya.

Kakashi menghela napasnya pelan, "Jangan menangis, jika kau tidak sanggup maka biar aku saja yang melakukannya dan kau tetaplah berada disampingku. Ingat, jangan pasang wajah seperti ini jika bertemu dengan rekan tim yang lain. Kau mengerti?"

Rin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kakashi barusan. Airmata itu akhirnya sudah berhenti mengalir, Kakashi langsung menarik tangan Rin untuk berlari dibelakangnya dan mencari target berikutnya. Kakashi tidak ingin ada oranglain yang menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka saat ini. Menyadari apa yang sedang menimpa Rin.

Kakashi tidak mengerti mengapa Rin tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini dan Kakashi yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Tepat sebelum Rin keluar dari ruangan itu, Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap jasad Shikaku, Rin menatap lekat-lekat wajah pria itu terakhir kalinya berusaha untuk meneguhkan hatinya agar bisa menjalani permintaan terakhir pria tersebut. Permintaan yang sangat sulit bagi Rin.

Rin kembali menatap punggung Kakashi yang berada didepannya, punggung yang selalu ada untuk melindunginya. Seandainya saja ia bisa mengatakan semua yang ia ketahui saat ini pada Kakashi, membagi sedikit beban yang terasa berat untuk ia pikul sendirian. Namun ia sadar itu sama saja dengan menyeret Kakashi ke dalamnya karena Rin tahu saat ini apa yang sedang ia lakukan adalah suatu hal yang sangat berbahaya.

Dan ia tidak ingin Kakashi menanggung resiko yang ia pikul saat ini.

...

**27 Desember 1992, pukul 06:00.**

Hokage terduduk lemas di kursinya saat membaca selembar kertas berisi pengumuman atas berjalannya misi semalam.

MISSION COMPLETE.

Kata-kata yang teramat singkat namun mampu membuat luka bagi Tobirama Senju. Pria yang menganggap dirinya sudah gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin, gagal sebagai seorang sahabat karena dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

Kegagalan yang akan selalu teringat sampai akhir hayatnya.

Walau akhirnya ia bisa menyelamatkan apa yang bisa ia perjuangkan tapi tetap saja, ia gagal.

"_Kami titip anak kami, tolong rawat mereka dengan baik."_

Itulah pesan terakhir yang Fugaku katakan saat dirinya memberitahukan perihal S MISSION yang akan menyebabkan mereka harus kehilangan nyawa mereka. Tapi reaksi yang Tobirama dapatkan sungguh diluar dugaannya. Mereka semua menerima dengan apa yang telah diputuskan.

Bukan menyerah begitu saja seakan mereka tidak bisa melawan tapi lebih menyetujui alasan lebih baik mengorbankan nyawa mereka daripada banyak nyawa yang harus terancam.

Jika ini memang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, menyelesaikan kekacauan yang telah mereka buat. Mereka menerimanya.

Suara ketukan pada pintu ruangannya membuat kesadarannya kembali, para Penasihat Konoha dan juga Danzo masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tobirama sat pintu ruangan itu kembali tertutup rapat.

"Ini masalah besar, Formula JUUBI tidak ditemukan!" Ucap Utatane panik.

"Bukankah misimu juga untuk menghancurkan data JUUBI di dalam komputer mereka?" Tanya Tobirama pada Danzo yang berdiri di belakang para Penasihat yang terlihat cemas.

"Saat melakukan pembersihan area, aku tidak berhasil menemukan data tersebut. Semua data hilang." Jawab Danzo.

"Mungkinkah mereka telah berhasil untuk menghancurkannya?" Gumam Tobirama yang membuat Mitokado kini menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Nara Shikaku, dialah seorang programmer handal yang menyimpan semua data JUUBI. Dia **pernah** mengatakan bahwa dia telah memberikan kode penghancuran yang sangat sulit, dimana dia membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk bisa menghancurkan semua data JUUBI." Jawab Tobirama.

"Lalu apakah dia berhasil?" Tanya Utatane.

"Aku sudah memeriksa isi ruangan Shikaku bahkan isi komputernya, tapi aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan apapun. " Jawab Danzo.

"Tapi jika dia tidak mengetahui tentang S MISSION maka bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan mungkin sempat untuk menghancurkannya. Lalu siapakah yang membunuhnya? Apakah ada orang lain yang lebih dulu bergerak dari kita?" Tanya Mitakado lagi.

"Kurasa tidak. Danzo sekarang kau selidiki siapa pembunuh Shikaku, aku takut jika ada salah satu orang kita yang mendukungnya."

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan data JUUBI. Menyelamatkan Konoha."

"Saya mengerti." Ucap Danzo yang segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

...

**27 Desember 1992, pukul 08:45.**

"Anda memanggil kami?" Tanya Kakashi yang masuk kedalam ruangan Danzo diikuti oleh Rin.

Mereka kini berdiri sejajar menghadap Danzo yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan mejanya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan saat berada di dalam ruangan Nara Shikaku?" Tanya Danzo yang menatap secara bergantian dua wajah di depannya.

"Membunuhnya." Jawab Kakashi santai berbeda dengan Rin yang sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Danzo.

Apakah Danzo mengetahui jika dirinya yang menyimpan formula rahasia milik Shikaku?

Dan sayangnya Danzo bisa menembak ekspresi yang tergambar pada kedua wajah di depannya, walau Rin berusaha untuk menutupinya, wajah terkejut yang tercetak walau hanya beberapa detik itu masih bisa terlihat oleh Danzo.

"Kau yang membunuhnya? Atau Rin? Atau kalian membunuhnya bersama-sama?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaan Anda?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada sinis, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Danzo menanyakan hal ini padanya? Kakashi tidak mungkin memberitahu jika malam itu Rin sama sekali tidak membunuh siapapun dan karena sikap Rin juga Kakashi hanya bisa membunuh Shikaku saja.

Tapi bukankah misi itu berjalan lancar walau mereka sepenuhnya tidak banyak turun tangan? Lalu apa yang salah?

"Aku hanya mencari dan apa yang aku cari pasti ada diantara kalian." Jawab Danzo membalas tatapan mata Kakashi. Mencoba untuk membaca apa yang membuat Kakashi merasa terusik.

"Aku tidak mengerti? Kami sudah mengerjakan misi sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan!"

"Tentu, tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang disana. Sesuatu yang sangat penting jadi sebelum semuanya menjadi sulit lebih baik berikan saja apa yang aku cari."

Kembali Danzo melihat ekspresi wajah Rin yang berubah walau hanya beberapa detik dan kini ada sedikit rasa takut yang ia coba sembunyikan.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya kau bertanya pada orang yang salah." Bantah Kakashi tegas. Setidaknya saat ini ia harus bisa melindungi Rin yang merasa ketakutan saat ini. Kakashi bisa mengetahuinya walau setengah mati Rin mencoba menyembunyikannya sekarang.

Danzo tersenyum samar, "Sepertinya begitu, baiklah kalian bisa pergi."

Senyuman yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Rin namun terlihat menyebalkan di mata Kakashi. Kakashi masih tidak mengerti dengan tujuan Danzo barusan, apa maksud dari pertanyaannya.

...

**28 Desember 1992, pukul 09:10.**

Langkah kaki Kakashi gontai tidak seperti biasa yang selalu berjalan tegas seakan siap menghadapi dunia yang menghadangnya. Mau berapa kali dipikirkanpun Kakashi tidak pernah akan bisa menerimanya, tugas berat yang baru saja ia terima.

Dan ia merasa tidak mungkin bisa untuk melakukannya.

Bahkan ia masih tidak mempercayai jika Rin benar-benar mengkhianati Konoha. Atas dasar apa? Kepentingan apa? Untuk apa Rin melakukannya? Semua pertanyaan itu sudah berputar di dalam pikiran Kakashi tanpa pernah bisa Kakashi temukan jawabannya.

**Flash Back**

**28 Desember 1992, pukul 08:12.**

"Ada perlu apa Anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Danzo.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah misi. Misi yang teramat sangat penting dan hanya kaulah yang mampu menjalankannya." Jawab Danzo yang sudah berjalan mendekati Kakashi dengan secarik kertas ditangannya.

Kakashi mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Danzo padanya, dengan cepat kedua matanya membaca semua tulisan yang tercetak disana hingga membuat ia tersentak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin," Ucap Kakashi yang masih memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada kertas itu, "Dia tidak mungkin-"

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi, apa kau tidak menyadari keanehan padanya saat itu?"

Pertanyaan Danzo membuat Kakashi memutar ingatannya saat kejadian Rin yang mencoba untuk meolong pria yang ditembak olehnya. Wajah Rin yang terlihat sedih atas apa yang menimpa pria tersebut seakan sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin, aku sudah mengenalnya sangat lama. Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati Konoha dan bekerjasama dengan para pengkhianat itu." Ucap Kakashi yang terdengar ragu pasalnya sikap Rin saat itu memang sangat aneh tidak seperti biasanya, tapi Kakashi dan Rin bukan baru sebentar bersama. Kakashi percaya Rin tidak mungkin melakukan ini semua seperti yang dituduhkan padanya seperti yang tertulis jelas di kertas yang berada di gengaman Kakashi saat ini.

"Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Bukan hanya dirimu saja bahkan seorang Hokage sampai saat ini masih tidak mempercayai bahwa teman dekatnya sudah mengkhianati dirinya, mengkhianati Konoha." Danzo berkata sambil memungunggi Kakashi. Dia sadar anak buahnya ini bukanlah orang bodoh yang mudah untuk dibodohi. Ia tidak ingin Kakashi membaca segala emosi, gestur tubuh atau apapun yang bisa meragukan ucapan Danzo barusan.

"Dan seorang Hokage saja bersedia mengorbankan ikatan pertemanan yang sudah tercemar oleh pengkhianatan karena semua yang sudah dilakukan hanyalah untuk keselamatan Konoha. Kuberikan misi ini padamu karena kau adalah rekannya selama ini. Aku memberimu waktu untuk bersama dengannya disaat-saat terakhir hidupnya." Lanjut Danzo sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kedua tangan Kakashi terkepal erat bahkan kertas yang berada digengamannya sudah tidak beraturan lagi, remuk seperti perasaannya saat ini. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai semuanya, kenyataan yang menaparnya kuat saat ini belum sanggup membulatkan tekadnya untuk menghabisi nyawa Rin, rekan satu timnya.

"Malam ini, selesaikanlah misi yang aku berikan padamu." Ucap Danzo yang membuat Kakashi kembali tersadar.

"Tidak ada kegagalan dan tidak bolah ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya, siapapun termasuk Hokage sendiri." Lanjut Danzo yang masih tidak merubah posisinya, suara bantingan pelan pintu ruangan itu memberi tanda jika Kakashi sudah tidak berada di dalam ruangannya.

Dunia memang kejam, tapi ini Danzo lakukan agar semua bisa terselamatkan bukan hanya Konoha tapi seluruh dunia. Ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk menyembunyikan semuanya rapat-rapat.

**Flash Back Off.**

"Kakashi."

Sebuah tepukan ringan pada bahunya membuat ia tersentak kaget, hingga tangan yang tadi menepuk bahunya kini sudah tertarik menjauh.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau terkejut seperti ini?" Tanya Rin yang sudah menatap wajah Kakashi.

Sontak Kakashi menghindar cepat dan segera berjalan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Membuat Rin mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Rin lagi yang sudah menyamakan posisinya di samping Kakashi, "Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi singkat yang masih tidak membiarkan kedua matanya menatap wajah Rin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kakashi dengan cemas.

"Begitu, lalu ada apa tiba-tiba kau memanggilku?" Tanya Rin yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat Kakashi tiba-tiba berhenti.

Kakashi diam tidak menjawab bahkan masih tidak menatap Rin, dia hanya diam menatap kearah lain dengan kedua tangan yang sudah berada di dalam saku celananya. Rin sadar ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kakashi, karena Kakashi tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Tanya Rin sekali lagi, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari Kakashi.

"Maukah kau menemaniku hari ini, sehari ini saja hanya bersamaku?" Tanya Kakashi yang kini mulai mengarahkan pandangannya menatap wajah Rin yang sudah bersemu merah. Kakashi tidak berbohong dan ungkapan itu bukan untuk misinya, ia ingin bersikap egois sekarang.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, berusaha untuk membuat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya dengan Rin? Memiliki Rin untuk berada disisinya hingga detik terakhirnya? Apakah itu? Karena semuanya, apapun yang ia lakukan saat ini dengan Rin, semuanya terasa menyakitkan untuk Kakashi.

Rin tersipu malu dan tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Senyuman itu bahkan masih terus mengembang di wajah Rin saat mereka sudah berjalan tak tentu arah. Rin hanya mengikuti kemana Kakashi pergi sedang Kakashi sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Sebuah suara tawa pelan sudah terlantun dari mulut Rin membuat Kakashi mau tidak mau menolehkan kepalanya, "Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Aku sedang berpikir apa begitu caramu mengajak seseorang untuk berkencan?" Jawab Rin masih dengan senyumannya tapi seketika eksperinya berubah drastis, "Ehh ... Ma-maksudku, aduh ... bukan begitu, aku tidak menganggap i-ini kencan ha-hanya berpikir-"

"Tidak apa-apa, jika kau memang mau menganggapnya begitu." Ucap Kakashi yang sudah menatap kearah lain.

Wajah Rin langsung memerah, inilah yang diimpikannya selama ini. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Kakashi akan bersikap seperti ini sekarang.

"Ah, be-begitu," gumam Rin gugup, mati-matian ia berusaha mengatur kembali debaran jantungnya yang sudah tidak terkendali.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi pelan bahkan terdengar sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkannya.

Rin tersenyum menatap wajah Kakashi yang kikuk sekarang, ia tahu Kakashi tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Sedikit aneh memang, namun ia menepis semua pemikiran atas segala pertanyaan yang sudah membayanginya sedari tadi. Rin lebih menikmati seorang Kakashi yang sekarang bersikap sangat manis disampingnya.

"Berpegangan tangan, ah maksudku itu biasanya dilakukan jika-" Ucapan Rin seketika terhenti saat tangan kanannya tergengam erat oleh tangan Kakashi. Membuat mereka kini terlihat seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Oh ayolah, Rin tidak pernah melakukan hal ini, selama ini ia hanya sibuk menjalani misi dan itupun sebenarnya sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia karena ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia sukai, menikmati sikap protektif yang selalu Kakashi perlihatkan saat menghadapi bahaya. Itu saja cukup untuknya. Rin sadar Kakashi bukanlah tipe pria yang memikirkan hal seperti ini. Dia adalah tipe pria yang sangat serius menjalani semuanya, Tuan Serius yang saat ini menjelma bagai sosok Kakashi yang baru.

Sosok Kakashi yang tidak pernah bisa Rin temui. Kakashi yang menuruti segala keinginannya, menjadikannya orang paling bahagia saat ini. Melakukan semua hal yang selama ini ingin Rin lakukan bersama Kakashi, melakukan semua hal yang selama ini hanya bisa ia impikan.

"Kau benar-benar membelikannya untukku?" Tanya Rin menatap tak percaya sosok Kakashi yang datang dengan membawa sebuah boneka kelinci berwana pink dan menyodorkannya tepat diwajah Rin yang duduk dibangku Taman Konoha yang berubah sepi sekarang, karena warna langit yang sudah menghitam dan waktu yang semakin larut hingga tidak ada oranglain selain mereka disana. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang sebagai hari paling bahagia untuk Rin, karena melewati waktu hanya berdua dengan Kakashi.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau menginginkannya?" Kakashi balik melempar pertanyaan.

Rin hanya memasang senyuman, karena sesungguhnya Rin tidak benar-benar menginginkan boneka ini, Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah hari ini Kakashi akan menuruti semuanya, semua permintaannya? Tanpa ada sebuah protes atau bantahan.

Rin sangat sadar, ada sesuatu yang Kakashi sembunyikan darinya hingga mau melakukan semua ini. Keanehan dari seorang Kakashi yang ada dihadapan Rin saat ini.

"Begitukah, Mengapa kau sedari tadi melakukan apa yang aku inginkan? Kau tahu ini bukan hari ulang tahunku Kakashi, jangan-jangan kau salah mengingatnya ya?" Tanya Rin yang sudah mengambil boneka itu dan mendekapnya erat sesaat namun kemudian meletakannya di kursi taman yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak," Jawab Kakashi yakin. Karena Kakashi tidak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahun Rin bahkan Obito dan Rin sadari itu.

"Apa kau kalah taruhan dengan Obito?" Tanya Rin lagi mencoba mencari tahu penyebab sikap Kakashi saat ini.

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak mungkin kalah darinya."

Ucapan Kakashi membuat Rin tertawa kencang, yah karena apa yang diucapkan Kakashi ada benarnya. Pertemanan mereka memang sangat aneh, terlihat jika Kakashi selalu mengabaikan kehadiran Obito dan Obito yang terlihat sangat membenci Kakashi namun Rin paham dibalik itu semua mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang saling mengerti dan saling memberi dukungan dengan cara yang aneh juga tentunya.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Rin yang masih belum juga mendapatkan jawaban dari Kakashi, tapi Kakashi lebih memilih untuk diam. Masih enggan untuk memberitahu Rin.

"Apa jika aku ingin kau memelukku, kau juga akan melakukannya?" Tanya Rin ragu-ragu namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali meralat ucapannya barusan, "Ah maaf, aku tidak serius-"

Tapi sekali lagi ia kembali terkejut saat Kakashi mendekatinya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat, mendekapnya dengan sangat kencang.

Sudah cukup.

Rin sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa keingintahuannya, hal yang membuat Kakashi hingga seperti ini. Sesuatu hal yang sepertinya tidak bisa Kakashi katakan padanya, Rin harus mengetahuinya.

Satu tangan Rin bergerak mengelus pelan punggung Kakashi, "Katakan padaku Kakashi, ada apa? Karena aku sudah siap untuk mendengarnya. Apapun."

Kakashi tidak segera menjawabnya, Ia hanya membiarkan kedua matanya tertutup sesaat merasakan angin yang menyentuh wajahnya, merasakan belaian lembut yang perlahan seakan menguatkan dirinya untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Maaf ..." Suara pelan Kakashi yang dapat Rin dengar dengan sangat jelas. Suara penuh perasaan luka dan sakit yang tidak dapat Kakashi sembunyikan lagi.

"Kumohon maafkan aku." Kakashi semakin mendekap tubuh Rin, "Rin, maafkan aku."

"Apa yang perlu aku maafkan?" Tanya Rin tak mengerti.

"Aku mendapat perintah untuk membunuhmu. Hingga detik ini pun aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Mempercayaimu yang mengkhianati Konoha, katakan padaku jika semua itu tidak benar Rin."

Kedua mata Rin terbuka lebar, "A-apa?!"

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya 'kan? Kau tidak mungkin mengkhianati Konoha 'kan?" Tanya Kakashi mencoba untuk mendapat jawaban dari perempuan yang berada dalam pelukannya saat ini. Memastikan jika apa yang ia ketahui saat ini adalah salah.

Tapi Rin tetap diam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Lidahnya terasa kaku dan tidak dapat ia gerakan. Telinganya seakan berdengung mendengar ucapan Kakashi, ia tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan seperti ini.

Takdir akan berkata seperti ini.

**Flash Back.**

**27 Desember 1992, pukul 15:52.**

"Anda memangil saya?" Tanya Rin yang kini berdiri menghadap Danzo.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu apa yang akan aku tanyakan padamu, Nohara Rin?"

"Maksud Anda?"

"Kau tidak membunuh Nara Shikaku, Kakashi-lah yang melakukannya." Jawab Danzo yang melempar secarik kertas hingga tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Kertas yang bertuliskan hasil forensik luka pada mayat Nara Shikaku yang menjelaskan tentang ciri-ciri peluru yang berhasil membunuhnya adalah peluru yang berasal dari senjata milik Hatake Kakashi.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Danzo yang kini menatap tajam pada Rin.

Rin yang terkejut saat membaca tulisan itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikannnya. Bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?"

Rin tetap diam, ia tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk mengelak, alasan apa yang harus ia berikan?

"Baiklah, Kita buat ini menjadi mudah. Kau bisa serahkan sesuatu yang aku inginkan maka Hatake Kakashi akan aku bebaskan dari tuduhan bekerjasama dengan pengkhianat." Ucap Danzo santai namun terdengar sangat tegas.

"Dan kau tahu apa hukuman untuk pengkhianat bukan?" Danzo terus saja mengintimidasi Rin yang tak bisa lagi untuk berkutik, terus menyerang Rin dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menyudutkannya.

"Ataukah dia juga mengetahui tentang ini?"

Seketika mulut Rin yang terkunci untuk berbicara langsung menjawab pertanyaan Danzo barusan, "Tidak, dia tidak mengerti apapun tentang JUU-

Tangan Danzo langsung memukul kencang meja di depannya, sampai terdenngar suara keras menggema di ruangan itu, "Itu adalah kata yang tidak boleh sembarangan kau ucapkan, Nohara Rin!"

Kedua mata Rin berkedip cepat, menetralkan rasa terkejutannya dari suara keras dan bentakan kasar dari Danzo. Rin merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti beberapa detik untuk berdetak.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau ketahui?" Kali ini tatapan Danzo berubah sangat serius.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengetahui namanya dan dia hanya menitipkannya padaku." Jawab Rin yang masih berusaha terlihat berani sekarang.

"Baiklah, katakan dimana kau menyimpannya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum aku berhasil menemukannya."

Tangan Rin terkepal sejenak, bayangan Shikaku sempat muncul kembali seperti sebuah film. Shikaku yang meminta Rin untuk menjaga formula tersebut agar tidak jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Permintaan terakhir dari Shikaku agar menjaga formula itu.

Dan ia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Shikaku. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengelak.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Rin memberitahukan lokasi penyimpanan benda yang dicari oleh Danzo. Formula rahasia yang menyebabkan banyak pertumpahan darah dari orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Baiklah bawakan benda itu kesini, sekarang juga!" Ucap Danzo yang menerima panggilan telepon dari orang yang disuruhnya untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Benda yang harus segera ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari semua orang.

"Hatake Kakashi tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya jadi jangan libatkan dia, aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padamu." Ucap Rin sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan Danzo. Berharap agar Danzo masih mempercayai kata-katanya.

**Flash Back Off**

"Rin..." Panggil Kakashi yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Rin.

Rin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan kecewa yang terpancar dari wajah Kakashi. Ia tidak bisa menjawab namun tidak bisa juga untuk membantah. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Kakashi.

Karena jika ia melakukannya itu sama saja akan membahayakan Kakashi.

"Tidak mungkin." Kakashi mencengkram erat bahu Rin. Ia tidak percaya jika Rin saat ini tidak menyangkalnya sama sekali.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi yang sekali lagi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Rin, tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulut Rin.

Rin hanya terus menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mata Kakashi, ia diam walau cengkraman Kakashi terasa sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Ia bimbang. Rin tidak bisa melihat Kakashi yang menatapnya layaknya seorang penjahat karena itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Tapi semua ini ia lakukan karena ia ingin melindungi Kakashi. Orang yang paling ia cintai.

Perlahan Kakashi melepaskan cengkramannya, tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Ia tidak percaya jika Rin benar-benar mengkhianati Konoha. Ia tidak menyangka jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Danzo semuanya adalah benar. Ia tidak percaya namun Rin sama sekali tidak membantahnya.

Kakashi kini mengambil senjata yang tersimpan rapih dibalik pinggangnya, mengarah pada Rin yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Ia harus membunuh pengkhianat Konoha. Itulah misinya. Itulah tugasnya tak peduli siapapun orangnya. Walaupun itu adalah orang yang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya, walau itu adalah orang yang penting baginya.

Untuk pertama kalinya tangan Kakashi bergetar hebat, ada keraguan besar yang menyelimutinya. Setengah pada hatinya berharap jika Rin akan melawannya, akan menghabisinya terlebih dahulu. Tapi nyatanya Rin tetap saja diam.

Dan itu kembali menimbulkan pertanyaan besar dibenaknya.

"Kenapa?" Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu terucap dengan nada penuh kesedihan hingga membuat Rin kini mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat Kakashi yang sudah menodongkan senjata padanya, berniat melukainya, ternyata rasanya sangat amat menyakitkan karena selama ini tangan itu selalu melindunginya, senjata itu selalu menolongnya.

Pria itu selalu menyelamatkannya.

Kakashi tidak mengerti arti tatapan Rin saat ini, selama ini Kakashi bisa dengan mudah membaca segala yang ada pada Rin meski Rin berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya tapi sekarang Kakashi tidak mengerti apa yang saat ini Rin rasakan.

Kenapa Rin tetap tidak mau menjawabnya?

Dan Rin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melawannya, ia hanya diam seakan bersiap menerima peluru Kakashi.

Perlahan Kakashi mengerakkan jari telunjuknya, tapi semakin ia mencoba untuk menariknya segala memori tentang Rin dan dirinya berputar sangat jelas. Menampilkan segala kejadian yang mereka lalui bersama.

Wajah Rin yang tertawa, menangis, merengut, kesal, marah, ketakutan, kecewa, bahkan terluka.

Yah Kakashi baru sadar jika ada perasaan terluka yang Rin perlihatkan sekarang padanya. Tapi kenapa?

_Kenapa? _

_Kenapa kau terluka?_

_Apa karena aku, Rin?_

_Karena aku mencoba untuk membunuhmu?_

_Aku membunuhmu?!_

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya." Ucap Kakashi yang sudah mendudukan badannya pada rumput taman itu. Terjatuh dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemah di depan kakinya yang tertekuk.

"Aku tidak bisa." Gumam Kakashi yang kini menjambak rambutnya kencang.

"Aku tidak bisa." Dan kata itu terus terucap bagaikan sebuah kaset yang sudah rusak, terus mengulang tanpa henti.

Airmata Rin tumpah saat melihat seorang Kakashi yang terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang. Terlihat sangat tersakiti. Terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Terlihat sangat terluka.

Rin hanya bisa menangis, ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghentikan Kakashi. Rin sadar jika Kakashi gagal pada misi ini maka Kakashi pun juga akan bernasib sama dengannya dan Rin tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Karena ini semua adalah salahnya hingga membuat Kakashi terseret ikut ke dalamnya. Seandainya saat itu ia mampu membunuh Nara Shikaku maka Kakashi tidak akan bersama dengannya. Tidak akan membantu dirinya.

Maka dari itu Rin siap jika memang harus kehilangan nyawanya, ia rela asalkan bisa melindungi Kakashi.

Rin tahu saat ini Danzo mencurigai Kakashi karena itulah ia memberikan misi ini pada Kakashi. Rin sadar, Kakashi juga akan terancam bahaya jika dia tidak berhasil menjalankan misi ini, karena jika Rin tidak terbunuh maka Kakashi juga akan dianggap mengetahui tentang JUUBI PROJCET.

Kenyataan Kakashi yang membunuh Nara Shikaku menjadi pertimbangan sendiri untuk Danzo.

Karena itulah saat ini pilihannya hanya satu yaitu misi Kakashi tidak boleh gagal.

Rin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Kakashi yang masih bergumam pelan, terus mengucapkan jika ia tidak bisa melakukan ini semua dengan wajah yang seakan kesakitan.

Rin segera mengengam tangan Kakashi yang masih terkulai lemah dengan senjata yang tidak tergengam erat olah tangannya, dan tangan Rin yang lain bergerak melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari rambut peraknya.

Ucapan itu akhirnya terhenti dan Kakashi kini menatap Rin yang berada di depannya. Menatap penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Katakan Rin kalau itu semua tidak benar, tolong katakan padaku." Ucap Kakashi yang membuat airmata Rin semakin banyak turun membasahi wajahnya, "Katakan Rin hingga aku tidak perlu membunuhmu, bohongpun tak apa asalkan aku tidak harus membunuhmu."

Rin langsung memeluk tubuh Kakashi dengan erat. Melepaskan suara tangisannya, melepaskan semua kesedihannya, rasa kekecewan, kelemahannya dan penyesalannya yang besar.

Bahkan ia juga melepaskan perasaannya, merelakan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Karena ia tidak bisa lagi berada disisinya, menemaninya, melihat punggungnya, merasakan kehangatannya.

Rin harus merelakan hal itu walau di dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Ia ingin terus bisa bersama Kakashi, berada disampingnya apapun yang terjadi. Apapun.

Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Rin, mencoba mengikis rasa sakit karena suara tangisan pilu yang terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Tidak mengerti. Kakashi tidak mengerti arti tangisan itu, tapi yang pasti hatinya ikut merasakan perih.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi mendengar tangisan memilukan seperti ini.

Dan rasanya **sangat** menyakitkan.

Perlahan Rin mencoba mengatur napasnya, mencoba meredakan tangisannya. Inilah pilihannya.

"Kakashi, maaf ..."

Dan berikutnya Kakashi hanya terpaku mendengar ucapan Rin yang berbisik pelan ditelinganya, membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Kakashi terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Dan sayangnya kata-kata itu adalah ucapan terakhir dari Rin, pesan terakhir yang ia sampaikan untuk Kakashi karena setelah kata itu selesai terucap tangan Rin bergerak menarik tangan Kakashi yang memegang senjata dan menarik pelatuknya mengarah langsung pada bagian dadanya.

Peluru langsung menembus tubuhnya, membuat nyawanya hilang seketika karena peluru itu tepat menembus jantungnya.

Meninggalkan Kakashi yang terkejut dengan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

Kepala Rin yang sudah jatuh lemah diatas bahunya, gengaman tangan Rin yang sudah terlepas, dan Kakashi yang tidak bisa merasakan embusan napas Rin.

Waktu seakan berhenti beberapa detik sebelum Kakashi menyadarinya.

Rin meninggal seketika dipelukannya.

"Rin." Kakashi memanggil gadis yang terkulai lemah di dalam pelukannya seperti tidak memiliki tenaga.

"Rin." Kali ini Kakashi memangil nama itu dengan suara yang bergetar. Jantungnya sangat sakit bagai tertusuk beribu-ribu jarum, dadanya sangat sesak seperti tertimpa beban berat. Terlalu sesak.

Tapi pemilik nama itu tetap saja diam. Tidak menjawabnya. Tidak bergerak.

"Rin." Isakan tangis sudah terdengar pada ucapannya, diiringi oleh airmata yang sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Kakashi menangis, menangisi kepergian Rin, satu-satunya perempuan yang memiliki arti penting untuknya.

"Rin!"

Dan tanpa henti Kakashi terus memanggil perempuan itu berharap agar dia mendengarnya dan membalas memanggil namanya dengan sebuah senyuman seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Tapi itu semua hanya bisa menjadi harapan belaka.

Perlahan Kakashi mengangkat tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah, tangan yang dibimbing oleh Rin untuk mengarahkan senjata itu tepat dijantungnya. Tangan yang tidak bisa mencegah tindakan nekat Rin, tangan yang tidak bisa melindungi Rin.

"_Aku tidak takut karena aku punya rekan tim yang selalu melindungiku, Tuan Serius yang selalu menyelamatkanku."_

"Tidak ... Rin!" Kini Kakashi mendekap tubuh Rin dengan sangat erat, tidak memperdulikan pakaiannya yang ternoda oleh darah yang masih terus mengalir.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan dirinya yang telah membiarkan Rin pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Ini semua salahnya.

Ini semua salahnya.

"Maafkan aku, jangan seperti ini!" Pinta Kakashi yang masih tetap memeluk erat Rin seakan tidak akan membiarkan Rin untuk pergi, pergi meninggalkan sebuah luka yang besar untuk Kakashi.

"Maafkan aku ... Jangan begini, kumohon."

Penyesalan atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Atas segala yang telah terjadi.

Kebodohannya.

"Maaf ... Rin ..."

Karena telah membiarkan Rin melindunginya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ..."

Kakashi terus memohon dan meminta agar gadis ini bisa mendengar permintaannya, membuka matanya kembali dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Bukan wajah datar dengan airmata yang telah mengering diwajahnya. Tanpa sebuah senyuman.

"Maafkan aku."

Bukan kebisuan. Bukan kedua matanya yang terus tertutup rapat.

"Jangan pergi."

Walau Kakashi sadar semua sudah terlambat karena Rin tidak akan pernah bangun, tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi, memberi senyumannya lagi.

Tapi ia terus saja meminta agar Rin tetap berada disini menemaninya, walau ia tahu itu tidak akan berguna.

Rin sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nohara Rin. Maafkan aku."

Dan Penyesalan Kakashi bertambah karena kata ini tidak akan pernah terdengar oleh Rin. Perasaan ini tidak akan pernah tersampaikan untuk Rin. Perasaan yang baru ia sadari sepenuhnya saat ia merasa kehilangan.

Kehilangan sosoknya selama-lamanya.

Karena sekali lagi semuanya sudah terlambat. Penyesalan tidak lagi berguna.

Rin sudah pergi. Dan Kakashi **harus bisa** merelakan kepergiannya.

***there's not one night, one single day**  
><strong> *that I wouldn't give to you.<strong>  
><strong> *So with all my might in every way,<strong>  
><strong> *I'll try to forget you too. <strong>

**_Not One Night by MR.B.I.G_**

...

**28 Desember 1992, pukul 23:21.**

"Kakashi berhasil menjalankan misinya. Nohara Rin telah meninggal."

"Baiklah. Misimu sudah selesai Pein, terima kasih." Ucap Danzo yang langsung menutup teleponnya setelah mendengar kabar dari Pein. Anak buah yang ia berikan misi untuk mengawasi Kakashi yang sedang menjalankan misinya, membunuh salah satu pengkhianat Konoha.

"Itu berarti Kakashi memang tidak mengetahui tentang apapun, dia bebas untuk hidup karena telah berani membunuh Rin yang dinyatakan sebagai pengkhianat." Guman Danzo pelan dengan kedua mata yang menatap sebuah USB ditangannya.

Bersambung lagiiii ^^

Makasih banyak udah mampir ya ^^ dan itu lirik lagu yang membantuku di adegan Kakashi and Rin ^^

Maaf ngak ada spoiler, maaf juga ngak bisa janjiin update cepet tapi akan selalu saya usahakan ^^

Maaf jika chap ini terlalu membingungkan dan Terima Kasih ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto Selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Fifi : **Loh ngak nunggu aku juga ya hahahaha, nanti ada kok yang sabar ya ^^

**Mantika Mochi : **Betul aku juga setuju dengan itu, makasih atas reviewnya ya ^^

**De-chan : **Aku tidak mau berpikiran aneh2 dengan mempertanyakan nama de-chan itu perempuan atau laki-laki hehe,, aku percaya aja de-chan itu perempuan, toh de-chan juga percaya kalo aku ini perempuan padahal namaku ucul world kan hahaha.. iya tapi aku seriusan salut sama kamu kok walau Saino jarang muncul kamu selalu menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak, saya sungguh merasa dihargai sekali olehmu, terima kasih banyak ^^ semangat dengan semua tugas2nya (btw kulaih atau sekolah kah?)

**Bubblee Granger : **Wahh senang dengarnya, kamu sampai nangis bombay ngak? Iyah ini dilanjutin pake walau ngak pake kilat hehe

**Luluchai10 : **Asik kamu ttp nunggu ^^ duh aku benar2 senang kamu merasakan feelnya :D ,, mungkin bukan yg baik selalu terzolimi tapi setiap perbuatan itu pasti ada balasannya, apapun yang dilakukan manusia mau itu baik atau buruk jadi tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ^^ toh jika tidak dibalas didunia masih ada akhirat dimana itu adalah segala pembalasan terakhir (aku jadi ngacooo, tolong tutup mulutku yang mulai sok tahu ini)

**FiaAtiarizqi **: Iyaa kan kemarin sudah ku kasih tahu hehe tapi gpp kok, aku masih berterima kasih kamu masih menghargai segala jerih payah saya dengan jejakmu itu ^^, jujur itu lebih baik kok walau sedikit nyelekit wkwkwkkwkw

**Resa : **Wah makasih aku memang keren *salahfokus* wah ati2 jgn baca sambil dikendaraan tau2 udah nymape mana lagi haha (apa coba ya)

**Sakurazawa Ai : **Iya gpp kok ^^ dan terima kasih banyak loh masih mau mampir kesini hihihi ia ini dilanjut ^^

**Sasu Mine : ** Memangnya menurutmu mau berapa lama? Ini masih kurang lama ya hahaha pisss ^^ wah kamu ngayut kmn? Hihihi wah wah makasih udah suka juga sama Kakarin walau mereka tdk bisa bersatu hehe ^^

**Bone Girl :** Wahhhh cius? Enelan sampe nangis (ngalay bgt sih cul) aku senang dengernya hehe ^^

**DarkCrowds :** Rin say : Apaaaaahhhh ^^ iya kasian ya Huaaa maaf ya rin

**D Oktavani :** Haii okta ^^ berapa ember emosi yang sudah terkuras? Hehe makasih mau nunggu dan setia sm cerita ini ^^

**Heniluasiana39 :** cupcupcup ngak lap ingus dibaju aku kan?hihihihi hmmm tau ngak ya? Liat aja nanti deh, waduhhh hmmmm orotsuna ya hmmm *mikirkeras* begini, saya tidak bisa menjanjikannya tapi saya akan coba usahakan dulu apalagi skrg masih mau fokus sm GHOST FILE dulu biar cepet selesai, gpp ya ^^

**Septi :** Iya, selayaknya para pahlawan mungkin ya ^^ waduh bkn pintar tapi mungkin karena memang selera cerita saya kaya begini kali ya ^^ tapi makasih banyak kamu sudah melihat saya begitu hehehe hmm Sasusaku ada kok nanti saatnya hehe, biar alurnya cepet selesai karena asli cerita GHOST FILE ya gini romacenya dikit banget tapi nanti saya usahain banyak deh ^^biar septi seru bacanya ya ^^

**Suket alang-alang :** Siiipppp makasih masih mau meninggalkan jejakmu loh ^^ saya sangat merasa senang ^^

**Gita Zahra :** Hai gita ketemu lagi ^^ hmm tapi klo flashback mulu tar bosen lagi, jadi mungkin nanti klo masih ada diselip2in(?) aja deh di cerita hehe

**Manda Vvidenarint :** Iya kenapah USBnya? Wkwkwk kasian deh Danzo disuruh mati sama manda hehhe

**Guest :** Terima Kasih banyak ^^

**Apya Blossoms :** Iya ya kasian, aku juga merasa bgtu kok,, semoga chapter ini bisa sesuai sama harapan apya ya^^ makasih banyak buat semangatnyaa.. selalu aku usahain kok ^^

**Eysha Cherryblossom :** Ehh! Masa sih *matamelotot* jadi selama ini sering keliru ya? Maaf ya, kali ini aku ngecek 3 kali loh nulis namamu hihihi panggil ucul aja ^^, itu USBnya asli kok udah dilakukan 3D sama danzo, dilihat, diraba, ditrawang hahahaha

**Jungyoo :** Wah aku senang kalo kamu suka ^^ dan makasih juga buat semangatnya ^^

**Cherryana24 :** Ini udah diupdateee ^^

**Nada Chan :** Iya Danzo kejam banget, Kakashi akan banyak perannya kok nanti ^^ ini udah lanjut, semakin mendekati akhir cerita yuhuuu

**Nopi Shafira :** Hmm begitu, semoga saya selalu punya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini ya ^^ gpp kok curcol disini masih digratisin sama saya hahaha

**Yupii :** Wah masa sih? Nangis sedih kan bukan karena ngak ngerti heehehe pisss ^^ kamu ternyata menyadari bisikan Rin ya hehe...Gpp kok singkat ^^

**Ai Masahiro :** Tentu saja dapat, itu kan kejadian 22 thn lalu, wah gitu, tapi abis adegan Danzo mati Sasusaku ketemu lagi setelah lama dan saling membunuh (moment yang keren bgt) eaa jd bahas naruto ya.. itu yang mati kesamber petir siapa? Danzo aja ya wkwkkw

**Guest 123 :** wah wah... aku membayangkan sih hmm happy atau engga ya? Hihihi ngak kasih tahu ah biar kamu baca terus hehe..

Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya, awalnya aku berpikir hanya sedikit yang merespon karena chapter kmrn full Kakashi ^^ ngak nyangka bakal sebanyak ini yang mereview saya sungguh terima kasih pada kalian *terharu* sini aku cium dulu mauh .. muah..muah :D

**Curcul :**

**Maaf klo typo masih ada (jgn bosen2 maafin saya ya) maaf juga klo lama updatenya hmm 2 malam menyelesaikan chap ini ^^ kupikir weekend kemarin bisa trnyata malah bikin badanku makin rontok (capeee). Saya ngak nyangka banyak yang ngerasain feel bahkan smpe nangis aku beneran senang karena aku klo nulis gtw feelnya berasa apa engga, Cuma adegan berantem doank yang bikin aku nyengir ngetiknya bahkan kalo ngak diingetin kebablasan isinya berantem doank hahaha (tapi aku benci kekerasan loh!) makanya wktu itu mau nanya sama adeku eh dia'y malah lagi sibuk ujian jadi ngak bisa deh tapi untungnya berasa, saya senang ^^**

**Mungkin chap-chap depan saya akan memperjelas hubungan mereka mungkin salah satu pair, entahlah idenya masih ada diotak.. yang pasti di tunggu saja yang pasti salah satu pair dulu ^^**

**Dan aku ngak bisa panjang lebar dulu curculnya karena pinggang dan tanganku udah sakit sekali (efek kebanyakan duduk dan stay di depan komputer) bahkan mataku juga udah minta ampun nih hehe.. Dan maaf sekali lagi karena chapter ini banyak sekali kekurangannya ^^**

**CHAPTER 17 : TURNING POINT.**

"Ayahmu tidak pernah mengabaikanmu, sekarang kau tahu itu kan?" Tanya Sasori dengan senyum penuh kesenangan melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang menahan segala amarahnya.

Segala emosinya setelah mendengar cerita Sasori yang entah kenapa terasa sangat benar baginya. Tidak ada kebohongan, bukan main-main seperti biasanya.

Dibalik tembok rapuh itu Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, menahan rasa terkejutnya saat mendengar pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh pemerintah Konoha. Sejarah Konoha yang mereka sembunyikan dari seluruh masyarakat selama ini.

Kenyataan yang teramat sangat pahit untuk Sasuke.

Sakura setengah mati berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya, tapi disetiap kata yang lolos dari mulut Sasori semuanya terasa benar dan meyakinkan. Apa yang ia ceritakan semua terasa benar adanya.

"Konoha memang kejam bukan? Bahkan mereka tega menjadikan kalian sebagai budak. Sebagai alat pembunuh pengganti dari JUUBI buatan ayahmu. Konoha memperlakukan kalian bagaikan sampah!" Ucap Sasori dengan kilatan mata penuh kebencian saat menyebut Konoha.

Sasuke sadar jika saat ini Sasori sedang berusaha untuk mengasutnya tapi bukankah apa yang dikatakan Sasori benar? Apa yang diucapkan Sasori sekarang seakan mewakili sebagian pembenaran akan Konoha.

Sasuke bukanlah Tuhan, dia hanyalah manusia yang juga mempunyai rasa benci dan dendam. Dan saat ini Sasori sudah membangkitkan perasaan itu, menariknya keluar dari dalam relung hatinya hingga terasa membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas, seakan kebencian itu sedang mengaliri setiap aliran darahnya. Membakar tubuhnya.

"Kini kau membenci Konoha sama seperti kami bukan? Maka tinggalkanlah Konoha dan bergabunglah dengan kami, dengan begitu kita akan semakin mudah untuk menghancurkan Konoha."

Sasuke ingin menolaknya, setiap kata yang ia dengar barusan. Seandainya bisa ia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan itu, ucapan yang semakin membuat amarahnya bergejolak, semakin menyengat.

Tapi perkataan itu meresap di dalam benaknya. Dan hatinya kini ikut membenarkannya.

Ia marah, ia kecewa. Pengabdiannya selama ini terkoyak habis dengan kenyataan yang menamparnya sekarang. Kenyataan pada apa yang telah dialami kedua orangtuanya membuat sesuatu pada hatinya terasa sakit. Terasa sesak.

Ia yang selama ini telah membuang segala apa yang ia ingin ketahui tentang kedua orangtuanya. Mengganti perasaan sayang dengan perasaan benci karena mereka telah membuangnya tanpa alasan yang kuat. Tidak memperhatikannya. Tapi tenyata itu hanyalah tipuan untuk membuat ia tidak memikirkan semuanya. Mengabaikan mereka begitu saja.

Kejam.

Bukankah Sasori benar, jika Konoha memang kejam?

Konoha telah merenggut kebahagiaannya. Merenggut rasa kasih sayang yang harusnya bisa ia rasakan, Kasih sayang yang harusnya bisa ia terima layaknya orang lain.

Rasa yang selama ini tidak pernah Sasuke rasakan. Kasih sayang orangtua. Bagaimana rasanya?

Dan kini pertanyaan itu keluar di benaknya. Ia memunculkannnya kembali, mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya dulu sudah bisa terjawab.

"Lalu jika kita berhasil mendapatkan JUUBI maka dengan mudah kita bisa menguasai dunia. Kalian bisa tunjukkan pada dunia kalau kalian benar-benar ada, tidak seperti sebuah hantu seperti selama ini."

Konoha bahkan juga telah merenggut kehidupannya. Kehidupan tidak biasa yang harus ia jalani, segala perintah yang sekarang membuat ia merasa bagaikan seorang budak. Seekor binatang yang diperintah tuannya tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Miris. Dia baru merasa seperti ini sekarang. Baru mengerti dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan tolol.

Lalu untuk apa lagi dia tunduk pada perintah Konoha?

Untuk apa dia kembali pada mereka yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya?

Untuk apa dia menuruti keinginan mereka yang masih hidup bahagia setelah dengan mudah merenggut kebahagiaanya?

Untuk apa?

"Mari kita hukum Konoha bersama-sama. Bagaimana?" Lanjut Sasori yang kini mendapat balasan tatapan mata dari Sasuke. Tatapan penuh kemarahan dan kekecewaan hingga membuat Sasori tersenyum senang.

Sasuke bagaikan pria kehausan, haus akan rasa amarah yang sudah mengerogoti seluruh rongga d dalam hatinya. Ia terus menuntut, mempertanyakan, menyalahkan. Bahkan ia juga sekarang membenarkan ucapan Sasori.

Mencari kepuasan tersendiri akan rasa sakit hati dan kekecewaan yang tidak bisa ia bendung. Membiarkan semua emosi mengontrolnya, membiarkan mengambil alih dirinya.

Hingga pertanyaan paling gila sudah terbayangkan di dalam benaknya.

Haruskah mereka semua juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan agar mereka tahu jika apa yang telah mereka lakukan itu sangat menyakitkan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara letusan peluru terdengar. Memekakkan telinga mereka, membuat kedua orang itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka hingga menangkap sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang berdiri tegak dengan sebuah senjata ditangannya.

Senjata yang ia tembakan asal. Mengarahkan peluru itu ke atas langit.

"DIAM!" Teriak Sakura yang kini menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Sasori, "Hentikan rayuan busukmu!"

Kedua mata Sakura bergerak menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam menatapnya dan Sakura benci pandangan mata itu. Mata kelam yang telah berubah menghitam oleh rasa benci dan dendam bukan mata seperti biasanya, mata yang mampu membuat hati Sakura berdebar kencang, mata yang mampu membuat Sakura jatuh hati.

Itu bukan mata Sasuke yang ia kenal.

"Sasuke! Jangan dengarkan semua omong kosong itu!" Sakura kembali berteriak kencang, Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke seperti ini, terjerumus akan perasaan dendam.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun! Bagaimana kau bisa merasakan penderitaan mereka? Kau tidak pernah mengalami hidup seperti ini!" Suara Sasori juga tak kalah kencangnya dengan Sakura. Mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke lontarkan, ucapan yang kembali menyeret Sasuke pada perasaan benci yang kuat. Semakin kuat dan semakin menariknya masuk kedalam.

Sakura mengeram kesal setelah terkejut sesaat mendengar ucapan Sasori. Tubuh Sakura bergetar menahan emosi pada dirinya dan Sasuke melihat itu semua. Gigi Sakura yang tertahan kencang, embusan napasnya yang cepat dan kasar ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang penuh kekesalan sedang menatapnya saat ini.

Menatap dalam pada matanya.

Tapi semua ucapan Sasori yang dianggap sebuah omong kosong oleh Sakura adalah kebenaran bagi Sasuke.

Dan Sasori benar, Sakura pasti tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kan?

Sakura mendengus kasar saat merasa Sasuke masih termakan ucapan Sasori, tidak memberikan respon atas ucapannya barusan. Hanya diam dan menatap Sakura seakan membenarikan ucapan Sasori.

"Memang! Aku hidup sebagai orang biasa, menjalani kehidupan yang biasa saja dan aku memang tidak mengerti. Selain dari menyakitkan ah mungkin **sangat menyakitkan,** aku tidak mengerti perasaan yang lainnya saat tahu semua kebenaran itu." Ucap Sakura yang menekankan kalimat sangat menyakitkan pada Sasuke sebagai tanda bahwa ia juga merasakan sakit itu, dan ia berharap Sasuke menyadarinya.

Lalu kemudian pandangannya berubah menatap Sasori, "Tapi semua ucapanmu tidak bisa diterima oleh orang biasa sepertiku! Keinginanmu untuk menghukum Konoha, huh omong kosong! Kau hanya akan menghancurkan orang-orang biasa yang tidak bersalah, Idiot!"

"Lalu apa dengan begitu semua terbayarkan?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasori.

Dan kini berpindah kembali menatap Sasuke, "Apa dengan begitu orangtuamu bisa kembali? Apa dengan begitu semua yang terjadi bisa kau ubah sesuai keinginanmu? Apa kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan?"

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!" Bentak Sakura keras, membuat Sasuke merasa mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras lagi. Tamparan yang membuat rasa benci itu mulai terasa hilang. Tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tamparan keras yang membuat akal sehatnya seakan kembali.

Kemarahan dan kebencian yang terpancar pada matanya kini mulai memudar, seiring logikanya yang mulai mempengaruhi pikirannya.

Bukankah lebih baik jika tidak ada lagi orang yang merasakan penderitaan seperti yang ia rasakan?

Kehilangan orangtua.

Kehilangan kebebasan hidup.

Sakura benar, apa ia bisa merasa senang jika merenggut itu dari semua orang? Apa ia bisa bahagia dengan menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain?

Orang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Haruskah mereka menanggung akibat dari kekejaman busuk yang telah disimpan selama puluhan tahun?

Apakah semua kebencian ini, kekecewaan ini dan semua dendam serta amarah yang ia punya bisa hilang dan lenyap tak bersisa jika ia bisa menghancurkan Konoha?

Menyeret semua orang pada penderitaan?

Sebenarnya apa yang bisa ia dapatkan dari itu semua?

Apa memang itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan?

Dan Sasori merasakan perubahan emosi yang kini terjadi pada Sasuke. Kebencian yang semakin hilang membuat Sasori geram dan sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa meracuni pikiran Sasuke lagi.

Sasori tahu apa yang akan menimpa dirinya setelah ini jika ia ia tidak segera bertindak cepat.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sasori, "Sekali lagi kau berani mengatakan ide konyolmu itu, maka aku akan segera membunuhmu!" Ancam Sakura yang kini mengarahkan senjatanya pada Sasori. Semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya mendekat pada kedua pria itu.

"Maka dari itu cukup dengarkan aku saja Sasuke!" Lanjut Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke dan tetap memfokuskan padangannya pada Sasori.

Sasori segera mengambil keuntungan dari kondisi Sasuke yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, dengan cepat bergerak memberi serangan hingga tubuh Sasuke tersungkur dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura kencang.

Dengan kondisi yang masih terkejut Sakura tetap memerintahkan tangannya untuk menarik pelatuknya kearah Sasori yang berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah, sasaran Sakura masih belum begitu akurat ditambah posisinya yang terus bergerak sedikit membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk bisa menembak tepat pada sasarannya.

Dan Sasori kini berhasil mendapatkan senjata milik Sasuke yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kejadiannya yang terjadi sangat cepat membuat Sasuke kini hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat sesuatu kejadian diluar dari apa yang ada dipikirannya selama ini.

Tapi teriakan suara kencang yang memanggil namanya dan nama gadis berambut merah muda itu membuat dirinya kembali pada kenyataan yang ada di depannya, sesosok perempuan yang berdiri sedikit jauh di depannya.

Hanya saja ada yang aneh pada sosok itu, sesuatu pada gadis itu yang membuat hati Sasuke terasa hancur. Rasanya selueruh nyawanya telah direnggut paksa dari tubuhnya.

"Sakura!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar kembali ditambah dengan suara peluru mengikuti setelahnya.

Yah Sasuke ingat sekarang, sebuah teriakan dan sebuah tembakan sebelum ini yang juga sempat ia dengar saat ia mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri melawan Sasori.

Bangkit untuk membantu Sakura, melindunginya dari Sasori tapi nyatanya apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini membuat seakan ia diambang sadar antara kenyataan ataukah mimpi.

"Sa ... ku ... ra ..."

Dan disaat yang bersamaan dengan suara pelan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, tubuh pemilik nama itu terjatuh keras menghantam lantai.

"SAKURAAAA!" Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan cairan pekat yang sedikit mengenang disekitar tubuhnya.

Sasuke baru ingat suara teriakan kencang Sakura memanggil namanya dan suara teriakan Gaara memanggil Sakura secara bersamaan terdengar tepat sebelum peluru Sasori mengenai tubuh Sakura yang berlari kearahnya.

Peluru Sasori yang diarahkan padanya, dihadang oleh tubuh Sakura.

Peluru yang mengincar kepalanya diterima oleh Sakura.

Sakura melindungi dirinya.

"Tidak! Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke panik saat membalik tubuhnya Sakura, menatap kedua mata Sakura yang sudah terpejam erat. Diam dan tidak bergerak.

"Ino! Sakura tertembak! Aku butuh bantuan segera, Ino kau dengar?" Tanya Sai melalui alat komunikasi yang masih terpasang dengan rapih. Memanggil Ino yang sempat terkejut melihat kejadian itu dan segera berlari menuju ruangan Kakashi berada tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sai terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura, lihat aku, kumohon!" Satu tangan Sasuke bergerak menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura, "Kumohon, Sakura! BUKA MATAMU!"

"Brengsek!" Umpat Gaara yang sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke dan langsung menarik baju Sasuke hingga kini Sasuke beralih menatap dirinya.

Dan tanpa peringatan apapun Gaara segera mendaratkan pukulannya pada wajah Sasuke hingga ia bergeser beberapa meter dari posisinya, "Aku mempercayakannya padamu lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sai yang masih menunggu balasan dari Ino langsung berlari menghampiri kedua rekannya yang terlibat perkelahian itu.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Sai yang segera mengendong tubuh Sakura. Mengabaikan tatapan kekesalan Gaara yang berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Sai saat ini.

Bukan Sai ingin melarangnya, hanya saja Sai tidak ingin menimbulkan perkelahian kembali jika Gaara yang membawa Sakura. Membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"SADARLAH! ADA HAL YANG LEBIH PENTING DARI ITU!" Dan Sai segera berlari membawa tubuh Sakura yang semakin memucat keluar dari gedung itu menuju kendaraan mereka.

"Sakura," Guman Sasuke yang segera bangkit mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, atau mungkin ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun sekarang. Rasanya ia seperti sedang bermimpi, rasanya tubuhnya melayang terbang, rasanya ia harus segera bangun.

Ini tidak mungkin benar. Sakura terluka. Terluka karena melindunginya.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Tapi sekali lagi Gaara kembali membuat tubuhnya menabrak keras lantai ruangan itu. Kembali sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajahnya hingga membuat ia merasakan rasa anyir di dalam mulutnya.

"Ini belum seberapa!" Ucap Gaara yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya kencang.

"Jika hal buruk menimpa Sakura, kau akan berurusan denganku!"

Tapi kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah angin lalu bagi Sasuke yang ada dipikirannya hanya Sakura. Sakura yang terluka karena dirinya.

"Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori sudah tewas! Aku berhasil membunuhnya!" Ucap Shino yang muncul sembari melepar mayat Sasori yang ia bawa di pundaknya.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Shino menatap bergantian pada dua laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Laki-laki yang lunglai dan lemah seakan tidak sanggup berdiri, ia mengerang memanggil nama Sakura terus menerus bagaikan pria linglung yang semakin kehilangan arah dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

Menyedihkan itulah kata yang Shino gambarkan saat melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Terpuruk. Penuh penyesalan.

Dan satu pria lain yang juga terselimuti amarah, kekesalan dan juga penyesalan. Perasaan luka karena ia tidak bisa menjaganya, rasa sesal karena telah menyerahkan Sakura begitu saja pada Sasuke, mempercayakannya. Dan ternyata keputusan itu salah baginya.

...

"Apa-apaan ini semua?" Ucap Naruto penuh kebimbangan, "Jadi selama ini kita sudah ditipu mentah-mentah?"

Kecewa. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan, mungkin lebih tepatnya itulah yang dirasakan oleh semua yang berada disana. Kebohongan yang selama ini mereka terima, pengabdian yang selama ini mereka berikan keduanya bagaikan dua sisi pedang yang kini menusuk perasaan mereka.

Menyakitkan.

Kenyataan yang tersembunyi selama ini, menyeret mereka pada perasaan sakit dan hancur.

"Kita selama ini hanya dijadikan sebuah boneka dan kau hanya diam saja!" Teriak Naruto sembari menunjuk wajah Kakashi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Kakashi selama ini membiarkannya begitu saja.

Dan kemudian tangan itu sudah berpindah memukul kencang dinding disampingnya, "Persetan dengan semua ini!"

"Ternyata Ayahku seorang yang hebat, aku senang mengetahuinya." Ucap Shikamaru sedikit menyeringai senang walau samar.

"Ada apa dengan isi kepalamu?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menarik baju Shikamaru hingga wajah mereka berhadapan dengan sangat dekat.

"Isi kepalaku tentu lebih bagus darimu dan itu sudah terbukti jadi hentikanlah Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Kau?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Reaksi Shikamaru yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

"Tentu aku kecewa, marah dan benci. Tentu aku merasakan apa yang kau juga rasakan. Tapi aku lega karena orangtuaku adalah orang yang benar-benar hebat, tidak seperti mereka yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk disebut manusia."

Perlahan cengkraman erat Naruto mengendur seiring dengan emosinya yang juga perlahan mereda. Temari tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, begitupun Hinata karena mereka merasa ucapan Shikamaru ada benarnya.

Satu sisi positif yang membuat mereka merasa lega sekarang adalah karena kedua orangtua mereka yang sangat hebat.

Bahkan Kakashi masih setengah tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata itu keuar dari mulut Shikamaru.

_Rin, apakah seperti ini Shikaku berbicara padamu hingga kau bisa mempercayainya?_ Batin Kakashi.

"Kau mau mengumpat sampai mulutmu panas dan berbusa itu tidak akan merubah segalanya."

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku bisa menghadapi ini dengan tenang sepertimu!"

"Makanya gunakan otakmu dengan baik." Jawab Shikamaru yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau?" Sambung Temari yang menatap curiga pada Shikamaru, entah kenapa ia seperti mengerti dengan apa yang ingin Shikmaru lakukan.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja. Memangnya untuk apa Ayahku memberikan otak sehebat ini padaku."

Dan jawaban itu membuat Temari tersenyum senang. Ia bangga pada pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Hinata, Sakura tertembak!" Teriak Ino yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"APA!" Jawab Naruto yang kini menatap Ino dengan kedua mata yang melebar.

"Bagian mana? Apakah dibagan yang fatal?" Hinata langsung menghampiri Ino yang terlihat panik.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dengan wajah yang berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah sekarang.

"Sambungkan aku dengan mereka sekarang!" Perintah Hinata.

"Hentikan Hinata, sekarang S MISSION sudah bukan lagi menjadi tanggungjawab kita. Semua sudah diserahkan pada kepolosian Konoha-"

"-Aku sudah tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya."

Hinata langsung berlari mengikuti Ino menuju ruangan tempat Sakura dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata membuat semua orang yang berada tersenyum bangga bahkan Kakashi.

"Apa maksudnya? Setelah semua yang kita kerjakan kini mereka menghentikannya begitu saja!"

"Sepertinya Danzo sudah mencurigai kalian." Jawab Kakashi yang kini menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru serius.

**(Ditempat Sai)**

"Sai, bagaimana kondisi Sakura?" Tanya Hinata melalui alat komunikasi.

"Peluru menembus bagian dadanya dan ia sudah banyak kehabisan darah." Jawab Sai yang sudah membaringkan Sakura di kursi pada bagian belakang kendaraan mereka. Dimana terdapat sebuah kasur yang memang diantisipasikan jika ada dari mereka yang mengalami luka.

"Kau sudah menghentikan pendarahannya?" Tanya Hinata panik.

"Aku sedang melakukannya." Jawab Sai yang sudah meletakkan kain dan menekannya diatas luka.

"Tekanan darahnya?"

"Denyut nadinya melemah Hinata, aku tidak bisa mengecek tekanan darahnya. Aku hanya sendiri sekarang dan tanganku sibuk menghentikan pendarahannya."

"Memangnya dimana yang lainnya?" Teriak Ino kesal namun belum sempat Sai menjawabnya kedua matanya sudah melebar saat kedua tangannya tidak merasakan gerakan dada Sakura layaknya seseorang yang bernapas. Sai mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, ia mengecek sirkulasi udara pada mulut dan hidung Sakura mengunakan pipinya yang sudah ia dekatkan.

"Oh tidak! Hinata, dia tidak bernapas!" Ucap Sai panik saat ia tidak bisa merasakan terpaan udara pada pipinya, "Hinata, Sakura tidak bernapas!"

"Kau yakin? Kau sudah mengecek sirkulasinya?"

"Sudah, bahkan denyut nadinya terlampau sangat lemah."

"**CPR*,** lakukan CPR sekarang Sai, segera!"

Dengan segera Sai melakukan _Cardio-pulmonary Resuscitation_ atau CPR seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Hinata. Sai segera menutup mulut Sakura menggunakan mulutnya, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjepit hidung Sakura hingga tertutup rapat dan jari-jari lainnya membantu menekan dahi Sakura dan satu tangan yang lain segera mengangkat dagunya hingga tegak.

Sai segera memberikan napas pertama selama satu detik kemudian mata Sai memperhatikan gerakan dada Sakura yang sayangnya tidak bergerak naik. Sai kembali memberikan napas yang kedua dan sayangnya dadanya tetap tidak bergerak. Tidak memberikan respon atas tindakan yang Sai lakukan.

Sai melepaskan mulutnya dan semua tangan yang memegang wajah Sakura, Sai berusaha tenang sekaligus membuang semua pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mencoba datang mempengaruhinya.

Sai kembali menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangan yang kembali melakukan kegiatan seperti sebelumnya untuk memberikan napas namun hasilnya tetap sama, dada Sakura tidak juga mengembang.

Sai kembali bangkit dan kembali mengecek denyut nadi Sakura yang semakin lama denyutannya semakin melemah.

"Ayo Sakura," Seru Sai yang kini mulai terlihat panik tak berbeda dengan Hinata, Ino dan Kiba yang kini mendengarkan suara Sai dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Bahkan Ino sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya tapi sekuat mungkin ia menahan agar isakannya tidak sampai terdengar oleh yang lain.

**(Sebelumnya ditempat Sasuke, Gaara dan Kiba)**

Gaara yang hendak memberikan jawaban pada Shino langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi untuk mereka bertiga. Suara sirine mobil kepolisian yang menderu kencang terdengar dari luar gedung tua itu.

Ketiga pria itu hanya saling tatap sesaat hingga secara serempak mereka mulai berlari mendekati pintu utama, pintu penghubung antara mereka dan segerombolan para polisi yang sudah berdiri di depan gedung dengan senjata yang mengarah ke depan.

"Apa ini? Kita dikepung?" Tanya Shino bingung pasalnya bukankah mereka dan kepolisian Konoha berada di jalur yang sama.

"Tidak mungkin mereka mengepung 'Kita'." Jawab Gaara yang sepertinya juga membenarkan pikiran Shino namun kini yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah mengapa mereka bisa berada disini? Bukankah misi ini hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya?

"Shino hubungi markas, sepertinya perlu adanya penjelasan mengenai ini." Usul Sasuke yang segera dijalankan oleh Shino. Shino yang empat sedikit senang karena sepertinya sosok Sasuke telah kembali walau tatapan matanya masih terpuruk seperti tadi.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui?" Tanya Gaara yang ini menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Hn. Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Sakura tanpa harus membuang-buang waktu meladeni mereka." Jawab Sasuke yang mengarahkan pandangannya pada pasukan polisi yang sudah bersiaga menunggu perintah dari atasan mereka.

Tak lama sosok itu pun muncul, Obito Uchiha yang menjabat sebagai kepolisian tertinggi di Konoha keluar dari salah satu mobil yang berada disana. Berjalan santai dan kemudian mengambil penggeras suara agar suaranya mampu terdengar hingga ke dalam gedung itu.

"Aku tahu kalian di dalam dan aku yakin jika kalian menyadari kami mengepung kalian saat ini." Ucap Obito yang membuat ketiga pria disana kini menatap Obito dari balik jendela yang masih terlihat untuh dibandingkan jendela lainnya.

Kiba segera berlari kencang menghampiri Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang masih terlibat perbicangan serius.

"Gawat, mereka terkepung." Sahut Kiba tepat saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Bukankah hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi, mereka tinggal menghabisinya saja kan." Ucap Naruto santai lagipula disana ada Sasuke dengan level tertinggi, dua sniper handal dan juga ada Shino yang juga tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Kali ini lain, yang mengepung mereka adalah anggota kepolisian."

"Bisa kalian lepas ikatan ini? Sepertinya kali ini aku yang harus menyelesaikannya." Ucap Kakashi yang mungkin bisa disebut juga sebagai perintah dan Shikamaru menurutinya.

Dengan segera Kakashi mengambil ponselnya saat tangannya sudah bergerak bebas, segera mencari kontak yang bertulisan Obito Uchiha dan meneleponnya.

"Bebaskan anggotaku," ucap Kakashi tanpa basa-basi saat mendengar panggilannya diterima oleh Obito.

"S MISSION sudah menjadi tanggungjawabku tapi kalian masih ikut campur didalamnya." Protes Obito kesal karena bukannya menyerahkan tugas ini pada kepolisian Konoha, GHOST TEAM malah menanganginya sendiri.

"Anggotaku belum mengetahui masalah itu lagipula Akasuna Sasori telah terbunuh dan kau bisa membereskan sisanya. Biarkan mereka pergi."

"Ck, Baiklah tapi aku harus menanyakan kejadiannya pada anggotamu baru aku akan membiarkan mereka pergi."

"Mereka GHOST TEAM, kau ingat! Hanya KAU yang boleh menanyai mereka langsung dan aku akan membiarkan kau menanyai satu orang saja dan yang lainnya akan pergi. Setuju atau tidak sama sekali?" Ancam Kakashi serius.

"Deal. Seteah ini jangan campuri urusanku Kakashi." Ucap obito yang segera menutup panggilan itu secara kasar.

"Sambungkan aku dengan mereka," Perintah Kakashi yang kini berjalan mengikuti Kiba yang membawanya keruangan dimana Hinata sedang cemas dan Ino yang sedang menangis.

Kiba dengan cepat membuka saluran komunikasi dengan Shino karena semua alat pada Gaara dan Sasuke sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Salah satu dari kalian harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari Obito dan melihat situasi yang terjadi aku rasa hanya kau yang mampu menjalankan tugas tersebut, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Jawab Shino sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya menatap dua pria yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Shino mengerti dengan apa situasi yang dimaksudkan oleh Kakashi, situasi yang menimpa Sakura hingga tidak mungkin dua orang didepannya ini akan menuruti perintah Kakashi untuk tinggal lebih lama disini.

Sasuke dengan cepat merebut alat komunikasi milik Shino, " Kakashi-"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti Sasuke, aku hanya bisa memberimu dua pilihan saat ini." Dan seterusnya Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pilihan yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi.

Pilihan yang membuat kedua tangannya terkepal kuat saat ini.

Pilihan tentang Haruno Sakura.

...

Sai kembali memberikan CPR melalui mulutnya sembari berharap agar kali ini Sakura memberikan respon positifnya. Memang ia tidak mengenal baik Sakura, mereka bahkan baru beberapa bulan menjalani hidup bersama-sama, namun Sai dan semua anggota GHOST TEAM sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai salah satu bagian dari mereka.

Bukan suatu rahasia lagi jika kedua rekannya menaruh hati padanya, menjadikan dirinya adalah orang terpenting untuk mereka dan Sai tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura begitu saja karena Sai mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika ia kehilangan orang yang penting untuknya.

Pada pemberian napas pertama dada Sakura masih juga tidak menunjukkan adanya pengembangan. Dada itu tetap diam tidak bergerak. Sai kembali memberikan napas yang kedua dengan penuh pengharapan semoga kali ini berhasil dan akhirnya apa yang ia harapkan terkabul, Sai melihat dada Sakura mengembang walau pelan.

Segera Sai melepaskan mulutnya dan mencoba merasakan embusan napas Sakura menggunakan pipinya yang ia dekatkan ke hidung dan mulut Sakura, helaan napas lega meluncur dari mulut Sai ketika pipinya terbelai sangat pelan oleh udara yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Ucap Sai yang kini berpindah mengecek denyut nadi Sakura. Senyum penuh kelegaan tergambar di wajahnya ketika merasakan denyut nadi Sakura yang membaik.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sasuke panik diikuti Gaara dibelakangnya.

Sai kembali menghela napas penuh kelegaan karena mereka berdua datang disaat yang tepat, disaat kegiatan CPR telah selesai ia lakukan.

Sai tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika mereka datang disaat ia masih memberikan napas pada Sakura, bisa-bisa ia juga akan bernasib sama dengan Sakura. Sepertinya ia harus mengunci mulut Kiba setelah sampai nanti.

"Kita harus segera membawanya pergi dari sini, mana Shino?" Kedua bola mata Sai bergerak mencari sosok Shino yang membaut ia semakin geram, dalam keadaan genting mereka malah bergerak lambat begini.

"Ada hal yang harus Shino lakukan dengan Obito, memangnya kau tidak menyadari jika kita terkepung?" Tanya Gaara yang kini menatap Sakura.

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar kata terkepung, bagaimana ia bisa menyadarinya jika seluruh perhatiannya tersedot pada Sakura.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, sekarang cepat kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Sasuke yang menatap Sai seakan mengatakan jika ia harus segera menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"Kalian berdua duduk di depan, aku tidak mau adanya perkelahian lagi karena kalian sama-sama ingin berada disini. Aku yang akan menjaga Sakura sesuai perintah Hinata." Sai menyeringai senang karena kedua setan mengerikan itu menuruti ucapannya. Mungkin ini bisa salah satu momen berharga untuk Sai.

Sasuke segera mengendarai mobil itu pergi menuju ke apartemen Ino sesuai **perintah** yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Bagi Sasuke dan Gaara saat ini bukan hal yang tepat untuk bertengkar dan mempertahan keegoisan untuk berada disamping Sakura.

Karena saat ini nyawa Sakura lah yang teramat penting bagi mereka.

...

Sasuke sudah kembali ke markas GHOST TEAM bersama Sai dan juga Gaara setelah sebelumnya bersitegang dengan Ino dan Temari yang memaksa mereka untuk pergi, membiarkan mereka berdua dan juga Hinata menangani Sakura di salah satu kamar Ino yang telah berubah seperti ruangan rumah sakit dadakan.

Ino memberitahu jika Kakashi dan yang lain sudah menunggu mereka di markas untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting. Walaupun awalnya Sasuke tidak memperdulikan hal itu karena baginya kondisi Sakura yang sudah bisa dinyatakan baik-baik sajalah yang ia butuhkan sekarang dan itu pun dia harus memastikannya dengan kedua mata Sasuke sendiri.

Tapi ia harus mengalah karena Ino berhasil mengancamnya menggunakan keselamatan Sakura, mangatakan jika semakin lama mereka disini maka semakin lama juga mereka akan membantu Hinata mengobati Sakura.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Ino segera menutup pintu apartemennya saat Sasuke sedikit lengah karena bayangan menggerikan sempat menghampirinya. Banyangan sialan yang sudah Sasuke maki-maki karena telah berani menampilkan sosok Sakura yang Sasuke sendiri bahkan malas untuk menggambarkannya.

Kini semua sudah berkumpul di ruang utama, semua anggota laki-laki GHOST TEAM termasuk Shino yang sudah selesai berurusan dengan Obito.

"S MISSION bukan lagi menjadi urusan dari GHOST TEAM, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kepolisian Konoha yang akan menjalaninya." Ucap Kakashi yang sebelumnya telah menceritakan tentang JUUBI pada Sai, Gaara dan juga Shino yang baru pertama kali mengetahui hal ini.

Rekasi yang mereka berikan tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, kesal, marah, semua beraduk jadi satu dan Gaara kini baru mengerti kenapa saat itu Sasuke lalai akan tugasnya.

"Sejujurnya aku bahkan sudah tidak mempedulikan hal itu," Sahut Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Menatap malas pada Kakashi.

"Aku juga tidak sudi untuk menjalani perintah Konoha." Shino juga mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya. Setelah semua yang Konoha lakukan padanya untuk apa lagi ia menurutinya.

"Aku mengerti, hanya saat ini yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah kecurigaan Danzo pada kalian bahwa kalian sudah mengetahui tentang JUUBI PROJECT."

"Lalu, apa permasalahannya?" Tanya Shikamaru menatap Kakashi serius seolah menantangnya.

"Kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud kan?" Kakashi melempar balik pertanyaan pada Shikamaru.

"Kematian? Atau kejadian tragis dengan kau yang harus membunuh kami? Kau pikir aku takut dengan hal seperti itu. Aku bukan dirimu Kakashi yang hanya-"

"DIAM! Kau tidak mengerti siapa Danzo!"

"Dan kau juga tidak mengenal siapa kami!" Balas Shikamaru dengan nada yang tidak kalah kencangnya dengan Kakashi.

Suasan berutah menjadi tegang sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan diam, biarkan Danzo memang mengetahui apa yang sudah ia curigai, karena itulah kenyataannya." Ucap Shikamaru yang mendapat perhatian penuh dari semua orang yang berada disana.

"Dan kami berhak atas JUUBI karena itu adalah satu-satunya warisan yang tertinggal dari keluarga kami, kami berhak untuk mendapatkannya kembali." Lanjut Shikamaru yang membuat Kakashi melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Shikamaru? Apa rencanamu dengan JUUBI?" Tanya Kakashi yang menatap curiga pada Shikamaru, begitupun dengan anggota yang lainnya yang tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Shikamaru.

Rencana apa yang telah Shikamaru pikirkan?

Bersambung lagi ya ^^

*CPR = bisa dilakukan jika korban menderita henti napas, henti jantung atau keduanya, kalau korban masih bernapas harap CPR tidak dilakukan. saat henti napaspun kecepatan nadi harus diperhitungkan bahkan harus dilakukan pengecekan yang benar apakah penderita benar2 tidak bernapas, jadi CPR dilakukan harus melalui pengawasan para ahli jika kalian tidak mengetahuinya. Info lebih lanjut bisa kalian baca di internet tapi lebih baik bertanya dengan ahlinya langsung. Terima Kasih.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya ^^.. Terima Kasih Banyak..


End file.
